Freds cake
by yellatthetopofyourlungs
Summary: After a disastrous blind date, a issue with a chocolate cake & a annoyed Alice! The girls & guys start something with an out come none of them saw coming! featuring- sleep talking, pranking wars, water park fun & a Xmas never to be Forgotten. COMPLETE!
1. Moving in

**BPOV**

I stumbled through the apartment door that was wide open _nothing like security huh "_honey's I'm home!" I yelled at the top of my lungs .

All of a sudden I was launched across the floor by a screaming Alice , Rosalie soon followed jumping on top of us.

We stayed on the floor hugging and giggling at each other "Oh Bella let's show you the apartment we have plenty of time for this later"and with that the little pixie jumped up pulling me with her .

"How about you help me with my stuff, which is downstairs in my car and then you can show me around, I think it's going to rain soon" I told them as I looked around the lounge that was already fully furnished and decorated "Alice did you do all of this"I gestured to the room.

She nodded at me and looked nervous "do you like it?"she asked and before I could even speak she started to babble , _so Alice "_I mean if you don't like it then I can go and get something else you'd like, its really no problem"

She truly looked sad and like she was going to burst into tears, I couldn't bear the thought of Alice being upset so I quickly grabbed her and hugged her as tightly as I could "Alice its amazing and I love it, how could I not" her face light up like a kids on Christmas morning and she jump up and down "and you've only been here a week and done all of this?"

Alice just nodded at me.

"Told yah!"Rosalie snickered and nudged Alice in the side.

"Right now we've established that I love the lounge and that Rosalie is right, as always"I winked at her "can we please go and get my stuff out of my car before it starts raining?"

"yes yes yes let's go" Alice said ushering us out of the apartment door and down the stairs .

Once we had successfully got all of my bags and boxes into the lounge Alice grabbed my hand and gave me a tour of the apartment, it was absolutely stunning I couldn't believe that his was my home for the next two years. _Alice is a fricking genius _

The last room she showed me was my bedroom, it was already decorated and she assured me that she could change it if I didn't like it.

I couldn't believe my eyes, my room looked amazing, the walls where painted two shades of blue with a bookshelf by the closet and in the middle of the far wall was a massive bed that was just calling my name.

I was so tired after my long drive my main objective once I was done unpacking was going to get a hot shower and get straight into bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early and decided to go for a run plus a chance to have a nose around at my new surroundings sounded like a good idea.

I grabbed my _'love new York city_' t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and made my way out of the front door while slipping on a pair of running shoes .

40 minutes later I decided that maybe I should go back, it was no good putting it of any longer today was torture day or, as Alice would call it _'girlie day' _which meant pj's a bunch of junk food and gossip. _and me blushing no doubt!_

In all honesty I would rather spend my first day back in the park with a good book or maybe go on the hunt for a quirky little book store.

I groaned out load and slowed to a walk making my way back to the apartment building.

As I turned the corner I instantly froze, there in the middle of the pavement with another guy was Mike Newton _shit shit shit _I chanted in my head I didn't know what to do.

In my first year of college Mike had become my own personal Labrador puppy, he followed me everywhere and I couldn't shake him for the life of me no matter how much I tried!

Even when he saw me on a date with another guy he still didn't get the message.

I took a deep breath and braved the inevitable and walked towards my building, _please let him not live here please, please, please._

_ "_Bella'" I heard him shout me and I couldn't help but sigh, maybe it was inevitable maybe Mike was who I was meant to be with either that or god really just hated me. Hell either way he bloody hated me.

"Mike" I answered him and gave him a nod quickly making my escape through the door to my building, I didn't dare look back to see if he was following me.

Once I was showered and dressed in my NYU sweats and a plain shirt I jumped on the sofa where Alice and Rosalie where already in similar clothing.

We chatted for hours about all sorts of things while eating more than our weight in junk food.

"OMG Alice you have to tell her about your date the other night" Rosalie busted out "PRICELESS" she added with a scream.

Alice groaned "okay so I run into Angela Weber from my fashion history class, you know the one with the horrendous fashion sense god knows why she's doing fashion is beyond me!"

I couldn't help but laugh, I heard Rosalie snicker too, we where so used to Alice's little digs at Angela's fashion and to be honest it was nice for her to be doing it to someone else and not me!

"anyways so she's all pumped up cause her and that Ben guy she's been obsessing over for like ever finally asked her out, next thing I know she's telling me that she wants to set me up with this guy and says she thinks we could get along really well cause were so _different_" she emphasized the last word.

I couldn't help but ask "different how Alice?"

"oh its coming Bella, just wait"Rosalie said and I could tell she was trying so hard not to burst in laughter "Just wait".

"right so I agree to go, god knows why , I turn up at the Ava lounge and I'm taken to this table where this like wwe wrestler is sat, I didn't know if I should laugh or cry cause he looked like he could literally flick me with his little finger and id die right there and then on that very spot'

with that Rosalie roared with laughter and Alice just rolled her eyes

"so the date was awful he looked like he didn't want to be there and was a complete kid kept making all these little jokes and remarks, if I didn't know any better I would of though I was on a date with a 15 years old, then he turned around to me and goes 'Baby I may not be Fred Flintstone baby but I can make your bedrock"

that was it I couldn't help it I was literally rolling around with tears streaming down my face

"wait I haven't finished yet!" Alice screeched.

Trying to catch my breath I managed to ask "there's more?"

"hell yes there's more!" answered Rosalie who like me had tears streaming down her face.

Alice continued "he was wearing this ridiculous cartoon t-shirt, I mean who wears that on a date?" she shrieked " it had barney rubble on it" she dry laughed

" so I pointed out that it was barney rubble on his shirt and he got all annoyed, so I threw my spaghetti over him and stormed out. I'm glad your finding this so funny girls, I haven't even finished yet" _there cant seriously be more can there_ "so the next day I go out to put the rubbish in the trash bins out back and who the fuck do I see, Fred fucking Flintstone, I thought I was being punked or something"

"wait Fred, he lives in this building?" I asked, Alice just crossed her arms over her chest and nodded glumly.

* * *

**EPOV**

I wondered thought the apartment looking for the source of what the hell woke me up at seven am on a Saturday, _a Saturday_!

I saw Emmett pounding something in the kitchen "what the hell are you doing man, have you seen the time?"I screamed at him.

"morning caption grump, don't go and wake the neighbors on your first morning back now" he said sarcastically.

I sat on the stall furthest from my dear brother to prevent me from physically hurting him.

I just grabbed the coffee cup that he had placed for me on the side

"I'm pretty sure you've woken the neighbors Em, what the hell where you doing?" He just smiled at me and mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm going on run, Caption grump, care to join me?"

"yea sure" I got up of the stall and made my way to my room to change into a pair of sweats and a shirt.

On our run Emmett was telling me about his disastrous few blind dates some girl that Ben from his law class was seeing had set him up on, I couldn't believe he used that Fred Flintstone line again , he's such a idiot sometimes!

The story just kept getting better and better she lived in our building, _well this was going to be an interesting year_.

"So what does she like live on her own then? I thought all the apartments in this building where three bedrooms?" I asked as we took a brake sitting on a bench that was facing our apartment building.

"I dunno dude, I haven't seen her since, no idea what floor she even lives on, not ours though so as long as I don't have to see her every morning I'm set for life!" he laughed "I mean she properly has the other two bedrooms for her clothes, seriously dude all she talked about was clothes clothes clothes, bleh so boring" he snorted "she kept making little dig's at my clothes"

It was my turn to laugh "well you do tend to dress like a 14 year old!"he just rolled his eyes and stood up.

We started to walk back to the apartment when out of know where I saw this girl in sweats and a new York t-shirt- _do people really where those_.

She had the most amazing colour brown hair tied up into a pony tail which looked like it would hang long down her back if she had it down.

She was just frozen in place staring towards our building, I couldn't help but stare at her, even though she was in just plain and obviously work out clothes she took my breath away.

She started to move and I still couldn't take my eyes of her or move myself.

She smiled and greeted some guy who she didn't really look to happy to see and pretty much ran in through the door,the door to my apartment building .

I think Emmett was talking to me but I just burst out "Who's she?" I turned to look at him and he was just smiling at me. _Did I have something on my face._

"dunno, never seen her before! She must of just moved in!" and with that he crossed the street ,walked through the door and held it open for me.

* * *

**A/N**

**Links to outfits on profile, if anyone knows how to get them to work properly please share id be very very greatful :D  
**


	2. Green Eyes

**BPOV **

The rest of the weekend was uneventful, Saturday night we stayed in ate pizza and had a movie marathon.

Sunday Alice and Rosalie went shopping in Manhattan and once id finally managed to get out of going by agreeing yet again, just like last year, that Alice could pick out all my outfits for dates and parties with no veto's, _what was I thinking _just so I wouldn't have to go shopping with her every time she insisted for me to.

I decided to spent the rest of my day reading in my room and listening to music.

* * *

Monday morning I was getting ready to go on a run before I had to go to my first class of the year when I heard a loud bang and what sounded like a girl screaming coming from upstairs, _that's what you get for living in an apartment building full of college students._

I was on my run listening to my ipod in my own little world when all of a sudden I collided with something, no not something someone._I really need to learn to look were I'm going, not that that will help stupid klutziness_.

I felt an arm around my waist and I froze immediately and looked up, I was captivated my the most amazing bright green eyes that I had ever seen.

I think I forgot to breath for a minute and we just stared at each other, I finally managed to free myself from his grip and pulled my ear phones out "omg I'm so sorry!"was all I could say_. Way to go Bella. _

_"_Don't worry about it" he replied he had this like pure velvet voice, I was still starting into his eyes when someone cleared their throat.

I turned and looked at who it was, and standing besides this green eyed stranger was this huge like really huge guy!

His muscles were easily the biggest I had ever seen.

Then it dawned on me as I looked at his barney rubble shirt , I couldn't help but laugh to which they both gave me the oddest look and then glanced at each other _well I'll be damned_

_ "_Hey there Fred" with that his face fell and his mouth hung open and I could swear I heard the green eyed guy snicker.

I took that as my queue to leave so I took off towards my building finishing my run, I looked over my shoulder and saw that they were both looking at me, I think Fred still had his mouth hanging open but all I could see where those green eyes and the most amazing smile I had ever seen. _Oh ho please don't fall please don't fall._I chanted over and over in my head_._

I ran up the stairs as quickly as I possibly could to the apartment and flew through the door.

Alice and Rosalie where both stood in their pyjamas staring at me, I'm sure I had the cheesiest grin on my face.

Once I told them about what happened we all rolled on the floor with laughter, deciding that we should have some fun with Fred and his friend.

I quickly jumped in the shower and got ready for class picking out a red and black plaid shirt, a pair of skinny blue jeans and red ballet pumps . I grabbed my books and shoved them in a bag that Alice passed me in the hall way as I got out of the shower, she always knew what I needed before I even did.

Class today was pretty dull and boring just going through the syllabus for the sound year and handing in some work we had been set for the holidays, but in all honesty my mind wasn't present it was thinking about a pair of intense green eyes and that perfect smile from this morning, I couldn't tell you what he looked like or what he was wearing or even the colour of his hair only that he had the brightest and deep green eyes I had ever seen.

I only had mid-morning class on Monday's so I slowly made my way home stopping by my favorite little book store '_new moon_' near my old college dorm, I hadn't been since June when I went back to forks for summer. It kind of felt like a third home to me this , I spent hours in this place just sitting reading and doing college work.

After spending the afternoon in the book store I went home, on my way up the stairs I could hear shouting, it sounded as if it was the same girl shouting that I had heard this morning from upstairs.

I paused when I saw a flash of fire red curly hair "what do you mean he's not back yet? schools already started" she screamed.

I didn't know what to do should I just carry on going up to my apartment or should I leave and come back later, but then I heard it "I already told you Victoria he's not back yet, I haven't heard from him. So go already when he's back I'm sure your hear from him if he wants to speak to you" the unmistakable velvet voice, so he did live with Fred then, _hopefully _.

I decided that if I was going to see those green eyes again I would have to keep on walking because I might not get another chance if I chickened out now.

So I did it, I took a step forward on the stairs and then the fire red headed girl turned to face me, she made a sound that almost resembled a growl and pushed passed me storming down the stairs.

I turned to look ahead of me and saw him, and oh lord his green eyes looked even more bright than this morning.

He cracked that perfect smile at me "hey"

"hi" was my amazing reply I just nodded at him and carried on walking, as I passed him I caught the most amazing smell like soap and fruity, _oh lord did he even smelt good._

I rummaged through my bag looking for my door key I glanced back and he was still standing there, just staring at me with his hands in his pockets.

I took this opportunity to look at him properly for the first time, he had this messy bed looking hair that was a reddish brown colour, and he was wearing a shirt with a skinny tie with jeans and a leather bag on hanging by his side.

I shook my head and carried on fishing for my keys in my bag .

I chanced looking in his direction again and he was still standing there just staring, looking like he was doing what I had, we made eye contact again and I just nodded and stumbled in through the apartment door shutting it behind me and sliding down onto the floor. _what the hell

* * *

_

The next morning me and Rosalie here sat at the breakfast table, me reading a book and Rosalie reading her Cosmo magazine while Alice was getting ready for her first day back at college.

When she finally emerged from her bedroom in a yellow floral thigh length dress with matching yellow heels, and she was wearing a massive smile on her face which me and Rosalie knew meant that she was 100 percent satisfied with her outfit today.

Rosalie glanced at me and then back down at her magazine , I tried really hard to not laugh.

"Right, I'll see you guy's tonight. Have a good day" and with that she went out of the door.

Less than a minute later there was a blood curdling scream coming from down the hall way, me and Rosalie froze and looked at each other both knowing full well that it was Alice .

We jumped up and ran out of the door and down the hallway at full speed, I froze on the spot when Alice came into view, she was facing Fred Flintstone who looked like someone was about to shoot him I ran to his side so I could face Alice and couldn't help but burst into laughter, all down the front of her dress was cake, and in Fred's hands was a box which I assumed previously held that very cake.

Rosalie then came to my side and joined me in laughter, Alice just kept glaring at him I seriously thought she was going to murder him on the spot, if looks could kill he'd already be dead.

Then I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and turned to see green eyes and a blonde guy I had never seen before both dressed in what looked like their pyjamas, that's when I became very very aware that I was only in a very small pair of pink shorts and a t-shirt.

Green eyes froze when his eyes locked with mine _, _I quickly turned back to face Alice with tears streaming down my face ,_great not only am I in my pyjamas, I haven't showered, have hair resembling a haystack and tears streaming down my face, great impression Bella, top notch_.

Fred was trying to apologise to Alice but she held up her hands to stop him speaking ,which of course made me and Rosalie laugh even harder.

"I'm glad YOU TWO find this funny!" she shouted and turned to face Fred "this means WAR!" she screamed .

She then turned around making her way back to our apartment in a very dramatic and very Alice way.

"SWAN!, HALE!" and with that me and Rosalie looked at each other and ran back to our apartment not looking back at the three guys who where now laughing loudly.

***********************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I haven't been able to get her out of my head all weekend, the girl in the_ 'love new York city shirt' _I didn't understand it I hadn't even spoken to the girl, hell I didn't even know her name for gods sake and here I am 2 days later still thinking about her.

I woke up to banging on the door, knowing full well that Jasper still wasn't back and that Emmett was sleeping and nothing ever woke my dear brother up when he was sleeping, bombs could be going of and he wouldn't have a clue .

I opened the door and was greeted with Victoria glairing at me oh great, _thanks very much Jasper_.

I don't get it he had told her that he thought their relationship had come to its end but apparently she didn't quiet get the message even after he left and went back to Texas without even saying good bye.

After throwing a load of insults at me and shouting very loudly, I'm surprised that the neighbours weren't all hanging out of their doors to get a look at the show she was performing.

After 10 minutes and a full search of the apartment she finally got it through her thick red headed skull that her precious _Jazzykins_ wasn't here and she stamped her way down the hall mumbling obscenities.

Emmett Emerged a few minutes later completely oblivious to what had only just happened and jumped in the shower, we both had classes early today so we couldn't go on our usual morning run.

"You know I never saw what Jasper ever saw in red" Emmett commented shaking his head as we made out way down the stairs to the entrance of the building.

Emmett had taken to calling Victoria red over the past year because she hated it and he liked to wind her up much to my amusement but for Jasper it just seemed to cause more and more problems.

"Yea well when he gets back tonight he can deal with it" I told him.

"ha you know for a fact he's either going to end up going back to her or avoid her like the plague!" I couldn't help but laugh, cause it was true that's exactly what Jasper would do.

As we turned the corner a girl ran full force into me, I steadied her and looked down, my heart skipped a beat as I realised who it was _'love New York city'_ ,_what where the chances._

She had these huge chocolate brown eyes that just took my breath away and when I heard her speak my heart defiantly missed a few beats.

I spent my morning classes with her on my mind, I couldn't honesty tell you what happened in any of the classes I just took the work that was set and carried on in my brown eyed daze.

I went to meet Emmett at a café for lunch ,as I walked in the door my phone buzzed in my pocket, I looked at the screen and saw it was a text from Jasper

_'Ed I'll be back late, planes been delayed. See you and Emm later-J'_

I rolled my eyes and scanned the room for my brother, I spotted him satin the far corner "Eddie" he shouted and waved his arms.

"Emmett please don't call me Eddie" he just rolled his eyes at me.

"you know I still can't get over this morning, that girl running into you, literally" he chuckled"I mean what was the chance that she new the little venomous pixie I had that date with" he shuddered.

"you must of left a hell of an impression if she told all of her friends bro"

"that girls though, they tell each other everything, _Everything" _he exaggerated the second everything with raised eyebrows.

He spent the rest of our lunch talking about some video games he was _'so gotta buy when there out'_, typical Emmett I thought he really Is a 14 year old trapped in a 20 year olds body.

I decided to head back to the apartment and start on some research for my pre-med class assignment.

As I made my way up the fourth flight of stairs I was brought to a stop by Victoria coming down the stairs, she had obviously been to the apartment looking for Jasper, again.

"Back again so soon Victoria?" I asked her and went to walk up the last set of stairs to the apartment.

"What is you problem Edward?" she sneered at me "I mean he's my boyfriend, I have a right to see him!" she shouted.

"ex-boyfriend Victoria, I'm pretty sure he's your ex, I think we both remember that day in the apartment" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"errrrg what is it with you guys. Where is he I have a right to know"

"I told you this morning, your EX- boyfriend .is. NOT . Back. Yet" I said each word slowly to try and get her to understand but she came back at me shouting

"what do you mean he's not back yet? schools already started!" I could tell she was getting really angry now, _Emmett would love this _I thought.

"I already told you Victoria he's not back yet, I haven't heard from him!" well that's not technically a lie, I haven't _spoken _to him "So go already when he's back I'm sure your hear from him if he wants to speak to you_!"please don't want to._

There was a sound coming from the stairs and both me and Victoria turned to see who it was and I was silently screaming_ 'thank-you, thank-you, thank-you'_ to whoever it was, to my surprise it was brown eyes, those same brown eyes that had filled my every thought all morning.

I think Victoria left but I couldn't take my eyes of off her, it was the first time that I had properly seen her , and not in running clothes.

She really was beautiful she was simply dressed in jeans and a red and black shirt but it suited her. I was vaguely aware that I had said hey to her but in that moment it's like my brain was on autopilot and just coasting.

She turned to me again and nodded as she opened her apartment door and disappeared from my view.

_Way to go Edward she must think your some weirdo just standing there staring at her without really saying anything.

* * *

_**A/N**

**Okay so I was going to continue this chapter but thought of maybe doing the whole cake fiasco in Alice's Or Emmett's POV........ any prefferences??**

**also links to outfits on my profile :)**

**x  
**


	3. Birthday flowers

**EPOV**

Later that evening I was in my room with books spread all around me on the floor doing some research for my paper, not that I had actually managed to write a single word as yet, my brain was still in the hallway downstairs, specifically outside apartment 10. _Her Apartment._

I shook my head trying to get the image of her out of it, I needed to concentrate.

Well that went straight out of the window when in barged Emmett with a grin on his face that I knew I was going to regret asking him what it was about "What do you want Em, I'm trying to study here!" I pointed to the books around me.

"Come on Eddie, I want some food and Jazz will be back soon!" he pouted at me, which of course made me smirk and slam the book in my lap shut, _what the hell_ I mean It's not like I was actually getting any work done anyway.

Jasper returned not long after I had started cooking dinner and we sat around chatting about stuff, I filled him in on what happened with Victoria which made him groan and cover his face with his hands.

I decided to go to bed early because I had to catch up on my research in the morning for my paper before I had class in the afternoon.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 8AM and made my way into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Jasper was already sat down with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other, I started to pour my own coffee when a scream that sounded like it was coming from downstairs made me freeze.

I turned to look at Jasper and he was doing the same as me "Why do I have a feeling It has something to do with my brother?" I asked Jasper.

"the chances are not in his favour!" Jasper remarked "This is Emmett were talking about here!"

I made my way over to the door with Jasper hot on my tail, we ran quickly down the set of stairs, I could hear laughter and I looked at Jasper who was giving me the look as if to say he could to. _What the hell is going on?_

That's when It came into view, My brother was stood frozen on the spot with his back to me in front of that little pixie girl that he had a date with, and all down her front of her bright yellow dress was what appeared to be chocolate cake. _oho not good, not good._

I looked to see who was laughing and that's when I saw _her_, her and those magnificent brown eyes. She turned to look at me and she had tears streaming down her face, I could vaguely see that someone another girl was standing by her side with blonde hair but I couldn't take my eyes of off _her._ She was wearing some very small pink shorts leaving her perfect creamy coloured thighs exposed and a loose fitting white shirt, even with her hair all messy she looked perfect.

"I'm glad YOU TWO find this funny!" the little pixie shouted at the two girls. She then turned to face my brother and screamed in his face "this means WAR!" and then stormed off back towards her apartment. "SWAN!, HALE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and brown eyes and the other girl ran after her laughing loudly.

I couldn't help it any longer I burst into laughter as did Jasper and Emmett.

As we made our way back up to our apartment Emmett asked "What do you think she meant by_' this means war'_?" he kind of looked afraid, and if I'm honest I would be to if she had screamed at me like that!

"Well I'm sure your going to find out bro!" I patted him on the back and went back to getting some breakfast.

* * *

The next couple of days passed quickly and we had yet to hear from or see any of the girls in apartment 10.

That didn't stop me thinking about _her _any less though, those brown eyes filled every waking day dream and every unconscious dream I had.

"Earth to Edward!" I turned to see Jasper staring at me "Oh well hello there glad you could join us!" he sarcastically said.

Him and Emmett where sat looking at me, _what had I missed?_

"So yea anyway, I personally think she was bluffing!" he said obviously continuing something he'd been saying "I mean a little demon pixie like her wouldn't really stand a chance at starting anything with someone like me!" he flexed his muscles.

"I dunno Em" I told him, he looked at me with raised eyebrows "She's a girl which means most likely she's going to wait for you to think that she's forgotten and then attack!"

"Shit" he mumbled obviously he hadn't thought of that. "I'm gunna go get the mail!" he mumbled again and then walked towards the front door.

"remember no cake Emmett!" Jasper shouted, covering his mouth in an attempt to mask his laughter.

"Go to hell!" we heard Emmett shout back, which only cause us both to laugh out loud and when we heard the door slam shut we laughed even louder.

I got up and put my pots in the sink before getting dressed for class

"Do you really think that those girls are going to start this _' war'_ on Emmett?" Jasper asked me sounding slightly concerned.

"I don't know Jazz, but I think it will be fun to find out and wind him up a little bit as well" I turned towards my room and I could hear Jasper laughing again.

* * *

As I made my way down the stairs I could hear _Emmett _shouting, _oh no this can't be good this is the girls floor_.

I quickened my pace and saw that he was arguing with that little pixie again.

I couldn't make out what either of them where saying just shouting at each other and I noticed Emmett was holding a piece of paper or something and waving it around.

That's when _she _came out through the door and rolled her eyes at the commotion that was happening between her friend and my brother, they didn't even seem to notice her sneak past them.

She was wearing a rolling stones white hoody and a pair of tight Grey jeans that suited her perfectly.

When she spotted me she smiled "Hey".

"hiya" I replied with a smile "what's that all about?" I asked gesturing to the two who where currently shouting at each other.

She giggled in response and turned back to look at me "Alice tried to get her dress dry cleaned but it was ruined or something so she sent him" pointing at Emmett " A bill for the dry cleaning and replacing the dress which cost $800 alone" she rolled her eyes and snickered.

"$800 for one dress?" I asked her not quiet believing why any body would spend that on one single dress.

"That's just Alice, you have no idea!" she told me and then turned to walk down the stairs.

"Hey wait up!" I called and followed her down the stairs.

That's when I was frozen in spot by her friend _Alice_ called out "Oh and don't think I have forgotten what tomorrow is _Bella_!" _Bella? her names Bella!Finally a name to put to those eyes._

"Of course not ALICE!" she shot back and then continued running down the stairs

"What's tomorrow?" I asked I couldn't help it and she groaned in response.

"My birthday" she didn't look happy about it

"and that's not a good thing?" I asked her confused, wasn't birthdays something girls looked forward to and counted down the days on calendars to.

"Erm hello have you meet Alice?"

"Oh" I replied

"Look I gotta go or I'm going to be late for class!" she looked at her watch and groaned " I'm definitely going to be late now!" and with that she walked out of the door and mumbled a "See you later" at me.

* * *

I spent the entire time in class going through what had happened this morning, and I couldn't help but smile each and every time I thought of Bella, It was good to finally know her name it had been driving me insane this past few days.

I had to find away to get to know her more, but I didn't really know where to start and the fact that my brother is having a full blown war with her room mate is not going to help anything here at all.

That's when it came to me, I knew what I could do!

**************************************************************

**BPOV**

_"I'm glad YOU TWO find this funny!" she shouted and turned to face Fred "this means WAR!" she screamed ._

_She then turned around making her way back to our apartment in a very dramatic and very Alice way._

_"SWAN!, HALE!" and with that me and Rosalie looked at each other and ran back to our apartment not looking back at the three guys who where now laughing loudly._

Once Rosalie had shut the door behind us we tried to gain composure by taking deep breaths.

There was a crashing noise coming from Alice's room and I could hear here cursing loudly.

"What do we do?" I turned to Rosalie

"I don't know" she shrugged " you've known her longer what do you think?"

"I don't know if going in there" I pointed to her door " Is going to help anything right now, maybe we should just leave her to it and talk to her when she calms down?"

"I think that sounds good" and with that Rosalie walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

I sighed and went back to reading my book that I had been before the whole cake-dress fiasco happened.

10 minutes later Alice came out of her room in a red and navy plaid dress and flat black sandals.

"Are you okay?" I carefully asked her setting my book on the table.

"I'll be fine Bells" she sounded calm, but this was Alice so I truly didn't know what to expect. "I have to go I'm running late and I have to take this" She lifted up her cake covered dress up " To the dry cleaners and see what they can do with it"

"Okay well call me later if you want to talk" I hugged my best friend and felt her relax instantly.

"Thanks Bells" she put her hand on the door handle and then turned to me " I meant what I said about war you know, It's time someone taught that boy not to mess with girls!" and then she was gone. _this is not going to end well._

* * *

I managed to avoid spending much time with either Alice or Rosalie over the next couple of days what with Alice plotting her revenge on Fred and Rosalie aiding her with ideas I found it best to just avoid the whole situation. Plus I was kind of hoping that with the whole '_War_' that they would forget that it was my birthday this week. _Please forget!_

As I was getting ready for class I heard a knock at the door and saw Alice run to get it still in her PJ's, then came the shouting and I knew it was Fred I could vaguely make out him shouting about a bill for the dress. This make me chuckle cause Alice had been so angry that her dress had been ruined she went out and bought another one sending him the bill for it as well as the dry cleaning of the now ruined dress.

I tried to sneak past them in the hallway when I spotted Green eye's stood there watching Alice and Fred shouting at each other, I didn't really see the point because they were both so angry that you couldn't understand a single thing either where saying.

I smile at him"Hey"

He returned my smile "hiya" then he looked over to our friends and asked me "what's that all about?".

I couldn't help but giggle at him obviously Fred had come straight here once he'd received his bill which he was now waving around in his hand.

I turned back to face him and told him "Alice tried to get her dress dry cleaned but it was ruined or something so she sent him" I pointed at Fred " A bill for the dry cleaning and replacing the dress which cost $800 alone" I couldn't help but roll my eyes, only Alice would spend $800 on a dress for her first day back at college.

"$800 for one dress?" he sounded like he couldn't believe it,I couldn't blame him either I thought that it was crazy the amount of money that both her and Rosalie spent on clothes.

"That's just Alice, you have no idea!" I told him and then turned to walk down the stairs.

"Hey wait up!" he called me and started to follow me down the stairs and I couldn't help the smile that was creeping over my face. Well that was until Alice had to go and ruin my now good mood by shouting down the hall

"Oh and don't think I have forgotten what tomorrow is _Bella_!" _great!_

"Of course not ALICE!" I shouted back over my shoulder and continued running down the stairs with green eyes right behind me.

"What's tomorrow?" he asked me

I groaned and told him "My birthday".

He looked confused by my answer "and that's not a good thing?" he asked, _was he kidding?_

"Erm hello have you meet Alice?"

"Oh" he replied looking entirely confused by me saying that. _guys!_

"Look I gotta go or I'm going to be late for class!" either that or I'm going to say something really stupid to you, I glanced down at my watch and groaned "I'm definitely going to be late now!" _really really late! _I pushed the door open "See you later" and then I took off running down the street.

* * *

I was rudely woken up by Alice and Rosalie jumping on my bed shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" at the top of their lungs, I tried to cover my head with a pillow but it was yanked away by Alice.

"Come on Birthday girl time for breakfast!" Rosalie chimed, I groaned.

"Come one Bella It's your birthday no time for moodiness!" Alice informed me as she pulled my bed covers off and pulled me from the bed " you can sleep all you want tomorrow! You have classes today and tonight were going out so come one chop chop!"

Breakfast was actually pretty good, especially the way Rosalie made breakfast, best pancakes in the world hands down!

I decided to grab a quick shower before going to class.

When I came out Alice ran over to me jumping up and down clapping her hands. _What the hell?_

"Wooooahh Alice" I tried to steady her but who was I kidding no chance in hell this is Alice!

"Bella something came for you when you where in the shower!" she started dragging me towards the lounge, still in my towel mind you "Look".

She pointed to the most beautiful flowers I had ever laid eyes on all reds and pinks, I could do nothing but stare.

"There's a card!" Rosalie pointed to a white card that was in the middle of the beautiful flowers "who's it from?"

I slowly walked over, keeping a firm hold on my towel and with my free hand I picked up the card " I don't understand who would send me flowers" I said as I ripped the envelope open. I read the note quickly

_Bella-_

_Everyone deserves to enjoy their birthday_

_and your no exception._

_So enjoy your special day._

_-E_

Alice snatched the card out of my hand "who the hell is E?" she asked me looking as confused as I was

"I have no idea" I quietly told them while sitting down on the sofa. _Who the hell is E?

* * *

_

**So I decided to not go with the whole Alice/Emmett POV for this chapter this just seemed to flow better :) I might do some outakes or something at the end... maybe let me know what you think :)  
**

**thanks for reading and all the alerts i have been getting :D**

**x**


	4. The truth about 'E'

**BPOV**

I spent my entire walk to class trying to work out who the hell '_E' _was. The only person who I knew that had name starting with '_E_'' was Eric Yorkie from my literature class but he wouldn't know it was my birthday.

I know who I wanted it to be but I didn't let my self even think it because A) I didn't even know his name I mean he could be called Mark or something generic, although he didn't look like a Mark I imagined him with a more classic name or something unique, and B) he was way out of my league,so I pushed that thought out of my head and tried to work who else it could have been.

My classes seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was back at the apartment staring at those damn flowers! _This is going to bug me until I find out who the hell 'E' is!_

Not long after I got back Alice burst through the door carrying shopping bags and marched straight into her room.

"Right I'm getting a shower and then I suggest you get one after me, Rose will be home soon and then we can give you your presents before we get ready to go out!"

"no presents Alice!" I grumbled " you know I hate presents and people spending money on me in general!".

She just rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom "Yes presents Bella!".

Once we were both showered and were sat in the lounge still in our towels Rose came in through the door and jump on the chair opposite "Present time!" she shouted at me, I groaned which got looks from both of them that said '_We can do this the easy way or the hard way Bella!'_

They both disappeared of to their rooms and came back less than a minute later both carrying gift bags, I couldn't believe what they had bought me a new outfit for tonight and I didn't even want to know how much it cost especially once I saw the Designer labels in the dress and shoes, Alice managed to track down a first addition of one of my favorite books and I couldn't help but cry, which of course set both of them of as well. Rosalie got me a new bag for college and some concert tickets for the three of us to see Matchbox twenty in October. _I had the best friends in the world!_

We ordered pizza while Rosalie took a shower and once that had been demolished I was dragged by Alice into her room so she could do my hair and make-up, I decided not to bother complaining as she kept reminding me of our little bargain about not having to go shopping in exchange for her to have _'Bella Barbie'_ on nights out._ DAMN IT!_

The dress they bought me was gorgeous, It was a one shoulder silver sequin dress that came to my thighs, I had to insist on tights or I would freeze my butt of I had no doubt , Plus I didn't exactly want to fall over and have strangers ogling my pants which knowing my luck was inevitable seen as I am a giant klutz!

The shoes were just as gorgeous and matched the dress, Alice matched it up with a small clutch, A silver bracelet, a pair of blue earrings and a ring that matched.

Once my make-up was finished as well as my hair I looked in the mirror _ Alice has worked her magic again _I thought she had done my make-up beautifully with Grey eye-shadow,black mascara, a little blush and just a sheer gloss on my lips. My hair was down with loose curls.

Alice ushered me out of her room so she could get ready and shouted "Don't ruin your make-up or outfit Bella!" behind her closed door.

Rosalie came out not long after me and she look stunning as always, she could give any model a run for their money any day!

She had a tight strapless mini dress showing of her mile long legs, it was purple, orange, green and blue pastels stripped with a zip going up the middle, she paired it with some dark purple heels with a matching clutch and had her long blonde hair straight.

Alice soon joined us wearing a black and Grey very tight and sexy mini dress and black heels, she had perfect dark eye make-up and her hair short hair was perfectly styled.

* * *

We finally made it to _'Eclipse'_ ,it was out favorite bar in town and we spent many nights here last year.

Alice grabbed a table opposite the dance floor while Rosalie went to get us some water from the bar seen as none of us were 21 so couldn't drink alcohol yet.

"I want to DANCEEEEEE!!!!!" screamed Alice causing me and Rosalie to laugh "Come on girls its been FOREVER since we have been here and what with everything that's been happening this last week I need a good dance with my two best friends!" she pulled out the trade park _' there's no saying no to'_ pouts.

So the three of us got up and made our way over to the dance floor, getting many winks and ass grabs from guys, one in particular I thought Rosalie was going to knock out, I've seen her do it before and the guys always fall hard from a Rosalie Hale punch, that's something you do not want to be on the receiving end of that's for sure.

After hours of dancing I told Alice I needed to get some water from the bar she said she would come with me but I insisted that she stay with Rosalie on the dance floor, I made my way over to the bar carefully avoiding some guys who tried to grab me to dance with them when a familiar voice who I definitely didn't want to hear called my name.

"Bella"

I carried on towards the bar acting as if I hadn't heard him, but that didn't work cause I felt a hand grab my wrist but when I turned around expecting to see Mike I was shocked to see _green eyes_ there with that damn perfect smile.

"Hi" I lamely said

"Bella" Mikes voice came from behind this Adonis in front of me and then Mike pooped his annoying head into my view and I groaned causing _green eyes_ to chuckle.

"Mike you alright ?" I asked, Green eyes let go of my wrist and I felt instantly alone and wanted to grab his hand but being the coward I am I didn't.

"Yea I'm good, you having a good night?" he asked me

"Yep" I replied and turned around to see if I could get the attention of anyone on the bar for some water.

"So Bella I was thinking we should go get some dinner sometime" Mike appeared at my side completely ignoring the extremely god like man by my side., _this is not going to be prett_y I thought.

"Look Mike I thought we had already had this talk, were _friends _so no I don't want to go to dinner with you" his face dropped and I could swear he looked like he was going to cry but instead he just smiled at me and sulked of back towards the dance floor.

"You know you should be nicer to the kid, it's not his fault you walk around dressed like that" that velvet voice whispered into my ear and I felt myself instantly blush.

"like what?" I asked him, eager to hear his response, unfortunately that was short lived because Fred smack green eyes on the back and shouted "Come on Edward were leaving, now!" _Edward_

I heard him groan loudly I looked into those green eyes and suddenly it clicked

"Edward?" I said out loud not meaning to "E?" _oh my fucking god "_wait a minute your E?" I asked him.

He bent his head forward and whispered in my ear "Enjoy the rest of your birthday night Bella" and disappeared from my sight following Fred. My heart nearly burst through my chest, he was _E _meaning he bought me flowers for my birthday.

I didn't get a chance to dwell on this new information before Rosalie pulled me back onto the dance floor for the rest of the evening.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with sore feet, _no way in hell am I going running today_ I thought _Damn shoes._

I must of fallen asleep again cause next thing I kno_w_ I could hear laughing, I slowly opened my eyes to see Rosalie and Alice both stood trying hard not to laugh

"Who's Edward?" Rosalie asked and then started to cackle again _oh no_

"Oh my god E?" Alice asked me seriously _shit_

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow wishing that I was still sleeping and cursing my sleep talking._Please just leave me alone_

"Oh no you don't" Alice sternly said and ripped my blankets of the bed "I want details Bella"

"Later Alice, and I don't know I think he is the E who your referring to but I didn't get a chance to ask him!" she pouted at me " Alice Later!"

"fine but don't think I've forgotten about it!" she jumped up and walked towards her door "Oh and Bella get showered we have some War games to start today!" and with a wink they both walked out of my room.

* * *

**EPOV**

I kept replaying last night over and over again in my head, as I watched Bella dancing with her friends after I had been helping Jasper avoid Victoria who was also at _'Eclipse' _he's such a chicken when it comes to that girl.

I can't believe Emmett and his damn big mouth for pretty much revealing that I was the _E _that had sent Bella those flowers for her birthday by saying my name in front of her, the look on her face was pure shock, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I was hoping for good but I decided to let her enjoy the rest of her night with her friends with out asking her plus I didn't want to deal with Emmett if I didn't leave right then.

I was disappointed I had planned on doing some more surprises for her before she found out it was me but now the cat was well and truly out of the bag. _Damn Emmett_

I finally decided to give in and get up seeing as I had plans to go with Garrett from my pre-med class to sort out a assignment we had been set in pairs.

The afternoon flew by quickly and we managed to get everything in order so we could do out own work and then just get together one afternoon to finish it, which saves so much time _thank god cause he is one boring guy_.

I took one step in through the doors of my building and froze.

Plastered all over the walls were A4 sized posters of a obviously photo-shopped picture of Emmett's head on Fred Flintstones body with big bold writing in red letters saying 'WARNING EXTREMELY HAZARDOUS TO HEALTH' that was it I was done for I burst out laughing and knew that this was down to Bella's little pixie friend,_ I wonder if Emmett's seen this yet?_ I'm guessing not or they would of been ripped down knowing Emmett by know!

I took some deep breaths and decided to take a picture on my phone and send it to Jasper who I knew was out with his cousin who had come into town for a couple of days and they were close.I instantly got a reply

_' Dude so stick one on his head board he'll be wondering how they got it in our apartment-J'_

So I did, I grabbed one and shoved in into my book bag and started to make my way up the stairs when a suitcase came crashing down the stairs narrowly missing my legs and knocking me over. I glanced up to see Bella coming down the stairs

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she shouted from the top of the stairs with a look of pure panic on her face "did it hit you?" she asked as she came closer

"No I managed to not get killed by the suitcase" I chuckled and she looked revealed "Going somewhere?" I asked her

"Yea I have to go home for a few days" she looked sad and I was about to ask her what's wrong when a cab honk outside " that'll be for me" she murmered and grabbed the case "see you later _Edward_" and with that she left the building, taking my good mood and heart with her back to where ever she called home._ Great these few days will be hell.

* * *

_**A/N**

**were coming up to this war of Alice's ;) any ideas for pranks to pull would be greatly appreciated :)**

**thanks to 'Elly' for my first review for this story, made me smile :)!**

**more would be good to let me know what you guys think seen as I'm getting quiet a few hits and alerts**

**ideas welcomed**

**thanks for reading!**

**x  
**


	5. Password Protected

**EPOV**

The look on Emmett's face as he came through the apartment door was priceless, he was bright red and carrying in his arms all of the posters that had previously been covering the walls in the entrance of our building. He kept cursing and vowing to get her _'back good'_, but the shouting that came from his room when he saw the poster I had stuck on his head board did it for me I couldn't control myself from bursting into laughter.

"How the fuck did she get in the apartment?" he huffed throwing it in the bin "Did _you_ let her in?" he asked glaring at me

"Nope definitely didn't do that!" I told him, which was true.

"Well we should be careful around here, who knows what else the little demon has done to the apartment if she's been in here" he spent the next few hours searching carefully for anything that could have been done to the apartment by the girl who hadn't been in the apartment much to my amusement.

* * *

The next couple of days became a complete nightmare between our apartment and theirs, to get her back for the whole _'Fred Flintstones poster'_ prank Emmett covered the girls door with duck tape so when they opened it they couldn't get through.

In return we had super glue in our apartments keyhole, So Emmett covered the floor outside of their door with oil so they slipped over when they came out in the morning and it also ended up covering their clothes, much to Emmett's amusement.

Me and Jasper tried to stay out of it as best as we could, but something was telling me that this was just the start and I had no doubt that I would get dragged into pulling some pranks by my big brother.

In return for the oil prank we ended up getting food delivered every 15 minutes one night for ridiculous mounds of food, were now banned from ordering from most take-away's in town. _great_

I didn't know what Emmett had planned to get them back for the food fiasco but taking away Emmett's food is not a good thing and he's now even more determined than ever to win this damn war and in all honesty I didn't want to know what he was planning next.

* * *

It had been 5 day's since Bella had left to go home and I didn't know when she was going to be coming back, not to long I hoped I mean she does have classes to go to and things. I continued on my fantasizing about Bella when there was loud continuous banging on the door, I turned to look at Emmett who was sat on the sofa playing on his Xbox "That better not be Victoria!" Emmett muttered and I agreed with him, _please don't be Victoria._

When I opened the door I was shocked to see Bella standing there, and boy did she look angry or upset I wasn't sure. I was about to ask her but she pushed past me and walked straight up to Emmett who now look very nervous

"YOU!" she shouted in his face "What the HELL did I ever DO to YOU?" she was getting angrier

but Emmett just stood there with little Bella staring up at him with daggers, I though she was going to try to hit him or something.

"What the hell is this about Bella?" I asked her

"What is this about?" she shrieked "What is this about?" she repeated

"Yes! What is this about?" I repeated

"THIS" She shouted and pointed Emmett in the chest with a key " Is about me coming back from a funeral and finding my car smelling like SKUNKS have been fucking mating in there!" she shouted " and I know it was you, If my car's not back to its original condition by the end of the week I swear to god this war with Alice you have will be nothing compared to one with ME!" she threw her keys at Emmett and stormed out of the apartment back to her own.

"Emmett your a idiot" I mumbled running my hands threw my hair, Great not only was she angry she was threatening to start another war on my brother... _am I ever going to actually spend any time with this girl?_

_*****************************************************************  
_

**BPOV**

I have never been more angry in my entire life as I was when I came back from my Dad's best friend Harry Clearwater's Funeral.

I'd ended up getting a plane straight from JFK to Forks instead of the couple day drive so that I could get home quicker to support my Dad, and when I get back I find my car smelling like a skunk had been having a party in it!

I knew it was Fred's fault, after the email reports I had been getting from Alice about the little pranks I just knew it was him!

I stormed back into my apartment after confronting the bedrock idiot and slumpt onto my bed cursing Alice and her stupid war!

I must of fallen asleep because I was awoken by Alice gently shaking my shoulder , glancing at my alarm clock by my bed I saw it was 5pm.

"wakey wakey Bellerini!" she sang into my ear

"Alice" I grumbled as I dragged my body of the bed "Please tell me you have some good ideas to get those stupid boys back for skunkifying my car?" I looked at her with begging eyes.

"Well actually Rosalie had an idea and she's working on it right now" she said with a smile.

"Care to elaborate there Miss Brandon?" I asked and gently elbowed her side causing her to giggle.

Once Alice had told me her plan it was genius just a few more things needed to be added for the full effect and I had no doubt that Rosalie would come through on her end with what we needed, If any woman could get something they wanted with her looks it was her that's for sure.

* * *

We had to wait a couple of days to put our plan into action what with making sure we had everything we needed and ensuring we had the opportunity to set everything up with the help of Angela Weber who agreed to keeping an eye on all three of the boys at _'Eclipse'_ as long she could and would let us know when any of them left giving us time to escape, she felt that she owed Alice for setting her up on the disastrous date in the first place, that and Alice forced her,I didn't ask for details on that.

I had yet to hear or see any of the boys from apartment 12 and I was yet to have my car returned to me, and seen as today was Friday and the end of the week I wasn't feeling as bad about what we had in store for them, well except for Edward but that's another thing all together.

Rosalie kept a close eye out of the window waiting for the boys to leave for the club "Oh Oh Oh" she shouted "they've just got in a cab!" and with that the three of us grabbed the bags with our props and ran up to their apartment where Rosalie pulled a shiny new key out of her shorts pocket smiling wickedly, I don't even want to know how she convinced the super to give her a spare key or in fact what she had to do for it seen as he was a balding 40 something beer bellied man. _Errgg_

She pushed the door open and we walked in "right Alice make sure you keep your phone on loud so you can hear it when Angela texts you in case were still here!" Rosalie suggested

"Done!" chimed Alice

"Lets get this show on the road then girls!" shouted Rosalie and we all grabbed what we needed and set to work on getting these boys back, while at the same time making sure that the apartment didn't look any different to them when they came back.

"Ha" I heard Alice shout from one of the bedroom " I've put the Fred Flintstones poster as the back ground on all of their laptops, none of them bother with passwords idiots" she laughed " Oh I'm so setting one up on them all!" she sounded so excited

"Put it as Fred Flintstones Alice!" Rosalie cackled from the kitchen.

Me and Alice burst into laughter, I quickly threw the now empty glue tube in the bag and went to see If the others had finished when Alice screamed "Angela's just text me they just left LETS GO GIRLS!" and with that we all grabbed our bags turned all the lights of , locked the door behind us and ran back to our apartment to look out of the window to see when they returned, all the while laughing hysterically.

****************************************************************

**EPOV **

The club was boring, the only reason I agreed to go was that Emmett kept hounding me about it and also I was kind of hoping that Bella would be here, but I was mistaken and I was getting fed up of all the flirty looks and winks I was getting from girls in the club that held not interest to me what so ever.

I hadn't seen Bella since that morning when she came to my apartment and screamed at Emmett, the big idiot that he is.

In fact I hadn't seen any of the girls from apartment 10 and I had a very bad feeling about this, and the fact that Emmett still hadn't returned Bella's car to her and she said she wanted it back by the end of the week or she was starting on him as well I would of thought he'd of got it back sooner but nope, _idiot!_

I finally managed to get Emmett and Jasper to go home from _'Eclipse' _as we climbed the stairs I looked at Emmett who was chomping on a burger " Don't you think that you should of returned Bella's car by now?"

"Little bro" he managed to say with his mouth full of food "I plan on returning the car once this whole pranking war is over, so If she wants it back they have to stop it!" he said looking proud of himself.

"Ermm Emm don't mean to burst your bubble but if you don't give her car back she could call the police or something, I agree with Edward this war has to stop before It gets out of hand!" Jasper told him as I opened the apartment door. We all made out way to our own rooms and I crawled into bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early, well early for me on a Saturday and decided to check my emails and do a bit of internet browsing while the coffee machine was at work.

I grabbed my laptop, as it loaded I went to log in but paused when it was asking for a password, _what the hell _I thought. I'd never had a password on my computer, well not since leaving home that is.

I was interrupted by what sounded like Emmett jumping up and down and cursing so I went into his bedroom to investigate.

"what the fuck are you doing Emm?" I asked as my brother was looking all confused standing in front of his closet.

He turned to me and mumbled "I can't pick my shoes up" he looked at me seriously

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked as I walked over to him and tried to pick his shoes up and _fuck me_ "Oh no" I grumbled quietly "Why do I have a feeling this is to do with those girls?"

A scream filled the apartment coming from the bathroom me and Emmett looked at each other and quickly made our way over to it but Jasper burst through the door looking thoroughly as confused and annoyed as us.

"What's up Jasper?" Emmett carefully asked

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Jasper shouted, I had never seen Jasper this angry he was always calm and the voice of reason "What's wrong is I'm having a shower and then fucking look down and all of my body hair is on the floor that what's _fucking_ wrong Emmett!"

This caused Emmett to burst out in laughter but Jasper still with a towel around him started towards this door "I'm going to kill those girls, first it was my laptop and I though one of you had put a password on it and then my toothpaste lip wouldn't come off and now this NO this has to stop!" he shouted all the while getting redder with anger.

"Wait!" I shouted and Jasper paused with his hand still out reached for the door handle "Do you really think it's best to go down there this angry Jazz?" He just stared at me "Plus I think it might be an idea to search through the apartment and see what else they have done before we even think about what to do about it!" he instantly dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, but how the hell did they get into the apartment, that what I want to know!" he comment, _How did they get into the apartment?_

"Maybe we should get even with them on this one!" Emmett said while pouring some coffee " I mean they think they are one up with what breaking into the apartment and doing all of that stuff, maybe we should do the same while at the same time not letting them know we found out all of that so quickly" he gestured to the bathroom.

"Yes" agreed Jasper eagerly.

I just covered my face with my hands in defeat, maybe we should just fight fire with fire? _This could get interesting or very very messy.

* * *

_**A/N**

**Let the games commence :D**

**Thanks to hp333 and IGOTEAMEDWARD for their reviews made me smile :)**

**  
As always thanks for reading and any feedback or suggestions are welcomed :D**  
x


	6. Trip Wire

**BPOV**

I woke up early on Saturday morning to a scream coming from what sounded like upstairs followed by Rosalie and Alice bursting into my room.

"I think they might of found one of our little surprises!" giggled Alice.

The three of us curled up on my bed waiting for a knock at the door.

"Maybe they don't think it was us, they might think it was one of them or something" I suggested after we sat in silence for nearly 30 minutes.

"I don't know" Rosalie commented "I mean after the whole skunking your car Bells and this ongoing war I'm pretty sure they would know it was us, I suggest we lay low today and don't leave the apartment!" me and Alice nodded in agreement and decided to grab some breakfast and have a lazy day in front of the TV.

A couple of hours later and two batches of Rosalie's pancakes there was a even louder scream coming from upstairs than earlier this morning, we all looked at each other.

"Do you think they discovered the laxatives In the coffee beans I grated in or maybe the chili powder Alice rubbed all over the toilet paper?" Rosalie snickered.

"I hope it was Fred that discovered those beauty's for payback on my car!" I told them

"Oh yes cause heaven forbid it be that sexy beast _Edwarddddd!"_ she moaned his name, I felt myself blush instantly which caused my two best friends to laugh which of course made me blush a darker shade of red!

"How about we plan on what to do for whatever those boys do as payback and then after that we can tease little Bella about _E_!" Alice told Rosalie and winked at me, I knew that wink, she was onto me. _Damn sleep talking!_

Rosalie was about to speak when a loud crashing noise followed by a scream came from upstairs,

"I think they might of discovered that their kitchen table was missing some screws" Rosalie managed to say while tears starting streaming down her face" no scratch that all of the screws!" she laughed even louder.

"You do realize we can't hind in here forever!" I seriously said to them "and I have a feeling once Fred discovers that I painted his weights pink and glued all of the X BOX cases shut he's going to pull something _big_!"

They both nodded in agreement and carried on watching some trashy sitcom they were both heavily into, but my mind was wondering up stairs, specifically to Edward, I hope he's not to pissed at me and I needed to talk to him, maybe when this whole war is over, which I hope is soon cause I needed to find out about those flowers he sent me, well If it was him, he didn't say he did but he didn't say he didn't either. _Errrggg guys!_

The rest of Saturday and Sunday went by without any confrontation from the guys which was making the three of us kind of nervous because it was inevitable that they were planning something big to get us back. I was just hoping that I wouldn't end up with a broken leg or something cause that would be just my luck! _stupid klutz that I am. _

We did however hear the occasional scream or bang when they discovered another little surprise we had left for them which make us all giggle.

********************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe the amount of things those girls from apartment 10 had done to our apartment first it was the passwords on the laptops, the Fred Flintstones screen savers on them once we'd worked out the password which made Emmett grumble all annoyed.

There was the Nair in the body wash, luckily Jasper discovered that one, there was the blue hair dye in the shampoo again discovered by Jasper, which resulted in him practically gluing a hat onto his head the entire weekend!

Oh and all of the toothpaste, mouthwash and cooking sauce lids glued on.

We had all of radiators turned to full blast causing a fricking heat wave in the apartment, I had flour in all of my shoes and in the occasional one a egg added just for _fun, _All of Emmett's x box games were glued shut as where a bunch of my CD's and Jasper's DVD's.

All of the screws had been taken out of the kitchen table which we didn't discover until I had to stand on it to change the light bulb in the kitchen, luckily I didn't suffer any broken bones just a huge bruise on my butt and Emmett and Jasper bruising my ego by laughing hysterically at me!

My personal favorite however was when Emmett discovered in a very bad way that the girls had put laxatives in the coffee after mentioning it tasted chocolaty ,me and Jasper quickly threw our undrunk coffees down the sink. Emmett and then proceeded to rush to the bathroom only to scream because the_ 'little demons'_ in his words had put chili powder on the toilet paper! _Thank god it wasn't me_

Oh yea and when he found his weights had been painted a metallic pink which he spent hours scratching off mumbling incoherently and coming up with ideas to get them back with Jasper agreeing and adding some of his own ideas, and I'm not going to lie they mest with my CD's so I was up for getting them back at least once, but I still wanted to get to know Bella and I wasn't sure what all this was going to do when it came to that.

Hell these girls where impressive though to pull all of that in the time they did, if it wasn't aimed at us I would be laughing my butt of and praising them offering some ideas, not that they needed help in that department!

We all decided to just throw out all of the food and sneak out of the building being careful to not bump into any of the girls and get some _safe food_ that wouldn't kill us or something.

* * *

Monday morning came quickly and Emmett was in full planning mode for his and I quote _' mega payback biatch's!', _me and Jasper managed to get out of the building without bumping into any of the girls.

"I'm not sure what they and are going to do when they see what Emmett's done!" I said to Jasper as we waited for the subway to come

"Oh shut it you, just you wanna get into little miss perfect Bella's pants!" he scoffed "Seriously after everything those girls did they asked for this!" I just nodded in agreement more the first comment than the second.

"I just can't help but think that its going to end badly like with body bags at this rate!" I seriously told him, but he just shrugged it off an told me to

"Stop being a worry wart and have some fun with this!" he patted my back "Plus Sam's having his party this weekend so chill out okay!I'm pretty sure that this will all be over this week anyway so you can go back to whatever it was you where doing about little miss perfect then okay?"

I just nodded in agreement thinking about how I could get my brother to quit this stupid war.

********************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

I was already running late for class seen as my damned alarm clock didn't go off on Monday morning, _I needed to buy a new one and quick!_

I quickly chucked on a purple plaid shirt a pair of light blue skinny jeans and some purple snickers grabbed my bag and quickly made my way out of the door only to end up flat on my face.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me and looked up to see Rosalie and Alice looking down at me with a concerned look on their face's both still dressed in their Pj's.

"Trip over thin air again Bella?" Alice asked while walking over to help me up only to fall on top of me letting out a loud grunt as she did.

"I don't think Bella's problem to control here two left feet was the problem here girls" Rosalie said sounding annoyed me and Alice just looked at each other and then back to Rosalie who was now smirking "Those boys think they are so clever"

"What are you talking about Rose?" I asked as I got up of the floor and helped Alice do the same, that's when I spotted it, those damn boys had put a trip wire in front of our door.

"Those little git's!" Alice sneered

"Well what did you expect we did a lot of stuff to them Friday night Alice!" Rosalie just nodded in agreement.

"Bella your going to be late so go! Me and Alice will put our thinking caps on!" I nodded in agreement and started to make my way down the hallway "Just make sure to look where you walk Bella, _PLEASE_!" she shouted after me. _tell that to my two left feet!

* * *

_

Class this morning was pretty interesting we had a guest speaker come in and talk about her books that where now a huge success all over the world, but I found myself constantly looking over my shoulder and doing double takes of everyone that looked similar to those apartment 12 boys.

"What's wrong Bella, you seem kinda jumpy today" Mike commented as he took a seat next to me in the hallway during our 15 minute break.

"Nah just tiered" I said

"Fair enough" she said while opening up his can of diet coke he had juts got from the vending machine "So you and your friends are coming to that Sam kid from pre-law's house party on Saturday right?"

I just shrugged my shoulders "If Alice knows about I expect so, she never misses a party" I told him and grabbed my book bag making my way back to class I heard him say something in reply but I just carried on walking.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and I was stood in the Kitchen with Alice making pizza before I knew it.

"Oh yea Mike came up to me at break today and said something about a guy called Sam and him having a party or something this weekend"

"Yea I know him he's doing pre-law" she replied to me while kneading the dough

"Are we going?" I asked while mixing the sauce for the base in a bowl.

"Hell yes Bella, I never miss a good fancy dress theme party, you know that!"

"What's the theme?" I asked thinking back to the other parties from last year and the last couple of years of high school and those ridiculous costumes I had to wear curiosity of Alice and the _Damn Fancy dress hat_ of hers.

Alice's Fancy dress hat was her way of controlling what everyone else wore also ensuring that none of us dressed up the same, she would spend hours and hours coming up with good ideas put them in the hat and then we could all have to pick one out and get a costume to go with whatever was written on the paper.

"Ravers" she chimed while huffing and blowing the hair the had fallen into her face out of the way.

"Okay" I replied trying to work out what I had in my wardrobe that could work for it

"Don't worry Bella I've already picked what were all wearing!" _of course, my stupid agreement. _She then turned to the sink and washed the excess flour/dough of her hands.

I just nodded and smiled at least it gave me time to finish both my papers that where due Friday with out worrying about a outfit for Saturday.

The apartment door flew open causing me and Alice to jump backwards, Rosalie walked in dripping wet and looking very very angry, I covered my mouth with my hand in shock and also to stop me laughing.

"What did they do?" Alice asked as she slowly walked over to comfort Rosalie.

"This" she gestured at herself "isn't the worst of it" she said, I was confused and this was apparently evident on my face cause she motioned her finger to me and Alice and started walking down the hallway.

Me and Alice linked arms and followed Rosalie down the stairs but we didn't go through the front door as I expected and Alice obviously was as confused as me and gripped my arm tighter.

Rosalie then paused at the back entrance took a deep breath and swung the door open and dragged me through Alice let out a gasp and I froze in utter shock and sheer anger letting out the biggest and loudest scream I could muster

"THEY ARE SO DEAD!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Can you guess what those boys have done?  
**

**Thank you so much for the alert and favorites guys :D Also the reviews from**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD- I agree messy is really good and yes nair in the body wash, I was going to go for the shampoo but all the boys hairs way to pretty to be gone ;).**

**thanks also to TallyNotShorty, Devil'sMaster, xxdanberxxspixiexx, for their reviews you guys rock :)**

**  
As always thanks for reading and feedback/suggestions are appreciated!  
x**


	7. Simon Cowell

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what those _mother,Bloody idiotic gahhhhh_ _boys_ had done!

_Fred _my mind was screaming at me that bloody Fred was to blame for this and I didn't know if I should laugh or cry.

I could vaguely hear Alice and Rosalie trying to calm me down but I just keep shouting curses and screaming incoherently.

"Well at least they finally returned it!" I heard Alice comment and I swung my head in her direction just glaring at her "What it's true"

"Does THAT" I shouted pointing "Look like its restored back to it original condition ALICE?"

"N-no, I guess not" she mumbled

"Guess, _pffft _I personally think it's pretty damn obvious it's not!"

I slowly started walking over to my car which was now tire-less and being held of the ground by bricks, Bright pink instead of the metallic black it should be and pastured all over it was all different colored condoms in packets.

I tired to remove one of the packets "Those little fuckers have super _glued_ them on!" Alice and Rosalie joined me in trying to remove them "I swear to god Alice I'm going to kill them! Like literally drain their blood and pull them limb from limb!" she just patted my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Okay so I get why you were all angry about the car Rosalie"Alice turned to face her "But how the hell did you get all wet?" I also turned to face Rosalie waiting to find out what those little _fucktards _had done now.

"Well I was coming back from class and I had some stuff to throw out so I decided to do it now instead of later, I opened the door" she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest " and stepped threw it only for a bucket of ice water to fall on me!" she pointed towards the metal bucket and wet patch on the floor that I hadn't noticed when we first came out here, due to that fact my car had been tortured! _My poor car, First it was skunkified and now its had a extreme makeover from hell!!_

"Those boy's are something else!" muttered Alice while shaking her head.

"what the hell am I going to do about that?" I pointed towards my car and then sunk to the floor, shortly joined by both of my best friends.

"Don't worry about it sweetie" Alice murdered in my ear while giving me a massive huge "I'll sort it out! And you" she pointed at Rosalie "need to get a hot bath before you get pneumonia or something, that's the last we need is to have to look after your moaning butt when your ill" with that she jumped up whipped her cell phone out "Hi Demetri, yes I'm fine listen I need a favor.................." I didn't hear what else she said because Rosalie helped me off the floor and dragged me back to the apartment.

* * *

Alice returned shortly after we had, Rosalie was currently running a bath and I was sat at the kitchen table staring blankly at the lounge trying to work out what I could do to either end this war or get them back just as badly, well I say them I knew it was Fred that I wanted to get back for that little stunt I wasn't really bothered about _Edward_ and the other one.

"Hey Bells"Alice came up behind me and hugged me tightly "Demetri is towing your car right this second and he will make it as good as new in no time you'll see, I promise!" I attempted to smile at her and she hugged me even tighter "I think we should call for take-out cause I'm so not in the mood to finish making pizza!"

"Sounds good to me" I nodded in agreement.

"Rose take-out sound good?" she shouted and we heard a murmured agreement coming from behind the bathroom door.

Once I had finally got past the shock of what had happened to my car I had to admit that it was pretty funny and the three of us did burst into laughter about it, I mean if I had of seen that happen to someone's car I would of literally peed myself on the sidewalk right then and there!

We were trying to think of something we could do back to them when it came to me and the squeals that came from both Alice and Rosalie affirmed my idea, we decided to celebrate our newest revenge prank by indulging in some tripe chocolate ice cream and chocolate sauce.

* * *

********************************************************************

**EPOV**

_My brother is a idiot a big stupid idiot! How am I related to him?  
_

After showing me the pictures of what he had done to Bella's car I was in shock that she hadn't come up to the apartment and screamed at him like the last time,Jasper however found it hilarious and was rolling around on the floor holding his sides from laughing so hard. I'll admit it was funny but I was personally dreading what was going to happen as a result from it. _Bella is never going to talk to me again_

"wait so when you came back the car was gone?" Jasper asked while struggling to breath

"Yep! I was totally expecting that little brown haired butt to be outside my door waiting to kill me or something but I've heard nothing!" he looked concerned "Do you think I should be worried?"

I chuckled "Don't you think it's past worrying about if and what they could do because of what you did but instead maybe not do anything back next time?"

He scoffed at me "Yea right lil bro I'll just let them walk all over me" he got up of the sofa to get a drink "They will not win this, I can promise you that much!" Me and Jasper groaned in unison.

Jasper and Emmett where playing on the X BOX on one of the games he had successfully been able to get out of one of the boxes and I was checking my emails when there was a knock at the door, the three of us froze and looked at each other.

"If that's Bella coming to rip your balls of I'm not going to stop her!" I told Emmett as I cautiously walked over to the door, I quickly looked through the peep hole but It wasn't Bella or any of the girls from apartment 10.

I opened the door and there was this huge, huge like he could give Emmett a run for his money in the muscle department huge black guy with corn rows and a nose stud.

He was smiling at me "Can I help you?" I asked wondering why the hell he was smiling at me like that. _creepy_

"Yea I was wondering if Fred was about?" he asked me looking over my shoulder _oh no. _I decided to take a side step and shouted "Emmett there's someone for you!". I heard him jump off the sofa and coming in my direction.

"Who are you?" he asked, I was smart enough to back up, there's no way I wanted to get involved if this turned into a physical fight.

I noticed Emmett was standing up straight and pushing his chest out to make him self look bigger, I was trying so hard not to burst into laughter cause that wouldn't go down so well.

"My names Felix darling" he pretty much purred at Emmett "where do you want to do this?" he asked, and I'm not going to lie I was pretty damned confused as to what was actually going on here, Jasper came and stood beside me and gave me a confused look but I just shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the door.

"Do what exactly?" my brother quizzed, but this Felix just took step into the apartment and winked at Emmett who suddenly took a couple of steps back, I could feel Jasper's body shaking besides me as he tried not to burst out laughing just like I was.

Felix looked slightly confused and went to fish something out of his pocket but Emmett Jumped and squealed like a girl he obviously thought It was going to be something bad, I don't know like a gun or something, but he held up a piece of paper, a credit card sized piece of paper and looked at it.

"Your add said to come to apartment 12 in this building" he said looking confused

"Advert?" I asked before Emmett got the chance to. He just nodded his head and past me the little card he had been holding and I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Those damn girls!" I muttered On the card was the same photo-shopped picture of Emmett's head on Fred Flintstones body and in red writing it said

_For a good time come to Apartment 12 at the address below and ask for Fred!_

_AM or PM I'm always game ;)_

_P.s-I like big strong guys!_

Before I had a chance to say anything else Emmett snatched the card out of my hands and started swearing and shouting like a sailor while Jasper was laughing leaning against the wall fighting to breath.

I turned to Felix "where did you get that?"

"In the phone both down the street, there plastered everywhere though darling" and with that he shrugged his shoulders and walked away from the apartment, he'd obviously realized he wasn't getting anything from this apartment.

"I swear to god _Edward_!" he shouted at me and grabbed his jacket "YOU can stop laughing as well your coming with me NOW! BOTH of you we have some phone booths to hit!" I grabbed my jacket and followed Emmett leaving Jasper to lock the door behind us, there was no way I wanted a ton of gay guys turning up at our door at all times of the day and night even though it would be funny as hell to watch Emmett deal with.

*************************************************************

**BPOV**

We had literally plastered the little calling cards all over each phone box we could find in the area and me and Alice were now laid on the sofa in our PJ's watching American idol while Rosalie was sat on the window seat watching to see if any guys that looked like they would of seen our cards where coming this way.

"You know Simon is kind of hot!" Alice said, Rosalie laughed in response and I just laid there not quiet not knowing what to say "I'm being serious guys, plus he has a shit ton of cash so it's win win!"

"Yeas cause heaven forbid you can't buy that to die for dress Alice!" I scoffed at her and she just laughed it of and carried on eating the popcorn from the bowl that was propped up on her flat stomach.

"Oh Oh Oh" Rosalie said from her perch at the window and and Alice jumped up just in time to see a hug black dude and I mean huge, he was even bigger than Fred walking into the building "he was in the phone booth and then came straight over!" Rosalie told us.

"We have to hear how this works out!" Alice said as she ran over to the door and quietly opened it,we caught sight of the big guy going up the next flight of stairs towards the guys apartment.

Alice smiled held a finger in front of her mouth to tell us to be quiet and slowly walked over and up a couple of the steps closely followed by me and Rosalie.

At first we couldn't hear anything but then we could hear someone shouting and swearing loudly 'FRED' Rosalie mouthed to me and I had to put both hands over my mouth to stop myself laughing out loud.

We could hear muffled talking and then loud footsteps the three of us jumped and ran as fast as we could back to our apartment shutting the door as quietly as we could and secured all of the locks, just in case.

"Well I think we can say we got him back for your car Bells from the words that where coming out of his mouth!" Alice said through her laughter, I could only nod in agreement there was no way I would be able to get out a coherent sentence right now.

Rosalie went back over to the window and the burst into a even louder fit of laughter than before she just turned to me and Alice and pointed out of the window, so of course me and Alice rushed over to see what was happening now and the three of them from apartment 12 where over at the phone booths obviously taking down the cards and Fred was having what looked like a heated discussion with a guy leaning on one of the booths.

That was it I was done for I just dropped to the floor and let the tears of laughter fall down my face.

* * *

**A/n**

**Hmmmmm I wonder what Fred will do to them now? ;)**

**Thank you so much to each and everyone of you that have alerted and favorite this story you have no idea how fun it is to write and the fact you guys seem to enjoy it just makes me want to write even quicker, that is why I have ended up with two uploaded today :D So thank you!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers xxdanberxxspixiexx, TallyNotShorty, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Cerrydwen and Devil'sMaster**

**Next update tomorrow and you never know if I get as inspired as today you could get two ;)**

**Thanks again for readin and as always feed back/ suggestions welcomed  
**

**x**


	8. The Green Hulk

**EPOV**

_Hours_, we literally spent hours removing hundreds of those damn call cards from all around the neighborhood, hell we even went to a few neighborhoods in the surrounding area as well, but we had obviously missed some because during the week we had a handful of _'Bedrocker's' _as me and Jasper had named them turn up at the apartment looking for their _yaba daba doo's _from Emmett_!_

It was now Thursday and Emmett had yet to pull another prank on the girls, but I knew he was planning something,me and Jasper were just hoping that he would do what ever it was after the party Saturday because I had no doubt that they would be there as most of the people in our building and at college were going to Sam's.

Sam is one of those stuck up rich kids who lives at home because he is to good to live in dorms or clean up after his own butt, but hell he threw some damn good parties when his parents went out of town on '_business_'.

I had seen Bella and the blonde model looking one who's name I didn't know from apartment 10 a couple of times, but only from a distance and it was killing and driving me insane at the same time, the fact that it was my own brother that was having this stupid damn prank war which was preventing me from getting to know Bella more was making it even worse if that was possible.

* * *

I came home from class to find Emmett dancing around to some 80's music in his snoopy boxers and a pair of socks holding the remote control and miming into it. I started to laugh at him and he obviously hadn't noticed my arrival before because he screamed, dropped the control on the floor and jumped onto the sofa._ he's such a kid!_

"Doing something constructive there Emmett I see?" I asked as I closed the door and removed my jacket.

"Hell Yes!" he said looking proud "I thought it was those girls or something, you know we really should change the lock on the door because they could come back any time if they have a key!" I just nodded my head in agreement, sometimes my brother did make sense, not a lot did it happen but sometimes he did!

Emmett walked over to the CD player and turned the music off, only to turn the TV on and then slumped down into his favorite chair and grab his XBOX controller. _I don't think he is ever going to grow up!_

"Oh Eddie!" he sang to me " Mum called she wants you to ring her asap little bro!"_ hmm I wonder what she wants?_

"Did she say what for?" I asked while making myself comfy on the sofa and pulling my laptop out of my book bag.

"Yep but I'm going to let her tell you man!" he sighed and returned to loading his game.

I decided to would call her sometime at the weekend, if it was that important she would call me before, I had too much work to do for my classes right now.

I was busy typing away doing my paper and Emmett was playing on his X BOX when a ear piercing scream ripped threw the building which caused Emmett to snicker.

I just gave him a look that said _'What now?' _

He just threw the controller on the table and rubbed his hands together "Well I might of managed to sneak into the girls apartment and kind of mess with one of their closet's this afternoon" he said adding another snicker.

"How'd you sneak into their apartment? Mess how? And please tell me you didn't do whatever you did to Bella's closet cause you've ruined her car twice, TWICE EMMETT!" I could feel myself getting angry.

"Wooaaaahh calm down there Eddie boy!" he raised his hands up "I only managed to sneak in because one them stupidly left the window which just so happened to be the one nearest to the fire escape ladder open and no It wasn't Bella's room, at least I don't think it was. I'm pretty sure it wasn't anyways!" he looked confused "well yea anyways it was the room with the open window so I decided to have some fun with it because damn it they messed with ours when they broke in so why the hell not?" he took a deep breath " I mean I wasn't stupid enough to go into any of the other rooms cause knowing my luck I would of totally gotten caught!" this was true, knowing Emmett he would of gotten caught, hell I was surprised he hadn't gotten caught being in just one of their rooms.

"If they come up here _your _dealing with it!" I pointed at him, grabbed my laptop and went to finish my paper in my room.

I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was woken up by what sounded like Emmett shouting and totally freaking out as well as a bunch of different sounding beeps coming from the direction of his room , I could swear he was shouting something about '_Glowing' errrrrg_

_**************************************************************************************  
_

**BPOV**

After we pulled the phone box call cards prank we were all expecting to get another big prank from the boys in apartment 12 pretty soon, but it was now Thursday morning and we where yet to hear anything from them.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Alice said in her worried voice " I mean if they are taking this long I would think it has to be either for one of three reasons" she held up one finger "One, they have given up, but I don't think they would give up that easily" she added a second finger "Two, they haven't come up with any good ideas and are just trying to plan something or three" she held up a third finger "They have been planning something _big_!"

"I'm going with the third even though I wish it was the first!" Rosalie told us while putting on her heels.

"I agree with Rosalie and I swear to god if they touch my car again I am not going to be held responsible for my actions!"

"Chill out Bella, were just keep your car at Demetri's garage until it's safe! I mean its not like you need it to get around" she waved her hands in the air "Hello were in New York and you get the subway everywhere anyway so no big!"

I just nodded at her but I still had a feeling something else was going to happen to my car before this was over, this whole thing was making me more paranoid than ever!

The three of us all left together to go to our classes arranging to meet for a quick dinner at 5 at one of our favorite Italian restaurants. The day soon flew by as they all were lately and we were all back on our apartment.

Alice was in the shower, I was watching the TV and Rosalie was in her bedroom and everything was pretty quiet until a loud murderous scream came from Rosalie's room and filled the apartment.

I ran as quickly as I could to see what the hell had happened, as I reached the door Alice came running out of the shower dripping wet clutching a towel. Rosalie then came storming out of her room before we could even enter and dragged the both of us in towards her closet. Alice yelped at the sight, All of Rosalie's clothes had been either shredded/crumpled and thrown on the floor of the closet and all of her shoes had what looked like permanent maker on them and were hanging from string or something where the clothes should have been.

"This is like sacrilege!" Alice said but it only came out as a whisper.

I could see that Rosalie was getting worked up and I had to try my hardest to calm the situation before she started having a complete breakdown on the floor.

Doing anything to either Rosalie's or Alice's clothes was nothing less than a death wish and I was just hoping that Alice's hadn't been done as well, she obviously had the same thought as me because she darted of in the direction of her room and I heard a loud sigh and a _'Thank god'_ so I was assuming hers was safe.

Alice came back a few minutes later in some lilac sweatpants and a t-shirt looking relieved to say the least but still concerned and worried for her friend "I checked yours as well Bella and it hasn't been touched!" I wouldn't of really cared if it had, in fact I wish it had been because I never really cared about my clothes so it wouldn't of bothered me like it would either of my best friends, they lived for fashion and their clothes. Plus I would of just let Alice sort me out with a new wardrobe like she has been dying to for years.

Alice finally managed to calm Rosalie down and coax her to have a hot relaxing bath while me and her sorted through the clothes to see what could be salvaged and what needed to be replaced, we worked in silence not really needing to fill it with useless chat.

Then it came to me and I dropped the shredded dress from my hands onto the floor and quickly walked to the bathroom where Rosalie was laid in the bath surrounded by candles with soft music playing in the background.

"Hey Rose do you still have that key to their apartment?" she turned to face me with a sad look on her face and nodded her head slowly, I felt a smile creep across my face.

"What are you thinking?" Alice's voice came from behind me and I let out a nervous giggle.

"Just be in the lounge at 1am, dress in black and don't wear any shoes!" I told them and they both wore confused expressions " I'll explain everything when I get back!" I said over my shoulder as I grabbed my bag and went to get what we needed to do this.

* * *

1am soon came around, I walked into the lounge to see both Alice and Rose sat on one of the sofa's patiently waiting for me to tell them what I had planned. After I had told them they both smiled and we high fived, three way style!

We quietly crept up the dimly light hallway to the door carefully listening to see if we could hear anything from their apartment, but it all sounded quiet like they were all in bed and I just prayed they where fast asleep.

Rosalie slowly unlocked the door and pushed it opened carefully, it quietly squeaked and we instantly froze waiting to see if any of them had heard that. Thankfully it was just silent.

We tip-toed our way through the apartment to the room we thought was Fred's, the door was already slightly open so I gently pushed it further open to see Fred laid face-up gently snoring.

I turned to face the girls and held a finger up to my mouth to remind them to be quiet they both nodded in agreement and we went further into his room.

Rosalie started setting up the alarm clocks around the room which I had set earlier to go of just before 2AM.

Me and Alice however moved closer to Fred and as quietly as we could took the glow sticks we had pre-cut out of the bag I was clutching tightly to my chest and started to pour them all over his body and bed, he swatted his neck when some of the glow stick substance trickled down it which caused me and Alice to freeze but he soon started to snore again so we let out the breath's we were holding and quickly finished with the glow sticks and quickly ran out of the apartment and to the middle of the stairs waiting to hear what happened when the alarm clocks started going of and He saw that he was glowing like the hulk.

"Damn he has a hot body!" Alice muttered keeping her voice low me and Rosalie just nodded in agreement, then the shouting started and we shoot of back home before the hulk himself came out.

* * *

**A/n**

**What do you think? Its kind of a filler chapter........ idk  
**

**Next chapter is the party... anyone got any ideas as to whats going to happen??? hmmm hmmm :P**

**Thanks so much for the alerts, favorites and reviews you guys are all awesome!!!!!**

**next chapter should be up later today, cause I don't have a life and am bored as hell of the summer hols waiting to start uni!!**

**thanks for reading and as always feedback and suggestions welcomed :)**

**x  
**


	9. Coulrophobia

**BPOV**

Saturday evening soon came around and I was already hauled up in Alice's room having make-up applied and my hair primped ready for the ravers party.

I loved my outfit Alice had picked out for me, a pair of blue sequin full length leggings, a Grey tank top with a blue t-shirt that had been cut in half so it resembled a boob tube that matched the blue of the leggings on top ,a simple pair of silver ballet pumps _thank god_, a pair of glow in the dark shutter glasses and glow in the dark multi-colored bracelets. My make-up was simple and natural with two thick lines of blue on the tops of my cheek bones and she had done my hair curly and left it down.

Alice's costume was very bright. She had a black t-shirt on that had bright pink, yellow and blue paint splattered over it, a multicolored tutu that matched the shirt, underneath she wore a very tight pair of bright orange hot-pants with matching leg warmers and pink heals, she also added some heart shaped glow in the dark bracelets and a silver whistle on a orange chain. Her make up was also natural and she had matching thick strips on her cheek bones in orange.

Rosalie looked stunning in a pair of silver sequin hot-pants, a Grey top with 'ready to love' in pink written across it, she also had a lipstick shaped whistle, a pink heart bag with matching pink heels. She hadn't done her make-up was as natural as mine and Alice's but she also had thick stripes on her cheek bones in pink, her hair was wavy and had a couple of pink hair extensions on each side.

I couldn't help but giggle as Rosalie completed her full twirl in the middle of the hallway.

"what's so funny Swan?" she asked me

"R-os-e" I giggled again " your butt looks like a mirror ball!"

she smirked turned around and smack her butt hard and said " you know it baby" with a wink which caused the three of us to burst into hysterics.

"Come on girls we need to go go!!!" Alice sang grabbing both mine and Rosalie's wrists and dragged us out of the door.

We arrived about 25 minutes later at the party, the house was huge and was pretty much secluded, the music was loud and disco lights were shinning through the windows,

"Right if we get separated we meet over there" Alice pointed towards a tree by the driveway "At what like 1.30?" she asked and me and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

The house was packed tight full of drunken college students we linked arms and were making our way to find the kitchen were we thought the drinks might be, when Alice froze causing me to bump into her and Rosalie to bump into me

"What's the hold up?" Rosalie shouted into my ear, I just shrugged my shoulders and nudged Alice but she just pointed to the left, I looked to were she was pointing "You have to be kidding me!" I muttered not sure if any of them heard me. Standing with a group of other guys where Fred, Edward and the blonde one from apartment 12. _Well this is bound to be interesting. _

Just then the three of them turned and looked in our direction and we all sarcastically waved and quickly carried on our hunt for the kitchen.

"Did you see what Fred was wearing?" Alice commented "I swear he got dressed in the dark!"

"You don't think they would try anything here do you?" Rosalie questioned as we all filled our cups "I mean this place is packed and doing something here is going to humiliate us!"

"Oh he so would I bet!" Alice said agreeing with her

"Look how about we take a night of from these pranks and just enjoy ourselves we've been spending so much time on that and college that we never get to just have fun any more!"

"Oh your no _fun_!" Alice said with a wink "Come on then the dance floor is CALLING my name!"

I didn't see any of the guys while we were dancing I did however spot one of my oldest best friends and ran to great him.

"JAKE!!" I shouted as I threw my arms around his neck, _Jesus he's grown he must be like 6 ft something now!_

He just laughed and tightly hugged me back "Bells its good to see you" he then sat me back on y feet.

"Why haven't you gotten in contact with me it's been what two weeks!" I said giving him a playful shove

"I know I know , I'm sorry Bells just what with having to do back to Forks for Harry's.... well you know I had a lot of work to catch up on, You could of warned me it was going to be this hard at college!" I just laughed back at him

"Yea well don't leave it so long next time!" he smiled at me as I said this "So what are you doing here?"

"Errmm same as you Bells!" he laughed and took a sip out of his cup "What are you doing here? this is a Columbia party not a NYU one you know" he stuck his tongue out at me after he said it.

"Alice!" and he just nodded, just that one name was worth a million words to people who knew her.

"So where is the little whirlwind?" he asked

"Do you really have to ask me that question Jacob Black?" I said to him and then turned to the dance floor and pointed at both Alice or Rosalie who where now grinding on each other.

When I turned back Jake's mouth was hanging open and I couldn't help but laugh, I patted his arm and told him "Have a good night Jake!" and made my way to get another drink before joining my girls on the dance floor.

As I refilled my cup all of a sudden I felt a finger tap my shoulder I cautiously turned my head and saw Edward standing there smiling that ridiculously heart stopping smile right at me.

"Having fun?" he asked me

"Oh yes, _you_?" I asked back,_ why is he talking to me, is this a prank? Oh god where's Alice and Rose?_

"Yea it's turning into a good night I _think_" he replied and ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't you think this is bit dangerous?" I asked him

"Dangerous?" he questioned me

"Yea you know fraternizing with the enemy and all that?" he snickered at me and replied

"I hardly think your my enemy here Bella but don't worry your friends are still grinding on each other on the dance floor" he paused and look through the door way, checking or something maybe, I don't know "And Emmett and Jasper are occupied" Jasper? _Aha the blonde one_!

"Occupied?" I asked

"Don't worry there not planning anything tonight Bella" _lies lies lies_ my head was screaming at me."Well at least I warned them both not to do anything tonight!" he shook his head.

"Was there something you wanted then _Edward_? Cause I should go back before Alice comes looking for me and if she sees you talking to me" I took a deep breath "she's bound to.... I don't know but I think we would both rather she didn't find us together"

He laughed at me "Don't you think this whole war should end? it can't go on forever and the longer it does go on the longer you have to wait for me to take you on that _date _aren't you?"

"Date....."I started to ask him and I could feel myself starting to blush but he put his finger over my mouth to silence me, I raised me eyebrows at him.

"My brother is to stubborn for his own good and Isn't going to just give up" _Brother? _"and I'm assuming Alice is the same?" I nodded in reply not quiet getting over the fact Fred was his _brother, what the hell?_

He removed his finger from my mouth leaving it with a tingling sensation and ran his hands threw his hands before he smiled and bent down and whispered in my ear " I've heard that Coulrophobia is a awful phobia to suffer from and although its most common in children it does effect some _adults_"

"Coulrophobia?" I muttered not really meaning for it to come out load " I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Your a smart girl Bella" He tapped my temple with his finger "I'm sure you will work it out!" and then with that he turned around and disappeared into the sea of luminous bodies.

What the _hell_ just happened, and what the hell is _Coulrophobia,is he seriously trying to help me get his brother or is this a trick and what was he saying about a date. _

"I need a strong drink_" _I said to myself.

******************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I have never laughed so hard as I had at the sight of seeing my brother glowing bright green in the middle of the night screaming and staring at himself in the mirror, those girls have some serious balls for coming in the middle of the night to do that.

That was last night and since Emmett has spent hours applying cream to his body because he had a allergic reaction or something to the stuff the girls poured on his body which amused me and Jasper to no end.

"Just leave getting them back for now Emmett and concentrate on going to Sam's party and having a good time then you can get them back after okay? oh and someone is coming to change that lock Sunday afternoon!" Jasper informed us, he was totally freaking out about how they must of had a key to get in and the only way any of us could up with a way they got the key was to bribe the super some way, and I agreed that changing the lock was the best thing to do right now.

"I need to come with something good guys, something that gets all three of them at the same time!" he was moaning from his chair "I just, I don't know what yet" he pouted with a sad face and carried on applying his cream.

* * *

I came home from the gym early Saturday evening and found Emmett already dress for the party and I couldn't help but burst into laughter cause he looked ridiculous in bright orange combat trouser, a sleeveless top in red that said ' Sun's out, Gun's out' in orange, a graffiti style baseball cap and a pink bum-bag around his waste. Just when I started to regain my composure Jasper steps out his room in a pair of multi-colored surf shorts and a luminous Yellow net tank, orange flip flops and a hat and shutter glasses in his hand.

"Laugh it up Eddie boy, you wont be laughing when we have all the _ladies_ tonight" he winked and started to eat a sandwich

"Sure you will Bro!" I shouted over my shoulder as I went to take a shower.

* * *

The party was good and the place was packed when we arrived.

"Well look who's here!" Jasper shouted at me over the music and nodded in the direction over my shoulder and walking through the crowd was _Bella _and the other two girls from apartment 10, when they saw we spotted them they all sarcastically waved and dashed in the opposite direction.

A smile crept over my face and I had to fight to remove it before I turned to Jasper who was now whispering to Emmett " NO!" I shouted at them "can we just have ONE night with no pranks guys?" they both look at me pleadingly "NO!" they both shrugged and carried on a conversation with some other guys from college.

I found myself looking for Bella the rest of the night and when I did spot her she was dancing with her friends with a huge smile on her face, she looked _beautiful_.

"Oh _Edward_!" I heard a scratchy voice in my ear and I instantly found myself feeling turn green, I turned around

"Tanya!" and took a backwards step away from her, she stood there in a pair of silver glittery leggings and a pink top that showed her stomach off.

"Come here Edward!" she said trying to sound all seductive "I haven't seen you in forever!" and she frowned.

Tanya was a friend of Victoria and had been trying to '_seduce me'_ for the last year and a half since I met her, in reality she crept me the hell out.

I glanced over in Bella's direction and noticed she was no longer with her friends but now had her arms wrapped around some big tanned guy's neck, the jealousy that washed through my body instantly made me feel sick. _did she have a boyfriend? no I'd never seen him around, just a friend!  
_

"_Edward _what are you staring at?" Tanya's voice speared through my thoughts.

"Goodbye _Tanya_!" I said and quickly walked away spotting that Bella was now not with that guy but was now walking into the kitchen and I couldn't help but follow, I needed to talk to her.

After my little chat with Bella I couldn't help but feel happy and the fact that maybe I had a chance at spending some more time with her and maybe ending this ongoing war. I didn't see her or her friends for the rest of night and I was hoping that she would understand what I had told her and why. _Time will tell I guess_

I spotted Emmett leaning against a wall talking to Tanya and quickly turned in the opposite direction and found Jasper sitting on a table looking all concerned.

"What's up Jazz?" I asked him but before he could answer Emmett ran over to us and was screaming like a girl, _again._

"Woahhh there Emm what's up?" Jasper asked him

A huge smile spread across Emmett's face and he held up a packet "Just got something for a little payback!" Jasper grabbed the packet and his face lit up, _I groaned._

"Don't be such a boring old fart Eddie!" Emmett said and then him and Jasper walked off to the dance floor to pull yet another prank, I had to see how this went down so I lent on the wall and kept my eyes focused on my brother and the girls who they where homing in on.

*******************************************************************

**BPOV**

After the whole Edward telling me about _Coulrophobia _or whatever he said my mind was going about a million miles a minute.

Alice came and found me still in the kitchen when she filled up her drink and ended up dragging me out on the dance floor to find Rosalie, I didn't tell her about my conversation with Edward, I still had to find out what the hell was going on with that whole thing.

The night continued and we were all starting to get a bit tired when Rosalie started pulling a odd face and started scratching her back ,_what the hell._

I turned to look at Alice who was stood next to her and she was doing the same thing "Are you guys alright?" I asked them.

At my question they both looked at each other and then turned around and I heard them mutter "_Boys_".

"What are you talking about?" I asked them, they just stood aside and leaning against the wall a few feet away where Fred and Jasper looking very pleased with themselves waving a packet around in their hands.

"Itching powder!" Rosalie shrieked

"Wait what, how?" I asked

"I don't know, I was dancing and I felt something on my neck, but I just thought it was someone dancing a bit to close!" Alice muttered while still trying to scratch her back "I didn't for a second think they would _arrrr_"

"Same" Rosalie muttered "What can we do?" she then asked "We have to do something, we can't just let them get away with this"she started to scratch harder "and _grrrrrrr_ lets go to the bathroom and wash this stuff off before I start to rip my skin off!" she then stormed with Alice on her tail to find the bathroom.

I looked back over at Fred and flipped him the bird but he just smiled and waved at me in return. _ohh your so going down Mr Flintstone._

I quickly managed to catch up with the girls "you know maybe we should just not do something to him, but something to embarrass him with out getting to close!" Alice said while we waited in line to the bathroom, her and Rosalie still scratching like mad, then all of a sudden her face lit up and she turned to whisper in Rosalie's ear who instantly nodded in agreement who then told me their plans. _ha I love these girls!_

As soon as both and Alice were itch powder free we went straight back into the main room, me and Alice went to find a position so we could see Fred's reaction and Rosalie went to put the plan into action.

She came back a couple of minutes later and gave us the thumbs up_, _the music then went down low and the DJ's voice came over "We've got a special request here from a gorgeous blonde who wanted me to play a favorite song " I took the opportunity to look over at the boys and saw Edward looking at me I quickly waved and turned back to Alice. "For a _bolder _loving guy! Who has a soft spot for another _bolder _loving guy, Emmett this is for _you _man!" and on came the Flintstones theme tune, we all burst into laughter and turned to look at Fred who looked angry/embarrassed and Edward and Jasper were cracking up at his side. _ha_

Before he could do anything back to us we quickly got out of there and went home all the while laughing hysterically.

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

**YES my internet is working again :D well its still playing up but I thought I would quickly update one chapter for you guys :)  
**

**Okay I know not so many pranks here but I promise you there are many many many more to come!!!!!!! But I needed to get this done to get to some more of the good stuff!!  
**

**thanks for reading and as always feedback/suggestions are welcomed!!!!**

**Oh and links for the outfits are on my profile!  
**

**x**


	10. Dude are you crying?

**BPOV **

_He slowly moved his hands from the center of my back down my sides and settled on my hips. Our eyes were fixed on each others, our heads were mere inches apart. Both breathing as heavily as each other, his left hand then slowly moved from my hip upwards, slightly grazing my left breast up past my collar bone and carried on until it was cupping my cheek, his thumb gently brushing it. He started to close the distance, I could feel my breathing increase and my body slightly wobble. Our lips were just in touching distance if either of us moved suddenly they would of connected. His eyes were still locked on mine, they were practically sparkling with excitement and want, he then closed them and the distance between our lips……………. _

I bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily and covered in perspiration "_Damn _it, just a dream" I muttered to myself and then glanced at the clock on my desk across the room.

6.45AM

I decided to get up and go for a early run, even though I had a total of about 4 hours sleep seen as we didn't get back from the party till just after one but I needed to sweat the alcohol I had drunk last night out of my system.

I slowly got out of bed watching were I stepped not wanting to end up crashing into something and waking both Alice and Rosalie up in the process, plus a hung-over Rosalie was to be avoided at all costs, that I knew after sharing a dorm with her last year.

I changed into a pair of blue sweats and a NYU jumper , slipped on some running shoes and quietly opened and closed the apartment door clutching my ipod.

When I got back to the apartment a little over an hour later neither Alice nor Rosalie were up so I took the opportunity to jump into the shower while I could.

After my _long _hot shower I got dressed in a pair of black leggings and a comfy top, grabbed my laptop and made my self comfortable on my bed.

I loaded Google and typed in _**Coulrophobia **_and read the first article that came up

_**Coulrophobia** is abnormal or exaggerated fear of clowns. The term is common, but it does not appear to be used in psychology.[1] It is common among children, but is also sometimes found in teenagers and adults as well.[__citation needed_] Sufferers sometimes acquire a fear of clowns after having a bad experience with one personally, or seeing a sinister portrayal of one in the media. A design study carried out by the University of Sheffield found that children are frightened by clown-themed décor in hospitals.[2] Coulrophobia can also be said to extend to a fear of covering up one's face with paint—the idea of hiding recognizable features under a layer of facepaint can also unsettle coulrophobia sufferers

"_Clowns_?" I said out loud not meaning to.

Was Edward actually telling me that his brother had a fear of clowns?

I went over what he had said to me in my head last night again.

_He removed his finger from my mouth leaving it with a tingling sensation and ran his hands threw his hands before he smiled and bent down and whispered in my ear " I've heard that Coulrophobia is a awful phobia to suffer from and although its most common in children it does effect some __adults_"

_"Coulrophobia?" I muttered not really meaning for it to come out load " I don't understand, what do you mean?"_

_"Your a smart girl Bella" He tapped my temple with his finger "I'm sure you will work it out!" and then with that he turned around and disappeared into the sea of luminous bodies_.

Now I just had to work out what to do with this!

Do I just pretend that he didn't tell me ?

I mean it could be a trick or something, but then again I didn't think Edward would do that.

I don't know why I thought that but he genuinely seemed to wanted this war as over as much as I did, even though it was fun planning and doing the stuff we had been doing, but still that doesn't help with what I should do now…..

Even if I decided to pull something on Fred to do with clowns how would I tell Alice and Rosalie how and why I came up with it, and its not like I could lie to them, I'm a terrible liar but still I felt like what happened between me and Edward last night shouldn't be shared with them just yet so I didn't know what to tell them.

I didn't even know what kind of a prank I could pull to do with clown's in the first place, what do I send a bunch of kids party clown's over and bribe them to push the way into the apartment and not leave for hours doing all sorts of party tricks, no way! _errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggg

* * *

_

I must of fallen asleep again because the next thing I knew I felt my bed moved in a way that it does when someone gets on it, I opened one eye and saw Alice pulling the duvet over her tiny body.

Her face said a thousand words, she was hung-over and was in desperate need of quiet and properly coffee, I just smiled at her gave her a one armed hug and got up to make my little hung-over pixie some strong coffee.

We spent the rest of Sunday relaxing and catching up on some college work before going back tomorrow.

Rosalie had joined me and Alice not long after I had started the coffee machine looking in better shape than Alice but still in need of a mega caffeine injection.

* * *

The week seemed to be flying by and it was already Wednesday, we hadn't heard anything or seen anything from apartment 12, but that didn't mean much because that had happened before and then my car was _pimped _up with pink spray paint and condoms! _Thank god my car is in 'hiding' _well so to speak.

Rosalie was busy prepping for her placement at a pre-school in a couple of weeks (seen as she was studying child development and eventually wanted to become a social worker) and Alice was busy making a dress for a competition for the chance to win VIP passes to an LA fashion show coming up and she wanted to win at all costs.

So I ended up sending a lot of my free time back at the apartment alone and trying to work out what to do about the whole clown phobia situation, and coming up blank.

I had however managed to come up with a few ideas for pranks involving other things if for the future if we needed them!

* * *

I was woken up Thursday morning by a scream soon followed by what sounded like something crashing.

I got out of bed quickly stumbling and banging my shin on my desk._ ouch ouch ouch_

I managed to hobble clutching my leg towards the lounge where I found Alice, standing in her pj's on top of the tiny round table that usually was home to the phone which was now sprawled across the floor.

She looked in completed and utter fear or shock clutching a frying pan with a half cooked pancake in her hand and a spatula in the other, her eyes where fixed on the kitchen doorway.

"what the hell is going on Alice?" I asked through a yawn.

"_tarantella_" she whispered, _the girls lost her mind !_

"what?" I asked her still clutching my leg which was now throbbing, _defiantly going to have a bruise , great!_

She turned to look at me with tears forming in her eyes "_tarantella_" she said again slowly.

"tarantella?" I asked her in confusion, to which she just nodded her head and pointed with the spatula towards the kitchen.

Okay she must be seeing things I mean why in the hell would there be a _tarantella _in our apartment in the middle of new york?

I carefully took a step towards the kitchen door and saw there on the kitchen worktop on the other side of the room a giant brown tarantella.

I felt my eyes and widen and I slowly backed away .

"I'm going to kill him!" Alice whispered to me but I was still focused on the huge brown hairy _tarantella_ that was currently sat on my kitchen work top and I shuddered. Him? Of course _Fred_!!

"I'll be right back Alice, don't move!" I said as I quickly turned my back to her and opened the apartment door.

"WHAT?" she shrieked " your leaving me alone with THAT thing? Are you CRAZY ?" she then propelled herself from the table to the doorway dropping the pan and spatula in the process "go on then!" she said ushering me out of the door "I assume were going to get one of _them _to get rid of that THING ?" she said shuddering.

"oh yes!" I told her as we made our way up the stairs.

I knocked on the door loudly three times, and crossed my arms over my chest waiting for one of _them _to answer.

About 60 seconds later the door flew open and there stood Edward in all his glory, literally.

He was in just his boxers and socks and I found my eyes instantly going south, I forced myself to look at his face with great difficulty.

" what the hell do you guys want I was just getting a shower?" he asked sleepily running his hand threw his messy bed hair._oh god!_

I didn't respond to him instead I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction of the stairs and down to the apartment, he didn't put up a fight and I think he was trying to ask me what the hell was going on, but at this point I was starting to worry where the furry _creature _would get to and also we had left our apartment door wide open so any weirdo could just walk in.

"seriously what the hell!" he shouted pulling his wrist out of my grasp and stared at me obviously starting to get annoyed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Alice shouted at him causing his gaze to go from me to her "WHAT THE HELL?" she repeated " why don't you explain why there is a tarantella a _fucking _tarantella in my kitchen huh?" she was getting really angry now.

"tarantella?" Edward asked not quiet believing what he was hearing and then ran both of his hands threw his hair " I told him not to fucking do this" he said shaking his head.

"WHAT? " I shouted at him "GET RID OF IT NOW _EDWARD_!"

I said glaring at him, trying my hardest not to think of the fact a very very very under dressed Edward was stood in my lounge with his perfectly chiseled chest and toned body and defiantly ensuring that I didn't look any lower than his chest cause I think, no I know that my legs would give in right about then, and I would die of embarrassment!

"you--want--me-- to g-et rid-- o-f IT?" he stuttered in a shocked voice.

I just nodded my head and pointed to the kitchen.

"what did you think we wanted you here for, to take a picture of us with it?" Alice acidly spat at him and I had to suppress a giggle.

"well do you at least have something for me to put it in?" he asked with a look of sheer panic on his face that he was trying to make it look like wasn't there.

Alice then stormed past us both and went into her room shouting "when its gone tell me so I can come out!" from behind her door.

I turned back to face Edward who was still standing there with a look on his face that he didn't want to go anywhere near the _thing_ as much as neither of us did.

"today Edward!" I said trying to hind my smirk "go on!" I said pointing to the kitchen again " I don't care what you use just get that thing out of here and far far far away!" he took a deep breath followed by a step inside the kitchen closing the door behind him, obviously not wanting me to see him dealing with the situation. _ha _

I couldn't help but let out a low giggle while I picked up the frying pan and pancake that was now splattered on the rug up and put the phone back in its original location.

******************************************************

**EPOV **

_Its just a spider _I was telling myself over and over in my head while I stood with my back as close to the door as I could without being on the other side of it.

I saw it move and I flinched, _its just a really big creepy hairy massive moving spider. _

I then saw a Tupperware box on the draining board with a lid, _score_.

I crept over to the box that was going to be the new home for this little stunt of Emmett's ensuring not to make any sudden movements and also not taking my eyes of _it_.

I turned the box upside box ready to drop on the brown beast as I slowly got closer _I think I'm going to throw up._

I slowly positioned the box about a foot above it getting ready to trap it when all of a sudden it moved , no not moved it jumped FUCKING jumped!

I couldn't help it I let out a scream and knocked into a chair causing a screeching sound and there's no way that Bella didn't hear that from the lounge, yes I'm ashamed to admit it Edward Cullen was bloody scared of this spider, well all spiders actually ever since Emmett made me watch that stupid film when we were younger! _Emmett!_

"Are you ok?" I heard Bella ask from he other side of the door, but I didn't trust my voice enough to answer her without embarrassing myself even more than being in her kitchen in my boxers screaming because a tarantella just jumped across the work surface.

So I took a deep breath and quickly dropped the Tupperware box onto the spider letting out a sigh of relief as it was finally captured, all I had to do now was get the lid on it, somehow.

I stood there for a moment trying to work out how the hell I was going to do this when I heard the kitchen door open and Bella pocked her head around the corner " you didn't answer me, I wanted to check it hadn't eaten you or something!" she said in a timid voice but still sarcastically.

"nope, I have managed to get it secured but I don't now how to even get the lid on to get it out of here!" I admitted.

She thought for a moment "animal control" she muttered and then walked out of the kitchen, yet again leaving me alone with the _tarantella_.

She came back a few minutes later with phone in hand smiling with relief " animal control are coming to get it!" she said with a look of disgust "please tell me there's only one?" .

"well considering I didn't even know Emmett had even got this one I would assume there's only one!" I told her as I grabbed the fruit bowl of the kitchen table and placed it on top of the box making sure it couldn't escape again.

"thanks" Bella said sounding slightly relieved, I turned to look at her and she was smiling at me " even though it was _your _brothers fault!"

I couldn't deny it, it was Emmett fault " I don't know what to say Bella, I told him not to, but its Emmett you tell him no somehow his brain makes it sound like a yes when it comes to this kind of stuff!"

I honestly told her shaking my head thinking off all the times he would do stupid stuff and I would end up cleaning the mess that was left behind back in Chicago.

"yea well thanks anyway, but you should of said you where as scared of them as us I would of asked James or Laurent from next door to get it" she said look with an apologetic look.

"well the point is its somewhat captured!" I told her and she nodded back at me, we kind of just stood there in a awkward silence neither of really knowing what to say to each other " are you okay if I go back to mine, it just I have class soon?" _what why did i just say that?_

She had a kind of panicked look on her face " I can stay if you want, until animal control come? I don't mind!" I told her kind of hoping she would say yes even though I was only in my boxers and really did need to started to get ready for class , but the chance to spend some time with Bella was a more interesting option for me right now.

"oh god no, you have to go to class I don't want to get the blame for you failing or something" she said.

" I hardly think missing one class on the human anatomy would cause me to fail Bella!" I told her with a smile.

"Human anatomy?" she asked me while taking a seat on one of the kitchen chairs " what are you training to be a doctor?" she asked, I think trying to be funny.

"funnily enough yea!" I told her and she looked and me with an expression I couldn't make out.

"well then go to class!" she said seriously " I don't want to be at fault for ruining your medical career and depriving your future patients!".

I didn't quiet understand what she meant by that last comment but I let it go.

"are you sure your alright with that?" I pointed to the Tupperware box.

"I'll be fine Edward, now go to class!" I just smiled and made my way out of the kitchen and heard her shout " thanks again Edward!" I smiled to myself and went back to my apartment thinking of all the cruel ways to punish my _brother _for what I had to just do!

*********************************************************************

**BPOV**

Animal control came over _4 _hours later causing me to miss my classes and Alice too who refused to come out of her room until that '_thing'_ as she kept calling it from behind her bedroom door was gone!

Once It was safely gone and the fat, sweaty and frankly stinky guy from animal control who spent more time staring at me and making inappropriate comments than sorting out the issue at hand had searched the apartment and laid a few traps in case there where anymore in the apartment had gone it was early afternoon and I was starving after not feeling like actually eating anything from the kitchen, after not knowing where the tarantella had been and not been, me and Alice decided to go out for lunch while she made some calls for someone to come and clean the apartment to get rid of any traces of our little morning guest as neither of us could face doing it.

"we have to get him back!" Alice said while biting into her sandwich.

"I know Alice, trust me I've been trying to work out what I can do about clowns!" I said instantly realizing my mistake. _crap_

"clowns?" she asked me with raised eyebrows.

"yea well Edward kind of said that he felt bad for what Fred had been doing and happened to mention that he had a huge phobia to clowns!" I honestly told her, I just didn't tell her that it was on Saturday night, almost a week ago.

She looked at me and you could almost see the cogs going around in her brain.

"I just can't think of something to do that would scare him enough" I honestly told her " I keep coming up a blank or just stupid ideas!" I sighed and took a bite of my lunch while Alice still had that look of concentration on her face.

"how about" she said after about ten minutes of silence " how about we just do something simple and subtle to kind of freak him out, not go for something big, he'll be expecting that!" she nodded at her own comment.

" What are you thinking Brandon?" I asked her while a huge smile crossed her face.

" were going to need Rosalie!" she stated and then rose from her seat not bothering to tell me of her plan and dragged me out of the cafe towards some vintage shops.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Rosalie sneered as she sunk into the sofa " I can't believe they changed the lock!"

"I suppose we should of expected it though!" Alice said sounding as deflated as me and Rosalie, we just silently agreed with a nod.

"What do we do now?" I asked them " I mean we've got a bunch of the creepiest ever looking clown ornaments I have ever seen and no way of getting them into the apartment!"

We all continued to sit in silence trying to think of something .

"What about Edward?" Rosalie said " you said he felt bad about his _brother _and this morning, maybe he would give us a key or maybe do it for us!" she said sounding excited " plus he has a obvious crush on you Bella so I'm sure he would" Rosalie added causing me to flush bright red. _Obvious? Crush?_

"No, I don't think so Rose, even though he does have a crush on you Bella. I don't think we could trust him enough to do something for us I mean it is his brother after all and I don't think he'd give us a key after what we have done in the past to the apartment!" she had a point, a couple in fact.

"How about we wait for them all to go out, ask Edward whatever!" Rosalie said " and set all of those ornaments up on the hallway, glue them or something and set it up so he comes home first and is faced with them?" maybe she has something.

"Again we can't ask Edward" Alice said "were just going to have to wait for them to all go out and hope that they get a kick out of freaking Fred out as much as they did with the whole song at the party and don't move them before he sees them!"

"Okay we are going to need more creepy looking clown ornaments and some super glue girls, lets go!"

* * *

We stood, all three of us at the window on Friday evening waiting for the guys from apartment 12 to leave the building, well hoping more because we didn't know if they were going out we just hoped they were as they seemed to every other Friday night.

"Another hour and I give up!" Rosalie complained as she filed her nails and stared outside.

We where just about ready to give in and call it a day at 10.30 when I caught a flash of that unmistakable golden brown hair on the sidewalk, I elbowed Alice in her side and she looked down following my gaze.

" we have lift off!" she said clapping her hands as we watched the three of them get into a cab that drove off into the night " lets go ,quickly!!"

We had managed to get just under 70 of the creepiest clown ornaments you had ever seen in your life!

We had also found a bunch of creepy clown masks as well that we planned to glue around and on their door.

Once we had glued all of the masks and ornaments in place Alice hid a wireless webcam behind one of the masks eye holes so we could see the look on Fred's face and not just hear him.

"we should of totally done that when we pranked the apartment!" Rosalie said sounding disappointed.

" Oh please you only want to see Fred in the buff Rose!" Alice said giving her a knowing look.

"wait" I said " Rose, do you have a crush on _Fred_?" she flushed red, and I knew _oh my god_

" He's got a hot body, that's all!" she said, but Alice looked at me as if to say_ 'yea she has a crush on Fred Flintstone!' _

We went back to our apartment and made ourselves comfortable on the sofa with snacks and drinks in front of the laptop waiting for the boys to return from wherever it was that they had gone.

It was close to two am and both Alice and Rosalie where both falling asleep when I heard muffled voices coming up the stairs and one I instantly recognized as Edward's.

I elbowed both of the sleeping beauties in their sides and pointed to the laptop screen.

We all sat staring, none of us breathing until we caught a glimpse of movement on this screen.

Fred was at the front and his face was priceless as was the scream that came down the stairs and hallway followed by him jumping backwards on top of both of his roommates and ended up what looked like falling down the stairs, the three of us burst into hysterics but I clamped my hands over Alice and Roses mouths signally with my head that they could hear us if they had fallen down the stair's and they instantly fell silent again, waiting to see if we could hear anything from the hallway or see anything on the laptop.

That's when we could hear shouting , we knew It was Fred so we ran to the front door and pushed our ears against it trying to hear what he was saying.

" no way Edward, no fucking way eh eh eh I am NOT going back up there until they are GONE!"

"there just ornaments Emm geez!" that must have been Jasper

"no way!" Emmett replied to him.

"dude are you _crying_?" that same voice asked again, that was it we were done for the three of us burst into laughter and then next thing we knew there was someone pounding on our door, of course causing us to laugh even harder.

"Emmett come one lets just go to the apartment!" Edward said trying to calm down his brother who was still pounding on our door when I heard Laurent from next door say " dude what the hell, were trying to sleep in here!" and then a door slammed shut.

"_Emmett _come on!" Edward said again, obviously getting annoyed at this point, we had managed to stop laughing, well out loud at least and all had our ears pressed up against the door again.

"Edward no!" he shot back.

"Well what are you going to do Emm just sit here and wait for them to come out, curl up on the floor like a dog and go to sleep?" that other voice I assumed was Jasper asked him.

"Jazz just go and move those ornaments!" We heard footsteps and then nothing, then footsteps again but they didn't come as close to the apartment door as they had once been.

" Errrm Ed, no go on the removal!" he said one of them must of given him a '_explain' _look because he continued to say " they glued them down, _hard_! _All _of them!" We heard Emmett groan and what sounded like Edward snicker, I chanced a look out of the peephole and sure enough Edward had his back to Emmett and his shoulders where shaking from trying to hide his laughter.

Me , Alice and Rosalie then backed up from the door and got back onto the sofa watching the laptop to see what they would do next all the while still laughing at the fact that he had cried. _Priceless

* * *

_

**A/N**

**What do you think they'll do next?????**

**This was originally one and a half chapters but i decided it went better to rearrange it!**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/alerted and favourited so far im glad you seem to be enjoying it so far :)**

**As as always feedback and suggestions welcomed**

**x  
**


	11. Maple Syrup

**EPOV**

I don't know who I am related to such a idiot and _gahhhhhhh_.

When I had gotten back from the girl apartment, _in my boxers no less, _I had gone straight into my stupid idiotic older brothers room and ended up shouting at him, but no he was not sorry in the slightest , he just sat there and giggled like a little school girl because the girls freaked out and wasn't the least bit bothered that I had to deal with what he had done, my hole body was still shuddering from the fact that little, no not little massive thing had bloody jumped across the work top!

I soon gave up because it was obvious that I wasn't getting anywhere and I was getting later and later for my classes today.

On my way back from class I saw Bella and Alice sat outside of a café that me and Emmett often had lunch at, they looked to be in a intense conversation I was just praying that they weren't planning their retaliation on Emmett but I think deep down I knew they where. _This is never going to end. _

Friday classes where pretty dull and boring and I couldn't be more glad to get home and have a weekend to chill and catch up on my work load that was starting to pile up.

As I opened the door I could hear Emmett speaking "yes mum I know!"

I could almost hear his eyes rolling in his head.

I turned the corner to see Emmett sat in his chair with the phone to his ear using his other hand to mimic our mum talking on the other end "oh mum Edwards here talk to him!" and threw the phone at me with out waiting for a reply.

"Hey mum everything ok?" I asked her while walking to the fridge

"oh Edward finally I have been trying to get a hold of you to the past few weeks" _not very hard, ever thought of my cell mum_?

"sorry mum I've been busy with school and stuff, how's dad?" I asked her as I sat on one of the stalls.

"yes your fathers good son, I was actually talking to your _brother _about next week, you see your father and me are coming into town and have been invited to a gala" _oh no _" A very important client of mine is going and I have been trying to get them to sign for a while now and I'm hoping that will be the night, anyway her husband is a professional baseball player, very well known she's also bringing her daughter Izzy or something like that anyways who's about your age I think and goes to NYU" _ever so subtle there mum _"and I need you and Emmett to come along everyone's children are going and you have no excuse its in the city you live in!"

"fine mum, well be there just email the details or something, I really have to go, I have a lot of work to do tonight!"

"Okay Edward keep safe and I'll see you on Wednesday night!" and with that she hung up.

Me and my parents have never really had that good of a relationship, I mean don't get me wrong they are amazing parents and if you ever really needed them they would always be there but my mum is always so busy with her design/interior business and my fathers a Surgeon and is always busy, so me and Emmett where left to our own devises as children, that should probably explain Emmett's behavior.

Friday night me Emmett and jasper decided at last minute to go to _'eclipse'_ seen as we where all in need of just hanging out and forgetting about doing college work for a little while.

Well that didn't last long, as soon as we got up to the stairs of the apartment and I saw all of those clown figurines I wanted to literally laugh untill I couldn't breath, Emmett was so freaked out and he actually _cried_.

Once he had finally calmed down me and Jasper managed get him to go into the apartment by getting him to close his eyes and us to guide him through the door while I was racking my brain as to how to get rid of those things before Emmett became a hermit and became attached to his chair even more than he already was.

"holy shit!!!!" Jasper shouted as he was pulling the clown masks of the doorway, I turned to look at him and he was just cursing under his breath, in his hand he was holding a small black wireless webcam.

I burst out laughing and Jasper scowled at me " oh come on Jazz that is funny as hell, I wonder if those girls recorded Emmett's little tumble?" he then threw it in the bag with the clowns and snickered.

Saturday afternoon the three of us where sat in different areas of the lounge doing college work when I heard Emmett jump out of his seat and run to the door grabbing his wallet.

I looked over to Jasper "Why do I have a feeling its got something to do with pranking?" he whined to me.

"Its Emmett Jazz of course its to do with a prank, he has the mental age of a 15 year old, god knows how he's doing pre-law!" this caused Jasper to laugh and turn back to his laptop.

Not long after Emmett came back with a couple of bags and a massive grin on his face and went straight into his room closing the door behind him, _this has got to be good!_

The next thing I knew Emmett cam out of his room in full camouflage gear and a paintball gun in his hand _oh god._

"Don't wait up for me boys!" he said with a laugh and then stalked out of the door .

"were totally going to watch right?" Jasper asked from over his laptop, I just nodded in agreement and shut the book in my hands "Excellent!" and he jumped up.

We quietly walked down the stairs listening to if we could hear any sounds coming from downstairs before we snuck down them.

"They are totally going to kill him you know? Those fuckers hurt!" Jasper told me and I flinched thinking of the bruises I had from the last time we all went paint balling, and that was with protective clothing.

I peeked around the corner on the stairs to see Emmett on his tip toes with a screw driver in hand, he was undoing the air vent by the girls door_.Oh ho_

I could feel Jasper's body shaking behind me.

The sound of screws hitting the floor echoed through the hallway and Emmett cursed under his breath and froze, but after a few seconds he carried on taking the vent cover off and positioned him self with the gun into the vent straight into their apartment.

Emmett said something to himself and snickered at whatever it was, then he started shooting the gun, screams filled the building from apartment 10 and me and Jasper couldn't help but burst into laughter which caused Emmett who was still shooting paintballs through the vent turned his face to us and winked before turning his attention back to his task at hand.

"JUST YOU WAIT FRED!!!!!!!" I heard one of them scream at him, I couldn't tell which one because one screamed out in pain, I assumed Emmett hit one of them, or nearly did.

He obviously ran out of paintballs because he suddenly bolted from the vent and towards me and Jasper and mouthed 'run' to us.

*******************************************************************

**BPOV**

"Ouch" Alice said with a flinch as she pocked the bruise that was forming on her shoulder "and look at the apartment!" she mumbled " its ruined".

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around the little pixie and hold her tightly.

" It's okay Alice, were get them back" I could feel her nod into my shoulder "and as for the apartment well this just give you an excuse to redecorate doesn't ?"

"Oh I have so much to do!" she said as I released her from my hug.

I took the opportunity to survey the damage of the apartment there was bright yellow and orange paint splatters everywhere, the flat screen had been knocked over, pictures where wonky , the whole room looked like a murder scene in a paint factory.

Just as me and Alice has started cleaning the mess up Rosalie came though the door holding what looked like a piece of metal in her hands "Well I guess I don't need to ask why the vent cover was on the floor then!" and her eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her "what are we going to do now?".

I didn't have any ideas so I turned t look at Alice who had that concentration look on her face but she carried on washing the paint of the walls.

"it's no use" Rosalie said with a look of defeat on her face " the fabric is totally ruined!" and she threw the scrubbing brush at the sofa and huffed.

Alice then made a disgusted sound from the window as she washed the paint of it " Look at him !" she pointed out of the window towards the sidewalk, me and Rosalie scrambled to our feet and joined her, and sure enough walking down the side walk was Fred and Edward with their backs to us.

"Rose do you have still have those water bombs that we never used for their apartment?"

She turned to look at me and just nodded as a smirk pulled her mouth up "Time for some payback?" I asked them raising my eyebrows who both just nodded with glints of determination in their eyes. _Perfect_.

We managed to position our selves on the fire escape with our missiles ready to strike as soon as our Mr Fred Flintstone was in our range.

"there!" she pointed to the right and sure enough walking towards us with tired expressions on their faces was all three of the guys from apartment 12.

"Okay girls lets get ready!" Rosalie whispered as she grabbed one of the filled water balloons, we had filled some with water with red food colouring, some with custard, some with water and shaving foam, some with chunky vegetable soup and some with thick maple syrup.

I grabbed a couple of balloons and got ready to aim them at Fred when he was in throwing distance "GO!" I quietly said to the girls, and then the throwing started.

I have never laughed so hard in my entire life as I did when six water balloons with various fillings all hit Fred at the same time, the look on his face was complete and utter shock, Edward and Jasper soon jumped back and made sure to put distance between themselves and him in order to try and escape it.

"OH hell no!" I said " they think they can get away with not getting hit at least once" and I threw extra hard a maple syrup filled balloon at Edward and it hit his on his head.

Tears where streaming down all of our faces and people where staring at the three boys who were scowling up at us and then they quickly ran into the building.

"damn that was good!" Alice managed to say while catching her breath.

"Movie night?" Rosalie asked as we climbed back in threw her window.

"YAYYYYYY!" Alice shouted and clapped her hands.

We locked the window and made ourselves comfy on the sofa as Alice picked out a horror film to watch.

After watching three films both Alice and Rosalie where fast asleep and I was closely following them on the sofa as the credits for '_stay alive_' where running on the screen and the apartment was filled with silence, in fact it was eerily silent there where no sounds coming from any of the apartments, no traffic outside just nothing pure and utter silence, it was unnerving.

Just as I was about to close my eyes and give into the sleep that my body craved the loudest possible sound came from the other side of the door which caused both of the sleeping girls on each side of me to jump to their feet and we all let out screams.

"what the hell is that?" Alice screeched "oh my god were going to die right, that's a chainsaw and were going to die?!?!?!?"

Rosalie frantically looked at me when the thundering noise became louder and we all jumped backwards, _oh my god what is that?_ "Bella you go look!" Alice said pushing me towards the door.

"Oh hell no Alice you go, your shorter !"

"WHAT difference does that make BELLA?" she shouted at me and continued to push me forwards.

"I am not looking Alice!" I told her freeing my elbow which was in her grasp and took a few steps backwards.

"Well one of us is going to have to" Rosalie said and me and Alice both turned to face her.


	12. Scream

"_what the hell is that?" Alice screeched "oh my god were going to die right, that's a chainsaw and were going to die?!?!?!?" _

_Rosalie frantically looked at me when the thundering noise became louder and we all jumped backwards, oh my god what is that? _

_"Bella you go look!" Alice said pushing me towards the door _

_"Oh hell no Alice you go, your shorter !" _

_"WHAT difference does that make BELLA?" she shouted at me and continued to push me forwards _

_"I am not looking Alice!" I told her freeing my elbow which was in her grasp and took a few steps backwards _

_"Well one of us is going to have to" Rosalie said and me and Alice both turned to face her._

**BPOV**

"Oh hell no am I opening that door to get cut in half by some psycho!" Rosalie told us.

The noise wasn't stopping, in fact it was constantly the same. _What the hell is it?_

" Rosalie get me the key to your window!"I told her as I ran to my room to grab some shoes.

Rosalie quickly ran to her room with Alice on her tail shouting something about not being left alone and its always the ones left alone who dies first! _ha_

I grabbed my shoes and ran to join Rosalie and Alice at the window, Rosalie chucked the key at me while her and Alice hugged each other "go to the lounge" I told them as I made my way down the fire escape onto the sidewalk, a elderly couple where giving me a lookquestioning looks.

I quickly opened the entrance door and made my way up the first three flights of stairs, as I started to make my way up the fourth the sound was becoming louder and I could also hear, _laughing_?

As I rounded the stairs and looked towards my apartment door, there in front of it was a HUGE like fan, _Fred._ My mind screamed over and over.

I rolled my eyes as I climb the last step when I heard the laughing again, and there was no mistaking one of the voices, _Edward_!

I could almost feel my blood boiling, after he had told me he wanted this war to end and practically told me to scare his own brother with clowns he pulls this?!? I will never get guys.

I paused for a moment and then decided to have a little fun with them.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and let out the loudest, blood curdling scream I could muster.

I heard frantic footsteps and then Fred, Edward and the blonde one came face to face with me all with panicked expressions, I was done for I cracked up, I had to hold my sides.

I looked up at the boys who where all looking sheepish and quickly pushed past them, ripped the fans plug out of the wall and pushed it down the hallway towards the boys who where all looking at me with curious looks. I rolled my eyes and knocked on the apartment door " Let me in".

The door soon opened and Alice and Rosalie both popped their heads out of the door and scowled when they saw the fan and the three boys standing theirlike the delinquents they where.

I just laughed walked into the apartment slamming the door behind me.

"Oh my god when we heard you scream we thought…….." Alice trailed of and then flew at me wrapping her arms around my neck " I love you Bells!"

"So much you didn't even come to see if I had been cut up into little pieces?" I sarcastically asked her and her face dropped " I'm kidding Alice, I love you To!" I told her and hugged her tighter.

"Group Love!" Rosalie shouted and then joined the hug.

"Group love" me and Alice said together.

* * *

Monday morning soon came and I was getting ready for a quick run before class when I spotted the answer phone machine beeping in the lounge.

_"Bella! It's mum just to remind you that me and Phil are coming into town Tuesday morning and I was just checking that your still meeting us at 1pm for lunch? And also to remind you about Wednesday night. Okay ring me back soon sweaty! I love you and Phil sends his love see you soon!_

How could I forget Wednesday she has been going on and on about it for the last couple of weeks, she even rang Alice to make sure I had something nice to wear to the stupid gala or whatever it was.

Just an excuse for a bunch of rich spoiled people to brag about non important stuff that I have no interest in and then to have my own mother to try and marry me off to some rich friend of hers son who is a complete and utter waste of oxygen _oh yeah I cant wait_!

* * *

The next couple of days passed in a blur of college classes, homework and Alice rushing around the apartment trying to finish her dress and also come up with a prank for the boys little fan stunt at the weekend.

We where all coming up a blank, but we decided we had o come up with something for the weekend, if it was the last thing we ever did, these boys needed a lesson!

I was hauled up in Alice's bedroom with her and Rosalie doing my hair and make-up while I patiently sat and waited for the torture to be over, I mean the sooner tonight is over the better right!?

"Done!" Alice sang to me and spun me around to the mirror, she had used a medium Grey eye-shadow, a light rose blush and sheer lip-gloss and Rosalie had curled my hair and pinned it up in as she had said 'faux-bob' style.

I loved it, these girls should really open up a beauty salon or something, start their own make-over programme they would make a fortune!

"Right get in the dress and your good to go miss Bella!" Alice sang again and her and Rosalie both smiled at me.

********************************************************************

**EPOV**

"I look like a douche!" Emmett moaned again as we sat in the back of the cab on the way to the gala making a face at his suit and tie that our mum had sent over to our apartment for us to wear because apparently we had to look extra nice tonight.

"No you are a douche there's a difference Emm!" I told him trying to hide my laugh with a cough next to him, I don't think he was buying it though.

"Oh laugh it up Eddie boy, I'll remember it when mum tries setting you up with one of her clients ugly daughters again, see if you find that funny!" he shot at me.

" If I remember clearly Emmett it is surely your turn to be set up this time" He groaned "Do you remember Jessica what was it Staples? No Stanley that's it, Jessica Stanley with her curly hair that looked like a poodle had died on her head"

At this we both cracked up of the image of her in a black mini dress with her permed frizzy hair and shoveled on make-up drooling all over Emmett the last time we went to a gala in New York for mum and dad.

We soon made it to the venue and quickly went inside to look for our parents "As soon as we've eaten I'm getting out of their bro!" Emmett whispered at me as we approached our mum who was stood with a brunette woman in a purple gown, wonder if this is the client she was talking about.

"Behave!" I told Emmett as my mum spotted us and gave us a huge smile.

"Boys!" She exclaimed "Your finally here I was starting to think that you weren't coming!" she said playfully pouting "let me introduce you to a client of mine this is Renee Dwyer , her husband is the famous baseball player for the Arizona fox's!" She exclaimed me and Emmett shot looks at each other.

The woman gave me a warm smile and reached out her hand to me "Nice to meet you Ms Dwyer" I said and he gently smiled at me and then shook Emmett's hand. "These are my boys I was telling you about Renee Edward and Emmett!" She gestured to each of us, I have never felt so awkward. _It's going to be along night!_

" Renee has a daughter who lives here in new York to, isn't that great" my mother said, yep definitely getting set up here, _what's going to be wrong with her, glass eye, three feet?_

"Yes Isabella, she's studying literature, she should be here by now but she's always a little late! Oh and please call me Renee, Ms Dwyer makes me sound like a old lady with a bunch of smelly cats" she said rolling her eyes and throwing her hands around in the air.

"Drink?" Emmett said in my ear I just nodded and followed him over to the bar, and thankfully they didn't ask for ID so we managed to get a couple of beers which would hopefully make this evening slightly more bearable.

"Oh god!" Emmett groaned "We're wanted Eddie!" He said motioning with his head in our parents direction, I groaned at him and we stalked our way over to them.

I kept my eyes on the floor as we approached avoiding the gaze of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory who's eyes I could feel boring into the back of my head. _errrr _

_"_these are my sons Edward and Emmett this is Isabella!" I heard my mum introduce us, and the voice I heard nearly made my knees give way.

"Just Bella" she corrected my mum and as I looked up there she was, Bella from apartment 10 , I felt Emmett freeze next to me and I could feel a massive grin taking over my face.

She looked as shocked as I was and had a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Hey Bella" I said

"Edward, _Fred_!" she replied and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

Emmett groaned loudly causing our parents all to give each other amused looks "we live in the same building, Fred's a bit of a inside joke isn't it Emm?" I said patting my brother on the back who looked like a kid that had been told he wasn't getting any desert.

"oh" came from both my mother and hers.

Dinner was interesting Bella and Emmett kept shooting remarks at each other across the table causing our parents to keep glancing at each other with smiles, _no way._

Emmett quickly made his escape after we had eaten faking something about a paper being due in the morning which I knew didn't exist, me and Bella where left alone at the table as everyone else around us talked and drank.

"these things suck" she said after a comfortable silence had taken over us

"yup!" I said swigging on my beer "I'm gonna split soon did you wanna share a cab seen as we do live in the same building?" she stayed silent and again with the blushing, _was this good or bad _"you know gotta save on the resources and all that stuff!" _What the hell am I saying oh god. _

"Yea okay, just let me say buy to Renee and Phil!" She said giving me a sexy as hell smile and then leaving the table in that damn sexy silver sequin dress.

The taxi ride was filled with silence, but again it was completely comfortable which was weird because normally I felt awkward with silence but with Bella it just seemed, comfortable.

We climbed the stairs to the apartment and said our '_Goodbyes' _which I'm not going to lie were kind of awkward because all I really wanted to kiss her goodbye.

I watched her walk up to her door and fish her keys out of the little heart shaped clutch in her hands and open the door only to let out a scream, jump backwards and cover her eyes mumbling "Blind I'm going to go blind oh god".

I quickly ran over to her and looked into her apartment and I couldn't believe the sight before me. _Oh my god._

_

* * *

_**A/N**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**And as always feedback/thoughts are welcomed**

**x  
**


	13. Back Off

**BPOV**

I quickly put my silver heels on grabbed my silver heart diamante clutch and ran out of the apartment, _why am I always late?? _

Ahhh I jumped into the taxi and took some deep breaths ready to spend my evening with a bunch of people I didn't know expect for my mother and her husband Phil.

Once I finally got to the gala I quickly made my way into the ballroom and spotted Renee standing next to a woman with caramel colored hair in a black and white full length gown that tied at the back of her neck , standing next to her was a man I assumed to be her husband or partner as he had his arm around her waist. He had blonde hair the was combed of his face and was wearing a Grey suit with a blue tie.

I made my way towards them when Phil caught my attention from a table waving at me he was sat alone, I was going to join him at the table when my mothers voice called me "Isabella!" I don't understand why when we are in public she calls me Isabella, it makes me feel like I am 10 years old and have been caught doing something naughty.

I forced a smile and hugged her.

"Isabella I would like to introduce you to Carlisle and Esme Cullen this is my daughter Isabella".

The woman Esme gave me a warm smile "it's nice to met you Isabella" She said I was about to correct her but she turned to look behind her.

"Esme and Carlisle have two sons who live in new York" Renee said to me, _hold on a second is this a setup? _

I felt awkward and turned my attention to the room not really looking at anyone in particular just a distraction.

"These are my son's Edward and Emmett this is Isabella" My head snapped up, there was no way that there could be two sets of brothers with the same name's in one city that would be to weird, and sure enough stood in front of me in similar black suits were Fred and Edward with that bed hair.

I could feel my blush creeping over my face but neither of them where looking at me so I decided now was the best time to correct Esme "Just Bella" at this their head spun in my direction I swear Fred groaned but a smile started to spread across Edwards face causing me to blush even more, _oh god I'm must look like a tomato_!

"Hey Bella!" Edward said to me, and I decided that maybe tonight wasn't going to be as boring as I first thought, maybe I could have a little fun at Fred's expense.

"Edward, _Fred_!" I said with a smile and I could feel all the puzzled looks of our parents upon me.

Fred groaned and Edward laughed and then explained "we live in the same building, Fred's a bit of a inside joke, isn't it Emm?" he then patted his brother on the back and shot me another one of those amazing smiles, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Phil smiling down at me in his tux and he said to my mother "I think dinners being served soon" to which we all decided to sit at the table, and I had to sit facing both Edward and Fred.

I felt my phone vibrate in my bag and quickly looked at the text from Alice

_'How's the gala? Any cute guys ;) A x' _

I quickly typed back

'not as bad as I expected although I am sharing a table with the Flintstone brothers !!!! Can you Believe it?? B x'

seconds later she replied to me

'_no freaking way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha-ha have some fun Bella make Fred squirm! A x' _

I couldn't help laughing out loud which got me a disapproving look from my mother but quizzical looks from Fred and Edward.

The meal was bearable and I made little remarks about clowns and chili which at one point made Fred choke on his fish as soon as the word clown left my lips.

I did keep catching Esme and Renee glance at each other and exchange smiles during our little remarks as he would try and come back with something witty and I'm pretty sure Edward caught these to.

The table soon emptied and it was just me and Edward sat together in a weird comfortable silence, but I couldn't help but mumble out loud "These things suck" to which he looked at me with that bloody sexy smile and replied with a

"Yup!" and then drank some more of his beer before saying "I'm gonna split soon, did you wanna share a cab seen as we do live in the same building?" I don't know what happened it was like my mouth closed over and I could feel the blush creeping over my face again.

He looked kind of embarrassed, and I wasn't sure If it was because I hadn't replied but then he said in a rush "You know gotta save on the resources and stuff" I couldn't help but smile.

"Yea okay, just let me say by to Renee and Phil!" I told him with a smile and quickly got up to find them.

As I approached Renee who was talking to a large man who's eye's were on her chest and not moving when I felt someone whisper in my ear

"Back off bitch" I spun around and was faced with two girls, one with long brown hair wearing a short ruffled silver dress and the other had what looked like a botched perm and was in serious need of some frizz ease or something who was wearing a knee length red dress both had their hands on their hips and where glaring at me.

"What?" I asked them after a few more seconds of silence.

"I said back of bitch!" The one in the red repeated "Back of from the Cullen brothers!" she acidly said to me then flipped her hair over her shoulder and stormed off with the other girl following behind her. _Okay then..........._

I didn't let them bother me I had dealt with worse girls in high school and couldn't really be bothered seen as I would properly never have to set eyes on them again! _Hopefully_

I soon found my mother and Phil and said goodbye quickly finding Edward again making sure not to bump into the bitchy girls again who I knew where sat at a table glaring at me.

The taxi ride was filled with silence again, but it was the same as when we were at the table alone together, just comfortable and natural. I kept thinking of things to say to him but I couldn't quiet get the words to form in my throat.

Once we had paid for the taxi we made our way up the stairs and said our '_goodbyes_' to each other I walked to the apartment door very aware that his eyes were still on me and that he hadn't moved a inch, I fiddled with my bag to get my keys out and finally opened the apartment door only to be faced with a naked Fred passed out on the chair facing the door wearing a chucky mask which was half hanging of his face.

I screamed in shock jump backwards covered my eyes "Blind I'm going to go Blind!" why did he have to be naked facing the door? "Oh god!"

I felt Edward move to the door in front of me but I didn't dare uncover my eyes, defiantly not wanting to see mini Emmett again!

I heard a door open within the apartment and a scream followed by another one.

"What the hell are you doing EMMETT?" I heard Edward shout but he must of gone in the apartment because his voice sounded further away than I thught he was.

I slowly moved the hand covering my eyes only to see Alice and Rosalie with their eyes closed with shocked looks on their faces.

"Nothing" Fred said to Edward who was standing in front of him inside the apartment.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing !" Rosalie said with a laugh and he turned to look at her still sat in the chair took the Chucky mask off and replied with

"Like what you see hot stuff?"

she just giggled and then pointed to the door "GET OUT!".

I quickly walked into the apartment making sure not look in the direction of him and Hugged Alice who said out loud "Were going to have to burn that chair now!" which cased all of us except Fred to burst into laughter.

"How did you get in here and why?" I asked him as he stood up covering his man hood with the chucky mask.

"I wanted to scare you sweet thing seen as you did your best to embarrass me in front of my parents tonight!"

I just glared at him waiting for him to answer the first question but he didn't "Emmett upstairs!" Edward said to his brother who quickly ran out, but not before moving the mask and giving us a bow causing Rosalie to flush red and Alice to giggle.

"I'm sorry about him, he kept getting dropped on his head as a kid!" and he gave an apologetic smile then walked out closing the door behind him.

"You know I don't even want to think of how he got in here or what he touched because I don't think there is enough disinfectant in America to clean this apartment to make me feel comfortable again!" Alice cackled and then went back to her room, with me and Rosalie following to our own rooms.

* * *

We woke up early the next morning and Alice had managed to get James from next door to take the chair that Fred's naked butt had been on down to the trash so we didn't have to touch it, of course none of us mentioned to him why exactly he had to move it.

I was sat in the window seat reading a book when Alice and Rosalie came crashing in through the apartment door "I WON!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and threw herself at me.

Once she had released me and I managed to breath she continued "I won the competition to go to LA to the fashion show!!" I smiled at her and jumped up

"Oh my god Alice well done! I knew you would win!" she jumped up and down like a kid who had a load of sugary sweats "When do you leave?" I asked her

"Saturday and we come back on Tuesday!"

* * *

Saturday soon came and I was alone in my apartment watching something on the TV but not paying any attention what so ever, I was so weird being on my own here knowing that neither Rosalie or Alice will come barging though the front door until Tuesday.

Rosalie had gone with Alice to LA as Alice had one two tickets, I had to keep telling them both that I would be fine it was only a few days and we hadn't pranked Fred back for the whole naked chucky incident so we weren't expecting anything to happen just yet. _Hopefully_.

I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I could hear a loud _alarm?_ Going off in the building.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at the clock that was flashing 9.45pm.

As my brain was starting to clear from a sleepy haze I realized that the alarm coming from the hallway was the fire alarm "Shit" I said out loud and quickly walked over to the front door, I slowly opened it only to be faced with thick Grey smoke coming down the hallway "oh my god!".

I quickly ran out of the door closing it behind me and ran down the stairs along with other people from the building.

As soon as we got into the fresh air fire trucks pulled up outside and we were all directed towards the small park opposite the building to keep a safe distance.

I turned back to face the building and was shocked at what I saw thick black and Grey smoke was coming from what looked like the 9th floor and was disappearing against the dark night sky.

I shivered as the wind blew around me, it was only then that I remembered that I was wearing a small pair of bed shorts and a thin grey t-shirt and socks, I didn't even have shoes on. I hope this isn't going to take long.

I let out a sigh and then felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see Jasper, the blonde haired boy from apartment 12 looking at me with a concerned look on his face "Are you alright?" he asked me, I just nodded at him and turned back to look at the building "Are you friends still in their?" he asked me now looking very concerned.

"No they are out of town!" I told him and he just nodded letting out a sigh of relief? _okay_....

"I think this is going to be a long night" He told me and then pointed to an empty bench "do you wanna sit?" I looked at him sceptically "No pranks I promise!" he said so I just nodded and let him guide me to the bench while we waited to find out what was happening to the building.

I pulled up my legs and rested my chin on my knees rubbing my hands up and down my bare legs trying to warm up " Here" Jasper said and shrugged out of his jacket

"Oh no you don't have.." but he just covered my legs with his jacket "thanks" I said and smiled at him.

"No problem"

After a few minutes of silence and us both watching the commotion at our building I asked him "where's Fred and Edward?"

He didn't turn to look at me but just said "They are having dinner with their parents as they leave town tomorrow, they should be back soon though" I nodded at him although he couldn't see and placed my head on my knees again and closed my eyes wishing for this to be over so I could be in my nice warm bed "Shit!" I mumbled.

I felt Jasper turn to me "What's wrong Bella?" he asked me.

"I shut the door behind me and I don't have a way of getting back into the apartment until Tuesday seen as we didn't dare leave the key with the super for obvious reasons and Alice and Rose won't be back till Tuesday!" I then groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"It'll be fine Bella!" He said gently rubbing my back with his hand and then added " you can stay with us if you need to, its no problem honestly!" I looked at him with raised eyebrows as if to say are you kidding me "Emmett won't do anything, I'll protect you!" He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure you will" I said with a smile and elbowed his side.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reviewing and alerting etc!!**

**whats going to happen next?? hmmmmmmmmmm ;)**

**Thanks to the amazing TallyNotShorty, IGOTEAMEDWARD and edwardcullenlover775 who always take their time to review, I Love you guys!!!!!!**

**I have had over a thousand hits on this story and a ton of favs and alerts but only 30 reviews.. im not sure if thats a good thing or bad.. but more feedback would be awesome! :)**

**Outfits and chucky mask links on my profile!  
**

**x**


	14. 20 Questions

**EPOV **

The morning after the whole my brother being naked in the girls apartment with a chucky a mask incident we had arranged to have dinner with our parents again on Saturday before they left town early Sunday morning to go back to Chicago.

Dinner was tolerable and Emmett was filling our mum in on all the_ 'college work' _he's been doing.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this cause yes he does go to class and does his work, at the last minute, he does however spend a majority of his time with his but in his chair with his hands glued to the Xbox controller and I even caught my dad rolling his eyes .

I felt my phone vibrate in my trouser pocket and quickly flipped it open to see a message from Jasper,

'_You guys need to get back to the apartment building A.S.A.P!-J' _

I quickly replied to him 'We shouldn't be to long, what's going on?-E' .

No more than a few seconds later my phone vibrated again, Emmett threw me a concerned look and I just flipped my phone open,

'_The building is on fire, no ones hurt or anything but I have no idea when/if we are going to be allowed back in and Bella is in her pjs asleep on my shoulder right now! I don't know what to do!-J' _

_"_Shit "I mumbled and both my parents heads shot in my direction "Sorry" I said to them and shoved my phone showing Jasper's last message to Emmett who spat his food out of his mouth and looked at me.

"Mum dad we need to go, the apartment building is on fire" He said while standing up.

We managed to make it back to the building quickly and I was shocked at the sight before me the building was tapped off, fire engines and police cars everywhere and people where surrounding the building , many I recognized from living in the building but most where just random nobody's trying to get a look at what was happening.

I looked around to see if I could see Jasper and Bella, I was just about to ring him when Emmett smacked my shoulder and pointed over to the small park opposite our building and there on a bench in the distance I could see Jasper sat with a arm around a sleeping Bella.

We quickly jogged over to him and he let out a sigh of relief "What the hell happened?" Emmett asked him sitting down on the other side of Bella who has Jasper's coat wrapped around her legs.

"I don't know, all I know is I came home from having dinner with Tyler and started walking up the stairs the fire alarm started going off, at first I thought maybe it was just the girls pulling a prank after what had happened the other night" He said nodding in Emmett's direction "But then I could smell it, smoke" He paused and looked over to the building "next thing I know people are coming down the stars screaming about smoke and flames so I quickly got out, I looked up " he pointed to the top of the building "and saw flames and thick smoke, I didn't know if the girls where in there, I tried looking around but didn't see any of them. I tried to go back in but the fire fighters turned up and wouldn't let anyone in, that's when I saw Bella come out of the doors in her pj's looking really dazed, we've been sat here ever since. I couldn't bring myself to wake her to go find out what was happening, but from the looks of it I don't think we are going to be going back in their tonight" he said and then looked down at Bella who was fast asleep "She must have been asleep cause she is only in her pj's, not even got any shoes on" He dry laughed "And she has also managed to lock herself out of the apartment!".

"What about the other two?" Emmett asked not taking his eyes of the scene in front of us.

"She said they where out of town till Tuesday" He looked up at me "I told her she could stay with us till she could get back in the apartment cause she doesn't have a key, that's cool yea?" me and Emmett nodded.

After a few minutes Emmett stood up and told us "I'm going to find out what's the deal" and then ran off towards the building while I sat on the bench where he had just been, next to Bella.

Bella was still asleep when Emmett came back to us and said that we would not be allowed back into the building tonight, and properly not tomorrow either but there was no way of telling as they couldn't truly inspect the damage until daylight, so I pulled my phone out and rang my parents explaining the situation to them.

When I returned back to the bench Bella was awake and was shivering from the cold as it was close to 1am and she had practically no clothes on.

"What's the plan?" Emmett asked me.

"mum and dad said we can go there" I said trying to smile.

"Where?" Bella asked in a sleepy voice which made me smile.

"Our parents have a house they use when they are in town, Come on" I said holding my hand out to her.

"What?" she said "Oh no I can't!" she said shaking her head and slightly blushing.

"OH pleassseee " Emmett said wrapping his arm around her small shoulders "as if were going to leave you out here all alone sweet thing!" and he rolled his eyes, she didn't say anything and grabbed my hand letting me pull her off the bench.

**********************************************************

**BPOV **

I woke up early the next morning after sleeping in the most comfortable bed I had ever in my life slept in.

Edward and Fred brought us to their parents house on the outskirts of new York, which was on the same street as the that guy Sam that Alice knew lived on that had the ravers party not long ago. It was massive, I don't really understand why they live in a small apartment in the centre of new York when they could live here, in luxury.

I slowly got up and jumped in the on-suite shower and quickly changed into some clothes that Esme had given me last night to borrow until I could get my own. A pair of black slim legged trousers, which where far to long for my short legs so I had to roll them up. She had also given me a plain blue vest top and a white cardigan.

I made my way down stairs where I found Fred and Jasper making some breakfast. "morning sweat thing!" Fred said with a mouth full of egg. I laughed and greeted them both good morning, even though it was closer to afternoon than morning. Edward joined us not long after I had and we all ate in a comfortable silence with a radio playing classic rock in the back ground.

"Okay, I am _bored_!" Fred said throwing his arms in the air "when can we go home?" he asked looking at Edward who swallowed his coffee and said "I was told that the super would call us when it was safe to go back Emm, if I haven't heard anything by 3 I will ring him!".

"ahhh man but I'm bored NOW!" Fred replied pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

"well what do _you _want to do?" Jasper asked him while trying to not to laugh.

"I don't know" He thought for a moment and Edward and Jasper exchanged amused glances. "how about truth or dare?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"NO" Edward and Jasper said in unison, I quietly let out a sigh of relief.

Silence came over us again when I blurted out "What about 20 questions?" not really meaning to, all three boys heads spun in my direction and a devilish smile was coming from Fred, which was staring to make me really regret opening my mouth, I awkwardly looked down and fidgeted with the sleeve of the cardigan.

I looked back up at the boys who where all nodding at each other "okay sweat thing, 20 questions it is!" He then stood up from the table and started to walk away but paused and looked over his shoulder at us and said "come on then, I want to get comfy!".

We made ourselves comfortable on the goirgeous chairs in the living room, which was stunningly decorated, _Alice would love this place _I thought.

"Okay the rules are, no repeating the questions, you have to answer truthfully and anything you say can and will be used against you in the future!" I froze now definitely regretting suggesting 20 questions, _this is going to bite me in the ass_.

Jasper rolled his eyes and playfully threw a pillow at Fred who shouted "What the hell Jazz!" and pouted again. "Right you go first Jasper!" he said still with the pout expression and I couldn't help but laugh out loud and he shot me a death glare, _oh god. _

"Okay" Jasper said and then squinted his eyes as he though of a question then spun to me and said "Bella what do you study?".

I let out a breath which I had been holding in and answered him "Literature at NYU" he just nodded at me and looked back at Fred.

It was my turn and I knew I wanted to ask Edward a question like _'do you have a girlfriend?' _or something embarrassing like that "okay Fred" He looked at me wide eyed waiting for me to hear the question "how did you get in my apartment on Wednesday night?".

I heard Edward and Jasper snicker but I kept my eyes firmly on Fred who was looking like a deer in headlights.

"err…. I ummm.." He mumbled

"the truth Emm!" Edward said shaking his head.

"I snuck through the open window in blondies room, she was fast asleep and didn't even hear me obviously! You girls really shouldn't leave windows open at night that are on the fire escape! Anybody could just waltz in!" He said raising his eyebrows, I of course burst out laughing still looking at Fred who was glaring at me as if to say '_what the hell is wrong with you?' _

_"_Don't ever let Rose ever hear you call her that unless you want to be hung by your balls and then painfully castrated!" I told him through laughter and then They all joined me. "but to be honest I think she is going to castrate you after you shredded her clothes and wrecked her shoes!"

"_Shit _that was her stuff, I thought It was demon pixie with all the fancy stuff!" He said.

"nope that was Rose, and I wouldn't call Alice a demon pixie either, do you have a death wish?" he just shock his head and had a very worried expression on his face.

The rest of the day was spent randomly asking questions to each other, it was more like 1000 questions and not 20.

I found out that Jasper was from Texas but spent most of his childhood traveling with his dad who was in the army but is now retired and lives back in Texas.

I found out that Fred wore those silly cartoon t-shirts because he thought they looked cool, I personally think he is just a big kid and actually kind of sweat, but don't tell Rosalie or Alice I said that.

I found out Edward played piano when he was a kid but hadn't for years.

I was actually enjoying myself and even though for these past few weeks we had been having a '_war' _with them, they were actually really easy to be around, no falseness about them just generally nice people.

Fred decided he wanted to go in the pool so he found one of his mums bathing suits to wear and we all sat around the pool while he splashed around like a whale on acid in the water.

I was laughing hard as he was attempting to 'gracefully' dive off the diving board but every time he belly flopped and would pout with a look of pure frustration on his face.

He turned to glare at me as I sat on one of the loungers which only made me laugh harder , then a expression crossed his face that I couldn't place and he pushed himself out of the water and started walking towards me, _oh shit_!

I stopped laughing and started to get up, never looking away from him as got closer and closer to me "You wouldn't" I said as I backed up towards the patio doors, he gave me a cocky smile and nodded.

I let out a scream and ran for the house knowing that I was being followed by a dripping wet Fred.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just a short chapter and no pranks but some fun is coming :) !!!**

**Thanks for reading and as always feedback welcomed and a huge thank-you to my reviewers!!!**

**x**


	15. Guilty Pleasures

**EPOV **

Me and Jasper sat at the pool literally crying from laughter as we heard Bella's screams coming from the house followed by Emmett's booming voice, as well as the occasional blur of them when they windows.

"Dude maybe you should go save your little girlfriend cause your brother isn't going to give up!" Just as I was about to correct him on one, she wasn't my girlfriend, well not yet anyway and two if I tried to even help Bella for a split second I would be going into that pool as well but before I could even get one word out of my mouth Bella came bounding out of the patio doors and jumped straight into the pool causing it to soak both me and Jasper.

Emmett came out a few seconds later pouting but then also jumped into the pool joining Bella causing an even bigger splash.

"I like how you think sweat thing!" Emmett shouted as Bella got out of the pool, the sight of her with water dripping down her body made my mouth hang open but before I could let any dirty thoughts enter my mind Jasper playfully shoved me and Emmett continued on what he was saying "You can come here again!" he turned to me and mouthed _'don't let her get away' _before attempting to dive into the pool again, and I couldn't help but smile at him he could be a complete ass sometimes but he was just a big kid with a huge heart in truth.

Later that evening after finding out we will wouldn't be able to get back into the apartment until Monday at the earliest we all sat in the lounge drinking beers just randomly asking questions to each other.

"oh!" Bella shouted "I know" she then took another swig of her beer and said "Guilty pleasure, one hit wonder song?" she then pointed to Jasper who looked at her wide eyed "oh come on Jasper it can't be as bad as me admitting to having nsync posters on my wall until I was 12 or Fred with his Dolly parton ones!".

"Hey Dolly is still…" but before he could finish what he was saying Bella threw one of the larger cushions at him causing him to slip of the sofa and land with a loud '_thump' _on the floor.

We of course irrupted into laughter but Emmett just pouted and told Bella "Well that was just mean" and sat back on the sofa shooting her dirty looks.

Jasper shot me a _'I'm going to hit you later if you so much as repeat this to anybody'_ look closed his eyes thought for a moment "Otown- Liquid dreams" He admitted and covered his face with his hands as me and Bella burst out laughing but Emmett clapped his hands together and shouted

"OHHHHHHHH I that's a good one" he then jumped up and started to sing to Jasper swaying his hips and using his bottle of beer as a microphone "I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child,Just a little touch of Madonna's wild style,With Janet Jackson's smile, throw in a body like Jennifer You've got the star of my liquid dreamssssssssssssssssssssssssssss"

Me and Bella just laughed even harder and she leaned into my side pushing her face into my neck, and I was so glad that I had a pillow in my lap right now, cause that would just be embarrassing!

"Okay Ricky Martin, Edward your turn!" Jasper said turning to look at me.

"Oh Ricky Martin" He went to sing into his bottle again but the three of us all shouted "NO" which caused a pout from my big brother.

Bella had straightened up and was looking at me waiting for me to reveal my guilty pleasure one hit wonder song. I thought for a moment and then admitted while glaring at Emmett "Dido, White flag"

"That's that British chick that had that angel vampire dude in the video yea?" Emmett asked giving me a evil smile and wiggling his eyebrows "You know when we were younger Edward used to…."

"Enough!" I shouted at my brother.

" Oh hell no I want to hear this" Jasper snickered and I looked at Bella who was nodding her head in agreement, _oh please let the world suck me into a black whole now!_ .

"well my little brother over there begged our mum to buy him some _Angel _clothes and when she finally did he walked around in them for what was it three months, poor kid thought he was a vampire!" at the he cracked up and was smacking his knee with his hand, I however sunk down lower on the sofa and kept my hands over my face as I heard them all laughing at my expense.

I was contemplating going upstairs when I felt hot breath on my cheek " I like that song to and I think you'd make a good angel" Bella whispered in my ear, I uncovered my I'm sure red face to see Bella giving me a smile that made me not care and what had just happened, even though it was damn embarrassing .

The rest of the evening went in the same way each of us admitting to embarrassing things we liked and embarrassing incidents.

I learnt that Bella had an obsession for collecting beanie baby's when she was 8 and had hundreds of them and to this day she can't bring herself to throw them out much to Alice's annoyance in high school, I could just imagine the little pixie throwing a fit about them, _ha_. That she once on a dare ate dirt and said _'it didn't taste so bad'. _

We where all getting pretty drunk and Bella was starting to fall asleep on my shoulder, not that I was about to object or anything but Jasper had to point it out and told her she should get to bed.

"I am to tired to move" She told him followed but a yawn.

We sat in silence watching Emmett wrestling to open with a packet of peanuts when I felt Bella's head drop down lower on my shoulder and then her gently snoring.

"Looks like someone's sleeping on the sofa" Emmett said to me with suggestive eyes as he continued his battle with the peanuts.

"OH for the love of all that is holy give me the god damn peanuts!" Jasper shouted causing Bella to stir on my shoulder. I shot him a look and decided that maybe I should just take Bella to her room seen as one of them is bound to wake her up sooner or later.

I gently stood up while supporting her head which had been on my shoulder and scooped her up bridal style and carried her up the staircase and into the guest bedroom. As I placed her on the bed she smiled in her sleep and I longed to know what she was dreaming about to make her smile like that.

I pulled the blanket over her body and went to get off the bed when I felt Bella's hand grab my wrist and she pulled me down, I looked at her face and she had her eyes open and sleepily mumbled "Thanks Edward" and then sat up closing the distance between us and pressed her lips to mine.

My whole world froze, Bella kissed me, _she kissed me_.

I couldn't believe it but she had kissed me, on the lips!

I was about to kiss her back but she had already laid back down on the bed and had her eyes closed and had already released her grip on my wrist. I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead gently and whispered "Sweat dreams Bella" .

********************************************************

**BPOV **

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

I turned over in the bed and hazily looked around the room and the thumping carried on, I slowly sat up in the bed and noticed I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, and then it hit me oh god I kissed Edward last night after he had brought me to bed, _oh god_!

Before I could dwell on it to much someone knocked on my door and I heard Jasper shout "Get up you have classes!" through the door, I groaned and got out of the bed to get ready for a morning of classes having to wear someone else's clothes, _oh the fun!_

Once I had gotten showered and dressed I wondered down stairs to Fred sat at the table holding his head with one hand and holding a mug of coffee with the other looking very hangover indeed, Jasper however was looking all bright and cheery "if you sound as bright as you look I'm going to slap you!" I warned him as I poured myself a coffee and joined Emmett at the table.

Classes were awkward today not only was I not in my own clothes and feeling uncomfortable but we also had a paper due in today and seen as it was sat on my desk in my apartment I obviously didn't have it with me, luckily my lecturer had had other students with the same problem and told me to email it to him as soon as I could.

We were finally let back into the building in the afternoon, I unsuccessfully tried to get into my apartment and even tried to call a locksmith who refused to open the door with out any proof of id, and considering my id was on the other side of the door I was screwed until tomorrow when Alice and Rosalie got back from LA.

The rest of Monday past in a blur and I ended up sleeping in Jasper's room and he had the sofa as I didn't really want to sleep in Edwards seen as it had been really awkward between us and we both knew why and neither of us was going to say it out loud, I should never of let myself drink that much I always let my true damn feelings out, but damn it his lips were soft!

Fred wouldn't let me into his room as he and I quote _'didn't trust me in his room with my previous convictions!_" ha it was quiet funny as I had no plans, well not right now to pull any pranks or anything on them I mean they had let me stay with them the last couple of days and no pull anything. However it didn't stop me making some contingency plans of my own for future use.

The next morning I was in a really good mood and eager to be able to wear some of my own clothes, Fred was the only one awake as Jasper had already left for class and Edward was still asleep I guessed.

"Morning sweat thing!" He said pushing me a mug of coffee, I don't know why he had taken to calling me sweat thing when I asked him he just said _'well your hair and eyes are chocolate brown and that's sweat and also a thing, I like it!'._

"Morning Fred" I smiled at him.

Not long after Fred had to go to class and I decided that I should go to the college library before my afternoon class so we headed down the stairs. But I came to a stop when I heard someone scream "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!".

I turned around to see A very jet lagged looking Alice and Rosalie just about to open the font door of the apartment glaring at me and Fred.

I flew across the hallway and nearly knocked my two best friends over.

Once we had gotten back in the apartment I explained everything that had happened to them and thankfully they didn't seem as annoyed as they had when they saw me and Fred walking down the stairs together.

"please tell me you at least did one prank on them or got some info Bella !" Rosalie said while she stretched.

"I couldn't pull a prank while I was saying with them Rose!" I told her "However" I pushed my hand in my, well Esme's trouser pocket and pulled out my contingency plan " I might have had a copy of their key made on Monday afternoon!" I told them and was then launched of the sofa by a very giddy Alice.

****************************************************************

**EPOV**

Things had been slightly awkward between me and Bella since she kissed me on Sunday night and I was really hoping she was just embarrassed and didn't regret it.

Tuesday night in the apartment was weird the three of us sat watching some action movie, I couldn't tell you what it was called or what even happened, the whole apartment just kind of felt so empty with Bella here even though she had only spent one night here and the other two at my parents house.

"I miss sweat thing!" Emmett moaned bringing me back to reality.

"Me too!" Jasper said nodding his head.

"yea the apartment feels really empty" I told them.

We all decided to go to bed and not bother finish watching the film as none of us had actually been paying any attention to it at all anyway.

The next afternoon I was walking back up the stairs when I heard a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" coming from upstairs and I knew that it had to be Emmett you just couldn't mistake his voice.

I ran up the stairs to see Emmett stood with the door wide open staring into the apartment, I looked around his huge body to see what he was going on about "Looks like the war has resumed!" Jasper said from the kitchen with crossed arms while trying not to laugh at Emmett who looked like smoke should be coming out of his ears. "there's a note Emm!" Jasper told him and pointed to the white piece of folded paper that in large writing had _'FRED'_ on the front.

* * *

**A/N**

**Whats your Guilty pleasure one hit wonder song ??**

**ohhhhhhh i wonder what they have done next??**

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts etc, you guys are awesome!!**

**and thanks for reading!**

**x**


	16. Bed Bath

**BPOV**

We sat waiting in the apartment for the reaction of us yet again breaking, well not technically breaking as we used a key but you get my point into the boys apartment.

We didn't have to wait long as we saw from the lounge window Jasper come into the building and not long after we saw Fred who was wearing a massive grin on his face and I swear he was skipping!?! _Okay then._

Me and Alice ran over to the door and pressed our ears against it to hear Fred's reaction, I mean I knew he was going to go ape as we had _'kidnapped'_ his favorite chair and replaced it with just a note with a photograph of the three of us in it and also outlined the shape of his chair with white tape, kind of like at a murder seen victim.

We didn't have to wait long until we heard a very very loud but muffled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" coming from upstairs and me and Alice quietly giggled.

After about 15 minutes there was a fist pounding on the door.

Alice slowly got up and opened the door leaving the security chain on so that he couldn't get into the apartment, although with his muscles I am pretty sure he could get through if he wanted to but she did it anyway so that he could see his precious chair in the place where our one that we had to throw out because he sat his naked butt on used to be.

"Can I help _you_?" Alice said as she opened the door, and from my place in his chair I could see his head and shoulders over Alice's tiny body and when he saw me in the chair I swear smoke started to come out of his nose and ears.

He didn't say anything for a moment and Alice started to close the door he shouted "What do you want?".

Alice let out a small giggle and replied "End of the war, we win and eternal bragging rights plus" she paused and his eyes widened "You have to take all of us out every Friday night for a whole month to places of our choice, and pay for everything!" he was just staring at me over Alice's head.

I made myself even more comfortable in his chair.

"WHAT?" he shouted at her.

I could hear Jasper and Edward now trying to get him to calm down, maybe this had gone to far? Especially after the last few days.

"You heard me" Alice spat at him.

"No way Emmett Fucking Cullen does not give in, and if you think I am taking the three of you out every Friday night for a month you have to be crazy!" he said shaking his head.

"those are the conditions and as the note said you can always have the chair that you contaminated which is out the back, now if you are not willing to agree to our terms I am afraid I don't want to look at your face anymore!" and with that she slammed the door in his face not giving him a chance to reply or stop her.

"I really hope this works" She told me as she pulled her laptop out of her bag and sat on the sofa "because that blonde guy is really starting to interfere with my George Clooney dreams every night!" she told me and then giggled "although he is like super cute, do you think he would go on a date with me, I know that we have had this whole war and all but I think we would have fun and just looking at him makes me go all warm and gooey inside"

"BREATH!" I shouted and then laughed at her "I think you should go for it!" I had a feeling that he liked Alice I mean every time I so much as mentioned her name his face kind of lit up and he looked generally interested, I mean it was kind of the same with Fred when I mentioned Rosalie although he wasn't as subtle in that department as Jasper was.

* * *

We didn't hear from the boys at all the next few days and I was getting a bit worried about what was going to happen in response to the whole _'We have taken your chair until you agree to stop the stupid prank war etc'_ .

It was Friday night and we had decided we needed a night out and Alice had managed to get us into the grand opening of a new club in town called '_Twilight_' we were in Rosalie's room getting ready when all of a sudden there was a rancid smell, like fish?

"Woooo Rosalie have you washed today?" Alice asked with her nose screwed up and using her hand to get rid of the smell "Damn girl I think you might need some hygiene products or something!"

Rosalie got up and smacked Alice on the shoulder "That is most certainly not me Brandon!" She spat at her "I think it's coming from outside" she moved over to the window and made a gagging noise, okay so I was assuming that the smell was coming from there "Stupid boy!" She muttered and then slammed the window shut and turned to me and Alice "That boy has hung a load of smelly rotting fish on the fire escape!" she pointed back at the window as she started spraying some perfume to rid the room of the smell.

Me and Alice ran over to look out of the closed window and sure enough there was a wire with all different kinds of fish hanging from it. "lets go finish getting ready in my room" Alice said grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with her.

* * *

The next morning we woke up, well got woken up bright and early by a very eager Alice who decided that we were going to go to the water safari park that was in old Forge NY for the day as it was unusually warm for this time of year and it was set to start to become cold in a couple of weeks, I mean it's the first week of October and it shouldn't be this warm, _thank-you global warming! _

When I got out of the shower Alice had already laid clothes out on the bed for me, a pair of blue swim shorts and a blue tank-ini top with a white sundress and a pair of blue flip flops. I left my hair to dry naturally and put on a pair of sunglasses and went into the lounge to wait for Alice and Rosalie.

It took us a little over an hour and a half to get to the water park , it should of taken near to two and a half but with Rosalie driving my car which we had picked up from it's hide-out we barely made it to the park alive.

"That right there is why I am more than happy to be here this early on a Sunday!" Rosalie snickered as we passed a muscular guy in a pair of Speedos that left very little to the imagination on our way to the lockers/changing room.

"no way, no how am I going on that!" I shouted at Alice as she was pulling me to go on this _'Curse Of The Silverback'_ ride that looked more like a giant colander with a slide on each side.

"Oh come on Bella, it'll be fun!" She told while continuing to pull me towards the line.

"Alice this is me we are talking about, I could easily and have done in the past had a concussion from falling over thin air! If I go on that I am going to DIEEEE!" with that the couple in front of us turned and gave me a dirty look "yes can I help you?" I shot at them but they quickly turned back to face forward.

"Calm down Bella, you wont die stop being over dramatic!" She said with a little laugh at the end.

I crossed my arms in defeat sighed and told her "fine but it I end up in a body cast you and you alone have to wash me and wipe my butt!" at that she burst out laughing, and I was just about to join her when all of a sudden a velvet voice whispered in my ear "Well if your offering I am at your service"

I spun around to see Edward and Jasper standing behind us both with massive smiles plastered across their faces. _Oh my god kill me now!_

I felt my face burst into a red blush and quickly faced forward hearing Alice say "What the hell are you guys doing here? And where is Fred?" _oh god where is he_!

"Well I assume we are here for the same reason as you" Jasper said rolling his eyes and gesturing to the park "And as for Emmett he is properly in line for food somewhere here!" I was trying hard to not laugh and I could feel Edwards eyes boring into that back of my head.

"Fine!" Alice huffed and then linked arm with me and quietly, so quietly I was surprised I heard it she said "He looks so hot in swim trunks!" I knew she was referring to Jasper so I leaned to her more and whispered back "Ask him out already!".

"You know its rude to whisper, care to share?" I heard Edward from behind us, I turned around and childishly stuck my tongue out at him to which he shot me his amazing smile, _damn him and his perfectness._

The ride nearly killed me and I swear to god Alice was going to pay for nearly giving me a heart attack on that damn thing, but we didn't have enough time for any of that as we had about 60 seconds before the boys came down that shoot and we didn't want to get in another confrontation until we had come to a deal with the whole pranking war.

We ran as fast as we could while I actually managed to keep my balance for the whole time, which I was just as shocked as Alice.

"what the hell guy's" Rosalie shouted as we nearly fell on top of her as we came to a halt.

We filled her in on what had happened before my near heart attack "We so have to do something, especially after the whole rotting fish thing" She said pushing her sunglasses to the end of her nose.

"but what can we do here?" Alice asked her as she dried her self off and put her yellow floral sun dress back on.

"Do you know where bout's they are laying out?" we both shook our heads. Then out of nowhere she jumped up, grabbed the locker key and ran off.

"Should we go after her?" I asked Alice who just shrugged and started to pack her things.

We waited for another 20 minutes for Rosalie to come back before we decided to go and find her, we started at the lockers but there was no sign of her and our locker had been emptied.

"let's go to the car?" Alice asked while looking at something on her blackberry, I just nodded and off we went.

I was about to ring Rosalie to see where she was when I spotted her leaning over the counter which had a very spotty and dazed looking teenage boy sat behind it, she gave him a huge smile and then he scurried off. "what are you up to Rosalie Hale?" Alice asked her to which she just pointed up at one of the many screens that covered the park and said "Just wait!" and then laughed evilly.

We stood in silence for a few minutes staring at the screen waiting for god knows what, Alice shot me a worried look when the three boys from apartment 12 came through the doors "perfect" I heard Rosalie mutter and me and Alice exchanged worried glances, then the screen we had been staring at changed from the bright advert to a CCTV looking picture, and then I realized where she had been, to get the laptop in the car and she had some how managed to persuade the boy to play the video of Fred freaking out about the clowns and falling down the stairs on loop on the screen.

People roared with laughter but Fred let out loudly a string of curses and stormed his way out of the entrance followed by a very amused looking Edward and Jasper.

"we need to get back before he rips our door down to get that chair back" Alice screeched and so we quickly made our way back to the car and back to the sanctuary of our apartment.

*******************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Emmett was swearing like a sailor on the train back to the apartment from the water park, where as me and Jasper just kept bursting into laughter.

"You two can shut it!" he shouted at us and the other people on the train stared and then moved down the train.

"Careful Emm your scaring the good people of new York!" Jasper told him while trying to control his laughter. Emmett just scowled at us and then carried on mumbling to himself for the rest of the journey.

When we got back to the apartment Emmett just stood looking at the spot where his chair used to be and then walked over and grabbed the note that they had left when they took it. Me and Jasper exchanged looks but then he just shrugged his shoulders and went to his room.

I was about to get in the shower when someone knocked on the front door, Emmett spun around and gave the door evils.

I slowly opened it expecting it to be one of the girls but to my surprise it was Jane from the second floor and also from my pre-med class, she explained that she was going out of town for a couple of weeks and needed us to let some people in for maintenance and things so left her key with us.

* * *

"why can't you just give in Emm, I mean we will get to go out with the _girls _!" Jasper shouted at Emmett over the dinner table as we ate.

"I can't do it Jazz!" he mumbled in response "If I give in, it means I am a loser and Emmett Cullen is NOT a loser!"

"but you get to go on a date with Blondie" to which my brother sighed and I swear I saw a hint of something come across his face that I had never witnessed before.... _hmmm_

"one more prank to get them back and then I MIGHT consider it" he said I froze in shock, my brother has never ever backed down in his life and yet for a chance to maybe go on a date with Blondie he was willing to, _oh my life!_

The next evening Emmett and Jasper had gone to get some take-out food seen as we still couldn't order in because of the girls and I setting up for us to play poker when there was a light knock on the door, I peeked through the spy hole but didn't see anybody there, but there was however Box? _What the…._

I opened the door and sure enough there on the mat was a medium sized brown box addressed to Fred "oh no" I said to myself.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Jasper and Emmett with their eyes fixed on the box "please tell me it not for me" Emmett mumbled.

"its for Fred" I mumbled back to him.

He cautiously approached it and then ripped the tape off only to gasp jumping backwards. Jasper looked at me with a worried expression, I leant forward and looked into the box while Emmett started to pace and mumbled curses.

There in the box was what looked like a armrest from Emmett's chair that the girls had '_chair napped_ '.

"why would they do that?" Emmett said, I thought he was going to cry again like he did with the whole clown ornaments,,and I know I should probably feel bad about telling Bella that but I don't.

I bent down when something caught my eye at the bottom of the box underneath the leather fabric, I pulled it out to find another Polaroid of a whole chair "there's something written on the back!" Jasper shouted and that caused Emmett to spin around and snatch the photo from my hand and he read out "This is your last chance, next time we will actually do it!" he let out a sigh of relief and then ran, quicker than I had ever seen my brother run down the hallway.

Me and Jasper ran after him but then he froze causing us to plough right into him "Emm you alright?" I asked while he stayed unmoving on the stairs.

"Yep I am fine" he then turned and stepped around me and went back to our apartment.

* * *

The next morning Emmett was still locked up in his room and I was starting to wonder what he was doing in their for the last 12 hours.

I didn't have much time to ponder on it though as there was another knock on the door, the same as last night.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to be faced with a large padded envelope on the mat with '_FRED_' written across it "EMMETT!" I shouted, cause there was no way I was touching that thing god knows what would happen!

I heard his door open and sure enough out he came not looking at me at all and just grabbed the envelope sat down on the sofa and ripped it open.

He pulled out a t-shirt, "what?" I asked him motioning towards the top but he just cursed and grabbed my laptop from the coffee table "What are you doing?" but he just ignored me and continued doing whatever it was on the laptop so I grabbed the shirt and looked at it, on the front in simple white writing it said _"Sometimes When I Am Alone I Like To Goggle Myself"_

"oh my god" I barely heard him say and then he shoved the laptop in my face to show me the same video that the girls had shown at the water park had his own website.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"This is going to keep happening until I give in isn't it?" He asked me but I couldn't answer him and just nodded my head While looking at the Fred Cullen website.

*****************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Rosalie burst back though the door after delivering the _'Google'_ t-shirt Alice had found on eBay to the boys doorstep and sat next to Alice who was sewing something for her class, there was blue and green fabric covering the entire lounge.

"I still think it's weird we didn't hear anything after the fake arm chair last night" I said while checking the Fred Cullen website.

"I know I thought he would of caved at that!" Rosalie loudly said in agreement "I mean I thought he loved that chair like it was his baby or something!".

Alice giggled while continuing to sew away "Well if we keep the attack on him and him alone I think we might break him!" she said nodding at her own statement.

The next couple of days passed without hearing anything from the boys, we however sent Fred a little something each day. Wednesday it was a miniature version of his chair which we super glued a toy Fred Flintstone onto it with a photo of his chair covered in fake fish, which in the picture looked real.

Thursday we covered his door in bumper stickers that read _' I Love guys'_ with screen cap pictures of Fred from the webcam video.

Friday we decided that maybe we should turn it up a notch and Alice managed, and im not sure I want to know how, all I know is she called in a favour of one of her parents friends who managed to get a hold of Fred parents email addresses as well as some of their other family members and we sent then all emails containing the webcam video as well as a link to his website that we had created.

It was 6pm and we considering going out when there was a knock on the door, Rosalie got up to open it when Alice stopped her and opened it herself making sure the chain was on first.

On the other side of the door was Edward and Jasper.

"What do you want?" She asked in a kind of sweat voice, I saw Rosalie roll her eyes.

"We've come to take you girls out" Edward said and I froze looking at Alice's back.

"What?" she asked him back.

"We have come to take you out, isn't that what you wanted a month of Friday nights out, on us if we through in the towel?" He asked her.

"And were is Fred?" She said, I could tell she was getting annoyed now.

"He is, being _difficult_, but me and Jazz are fed up of it so here we are".

Alice stayed silent and didn't say anything, but when he started to say something she said "How do we not know this is a trick? I mean you could take us out all the while he is breaking in here to get his precious chair back" I could almost hear her eyebrows raising.

"He doesn't even know we are here" I heard Jasper say.

"Right" Alice mumbled and then turned to face me and Rosalie and mouthed _'What do I do?'_.

I just shrugged my shoulders and turned to Rosalie as she opened her mouth "you guys go, I do not want to be a fifth wheel anyway and I can make sure he doesn't come for that" She pointed to the chair.

I shot my eyes to Alice who was looking at me in a begging way and just nodded my head to her. She paused for a few moments before she turned to face Edward and told him" fine you can take me and Bella out to dinner and then to '_Eclipse_' for drinks and dancing, and there will be dancing!" She said pointing at him "Pick us up at 8" and with that she slammed the door shut and started jumping up all excited while trying not to scream.

* * *

**A/N**

**Next chapter date night and more pranks galore!!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**x  
**


	17. 1,2,3

**BPOV**

"Alice they can probably hear you jumping up and down you know" Rosalie said whilst rolling her eyes.

She stopped instantly and then shouted "Bella shower NOW!" pointing down the hallway.

I walked quickly to the bathroom all the while hearing Alice "Oh my god I have so much to do in two hours, clothes, make up Rose…" I slammed the door shut and whacked the shower on drowning out her voice.

I came out 10 minutes later wrapped in a towel only to be dragged by Rosalie into her room while Alice jumped in the shower herself.

On the bed a green strapless chiffon dress was laid with a silver clutch bag and the silver heels that they had bought me for my birthday.

"Usual 40 minute in phone call tonight required Bella?" she asked me in a mocking voice "What shall it be hmmmm" She tapped her chin with her middle finger "Parent rushed to hospital, apartment brake-inn, friends car broken down and you need to go pick them up or dog died?".

I took a deep breath "Not for me Rose, I have actually spent time with them before and we don't even have a dog and they know that, no intervention needed" she rolled her eyes and carried on doing my make-up.

Rosalie was in charge of _beautifying _me seen as Alice had herself to do in two hours and she was not happy about it, she loosely curled my hair and pinned it on one side so it was flowing down other . My make-up was very natural with a sheer green eye shadow and tinted lip-gloss.

"My work here is done!" Rosalie chimed and looked me up and down nodded and went in search of Alice who we hadn't seen for the last hour and a half, although we did hear what sounded like her running around and stuff crashing around.

I decided to go and wait in the lounge for her to come out as I would be not help to her if I went in after Rosalie.

_Knock Knock Knock _

Alice came running out of her room in a cream colored trench coat with a gold clutch and cream shoes, her hair has perfectly styled and she had dark eye make-up on and a nude lipstick.

"Alice you are wearing something under that coat aren't you?" I asked her while putting my black cardigan on.

She rolled her eyes "_please _Bella!" she checked her make-up in the mirror and continued "I want to see the look on his face at the restaurant when I take my coat off" She raised her eyebrows and then pulled the door open giving me no chance at a come back to her statement.

"Hi" I heard her practically sing ,I heard Jasper and Edward reply to her greeting while I slipped my heels on, I turned to face the door and I think my mouth actually dropped open, literally catching flies Edward was wearing a pair of dark wash denim jeans and a green shirt rolled up to his elbows and a black skinny tie.

"Bella" he said with a nod and giving me one of those smiles, I think my heart stopped and I couldn't form or get any words out of my mouth so I just smiled and nodded .

"Okay time to go _Bella_" Alice said dragging me out of the door at the same time as shouting goodbye to Rosalie who was in the kitchen.

We road a cab to the Restaurant and were shown to our table by a tall busty red head who kept looking Edward up and down and fluttering her eyelashes and sticking her chest out. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and I heard Alice giggle by my side I turned to look at her and she just shook her head while trying to stifle her laugh covering her mouth with her hand.

We took our seats and Alice removed her coat to reveal a plum satin dress that had cream piping under her boobs I swear Jasper stopped breathing.

I lent over and whispered in her ear "Is that from Victoria Secrets Alice?" She whisper shouted back "No Bella its Marc Jacobs and it's a dress not for the bedroom " she let out a sigh and turned her attention to Jasper who's eyes were wide and mouth hanging open catching flies like I had been when I first saw Edward at the door earlier. _he has no idea bless_

I heard Edward laugh and I turned to face him and he just gave me that same smile that turned my brain to goo and my body on fire.

The meal was fun and Alice spent the whole time taking to Jasper I don't think he managed to get a word in just nodded and agreeing with things he properly didn't understand while me and Edward talked about school and what we wanted to do in the future , 40 minutes into the date my phone vibrated in my bag, I let out a sigh mouthed '_sorry_' to Edward and flipped my phone open "I told you not to ring me Rosalie!"

Alice then choose to turn to me and said "Intervention?" I just nodded and hung up the phone turning it off and shoving it back in my clutch.

"intervention?" Edward asked me as Alice turned her attention back to Jasper ignoring her phone that was now vibrating in her bag on the table.

"yea, it's a stupid thing we used to do, I told her not to but know one ever listens to me!"

I sighed and he placed his hand on my arm and said "I do" I blushed ten shades of red I'm sure and looked down at the table. "are you going to explain this intervention?" he asked a few minutes later still with his hand on my arm.

I looked up at his face "It was something me and Alice used to do in high school whenever one of us is out on a date or something the other rings 40 minutes into it and if its going bad we make up a excuse about having to rush to the hospital or the dogs died or something, I think this is the first night I have actually not had to use it since I have been in new York, not that I go on loads of dates or anything" I said with a little laugh feeling truly embarrassed.

"The dog died?" he asked

"We never had a dog!" I assured him.

After dinner we made our way over to '_Eclipse' _and grabbed a empty table on the edge of the dance floor.

Alice dragged me on to the dance floor as the boys went to get us some water "Oh my god I am having so much fun!" Alice shouted in my ear over the music.

"I know!" I shouted back at her and we carried on dancing until I felt someone pulling on my shoulder, I turned around to see Mike Newton standing there smiling like he had found $100 on the floor, I internally groaned and nodded at him quickly running off the dance floor grabbing Alice's hand.

We found the edge of the dance floor only to be faced with the two girls from the gala who told me to _'stay away from the Cullen brothers' _ draping themselves over Jasper and Edward who looked like they wanted to be sick.

Edward locked eyes with me and I swear I heard him say _thank god_ but there's no way over the music I could of.

Alice stormed over to them pushed the one with the straight hair away from him jumped in his lap and literally snogged his face off, I stood frozen on the spot at the sight of it all the while frizzy hair girl was still all over Edward, I glared at her but before I could take a step towards him he jumped up from the stool pushing her out of the way and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into a hug and whispered into my hair "Thank god I thought you girls were never coming out of there!".

I couldn't help but laugh as I looked over to the frizzy monster who was starring daggers at me so I lent up and kissed Edward on the cheek and whispered in his ear "I'm glad I could help" causing him to let out a chuckle and then he led me back to the table, and thankfully both of the girls had gone.

We sat at the table for 10 whole minutes and Alice and Jasper hadn't broken their kiss yet, it was starting to feel very awkward ad I lent over to Edward "Water?" he nodded and grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers as he lead me to the bar, as we stood waiting to be served I spotted Mike walking towards us and started to panic "what's wrong?" Edward said bringing his free hand up to cup my face but I didn't get to say anything as mike stood by the side us.

"Bella! What happened to you and shortie on the dance floor?" He asked completely ignoring Edward who still had his hand cupping my face, I dragged my eyes from Edwards to look at mike who was still smiling like a fool.

I didn't get a chance to say a word as Edwards lips crashed against mine and I couldn't help but let out a groan as our lips moved against each other.

Time froze and I didn't care that Mike was properly standing watching me and Edward kiss, I didn't care that we were in a club full of sweaty drunk people, all that I cared about was Edwards lips on mine and never wanting it to end.

He pulled away and lent his forehead against mine, I kept my eyes shut and then I heard Mike say "so I guess dinners a no then".

"Defiantly" Edward said to him with his forehead still against mine, I opened my eyes and Edwards where mere centremetres apart from mine, he was about to say something but someone behind the bar cleared there through trying to get our attention.

We left _'Eclipse' _not long after Edward kissed me, Alice and Jasper were sill attached via their lips the whole cab ride, i really wanted to punch her in the head.

Edward hadn't let go of my hand since we left to get some water and I was dreading having to let it go at the end of the evening.

We climbed out of the cab and walked past the two who were still joined at the mouth up the stairs to my apartment when there was loud stomping feet? _What the_?

We turned the corner up the last set of stairs when we came face to face with a _goat_? No not one, _three _goats which were tied to a large pole or something in the hallway. _this can't be good_

Edward froze and cursed under his breath.

"Rosalie!" I shouted as I saw that the apartment door was open and a few seconds later Rosalie popped her head out of the door with wild hair and a freaked out expression on her face.

One of goats lunged for hear causing her to scream and jump back into the apartment.

"what do we do?" I asked Edward who just shrugged and turned around to see Alice and Jasper come up behind us, finally with their lips parted for the first time in hours.

Alice screamed at the sight of the goats who were all jumping around, there was no way of getting into the apartment without getting injured by them. She pushed Jasper in front of us and screeched "Do something" he looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"Rose are you alright?" I shouted as I hadn't heard a sound since the scream, I heard a very low "_yea_" come from the apartment.

Jasper grabbed hold of Edward and pulled him forward causing our hands to part. They approached the goats slowly as the continued to jump around. Me and Alice linked arms and watched as they wrestled with the goats trying to get control of them.

They finally managed to hold one each "Bella can you get my keys out of my pocket" Edward asked me while motioning with his head to his jacket "I won't let them hurt you" he assured me and I approached him and Jasper stood in front of the third goat blocking him from my view while the one in his grasp was writhing around "Open the door for me".

I grabbed Alice and we ran up the stairs to apartment 12 and opened the door, there were no lights on so I was assuming that Fred was either out or asleep.

"What do you think they are doing?" Alice asked just as the boys struggled up the hallway with the goats, me and Alice backed against the wall as they walked into the apartment and straight over to Fred's bedroom crashing threw the door and chucking the goats inside.

Jasper walked straight back out of the apartment without saying a word and got the other one from downstairs. Alice still had a firm grip on my arm when the boys came out of the bedroom securing the door "I'm sorry about that, my brother…." He just shook his head.

Alice released my arm and launched herself into Jasper's arms.

"I should go and check on Rosalie!" I said not wanting at all to "I'll come with you " Edward said pulling me down the hallway intertwining our hands again.

As we approached the door I heard him sigh before pulling me into a hug like at the club and his lips crashed against mine. I would have been happy to stay like that for the entire night when someone cleared there throat behind me, I broke the kiss to be faced with Rosalie who had her arms crossed over her chest "I should go" I turned back to face Edward as Rosalie stormed back into the apartment without saying a word.

"I really enjoyed tonight" I told him as he gently pressed his lips to my forehead and said "Me too Bella, Me too" he took a step back "Until next Friday" and with that turned around and went up the stairs.

I slowly walked into the apartment to see Rosalie who was sat on the sofa brushing her hair and mumbling to herself.

********************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I made my way back up to the apartment, walking away from Bella _hmmmppppphh_

Walking through the door I was faced with Jasper and Alice playing tonsil tennis, I groaned out loud and walked to my own room hearing the stupid goats my brother had put outside the girls apartment, I didn't tell Bella or Alice for that matter but had put giant name tags on each of them with their names on, banging around his room.

I threw my clothes off and jumped in bed.

I must of fallen asleep pretty quickly because the next thing I knew my brother was shouting at the top of his lungs about the goats, thank god I locked my door before I got in bed so I just pulled a pillow over my head to drown him and his booming voice out.

* * *

The next morning I cautiously walked into the kitchen to be faced with Emmett naked as the day he was born on the sofa with a blanket pulled up over his head.

I turned back towards the bathroom not really feeling like eating anything anymore when Jasper's bedroom door flew open and out came a very disheveled Alice from apartment 10, she blushed and quickly exited the apartment I heard her groan as she past Emmett on the sofa which made me laugh.

Jasper didn't show his face for the rest of the day _Alice must of worn him out _but I managed to get Emmett to get rid of those damn goats before he received his newest package from apartment 10.

He stomped his way into his room not sharing what he had received leaving me alone in a unusually quiet apartment on a Saturday. I sighed and grabbed some college work that I needed to do.

* * *

The rest of the weekend and the beginning of the next week past in a same fashion.

Emmett would go to class, come home receive something from the girls and spend the rest of his time sulking in his room.

Jasper and Alice had become attached at the hip and had spent every night in his room requiring me to drown them out with either the tv or some music.

I had been bogged down with college work and also had to convince my parents that Emmett didn't need to go to therapy after they had somehow seen the 'Fred Cullen' website, that was one conversation I could of lived without having._ Although maybe he could use therapy, i don't know._

Wednesday morning I decided to go on a run as I had really not been keeping up with that lately, mostly due to my brother.

As I came to the corner back to the building I collided into Bella.

She looked up at me as I wrapped my arms around her waist "hey" She said out of breath.

"Hi" I said back to her, I couldn't help but smile, I hadn't seen her since Friday night when Blondie rudely interrupted our goodnight kiss.

"sorry, I have two left feet that.." but I cut of her babbling with my lips.

Kissing Bella was like heaven her lips where so soft. I sucked on her bottom lip and she groaned into my mouth and I had to back up a little bit because if she felt _that _she would probably I don't even know.

She pulled her face back and was breathing deeply and smiling at me.

We stood looking at each other for what only seemed like seconds but in reality It had probably been more like 10 minutes.

I reluctantly pulled away from her and checked the time on my phone "I have to get a shower before class" _Although I would rather spend the rest of my life standing here if it meant I could kiss you. _

She gave me a gentle smile and reached up on her tip toes kissed my cheek and started running from where I had come from shouting "See you later" Over her shoulder.

_I couldn't wait for later._

***********************************************************************************

**BPOV **

I couldn't remove the smile on my face that had been there since I had, literally, bumped into Edward on the sidewalk this morning just like that first day I saw him, in the same spot.

As I walked through the front door Rosalie was who was eying me suspiciously as she kept doing to Alice each morning when she would try to sneak back into the apartment from spending the night at Jasper's.

"what are you so smiley about?" She asked me while fluffing her hair in her mirror.

"No reason" I told her but she squinted her eyes looking me up and down but just walked out of the door and off to her work placement without saying another word to me.

Later that day I was sat in my room writing a paper for my literature class when there was a loud knock at the door, I slowly walked over and without looking through the peep hole opened it only to be blasted with a white mist. I covered my hand over my mouth and slammed the door shut coughing as the mist went up my nose _what the hell was that? _

I ran to Rosalie's room and ripped the window open breathing in the fresh air.

I waited for about half an hour before I returned to the front door and the mist had all gone but there was white powder covering the floor and had somehow covered the entire lounge. _Great _

_

* * *

_**A/N**

**A bit of a fluffy chapter, i like it i dunno?!?! Thoughts???**

**I was thinking i was never planning on having any lemons in this story but would you like some? let me know if enough people do then ill do one :) or a few ;)  
**

**Thanks for reading as always!!**

**x  
**


	18. Garlic and Holy Water

**EPOV **

"Some consideration please!" I shouted through Jasper's door, him and Alice had been in their for hours Emmett ended up going out and I tried covering it up with music but I could still hear the mattress springs creaking and the moans and oh god I wanted to pour bleach on my brain to permanently remove it from my memory.

Emmett swanned in a couple of hours later and thankfully Jasper and Alice seemed to be having a nap after their workout, he had a mischievous look on his face and when I looked at him up and down his dark clothes where covered in a white powder, _oh god._

_ "_what'd you do?" I asked him shaking my head.

"Just some fire extinguisher fun that's all" he said laughing at himself.

"That is a felony and also do I need to remind you that the girl who you started this whole thing with is in there" I pointed to Jasper's room "Maybe I should of let our parents send you therapy, I think it might be good for you"

"Lighten up Eddie boy!" He said in is booming voice and gave me a playful shove before jumping on the sofa and grabbing the Xbox controller.

Alice came out of Jasper's room later that afternoon ignoring me and Emmett and let herself out of the apartment. Jasper made a appearance to, the first time I had seen him without Alice attached to his hip for the past few days and he had the mother of all grins on his face.

"Woahhhhhh!" Emmett boomed when he spotted Jasper stood there "Look at you!" laughing he carried on "Get some action from the demon pixie and he's all smiles look Eddie, you should take a note out of his book" he wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively "I'm just saying" He continued "I mean I never thought I would see the day when Victoria wasn't around and I have never seen you" He pointed at Jasper "smile like that". Jasper blushed, actually blushed in the year and a half I had known him I had never seen him blush!

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur and I was bombarded with college work, I was sat at the kitchen table with books covering every available surface when there was a loud scream, smash and a thud came from Emmett's bedroom, I closed my eyes before going to see what was happening now, his door was slightly opened and I peeked in and on the floor was Emmett staring wide eyed at his window, before I could ask him what was going on he put his hand up to silence me and got up off the floor leaving his chair knocked over and a smashed glass on the floor which was must have been the smashing sound.

He approached the window carefully as if it was going to shoot him or something, when there was a popping sound but it was coming from the other side of the room now "DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Emmett whisper screamed at me spinning in the direction of the noise.

I just nodded in reply as I looked over at the wall that joined to the bathroom when the popping sound came again but this time it was back over at the window and then the wall again "SHIT" Emmett whisper screamed again "I have a fucking ghost on my room" and then he shot passed me and out of the apartment quicker than I thought was humanly possible.

I stood in the doorway for a few minutes listening out for the popping sound, but it had stopped.

I was 100% sure it wasn't a ghost and was most likely the girls up to something after whatever he did with the fire extinguisher the other day so I just shook my head and headed back to my work.

That evening Emmett returned with bags full of all types of weird things to rid the room of his_ 'ghost'_ he actually bought bottled holy water and was sprinkling it around his room chanting something from a book, I tried so hard to not laugh at him but it was impossible I didn't even realized that he had issues with Ghosts.

Once he was satisfied he had _'cleansed his room'_ we ate dinner and as we cleaned up the kitchen there was a light knock on the door "That'll be Alice!" Jasper said with that huge grin still plastered on his face as he rushed over to open it, and sure enough on the other side was the little pixie Alice.

I looked away as they greeted each other and continued to wash the surface down, I glanced sideways at my brother to see him grimacing "What's up Em?" I asked him in a mocking tone and he just shot "Oh shut up it's not like you have Sweet thing either" I couldn't help but let out a low laugh he really wanted Rosalie.

"Maybe not yet, but at least we have been out on a date, kind of and I have kissed her, and more than once" he just huffed and started throwing the cutlery in the drawer, one at a time.

Alice danced her way into the kitchen and looked at me "its going to be just the three of us tomorrow boys" in her high pitched voice, my head spun around to her, please tell me she is joking and that she didn't just say that it was only going to be the three of us tomorrow I had been looking forward to Friday night all week and no, what had Bella changed her mind and now I was going to be a third wheel with pixie and cowboy?

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked before I could as he put his arm around her waist "Bella's not sick or something?" before I could start worrying about her being sick Alice assured us "Oh no no, Bells is fine" She winked at me and then looked over at Emmett who was still shooting the cutlery into the draw mumbling under his breath "_Rosalie _has a date so Bella's offered to stay in and protect our asset" She said with a grin.

Emmett actually froze on the spot when Rosalie's name was mentioned. I instantly felt better at least Bella wasn't avoiding me, I did feel slightly bad for Emmett he was just to damn stubborn for his own good.

"Why don't you two just go, I don't really want to be a third wheel and I have a lot of work I need to get done" Alice face light up like a Christmas tree and she just nodded and grabbed Jasper's hand dragging him to his bedroom.

Emmett groaned "I'm going out" he slammed the drawer shut "There is no way I can deal with those two tonight!" and grabbed his jacket and went.

I quickly went into the lounge and turned some music on loud before the noises started and carried on putting the clean dishes away.

***************************************************************************

**BPOV**

"Are you sure you don't mind Bella?" Rosalie asked me for the hundredth time as she brushed her wet hair "I know you were really looking forward to seeing Spider boy tonight!" for some reason this week Rosalie had decided that Edward was now known as spider boy as he had captured the spider in the kitchen.

"Honestly Rose it's fine. I have a paper that's due in Monday" I assured her and she just smiled at me probably knowing I really did truly want to be with Edward tonight but someone had to stay and guard Fred's chair until he gave in.

I changed into my NYU shirt and a pair of black leggings and spread out my work on the lounge rug while Rosalie got ready in her room, she was going out with some guy she met on the subway. Alice was already in her room getting ready for her date with Jasper, I felt bad that Edward had decided not to go out with them but I know if it had been me left to go I wouldn't want to be the third wheel especially seen as they where in that lovey dovey honeymoon stage and unable to keep there hands of each other for five minutes.

They both left at 8PM and I was left alone in the apartment, me and my books just like high school before Alice moved to Forks that is.

I sighed and turned the television onto a random music station for background noise and just as I was about to turn my laptop on there was a knock at the door.

I slowly got up and opened the door only for my heart to stop and I am pretty sure my mouth was hanging open probably catching flies or something, Edward was stood looking as sexy as ever on the other side with that favorite smile of mine and those sparkly green eyes of his.

"hi" He said I didn't say, or rather couldn't say anything to him I just smiled, he looked kind of nervous and shifted his feet before holding up a brown bag which I hadn't noticed before "I though seen as you where on duty we could maybe have dinner here?" he asked in one breath "well unless you have already eaten........" But I didn't let him finish I threw myself at him and kissed him passionately.

When I finally broke away before I passed out from lack of oxygen he littered my neck with soft kisses "Lets go inside" I breathlessly said he kept his grasp on me and followed me into the apartment.

We ate the Chinese he had brought and talked about our classes, how Emmett freaked out over our little bubble wrap/speakers prank yesterday, I think food actually shot out of my nose when he told me about the holy water.

"after the holy water and praying or whatever it was he was doing, he pulled out like 100 garlic bulbs on a string and hung them over his bed!" he was laughing so hard he could hardly breath "and when I told him that was for vampires.." he tried taking some deep breaths "He grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me right up to his face and told me _' Eddie if this place has ghosts anything could be around, you can never be to careful not when it comes to this kind of thing!'_ I am pretty sure I could of died on the spot from laughing so hard the look on his face was so damn serious".

We both were taking deep breaths trying to recover from Emmett and the garlic when the front door flew open and in stormed Rosalie not 2 hours after leaving for her date and shouted at the top of her lungs "All men suck!! STUPID PIGS!" and threw her bag on the sofa.

"What the hell happened Rose? Are you alright?" I asked her as she took her shoes off .

"Oh yes I am fine but I don't think you could say the same for my date, bloody perv grabbed my butt and started making all these creepy suggestions after dinner so I kneed him and left, such a fucking creep he was asking me to oh I don't even want to think about it, I'm getting a hot bath and then going bed!" and with that she slammed the bathroom door shut.

I turned to face Edward who was staring wide eyed at the bathroom, I gave him a apologetic smile and started cleaning the plates from our dinner "hey since Rosalie's back do you want to head out and get some ice cream or something, I didn't bring any dessert" he kind of looked sad.

"yea that will be nice, just let me put some jeans on and we will go" I quickly ran to my room and changed from my leggings into a pair of Grey skinny jeans and a pair of black trainers, on my way back to the kitchen I stopped at the bathroom and told Rosalie I was just popping out, she just grunted in response.

We didn't stay out long as I was worried about Rosalie so as soon as we had finished we headed back to the apartment building, as we walked up the stairs Edward's grip on my hand increased and I turned to look at him he looked in deep though "let's go out tomorrow night, just me and you" He blurted out and I couldn't help but smile and nod enthusiastically "Great I'll pick you up at 8"

"Sounds good" I told him, as we approached my apartment there was a thumping sound, I slowly opened the door still holding Edwards hand "Oh my" was all I could say as I took in the sight before me.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for delay in updating, i have been packing and things for uni, i know its a rubbish excuse :(**

**I will try top update a couple more chapters before i leave next week as once I start i am not sure often i will be able to update :(**

**Thank you so much for all the favs and alerts!!!!**

**And reviews to**

**thanks for reading**

**x  
**


	19. Emma Cullen

**BPOV**

"Good God I'm sweating like Banshee!" moaned Rosalie as we stood; well it was more like squashed together in the crowd at the Matchbox Twenty concert.

"Well at least you can see!" Alice shouted back from my other side at Rosalie who continued looking forwards and fanning her face with her hands ignoring Alice completely.

The lights dimmed and the crowd erupted as the band came onstage.

* * *

The show was amazing, after the first song Alice somehow managed to get us to the front so she could see.

We soon made it to the subway platform "oh!" Alice said looking at the electronic timetable "20 minutes till the next one we just missed it!!" she sat on my left side on a bench while Rosalie sat on my right just as a bunch of drunken guys literally stumbled onto the platform, Alice linked her arm around mine and scooted closer while Rosalie just carried on checking her make-up in her compact.

"well well!!" one of them shouted, I instantly stiffened, being the daughter of the chief of police I was constantly vigilant especially after the warnings and horror stories I had heard over the years.

I kept my eyes fixed on my shoes as I heard the guys stumbling further down the platform towards us and talking amongst themselves.

Alice leaned her body into mine and tightened her grip on my arm.

"How you doing?" the same voice shouted again, in a lame impression of Joey from friends, I almost wanted to shout back '_grandmas chicken salad'_ but thought I better not. Alice and I both stifled laughs while Rosalie sighed and slammed her compact shut.

I looked over in the direction of the guys and saw a short bulky blonde guy who was staring at Rosalie like all of his Christmas's and birthdays had come at once.

"well aren't you something pretty to look at Blondie" he slurred while cocking his head to one side "how about......" he started to say but Rosalie interrupted him by shouting very loudly that it echoed down the platform.

"NOOO!"

"But jus.." he tried to say but she cut him off again.

"Nope not going to happen so don't waste your breath" she told him still not looking in his direction.

"Oh come on Blondie!" he pleaded "we could have a good time"

And that was it Rosalie snapped "Look freak!" jumping up and pointing at him "One!" she held up one finger "not in a million years would I go out with you and two" she held a second finger as the train pulled into the platform "I have a _boyfriend_" and just like that she got on the train without a second look in his direction.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by Alice tugging on my duvet in an attempt to wake me up so he could drag me shopping with her and Rosalie for a Halloween costume for Ben's party next week.

"Alice, just five more minutes" I pleaded as she continued tugging.

"No" she snapped "You've already had three more _five minutes!_ It's time to get up, come on!" she finally gave up on the tugging and instead decided to jump up and down on my bed.

"Come on Bellerinie!" she sang and I groaned giving in to my best friend throwing my duvet off causing Alice to topple off the bed and land with a _thud_ on the floor. I peered over the edge of the bed to see Alice sat looking like a confused child and I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

After taking a long hot shower and getting dressed I joined Alice and Rosalie in the lounge.

"Yay!!" Alice screeched "Spill it! I have been going crazy guessing what theme's you two pulled out of the hat!"

Ah the hat, three days ago we had picked out our costume themes out of Alice's hat and she had somehow gotten the guys to also pick out themes, although I'm sure they had much of a say in it to be honest.

Alice was practically vibrating with anticipation "NOWWW!" she shouted.

Shopping as always with Alice and Rosalie turned into a marathon and lasted most of the day, but to help me through it I kept focusing on my date that evening with Edward, Edward my boyfriend, yes that right boyfriend.

Edward asked me five days ago to be his girlfriend and I'm not going to lie being Edward Cullen's girlfriend is pretty damn amazing.

* * *

It was Halloween and also the night of Ben's party.

I had spent most of the afternoon in Alice's room getting ready, for my theme I had picked _superhero_ from the hat and after a debate with Alice in the middle of the costume shop we finally came to an agreement that I should go as _'wonder woman'_.

Rosalie curled my hair and added volume at the roots, while Alice did my make-up with a slight lush, sheer lips and large false eyelashes that where already irritating my eyes.

Alice had picked out '_Nortical'_ and was going as a very very slutty sailorand Rosalie had picked out '_Medical'_ and was going as a naughty nurse.

I left the both of them to finish getting ready and went into the lounge before we had to leave. There was a loud knock on the front door, I quickly answered it expecting and hoping it would be Edward, but as I opened the door my eyes were assaulted by pink and I couldn't stop myself from dropping to the floor in a fit of hysterics.

There in the hallway was Emmett, head-to-toe in baby pink. He was dressed as a ballerina in a tutu and all including tights and ballet shoes with ribbon tied around his calves and to top it all off he had a platinum blonde wig with a full fringe, he also had on make-up including a silver glitzy pair of eyelashes.

I just couldn't catch my breath, feeling the tears streaming down my face I tried to dry them as I heard feet stomping coming from inside the apartment. I looked up just in time to see Alice and Rosalie turn into the lounge and then quickly join me on the floor in hysterics.

When we finally composed ourselves Emmett had already made his way into the kitchen and was sat at the table eating a chocolate muffin.

"I take it you chose dance?" Alice asked him while catching her breath.

"ahhhummmm" he mumbled in reply and then shoved another whole muffin in his mouth.

"Well I hope you realise I am not dancing or being seen with you tonight!" Rosalie told him in a serious tone and her hands on her hips.

I turned back into the lounge to face Alice who shrieked at me "Look at your make-up!" grabbing my hand she pulled me into her room but I was distracted by a figure in the doorway of the front door that Emmett had left open.

************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

"oh...my" I heard Bella say as she opened her front door, I turned to look into her apartment to be faced with Emmett's naked body over Rosalie's on his leather chair.

I quickly pulled the door shut leaving me and Bella in the hallway in an awkward stunned silence both of us just staring at the closed door until the moaning started to come from the otherside.

Bella grabbed my hand and started pulling me away "Can we go upstairs?" she asked. I just nodded as my brain seemed unable to form any type of words.

"Do you think this means the war is over?" Bella asked as I opened the front door to my apartment praying that we weren't going to be having a sequel with Alice and Jasper inside.

"I really have no idea" I honestly told her.

* * *

The week passed in a blur. Emmett and Rosalie became a couple, Alice and him finally came to a truce and me and Bella also officially became a couple. The night that I asked her I had never been so nervous in all my life but when she said yes, well let's just say I haven't been happier.

That was a couple of days ago and today me, Jasper and Emmett where spending the day catching up on our college work as we had been spending all of our free time with the girls recently.

We were spread across the sofas when Alice barged her way into the apartment and looked at us sighing at the mess of the apartment I guess?!? I really didn't have a clue.

"Be at our apartment in one hour to choose your theme!" she told rather than asked us.

"Theme?" Emmett was brave enough to ask, I glanced at Jasper who too looked confused so I was guessing she hadn't told him what the hell she was talking about now.

"Yes from the theme hat" she said waving her hand in the air.

"Theme hat?" I asked her thourally confused and wondering if she had missed some meds or something??

"Yes for Halloween"

"And you're picking a '_theme'_ for us?" Emmett asked actually doing air quotations for _theme_.

Alice just glared at him and started speaking so quickly I had to really concentrate, and it kind of made me think she had to be on some kind of meds... right? Or maybe she had gotten into some sugar....

"NO!" she shouted "You pick a theme out of the hat out of the ones I have pre-approved" she took a deep breath "ONE hour!!" and just as soon as she had come she was gone again the door slamming behind her.

"Pre-approved?" I said looking at Jasper who just shrugged and went back to his laptop.

"She is one crazy Pixie!" Emmett said shaking his head and laughing to himself.

* * *

Halloween night came quickly and I was adjusting my hat for my costume, I had picked '_Sport'_ out of Alice's '_Theme_ _Hat'_ and after a couple of days I decided to dress up as a baseball player.

I heard Emmett Grunting from the bathroom and if he had not of been with Rosalie a couple of hours ago before he was kicked out so they could get ready for tonight I would know what he was doing in there, So I was intrigued as to see whatever it was especially as he point blank refused to tell us what he was going as tonight or even tell us his theme.

So when he eventually came out dressed as a ballerina I actually choaked on my beer as Jasper who still had to change started stamping his feet and laughing very loudly. Emmett just winked at us and proceeded to put on a blonde wig that got caught on his false eyelashes; I nearly died from a lack of oxygen.

"It's not _that_ funny" Emmett told us with another wink.

"Oh.... boy" Jasper managed to get out through laughter "It really.......really is....... _that_ funny... Em"

I nodded in agreement.

"When you hyenas are ready I'll be down at the girls apartment" As he shut the door behind him I told Jasper "I have to hear their reaction!"

"Just give me a second and I'll come too" he shouted as he sprinted to his room.

"Hurry!" I shouted back as I shoved my phone and wallet in my pocket and chugged my beer.

Jasper came out of his room not sixty seconds later dressed as a parrot, I opened my mouth to say something but as he reached to open the door he told me "Don't say a word, it was either this or a Pepper Pig costume. Now let's go see your new sister shall we??"

"Ah yes, let's go see Emma" I agreed shutting the door behind us and I heard laughing coming from downstairs.

"Emma Cullen" Jasper chuckled "I like it"

* * *

**A/N**

**I am so sorry for how long this took but i now have a super shiny new laptop and internet so YAY!!!**

**Yes the prank war is finally over but there is still a few more chapters to go yet.. not cerrtain on exact number.. but the fun is not over :)**

**thank you for alerting and everything :D I love all you guys!!**

**thanks as always for reading and I promise to update soon!!!!**

**x**


	20. Fright Night

**BPOV**

I smiled at Edward as Alice dragged me into her bedroom to 'fix' my make-up. Edward looked ridiculously good in a very, very tight baseball costume that left my mouth watering; in fact I was calculating my chances of getting out of this party and spending the night, just the two of us..... Yeah I'm sure Alice would allow that! _Ha_

As soon as I was deemed presentable again and freed me from Alice's bedroom I ran back to the lounge as fast as a klutz like me could in a pair of gold boots, with a heel straight into Edwards awaiting arms.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear.

"And you look edible" I told him

"Oh... Is that right?" he asked, his voice became husky, I looked up into his sparkling green eyes "Ahuh" He tighten his arms around my waist as we heard Emmett shout from the kitchen "Right let's get out of here!"

Edward grumbled as he released me from his arms and quickly grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together.

It was then as I looked towards the doorway of the kitchen I spotted Jasper dressed as a parrot, I giggled and he shoot me a dirty look. This caused me to giggle louder and then I shouted, in the best impression of a parrot I could do "Jazzy want a cracker?" he just continued to scowl at me as the rest of us burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

We finally arrived at the party after a very eventful train and a cab ride, mostly due to Emmett's costume, or as Edward and Jasper Kept calling him, Emma.

The house was packed, bodies on the dance floor moving in sync, lights flashing and the smell of sweaty bodies and alcohol filled the air. Edward, who still had a firm grasp on my hand, led me towards the kitchen with Emmett and Rosalie to get some drinks as Alice had dragged Jasper to talk with some of her Fashion Design friends from College.

Emmett was getting lots of odd looks and people whispering as we passed, But Emmett being Emmett didn't give a damn and just walked with that huge grin that was permanently on his face acting as though he was wearing one of his cartoon shirts and jeans and not a ballerina costume, blonde wig and make-up instead.

Rosalie on the other hand gave every single person who so much as looked at him a look that, well if looks would kill there wouldn't be many people left alive at this party that's for sure.

Edward handed me a bottle of bear from the chillier on the kitchen worktop as I felt a strong warm hand on my shoulder, I squealed and turned around so quickly it took a second for my eyes to catch up.

I smiled at who it was stood behind me "Jake!" I shouted and then threw my arms around his neck.

"Bells, you look awesome" He told me as I released him. I blushed and turned to Edward to see a look of confusion on his face, I quickly moved to his side and linked our hands "Jake this is Edward, Edward this is Jake my oldest _friend_ from forks"

I looked back to Jake who was glaring at mine and Edwards hands, Jake had always had well... somewhat of a crush on me as we grew up but I only ever saw him as a friend, a best friend, more like a brother in all honesty.

As they greeted each other my attention was grabbed by Rosalie about three seconds from hitting some girls who where mimicking Emmett behind his back and laughing at each other.

"Errrrm... Edward" I said nodding in her direction he rolled his eyes at the scene. "See you 'round Jake" I told him as me and Edward quickly walked over to save those girls from a Hale punch and the end of their night out.

* * *

"Bellerini lets DANCE!" Alice shouted over the music drunkenly at me while I had my head leaning on Edwards shoulder, I groaned out loud only to be dragged by Sailor Alice into the middle of the dance floor, squashed together with everyone else.

I was starting to feel dizzy, you know the dizziness you get after about 2 ½ beers and having nothing to eat since 1 o'clock this afternoon, I stumbled away from the dance floor, and Alice didn't seem to notice and leaned against the wall, but something wasn't right.

I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath as the music became muffled, I slowly opened my eyes and decided to look for someone I knew as my stomach tightened and twisted.

My hand flew up to my mouth and I ran as quickly as I could to the front door and emptied the contents of my stomach into one of the plant pots on the path. I slumped onto the floor and laid my forehead on the cool edge of the plant pot and then there was darkness.......

********************************

**EPOV**

"I used to like you!" Jasper told Bella as we walked down the hallway all still laughing about Bella's parrot comment a minute ago.

"Awwwwwwwh don't get your feathers in a ruffle there Polly" she told him, he groaned while the rest of us laughed at his expense.

* * *

"Maybe we should just walk?" Alice stated as we, yet again failed to haul a cab due, I'm sure to my brother's costume.

After finally getting a cab and arriving at the party I was having a really good time, I was with my best friends, my hot girlfriend and had no more early starts for over a week thanks to a study week, life was good. Well that was until that russet skinned, long haired...... boy had his arms around Bella, I could feel the vain in my temple ready to burst when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and then she introduced him as her_ 'oldest friend from forks'_, Now I remembered him, from the ravers party.

We glared at each other as Bella introduced us and his eyes lingered to long on our joined hands, I almost felt like taunting him shouting _' that's right Pocahontas she my girlfriend!'_ but Bella might of hit me, or worse pranked me...... I knew what those girls could do, in fact I had been on the receiving end previously and didn't want to relive that experience in the near future, or at all to be honest, and also Rosalie looked like she was going to kill and stuff a couple of girls that where doing all this spinning and stuff behind Emmett's back so I let Bella lead the way to her friend away from forks boy, thank fuck.

Alice dragged Bella to the dance floor leaving me and the parrot watching their bags.

"you know I didn't sign up for this" Jasper shouted over the music while waving around Alice's handbag in the air, I just shook my head and took a swig of beer and told him "But you'd do it anyway for her" and he just shrugged, well I think he shrugged it was kind of hard to tell what with the lighting and his costume and smiled at me.

Just then Rosalie came storming over to us didn't say a single word just grabbed my arm and dragged me off back to where she had come from, _damn she was strong_.

"What the hell Rose?" I shouted but she just rolled her eyes and mumbled something about '_dumb boy'_.

She stopped in front of a door and released her grip on me as she flung the door open.

There in a pink heap on the floor with his head hanging over the toilet was my brother, Emmett.

I groaned out loud and look at Rosalie for an explanation "I don't even know, he was fine acting his usual self, next thing I know he runs into here... and well...." she pointed to the toilet and just then Emmett threw up.

I screwed my face up and pinched my nose trying hard to not breathe in the smell. I was just about to talk when Rosalie carried on "I wouldn't think it was so odd, but the fact he has only had one beer, and I have been with him the entire night, I think somebody spiked it maybe... I'm not sure" she had a really worried expression on her face.

_Bella... shit _if someone's spiking drinks I am getting her out of here, pronto.

"Wait beer, as in one from the chillier that I got earlier?" Rosalie just nodded as she used a damp cloth on Emmett's forehead "wait here with him; I'll go get the others I think it's time to go!"

I walked as quickly as I could back over to the dance floor in search of Jasper so he could go and help Rosalie with Emmett while I got the girls but I couldn't see him anywhere, I quickly looked back to where Bella and Alice had been dancing but zilch, they had gone too.

I looked around the dance floor again in hope that they had just moved, for some reason. I checked the kitchen and glanced out of the patio doors but still no sight of any of them. I was just about to go and check on Emmett and Rosalie when some blonde haired guy dressed as Tarzan who I recognised from when I had seen Bella all those weeks ago at the bar, I think she said his name was.... Mike.

He had a panicked look on his face and grabbed my shoulder and just said one word to me that made my heart stop beating "Bella" he didn't wait for me to speak he just started to walk away, not looking back to see if I was following.

He went out through the front door, and then I saw her, sprawled on the floor, similar to Emmett with her head hanging over a plant pot with a couple of people watching her like she was a amusement. As I neared her I could hear her mumbling "stupid....... pig......gunna.... kill him.....bad..._Fred_"

I kneeled besides her confused, if someone was spiking peoples drinks they would be out cold and not acting like this, this was something entirely different and so far only seemed to be affecting Emmett and Bella.

"Bella what's wrong" at the sound of my voice she looked up at me with swollen puffy eyes, smudge make-up and sleepy eyes.

"Food...poisoning... I think.. you.r..." but she couldn't finish as she threw up in the plant pot again, I held her hair back and looked up at Mike "Can you go into the bathroom on the second floor and find Rosalie and my brother, help her with Emmett down here" he nodded, glanced at Bella and then disappeared.

"Baby you're going to be okay" I told her as she leaned her head on her arm "what's made you sick?"

She groaned and said tiredly "Don't ever eat your brothers cooking!" she closed her eyes just then Jasper came through the open front door carrying Alice in his arms who was clutching a red bucket he looked at Bella and then at me "what the hell is going on?" Alice made a whining noise and he whispered something in her ear.

"I don't know, Bella thinks Emmett's food has poisoned her but when did he cook for her? or ever?" I asked looking down at her watching her chest rise and fall as she took deep breaths.

Alice was who spoke next "he cooked this afternoon, I should have listened to _Rose_" she whined and then clutched the bucket "it did taste a but funny but I didn't want to hurt his feelings, he was all excited".

As soon as Rosalie and Emmett had appeared and I got someone to get two more buckets for Emm and Bella. I grabbed a hold of my brother as Rosalie helped Bella walk "what are we going to do?" Jasper asked me as I started walking down the driveway.

"Where going to my parents place, its three doors that way" I pointed to the right.

************************************************

**BPOV**

I woke up two days later, in bed with Alice curled up into my side in the same bed I had slept in when the apartment building had been on fire.

The last 48 hours had been hell and kind of like one of those episodes of a bad soap opera that you wanted to end but just wouldn't.

After Rose, Edward and Jasper had gotten us to the house they put us to bed and me and Alice both refused to be in the same bed or room as Emmett so he was taken somewhere else while me and Alice shared this bed.

The next morning Edward called a doctor out and he confirmed that we did indeed have food poisoning; I am never eating any food that Emmett has touched again, in my life.

I got out of bed, finally feeling better and actually in the mood to try food, maybe.

I looked back at Alice who was fast asleep with a smile on her face, she was probably dreaming about Gucci having a sale or something.

I slowly and quietly opened the door and closed it behind me only to come face to face with a pale Emmett coming out of the door opposite "Fred" I said as I started to walk down the hallway.

"Ahh man I thought we had come to a deal no more Sweet thing or Fred!" he moaned as he followed me.

I turned to look at him and warned him "Watch your back Fred" his eyes widened and he mumbled something under his breath too quiet that I couldn't hear him.

"Bella" he shouted as I got to the bottom of the stairs, I turned back to see him still stood in the same spot, I just laughed and walked towards the kitchen, he didn't need to know that I was just messing with him... just yet. I think I will let him sweat this out a little while.

* * *

**A/N**

**Is bella being too mean?**

**What would you do if he made you ill?**

**Thanks as always for reviews/alerts etc you guys are awsome!!**

**x**


	21. Triple Chocolate Ice Cream

**EPOV**

It has been three weeks since Emmett, Bella and Alice had been sick, two weeks of Emmett acting weird, I think he thought that prank war 2 was around the corner after he poisoned them then he finally confronted Bella who laughed in his face, since then the two of the have been spending a lot of time together, too much time for my liking those two together could cause some serious trouble in this building.

"I'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm borredddddd!" Emmett shout-moaned from the coach that he had been laid on the entire morning with one arm hanging off the side with the remote in hand aimlessly flicking through channels.

"Do _something_ then" Jasper told him with his face still in his laptop not even looking in his direction as he worked on a essay.

"Likeeeeeeeeeeeee.................?" Emmett moaned, I couldn't help but laugh, out loud he was such a kid sometimes, scratch that, most of the time.

"I don't know, just _something_ away from here, your starting to do my head in" he slammed his laptop shut and then glared at me "and you're not helping either" well that shut me up.

Emmett snickered and then slowly got off the coach, dragging his bare feet as he walked towards the door "I'm going to the girls, I think Bella should be home by now" he mumbled opening the door.

As the door clicked shut behind him I turned to look at Jasper who was giving me the oddest look ever.

"What?" I asked him, I felt like I had grown another head or something weird.

He shrugged his shoulders "It's just I know if it was Alice he had been spending so much time with I would be.... I don't know it's kind of weird, don't you think?"

"Weird?" I asked him

"Yea" he said seriously

"Jasper he is my brother and she is my girlfriend, I think its good they are getting along" I honestly told him and then added slightly quieter "But I must admit that those two spending a lot of time together kind of worries me about the kind of trouble they could get into"

He nodded his head vigorously "Exactly what I'm talking about".

* * *

The next morning I awoke to shouting coming from down the hallway, I groaned and threw a pillow over my face.

When I finally made it out of bed and down the hallway I came face to face with Emmett on his laptop looking very pleased with himself. He hadn't noticed my presence yet and continued clicking and smiling away.

I cleared my throat and Emmett's head shot up, he stared wide-eyed at me, looking.... suspicious or guilty, something I couldn't quiet put my finger on.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well, funnily enough I _live_ here" I rolled my eyes at my brother and poured myself a large mug of coffee from the pot.

"I meant, why you are _here_! Don't you have a class or something?" _did he just stutter?_

"Not until this afternoon, why?" I squinted at him.

"No reason" he said shrugging, but I wasn't convinced. I caught him glancing at me from the corner of my eye as I drank my coffee and then he closed his laptop, he had this glint in his eye, the same kind of glint that he used to get when we were kids and I usually got the blame for whatever plan he had come up with.

"So what are you doing tonight? Date with Bella?" Okay now this is getting kind of weird, maybe Jasper is right...

"Yea are going to dinner yes" Taking a deep breath I asked him "what's going on between you two?"

Emmett cackled and then looked at me "Dude, don't seriously be thinking that! God I like her she's pretty cool and I can have a laugh with her you guys are way to serious some times, plus she has some good ideas and things" he smiled at me and I had to ask

"Ideas?" he nodded not answering me "Like what?"

He made a motioned of locking his lips with his hand and then 'throwing' away the key "you will find out in due course bro!"

I scowled at him, utterly confused, and annoyed... slightly, okay very.

"All will be explained, and don't bother asking Bella she has no idea either" _right! "_really"

I shook my head and walked back to my room to get ready for my class, wondering how I was related to Emmett.

*****************************************************************

**BPOV**

"BELLA!" I heard Alice scream, not shout from the lounge as she slammed the door to the apartment shut "BELLA!"

I ran quickly into the lounge, book still in hand to come face to face with Alice with a sobbing Angela clutching at her with both arms.

I looked wide eyed at Alice who gave me a worried expression and mouthed '_get Rose'_ to me as she guided Angela to the sofa.

I ran back to my room grabbed my phone and message Rosalie as I walked into the kitchen passing Alice hugging a sobbing Angela on the sofa, I opened the freezer and grabbed some ice cream, the good kind we saved for emergency's and four spoons.

I sat next to Angela on the sofa and offered her the ice cream and a spoon, Alice pulled out a tissue from her bag and handed it to Angela who was currently using her jumpers sleeve to rub away her tears.

"What's going on?" I timidly asked as she dabbed her face.

Alice grabbed the ice cream, and removed the lid as quickly as she always did when it came to sugar; as if she really needed it I swear her blood was 99% sugar. Neither of them spoke, and my question went unanswered as the three of us tucked into the triple chocolate ice cream.

"Ben always used to buy me those little chocolate heart ice-cream sundaes'" Angela whispered and then sobbed into Alice's chest.

"from that place, the one down on first?" I asked her and saw her head nod gently as she continued to sob, I wondered if I should go and get some or something.

I looked up Alice who looked on the verge of tears herself. She spoke quietly as she clung to Angela and stroked her hair with one hand "Angela and me where having a early dinner at Ava" Angela began to sob harder and I started shovelling the ice cream in my mouth that I had been clucthing "We saw Ben, He was...... he was" Alice seemed to be struggling.

"He was with another girl; she had her arm wrapped around his waist walking down the street" Angela blurted out.

I sat the mouth hanging open, catching flies in shock. I had met Ben numerous times over the last year and a half at various parties and things that Alice had dragged me to and he didn't seem the guy to do that to Angela, In fact those two were incredibly cute together and had been that way since they met in high school apparently.

Rosalie burst through the door not 20 minutes after I had sent her a message clutching some bottles of wine, we decided to have a girl's night in, mainly involving ice cream, junk food and lots and lots of alcohol.

I glanced at the time on my phone and realised I was supposed to be going out with Edward at 8 o'clock, in 40 minutes; I quickly sent him a message feeling sad that I wouldn't be able to spend the evening with him tonight, but Angela needed us all more tonight.

My phone buzzed what felt like instantly after I had sent my message;

_Okay love, you know where I am if you need me :)__ I miss you E- xx_

I smiled and looked up to see all three girls looking at me_. He called me love..... Well that was new, _and I couldn't help but smile_._

Three bottles of wine, two whole tubs of ice-cream and a box of tissues later the four of us where all slightly/a lot hammered and for some reason started to talk about weddings, well Alice gushed and Angela bawled.

"Do you remember that episode of friends, the one where they rent the wedding dresses?" Rosalie said from the chair, the three of us nodded "we should totally do that" she said followed by a hiccup.

I was about to say how ridiculous that was but both Angela and Alice agreed instantly. Alice then jumped up and grabbed her bag and pointed at us "I'm going to the 24 hour mall on fifth, I'll be back soon" and then she was gone.

I burst into a fit of laughter, closely followed by Rosalie and Angela, which was the first time tonight I had heard her laugh.

"I feel sorry for the poor shop assistant that has to deal with Alice tonight!" I nodded in agreement as I poured us some more wine "not only is she full of sugar and alcohol she is also _Alice_" I laughed loudly at that comment.

Not even an hour after she left Alice came through the door followed by two teenage boys who were carrying wedding dresses; _I can't believe that she actually did this_. After tipping the boys Alice threw a dress at each of us "They are on loan, any stains or damage and you" she pointed to each of us "Have to pay!" she then marched to her room, slightly stumbling.

I looked at the garment bag that she had thrown at me, sighed and got up "Angela you can use my room if you want, it the one at the end of the hall. I'm changing in the bathroom" smiling I left them and went to get changed.

Alice had outdone herself, and even though I never actually thought I would be wearing a wedding dress, well not until I was in my mid thirties if ever at all to be honest.

The dress was white, and ruffled from the floor up to the waist, the top was a bodice with silver trimming and thin straps, and it was stunning. In the bottom of the garment bag was a box containing a white veil and a diamond tiara.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and for the first time ever smiled at the thought of getting married.

I was brought out of my daydream of a church and me walking down the aisle by Rosalie banging on the bathroom door "come on Bella I want to see your dress!!"

I opened the door and came face to face with Rosalie looking as gorgeous as ever, in a virgin white tight wedding dress that suited her perfectly, she also had a veil and tiara on.

She gasped and then threw her arms around me. We stumbled, literally, down the hallway way back to the lounge where Alice was sat on the sofa, taking up the whole thing with her dress. It was white with diamante details in a flower pattern over the skirt and bodice she smiled at us as she chugged her drink. Angela was now sat opposite her on a chair in a similar dress to Alice's although hers was less in your face and more her.

As we sat around drinking, with the music turned up loudly laughing at how funny it would be if someone walked in on us like this, we would probably be dragged off to an asylum within the hour.

"Oh I LOVE this song!" Alice screeched and jumped up, as fast as she could in the monstrosity of her puffy dress; the rest of us drunkenly jumped up and joined her dancing around the lounge like idiots and loving every second of it. Well that was until someone started banging on the front door and we instantly froze on the spot with panicked expressions staring at the door.

"Isabella!" The girl's head's all spun around to look at me; I thought I was hearing things. "Isabella what's going on in there?" I heard the voice again through the door and over the music.

"We have to get out of these dresses!" I whispered and started grabbing the empty bottles of the table as we all scrambled about to get the place sorted before I answered the door.

Why can't everything just be simple for once in my life.......

* * *

**A/N**

**Pics of dresses are linked on profile :)**

**I wonder who that could be??!?!? hmmmmmmmm lol**

**And I wonder what Emmett is up to??**

**I would be interested in what you guys think :) as always !!**

**I have also decided to send a couple of lines from the next chapter I am working on to everyone who reviews before I post it which should be by the weekend :)**

**Thanks as always for reading and everything :)**

**Love you guys!**

**x**


	22. Jail Bait

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I froze as I heard Charlie on the other side of the door "just a minute!" I shouted as I pulled the dress off and put on the sweats and top that Alice and thrown at me in the rush.

"What is going on in there Isabella?" he shouted again as if the music was still on, I knew I was in trouble he only ever called me Isabella when I was in trouble, and what the hell was he doing here, in New York city at 11pm on a weeknight?

"Mints!" I whisper shouted to Rosalie who was shoving all the bottles into the DVD cabinet.

Angela came running out of my room "I shoved the dress under your bed Bella". She then perched herself on the sofa shortly joined by Alice and Rosalie.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door to see a very worried looking Charlie on the other side "Dad what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" I asked him but before he could reply Alice propelled herself at him at full force.

"Charlie!" She shouted "It's so good to see you!"

He patted her on the back "Good ta see you to kid" as he was speaking his eyes where sweeping the room.

"What have you girls been up to?" he asked after he had been released by Alice and walked over to the sofa with a duffle bag in hand. I was just about to reply as he added "actually I don't want to know" shaking his head he sat down next to Angela who looked like she wanted to vanish on the spot.

"Is something wrong dad?" I asked again "I mean it's not that I'm not happy to see you but it is after 11 at night and you're in New York"

"I thought I told you" shrugging he went on "we've got a chief of police conference here, I was meant to be staying at a hotel but the flight was delayed and they gave my room away. So.... I was ... ermmm "

"You can have my room dad" I told him

"Thank you Bells" back to Bells that has to be a good sign "It's just for a few days"

"I'll um get a cab" Angela mumbled and she started to shuffle uncomfortably.

"Oh no you're not" Alice said shaking her head "You can bunk with me, we still haven't figured out what to do about Ben"

"Wanna bunk with me B?" Rosalie said and then winked at me "Although I don't want you snuggling with me. I am not Edward" and now I wanted to die.

"Edward?" Charlie's voice silenced the room once again.

I didn't know what to say and I could feel my face go 30 shades of red as my brain failed to form any form of words.

"Edward is Bella's boyfriend" Alice stated, _thank you Alice_

"Boyfriend" Charlie repeated and my brain still being useless I couldn't do anything but nod and then as if he knew we were talking about him my phone started ringing on the table.

"Talk of the devil and he shall ring" Alice snickered; I stuck my tongue out at her and sent the call to voicemail hoping he wouldn't get the wrong idea after me cancelling this evening and now ignoring his phone call.

* * *

The next morning we all crept around the apartment trying to get ready for our early lessons and trying not to wake Charlie up in the process.

After a couple of hours I trudged my way up the stairs to the apartment, regretting drinking last night, slightly.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper who came flying down the stairs "Jesus Jazz what's wrong?" I asked him as he skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Emmett's been arrested" he stated

"What??" I asked not believing what just came out of his mouth

"He is in jail"

"What do you mean he's in jail?" I asked him "what the hell has he done now?" shaking my head I turned around and with Jasper following me we made our way to the police station to find out what Emmett had done.

"Does Edward know?" I asked him as we approached the station.

"Nope, I tried to ring him but he must still be in class"

"Right" I mumbled. As we walked through the door my feet froze on the spot as I saw stood at the front desk talking to a police officer was Charlie.

Jasper walked into me "Woo Bella what's up?" he asked. Charlie's head snapped up and he looked at me.

"Oh god" I mumbled as he started to walk over to us, still standing in the door way.

"Bells what are you doing here?" he was looking from me to Jasper probably trying to work out if this was Edward or not.

"Dad please tell me you didn't arrest Emmett" at this his face fell and I knew he had, I heard Jasper repeat 'dad' behind me.

"Dad this is Jasper, Emmett's roommate and Jasper this is Charlie my dad"

"Chief Swan" My dad corrected me and shook Jaspers hand.

"Why did u arrest him dad?" great my dad has arrested my boyfriends brother.

Shoving his hands into his pockets "He broke into the apartment, he kept saying you knew him and would be okay with it and that he was Rosalie's boyfriend but there something about that boy"

"Oh dad" I sighed "Get him out of here" nodding gently he turned around and walked back over to the front desk

"I'm sorry" I told Jasper who just snickered and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"it's Emmett I'm sure as hell this isn't going the first or last time he has been in this kind of situation" laughing quietly I agreed with Jasper and we took a seat waiting to see Emmett appear from the other side.

**************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I was sat in my class completely spacing out and right now if my lecturer asked me a question I would be screwed, that's for sure.

My phone vibrated in my pocket for the fifth time in the last 2 minutes, Worrying that it was Bella I sneakily pulled my phone out and saw 3 missed calls from Jasper and two texts, one from him and one from Bella.

_Answer your phone E we have a situation ring me back ASAP- J_

_You are gunna laugh when you hear what happened to your brother today! ____ Miss you- Bella x_

Stifling a laugh I quickly shoved my phone back into my backpack I turned my attention to day dreaming about my Bella instead of my lecture, much better.

Arriving back to the apartment I was faced with Emmett sat in his chair face in his hands with Jasper, Alice, Bella and Rosalie all laughing at something. Bella turned to look at me when she heard the door close behind me and gave me a smile that made my heart swell in my chest.

Dropping my backpack on the floor I opened my arms as Bella came over to me.

"Get ready to not be able to breathe E" she told me as I unwillingly released her from my arms and led her over to our friends on the coaches.

"Okay someone explain" I said when no one said anything for a few seconds. Everyone's head looked in the direction of my brother who groaned and then looked at me.

"Okay....... I thought I would surprise Rosie this afternoon when she got back from her class" taking a deep breath he then continued "all the windows were locked so I decided to look up how to pick a lock on the internet, you know all spy like with one of those hair pins that Alice leaves all over the place" Alice screwed up her face but didn't say a word and let him continue. "So I find a site and go to try it out" Bella let out a laugh "took me ages but I managed to get the front door open. Only the apartment wasn't empty like I thought it would be, I came face to face with a guy in a police uniform and a gun pointed at my head" I was shocked, especially when everyone else except me and Emmett burst into a fit of laughter.

"My dad is staying at mine, he arrested Emmett!" Bella managed out through hard laughter, and I had to join in because I wish I had seen that.

"I was in jail for 3 hours" he continued "Till these two came and sprung me out"

"Your dads staying with you?" I whispered into Bella ear as our friends continued to laugh at my brother's expense.

"Yea" she replied in the same way I felt, which meant no sleep over's until he was gone. "He is going to want to meet you" she told me and I shivered on the spot causing her to laugh and then she pressed her lips to mine.

* * *

"PARTTYYYY!" Alice screamed as she pushed her way through the apartment door dressed head –toe like a Goth, tonight the 5 of us were going to a friend of Jasper and mines birthday party, and yes I said five, Bella's farther was still in town, he had been for the past 3 days and I still had to meet him.

"Calm down there gothy mcgoth" Emmett laughed from the bathroom as she straightened his back wig, the same one that Alice had bought the three of us to wear tonight.

"Oh please Emmett" Alice retaliated "Bella is leaving in 20 minutes if you want to go down and see her" she told me with a knowing look.

Nodding I grabbed the wig I had yet to put on and made my way down the stairs to see Bella and hopefully or not hopefully meet Charlie, Bella's Farther.

*********************************************************************

**BPOV**

"Isabella Marie Swan what is going on in that head of yours?" Charlie shouted from my bedroom, wondering what he was going on about I wondered down the hallway to see.

"What ar..."I started to say but as I walked through my door I saw him holding up the wedding dress that Angela had hidden underneath my bed the other morning.

"Do you have something to tell me?" he asked me seriously

"Dad it's not what you think me and the girls where just messing around" I felt my face flame up.

"With wedding dresses" he said looking the dress up and down

"Yes dad" I told him taking the dress out of his hands and taking it to Alice's room for her to take back to the store.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't come tonight?" Alice asked me for the 20th time since she found out I wouldn't be able to come out with them tonight to one of Edwards's friend's birthdays.

"Alice Charlie is leaving tomorrow, there will be plenty more parties" she nodded sadly.

"Holy crow is that you Rosalie?" I heard Charlie say from the kitchen. As I looked up I had to do a double take at her, she was dressed in a tight black leather strapless dress with knee high black leather boots, a short black wig with a full fringe and very dark make-up including black lipstick.

Rosalie laughed and patted his shoulder as she went to check her make-up in the mirror by the door.

Charlie looked at me and said "I don't even want to ask" and then turned back into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Alice asked me as she slipped a high pair of ankle boots on.

"He found Angela's dress from the other night under my bed, I don't even want to know what his brain is coming up with" Laughing she patted me on the shoulder rearranged her long black wavy wig air kissed me and went on her way to the boys apartment followed a few minutes later by Rosalie.

Charlie went to get ready in my room before we went to dinner when Edward knocked on my front door and let himself in. As soon as our eyes met his mouth broke out into that favourite crocked smile of his and his green eyes where shining.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around him "Not that I'm complaining" I felt him laugh as I buried my face in his chest.

"I came to say bye before we left, I wish you were coming with us" he sounded sad, and that made me sad.

"How about me and you do something tomorrow, just the two of us?" he nodded and smiled again.

"I think I might be good with that" and then I heard Charlie coming down the hallway. As soon as he saw me and Edward embracing each other he started to turn red, that's where I get that from that's for sure.

"Dad this is Edward, Edward this is my dad" Releasing me from his arms Edward shook Charlie's hand.

*******************************************************************

**EPOV**

Well that was kind of awkward, Bella's farther told me to call him chief Swan and if it had of been anyone else except the farther of my girlfriend I would of probably laughed in their face, but there was something about him that made me want to behave, must be why he is the Chief of police.

"Hellloooooo" I heard Jasper shout in my face while waving his hands around "Why hello Mr Cullen I'm so glad you could join us this fine evening"

"Shut up" I mumbled shoving him away with my hands.

"Woahh what did the chief do?" Rosalie asked me, frowning I looked at her asking for an explanation "or not" she said looking at Alice who shrugged and then pulled her over to the dance floor leaving; Jasper and Emmett followed them leaving me alone, with my beer.

"Eddie" I groaned and turned to see Jessica Stanley smiling down at me "Why are you all alone over here?" she asked me taking a seat that Jasper had previously been in.

"What do you want Jessica?" I asked her with an annoyance to my tone.

"You looked sad, and all alone I thought maybe you could use some company"

"I think you should join your friends who are staring" I told her sipping my beer and glancing back at two girls who were watching me and Jessica like a hawk and whispering to each other.

"Don't be like that Eddie!" she said, trying to sound seductive but she wasn't Bella and this wasn't going to happen. She rubbed her hand on my arm and I was about to say something when Alice came storming over and pulled Jessica up from her seat. It was quite a sight, especially seeing as Alice was shorter than Jessica even in those heels of hers.

"I don't know who you are but I think you should leave NOW before I rip that awful hair out of your head"

"But Eddie doesn't want me to go" Jessica told her crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes Eddie does" I said getting up and leaving dragging Alice with me.

* * *

Stumbling up the stairs back to the apartment building was starting to take too long and Jasper heaved and then ran as fast he could up the stairs leaving me and Alice laughing at him. Rosalie and Emmett had decided to go and get fast food before coming back but I just wanted to get to bed.

Alice slipped on the step and I grabbed her as she whispered into my ear "I think he's going to propose to me".

I froze on the spot "What?"

"Oh he doesn't know it yet but I have a feeling and keep having this dream, they are never" she looked so serious "Never wrong" followed by a hiccup.

"I think you need to get to bed before you scare Jazz back to Texas" laughing I scooped her up and carried her up the final two flights of stairs past her apartment and up to ours.

* * *

Waking up with the light shining through my window I sat up with a slight headache and saw my phone flashing by my pillow.

_2pm at the girls apartment, don't be late- Emmett_

Wondering what he was up too now I got up and showered and getting ready to go down to the girls.

Two hours later I was at in the girl's apartment with Bella sat on my lap talking with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper while we waited for my brother to turn up.

"And you have no idea why we're all here?" Alice whined again looking between me and Rosalie.

"Nope" we both said at the same time.

Glancing at the clock I saw it was just after two and was just about to moan about Emmett being late when the door burst open and Emmett stood looking really pleased with himself.

"What is going on?" Rosalie asked him giving him an evil look.

"I'm a dad" was all he said and we all stared shell shocked at him waiting for someone to say something.

"WHATTTTTT?" Rosalie shrieked and jumped of the coach pointing at him "What?"

"I'm. A. Dad" he repeated slowly.

"What do you mean you're a dad?" Bella asked but he didn't reply just disappeared from view and reappeared holding something.

I looked at the bundle as Rosalie screeched "What is that?"

* * *

**A/N**

**A chapter less than 24 hours later!! spoiled much?!? lol**

**What do you think it is?!?? :D**

**Teaser lines for reviewers for the next chapter :)**

**Thank you for reading **

**love you guys**

**x**


	23. He's A Boy

**EPOV**

"It's a chow chow" Emmett said and continues to stroke the puppy's fur.

"And he's _yours_?" Alice asked, slowly moving closer to look at the little ball of fluff.

"Yep" he smiled and looked over at Rosalie and then the smile was whipped off his face "Rosie?" he timidly said.

"You bought a _dog_?" she asked

"Yea, your his _mum_" slowly walking towards her he started to hand the puppy to her but then a god awful smell hit my nose, and everyone else's by the sounds of it.

"What the hell is that?" Bella asked while pinching her nose and then pushing her face into my chest.

"Yea he does that sometimes" Emmett stated shrugging and still going towards Rosalie who was backing away and shaking her head.

"That can't be normal" Alice cringed at the smell "It just can't" gagging Jasper patted her on the back while covering his own mouth and nose with his other hand.

"I think it makes him unique" Emmett said, realising that she didn't want to hold him sat next to me and Bella and started making a fuss of the 'chow chow'.

"Does he have a name?" Bella asked peaking at the puppy while still having half of her face pressed into my chest.

"Nope not yet, I thought we could all name him" he said shrugging

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alice shouted startling us and the puppy that started whining "we can use the hat!"

Everyone else in the room groaned but she carried on "each of us can pick a name and put it in the hat then Emmett picks one out, excellent!" Clapping her hands together she jumped up grabbed some paper and pens and started writing like she was possessed, she kind of reminded me of Mr Burns from The Simpsons.

"How long do we have to pick a name?" Jasper asked looking at Alice's hand as it moved across the paper at an abnormal speed.

"Well I'm not sure, a week? We have to come up with a good name!" smiling at the puppy she continued "Well just call him stinky for now, cause well he is" everyone laughed at her comment although Emmett scowled at us got up mumbled something along the lines off '_child abuse'_ and went into the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning I quickly got up and out of the apartment as it stunk due to, well stinky. I was starting to think we should just call him that and forget about the hat, but I think Alice might hurt me if I said so.

Waiting in the girls apartment while they got ready me and Jasper where eating some of Rosalie's pancakes that we had heard so much about, and man they were the best I had ever had, hands down.

Emmett joined us not long after, today we were going/being dragged to the huge pet mega store to buy stuff for stinky, with Alice and Emmett this is bound to be interesting.

"What about this one?" Alice shouted from another aisle and came running and then to a skidding halt on the shinny floor in front of Emmett making an incredibly aggravating squeaking noise with her heels.

"It's pink" he said and then turned back to the dog leads, he couldn't seem to choose between one with pointy spikes or flat ones.

"Buts it's cute and would look good with his colourings" she said nodding like one of those dogs people put in the back of their cars, a nodding Alice.

"_He_ is a _boy_, and what do you mean colourings? Alice he is a dog not Bella Barbie!" Bella said before Emmett or anyone else had a chance to.

"Bella Barbie?" Jasper asked but With a huff Alice hunched her shoulders and disappeared back to where she came from and appeared a few moments later with the same doggy jumper but in blue and mumbled "I suppose this will have to do".

* * *

Back at our apartment laden down with a stupid amount of bags from the pet mega store, how could one tiny puppy need so much stuff? Complete craziness.

"I am NOT putting diapers on him, you bought him you do it Emmett!" Rosalie told him crossing her arms and turning on the television and ignoring Emmett whining by her side.

"I still can't get over the fact that they have diapers for dogs" Jasper whispered at me as we put away the puppy stuff away in the kitchen.

"NO Alice!" I heard Bella shout and turned to see her coming through the front door from taking some stuff back to their apartment.

"But it would be so much fun Bellerini!" Alice whined and giving Bella a pouty sad face.

"NO!" Bella was shaking her head "Absolutely not! Rose please tell her we can't get a dog!"

"Oh my good it could be your little brother or sister" Emmett cooed to stinky "Yes it could" and then went on to make kissy noises.

"I'm with Bella, one dog here is enough!" Rosalie sternly said pointing at Emmett" I don't think I could deal with it, two animals is enough right now"

"Two?" Emmett asked with a completely confused look on his face where as the rest of us quietly laughed.

The phone started ringing and Emmett shaking his head at us for laughing at something he didn't get, quiet yet got up an answered it.

"Hayyylooo Cullen- Whitlock residence" he sang down the phone. "Oh hey mum" cringing he looked at me to save him from an hour long conversation with our mother; I shook my head and wrapped my arms around Bella.

"Hold on a second mum" he said adjusting stinky in his arms and signalling Rosalie to take him "Rosie please take him"

"Nope absolutely not" getting up of the sofa and walking towards me and Bella "he is your baby you can hold him"

"Rosie please don't be like that, he loves you" laying the phone down on the table with my mother on the line still he walked over to Rosalie who hand her hand on the door handle "your his _mum_" sticking out his bottom lip and making a sad face.

"I don't want to see, hear or as much as smell you anywhere near me! GO AWAY!!" she shouted pointing at stinky who started to whine and then she stormed her way out of the apartment, with Bella and Alice following quickly behind her.

"What's her deal?" Jasper asked me as Emmett went back to the phone.

"I don't know, Bella wouldn't tell me, just something about her childhood" shrugging I looked over at Emmett who was hanging up the phone.

"She hung up" then he smiled realising that he wouldn't have to talk to her and grabbed his Xbox control, sat in his chair with stinky, and did what he did every day, play games.

**************************************************************

BPOV

"Rosalie, when are you going to tell him?" Alice asked through the door for the tenth time since we followed her back from the boy's apartment.

"Alice he will just try to get us to bond and I don't know if I can do that, you have to understand!" sighing me and Alice left Rosalie in her bedroom and went into the kitchen to make some dinner.

"I hope she just gives in and stops being stubborn and tells him about Louby" Alice said as she cut up the vegetables.

Rosalie had a Labrador dog called 'Louby' when she was a kid, and since she died Rosalie hasn't been able to stand bonding with another dog, or any animal for that fact because she doesn't want to replace her childhood best friend.

After dinner the three of us changed into comfy pj's and decided to have some girl time and watch some chick flicks.

Well that lasted all of ten minutes until Alice received a phone call from Angela, at first all I could hear was screaming coming from the phone but then Alice shouted "Ben proposed to Angela!" me and Rosalie looked at each other in shock and let Alice talk away on the phone trying to catch what she was saying but her mouth moves about a billion miles a second when she is excited. Alice finally was off the phone "He proposed?" Rosalie asked and when Alice confirmed with a nod "But what about that girl?"

I must admit I was just as curious on that as she was "Well" Alice started "Turns out it was his brothers girlfriend who Angela had never met, he asked her to come with him to choose Angela's engagement ring"

"Awwwwwhh" me and Rosalie said at the same time.

"I'm so happy for them, she did say yes right, I mean she was screaming" Rosalie asked Alice who nodded and then turned the DVD back on silencing us all.

* * *

The next day after a literature lesson that had me wanting to rip my hair out between Mike Newton and the stand in lecturer, I arrived back at the apartment only to be faced with the phone and table knocked over and the storage boxes all over the floor.

Picking up the small empty box I wondered what the hell had been going on in my apartment, and where the hell is everyone?

After I cleaned up the lounge and texting both Alice and Rosalie to find out what had happened and where they were as today they were usually back before me, I changed into some running clothes and went on a much needed run.

As I walked through the font door I saw Rosalie standing staring at the phone, not realising that I had come home jumped when I touched her shoulder.

"Jesus Bella are you trying to kill me" she said out of breath and then turned back to the phone. I was about to ask her what was up when she pressed the play button on the answer phone and a voice I recognised came through, and it was the last one I thought it would of been .

"This is Esme Cullen, Edward and Emmett's mother" the machine was silent for a few moments "we need to talk, you know where to find me" slightly in shock I wondered who she wanted "Me and my husband are in town for a couple of days and I..." she paused again "I would like to have lunch with both of you Isabella and Rosalie, and I.. um.. bring the baby"

I burst into a fit of laughter "Baby?"

"It's not funny Bella; she thinks that that damn dog is mine and Emmett's secret love child or something!"

That pushed me over the edge, until I realised something "but why does she want to see me?" Rosalie shrugged and replayed the message again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ohhhhhhhhh..... lol**

**Picture of the puppy on my profile aka stinky!**

**Any suggestions for names people?!?! I need like ... a few ideas :) credit will be given to any I pu in the hat ;)**

**also thank you so much for reviews and reading this story in the first place :)**

**Reviewers will get teaser lines for next chapter and I this time there are more :D**

**thanks again :)**

**x**


	24. Oil Me Up Baby!

**BPOV**

"Mary Alice Brandon I swear to god if you don't stop laughing I am going to hang you out of that window!" Rosalie informed Alice who, since hearing the message that Esme left had been laughing like an idiot.

"Maybe she's broken?" I suggested but received a '_shut the hell up'_ look from Rosalie and did just that.

Abandoning a broken Alice who was still cackling away, god knows how she was still breathing we went into Rosalie's room.

"What do we do?" Rosalie asked and she slumped onto her bed, hugging a pillow.

"I say we just ring her back and arrange to go to lunch or something, I mean it's not like you have actually had his baby!" she looked at me like I was insane "Your not are you?"

She smiled "No Bella I am not having his baby, now or anytime in the near future."

"What's she like?"

For a second I didn't know who she meant "Esme, she seemed really nice." It was honest the times I had met her she was nice "A tad insistent on setting her sons up, to be honest you can tell she is Emmett's mum"

"Oh god!" Rosalie laughed "We so have to take _'the baby'_ with us, your holding him though" she told me and I could see that she was warming up to the little stinker.

Ringing back Esme was nerve racking, Rosalie made me make the call as she couldn't face talking to the woman who she had never met but thought that she had given birth to her grandchild. I still couldn't work out why she wanted me there; in fact my brain was going a million miles an hour trying to work it out.

* * *

Rosalie and me decided to avoid being around Edward and Emmett until we had gotten lunch with Esme done the next day, that left us having to bribe Alice with a one off payback of anything she wanted if she got us the puppy without telling the guys why and not mentioning Esme unless they did. It was going to be a long night without seeing Edward.

Driving up to the Cullen mansion that I had stayed at twice previously once with Jasper, Emmett and Edward and the other was with all six of us my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst out of chest.

"Bella hurry up, I'm breathing in stinky's butt here!"

"We are both breathing it in Rosalie!" I reminded her and added "How is it possible for him to smell so bad with the windows open?"

"Your guess is as good as mine!" she said back pinching her nose as we came to a stop at the end of the driveway "What Is Emmett feeding you, huh?"

"Well here goes nothing!" I said, trying to be cheerful.

Getting out of the car Rosalie dusted herself off with one hand while holding the pup with the other.

Taking a deep breath I rang the doorbell feeling the sweat running down my back. The door flew open to reveal Esme Cullen with a huge smile on her face, either she was relieved to see no baby or she was about to be disappointed that there wasn't one.

"Girls" she said motioning for us to come in. We followed her into the front room where she had set out drinks, sandwiches and cakes "Take a seat".

Rosalie was shooting me worried looks as silence over took us.

"So" Esme started, obviously feeling slightly awkward "You didn't bring the baby?" I covered my mouth trying to stop myself from laughing.

Rosalie picked stinky up and handed him to Esme who looked thoroughly confused "this is the baby?" she asked. When Rosalie and me confirmed by nodding Esme burst into laughter. "Well Don't I look an idiot?"

I love Esme, she is so funny. After the whole situation with the stinky pup was explained and she told me that she wanted me here for moral support for Rosalie she ended up telling us some funny stories of Emmett and Edward as little kids.

"Oh and once Emmett made me buy him a superman costume he was screaming blue murder in the shop for me to buy it and then he wouldn't take it off for three whole weeks, not even to sleep in. I had to hose him off in the garden to get rid of the flies" we were laughing so hard the three of us had tears streaming down our faces "Oh I have pictures somewhere! There are some of Edward when he thought he was Angel from Buffy the Vampire slayer" she said disappearing into another room.

She returned a few minutes later, we had just composed ourselves when she showed us some pictures of Emmett and Edward in their costume and we were crying with laughter again. Looking at the photos up-close Rosalie said "Oh that is priceless" she said through laughter "Do you have any more, I could use these as payback" I nodded in agreement.

"You Rosalie are a girl after my own heart" getting up from the table again "Cullen men have to kept on their toes let me tell you"

After a really good afternoon with Esme we left just after Carlisle came home from playing golf.

"I love her" Rosalie told me as I drove back to our apartment building "She is the best to-be mother-in-law ever"

"Mother-in-law?" I asked with raised eyebrows

"Oh come on Swan don't tell me you haven't thought about you and Edward one day?" I must of blushed bright red cause she clapped her hands together and shouted "I knew it!" startling me and the puppy that was previously asleep on her lap. Picking him up and cuddling him I couldn't help but smile, Emmett was going to be happy that she was finally bonding with their '_son'_.

As we neared the apartment we could hear music blaring through the walls, Alice's_ 'girl time'_ CD to be précised.

Opening the door I saw Emmett and Alice twirling around the apartment while Jasper sat on the sofa with both hands covering his ears shouting "That is not music, it's like just not" he mumbled obviously realising he sounded as stupid as he sounded.

Rosalie and I laughed as he blushed "What's up Jasper, not a Britney fan?" he shook his hand still with his hands over his ears.

Edward then came out of the kitchen singing along to the song and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Two days later was when Alice called in her _'no complaints favour'_, and hell was I wishing I had a veto for this.

"I am going to get her back for this, I swear to god she had better watch her back" Rosalie hissed from the small room next to mine we were using as dressing rooms.

"Not if I get to her first" I said back, I have never wanted to physically harm another person in my whole entire life as much as I wanted to right now.

"Suck it up you two!" Alice shouted over the sound of the mechanics in the background "you will have fun, trust me"

Trust her, trust her... Was she actually being serious her I was in a mechanics dressed in a _wrench_ costume about to go and hand out leaflets at a car fair in a park for Alice's Uncle.

"I hate you!" I shouted as I opened the office door.

Looking me up and down Alice couldn't seem to hold in her laughter and then when Rosalie came out of the other office dressed as a can of oil she lost it completley. I would have probably laughed to if I hadn't been so angry.

A cameras flash caught my eye in time to see Alice clutching a digital camera in her hands and smiling. "Right come on we have a job to do"

"It's alright for you, your dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, we" she waved her hand between us, well the most she could dressed as a oil can "are in these monstrosities for the whole afternoon"

Shuffling down the sidewalk I started to wonder what my life would be like without friends that should be clearly be in an asylum for the clinically insane.

"Oil me up baby!" someone, yet again shouted at Rosalie who just flipped him off and started mumbling about sleeping with one eye open.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper came by with some lunch for us and had a good laugh at mine and Rosalie's expense.

"Kill me now, please I am begging you if you love me you would kill me" but Edward just laughed kissed my cheek and told me he would see me tonight, as he walked away I realised what I had said _'If you love me'_ we hadn't said '_I love you'_ to each other yet, not that I didn't want to it just hadn't happened.

* * *

The next afternoon me and Rosalie went food shopping after our morning classes and looking forward to our five day weekend as someone had flooded a large proportion of our main college building and all classes had been cancelled we were greeted by Alice sing-shouting at the top of her lungs "ROADDDDTRRIIPPPPPP!" as we struggled through the door with our bags. The boys came and helped us as Alice continued to prance around the lounge singing 'Road trip' over and over again.

Edward kissed me on the cheek as we unpacked the groceries in the kitchen.

"What the hell is she going on about a road trip?" Rosalie asked

"Were going to my parents" Edward stated rather than asked

"We are?" he and Emmett nodded

"Oh I love Esme!" Rosalie chimed, this cause the boys to freeze and look at her, oh yea didn't I mention we hadn't told them about having lunch with Esme the other day.

"You've met mum?" Emmett asked, his voice was all squeaky, pre-teen squeaky.

"Urrmmmm... yea.. Me and Bella had lunch with her the other day" She mumbled realising her mistake "She is the best" she quickly added

"Bella" Edwards voice broke the awkward silence that had over taken the room "you went to lunch with Esme and didn't say anything?"

"Well, what can I say we were trying to keep a secret so if you did something we had some inside info to get back at you!" Rosalie told them, she then pulled an envelope out of her purse waving around a picture of Emmett dressed as superman.

"NOOOO!" he shouted trying to grab it from her but she ran and locked herself in her room.

I turned to look at Edward who had a worried expression on his face "Please tell me you don't have any pictures'?" he asked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck "Don't worry I just saw a picture of Angel Cullen, It was nice to have a visual for that story" I said with a wink and then pressed my lips to his.

* * *

Did I ever mention that I hated road trips? Yea I didn't know that either until I went on one with my boyfriend, the calm one (Jasper) who had been asleep since we set off and the other crazy four in the back, oh yea and the stinky puppy that kept letting one rip as well as he slept on Jasper.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted at me pulling one of my ear phones out of my ear "Is that a dirty book that you are all engrossed in?" his face was so serious I had to mess with him.

Looking down at my battered copy of Withering Heights I turned to look at Emmett who was practically bouncing in his seat, almost Alice-like, waiting for my reply. "Yes" was all I said

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he sang at the top of his lungs "Eddie boy did you know you little girlfriend was into kinky stuff?" he asked but Edward, being the only other person in this mini bus that had actually read it was trying to hide his laughter.

"Here" I said thrusting the book into his hands "Read it" winking I then told him "you have to start from the beginning and wait for the best bits".

He looked genuinely excited and sat back in his seat, after stealing my iPod and started reading the book.

Thirteen hours, thirteen _more_ hours it was going to take to drive to Chicago and I have never been as thankful to pull up to a gas station in all my life.

As I unbuckled my seatbelt and waited for Alice to get herself out of the car, which she seemed to be having difficulty with seen as Jasper was asleep practically on top of her.

Edward asked Emmett to fill the mini bus with petrol while he ran at full speed to the bathroom. Emmett stared at the pumps with a childlike expression on his face.

"Which one do I use?" he asked, me and Alice laughed as we started to walk away and the last thing I heard was Rosalie, "Clearly it is the one marked 'I'm a stupid idiot' honestly how do you survive day to day?" and a sound that sounded like she slapped him on the back of his head.

* * *

We finally pulled up to Edward and Emmett's childhood home, no not home it was more like a palace. It was absolutely huge about 4 times the size of their New York one.

We all stumbled out of the car moaning stretching our limbs when we heard the distinctive sound of Carlisle's voice. Turning to look at him I smiled "what are you guys all doing here?" he asked looking at his son's.

Edward turned and glared at Emmett, who was as I remember the one who was meant to ring and confirm it was alright to come by this weekend

"What!" he said under the death glare "I thought it would be nice to surprise mum"

Carlisle 'hmmmddd' and then said "Well if you had of rung you would of known we have the family down from Denali this week and don't have the room for all of you to sleep"

I glared at Edward but it was Rosalie who spoke "You can't be serious" throwing her hands up in the air she walked up to Emmett and shouted "Over twenty hours in a car and now we have to turn around and go back!"

"Come on dad" Edward actually sounded like a thirteen year old girl who was begging for that dress she just had to have, no in fact he sounded like Alice begging to get a dress she wanted "you must be able to squeeze us in"

Folding his arms he was about to speak "why don't you think things through" Rosalie interrupted him causing Carlisle to stifle a laugh "so what do we do now?"

"Well quiet clearly beavis and butthead over there didn't plan that far ahead" He said disapprovingly "but I'm sure we can arrange something girls come on" signalling for us to come with him "Oh and you too Jasper" Jasper laughed and ran over to wrap his arms around Alice.

"What!" Emmett shouted "You can't be serious" behind us.

"Your own fault!" I reminded them both as we enter the palace.

"And where are we meant to sleep?" Edward shouted but Carlisle shot right back "you're a big boy now, use that brain of yours, and see you tomorrow "shutting the door he turned into another room and shouted for Esme.

* * *

It was like a museum, I felt like I shouldn't touch anything as knowing me I would break something that was worth more money than I would ever see in my lifetime.

Sitting in a room that me and Rosalie where sharing with two of Edward and Emmett's cousins, I looked out across at the view and couldn't believe what I was seeing; things like this just didn't happen to people like me. The Cullen's back garden looked like something from a fairytale.

It was dark outside and me and Alice where bored sat watching Jasper asleep on a chair in the conservatory. I was worried about where Edward and Emmett had gotten two as Esme had confiscated all of our phones once she heard what had happened saying '_it will serve them right'_, did I mention that I love that woman?

"Let's go swimming!" Alice decided after ten minutes of deciding something to do.

"We don't have costumes" I reminded her

"All the more fun!" she whisper sang as Jasper was asleep, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the inside pool with Rosalie following not far behind.

"You can't be serious?" I said looking between the two as they started to strip of their clothes.

"Oh where is your sense of adventure Bella?" Alice said unclasping her bra.

Looking away from my two naked best friends and said "back in new York obviously it's having a party with your brain and sensibility!"

They both grabbed me and started to remove my clothes, the three of us stood there naked as the day we were born, Alice then dive bombed into the dark pool with only the moonlight lighting it.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, what If one of them come out?" but apparently that wasn't going to get anywhere "If we get caught I am holding you 100% responsible and you will have to make it up to me"

"Just get in Bella!" Rosalie said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the water with her.

I was actually having fun, well that was up until someone turned the light on in the pool room and we all screamed bloody murder trying to cover ourselves up.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ohh who is it? and what are they going to do??? ;)**

**Thanks for all the suggestions for the puppy's name, more suggestions welcomed and will be revealed in the next chapter :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews and everythign guys, i love you all :D**

**Reviewers will recieve teaser line for the next chapter which I am hoping to finish by tomorrow as I am going back to uni sunday :(/:)**

**x**


	25. I name thee

**EPOV**

"Will you stop kicking me!" I shouted as Emmett as he was fidgeting again at the other end of the mini bus " and crack open a window I don't want to suffocate"

"Why can't we just get a room somewhere?" he moaned shuffling to sit up and reaching over to the window.

"Because it would take over an hour to drive somewhere and I'm too tired to move let alone drive right now and you can't without breaking the law so either shut up or walk!" I told him adding "It's your fault where out here in the first place so shut the hell up already before I kick you out and you can sleep in one of mums flower beds!"

Squinting his eyes at me Emmett didn't say anything instead he pulled out Bella's book and started reading it, I swear I don't know how he graduated high school and got into college without reading it!

I pulled my phone out and tried to ring Bella again, but she must have had it off as it went straight to voicemail.

I was just nodding off when I heard what sounded like the girls screaming at the top of their lungs.

Me and Emmett got out of the bus as quickly as we could "Sounded like it was coming from the back" he shouted and he ran off around the back of the house, I followed at a slight distance as I noticed some of the lights coming on in the house.

I stopped as I walked into Emmett's back "what th..." but I didn't get to finish as he clamped his hand down over my mouth and pointed with his other hand to the inside pool house.

He slowly removed his hand and crept over to the nearest window, he was kind of reminding me of the Grinch when he steals all of the Christmas presents.

"Oh....my....god!" he said so quietly and slowly It sounded almost like he was a valley girl.

"What is it?" I whispered nearing him

"Bella... Rose....naked" and that was all I needed to hear I flew to the patio doors and went to find out what the hell was going on.

I could hear laughing and splashing, and as I looked at the lit pool I was starting to wish even more that we had never left New York. Not only where Bella, Rosalie and Alice skinny dipping in my parents pool so where my mother, two of my Aunts and my 78 year old grandmother. With my eyes closed I started to feel for a way out when I heard Emmett scream and start shouting random words "Flesh....Wrinkles.....Kill.....Eyes....Blind"

"Oh calm down you two" Aunt Charlotte said and I could hear the movement of water "it's not like we haven't seen you boys naked now is it?" they all laughed until my Grandmother spoke "Leave the poor boy alone" she scolded "It's not his fault his mother dropped him as a baby, the poor love"

"Enough" I shouted "all of you please put some clothes on!"

*****************************************************

**BPOV**

When Esme, her mum and sisters found the three of us naked in the pool I was mortified, and then they all stripped of their clothes and joined us I was even more mortified than I thought possible. Then to top it all of Edward burst in followed soon after Emmett and it was hilarious, in fact the whole weekend was, Esme's family was just about as nuts as her and I could defiantly see where Emmett got, well why Emmett was Emmett. Edward was more like Carlisle with a streak of Esme in there for good measure.

"Oh stop pouting will you" Rosalie told Emmett who was upset because he finally finished withering heights and was very disappointed it was not a 'dirty book' like he thought it was.

"Oh a diner let's stop! Can we stop? Oh god I could really eat a burger you know those double ones, with cheese and extra gherkins with mayo and ketchup and a chocola..."

"ALICE!" we all shouted as Edward pulled into a parking space. She literally sprinted from the mini bus but I wasn't sure if it was for food or because Emmett's dog had let one rip.

"I have never seen her eat so much!" Emmett whispered as Alice practically inhaled her food before even Emmett and that was saying something.

"This is nothing" I told him and then he ate his burger in two bites, and was signalling the waitress to order another one.

"What the hell is that?" Jasper shrieked as a plate with his English breakfast was put in front of him, I cringed along with Rose, Alice and Edward but Emmett shouted, loud enough that he silenced the entire diner "It's slimy and green, oh my god it's a _mutant_!" pointing at the green fried egg he shouted over and over "mutant egg!"

"Will you sit down already?" Rosalie hissed and then slapped him on the back of the head "act your age" and before he could say anything she slapped him again putting an end to the conversation, well somewhat anyways.

* * *

After finally getting back to New York four days ago I couldn't wait to relax at home and also to spend some alone time with Edward as we hadn't really had a chance for the last couple of weeks, what with Angela, Charlie and the stinky pup we hadn't had much time together, just the two of us anyway.

"I hope you two have picked a good name, I called Jasper and they will be down in twenty minutes!" she informed me and Rosalie who where sat in the lounge from her closet that she had been _'organising'_ for the last 20 something hours.

"Have you picked one?" Rosalie asked me

"Yea" I told her "I don't think Emmett will like it if he picks it though!" Rosalie laughed and nodded in agreement and mumbled '_yea same'_.

Once the six of us had gathered on the sofa's Alice handed out tiny pieces of paper to everyone and a pen. Once we had written our names down, folded the paper and dropped it in the hat Alice clapped along with Emmett who looked just as excited in all honesty.

Shaking the hat she held it in front of Emmett, after pulling one out he mumbled "nubbin"

"What kind of a name is that?" _I think my ears are bleeding_ "change it NOW!" so loud the puppy started whimpering and Emmett jumped as he sat next to her. "who put that in the hat?" she demanded looking down at each of us.

"What can I say; I have a slight obsession with 'Friends' okay? I admit it!" Jasper said proudly. Alice just scowled at her boyfriend and I was so glad me and Edward were going out after this so we wouldn't have to listen to that argument waiting to happen.

Emmett picked out another name from the hat and huffed before reading it out "Stinky" but before Alice could demand to know who had done it he picked out another and before he even said what it was he started pulling all of the names out of the hat, I swear he was trying to hide laughter.

"So we have nubbin, three stinky's and E.J" he said looking around the room, and I couldn't help but laugh from the looks of things me, Edward and Rosalie must of chosen 'stinky', we knew Jasper had chosen 'nubbin' and Alice must of chosen 'E.J' which she informed us meant Emmett Junior.

Alice looked like any second steam would be coming out of her ears and nose, but luckily for us Emmett saved the day by laughing and happily shouting "I welcome to the building Stinky E.J" and proudly held the puppy up.

***********************************************************

**EPOV**

Emmett seemed genuinely excited that stinky finally had a name, all be it a dumb name, but it fitted him and the puppy pretty much to a T.

Jasper had grabbed me and somehow, I am still not sure how it happened but he had neither the less got me to help him pick some stuff up for Alice.

"When did you become so whipped?" I asked as we left the mall with six garment bags from various stores.

"And you're not?" he said with raised eyebrows "if Bella asked you to do something you would be there before she could even finish what she was asking" I dropped my head in defeat knowing he was right "Face it we are a bunch of whipped guys, even Emmett, Rosalie had gotten him wrapped around her 6 inch heels" we laughed walking down to the subway.

* * *

The following week I was on my way home after a evening lecture by a guest speaker from England when I got a phone call from Bella, smiling I answered quickly

"Hey"

"Edward!" she shouted

"Bella!" I froze on spot in the street causing people to tut and knock into me "Bella, what's wrong?" I began to panic

"Edward please help me, I don't think I can hold on much longer!"

"What?" I shouted down the phone "Where are you?"

"The apartment, fire escape by Rosalie's window pl...." but then there was silence and the phone went dead, I have never ran as first in my life.

****************************************************

**BPOV**

I watched my phone fall and smash into pieces on the sidewalk.

"Only me" I muttered to myself. I hope Edward gets here fast, I had tried to ring Alice but her phone went straight to voicemail.

I held on for my life, wishing and praying that they would get here in time, cause if I died I would haunt all of their butts and plus I haven't seen that second vampire film yet.

"HELPPP!!!" I shouted as I saw Rosalie and Emmett cross the street from the subway entrance "FREDDD!" I knew he would know it was me and both of their heads looked up in my direction, I'm sure it looked a sight me hanging onto the fire escape ladder that was 10 foot of the ground and the wire balcony hanging below me in bed shorts and a hoodie.

"I am never going to live this down" I mumbled as they ran towards the building. I was glad that I was saved but defiantly not looking forward to explaining what happened.

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviewers will recieve teaser lines for the next one :)**

**what do you think happened??**

**I know its kind of short but I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Thank you to **DomMeBEdward** for the suggestion of E.J, and also **jammieface** for 'nubbin' it made me laugh and I had to use it!! and alos to everyone who suggested some names :)**

**and special thanks to **Devil'sMaster** who inspired this chapter and who always reviews , I love you and your reviews!!!!!**

**Thank you for reading and everything, I love you all and some reviews make laugh alot!!!**

**x**


	26. Bugged Out

**BPOV**

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Edward practically shouted at me while I was wrapped in his arms tightly "Bella you where hanging off the fire escape which had broken, something must of happened! And why where u even out there in the first place"

I groaned and freed myself, and it wasn't an easy thing to do let me tell you, from his grip.

"I already told you it was nothing okay, so just leave it be!" Looking up into his eyes I knew he wouldn't "Please, Emmett saved me that's the main thing "

Giving in with a sigh he pulled me tightly into his arms just as Alice came bounding thought the front door and literally ripped me out of Edward's arms and screamed "Why do you hate me? Do I make you so miserable in your life that you have to do _this_?" in my face.

Startled I just stared at her and quietly said "What?" completely confused.

"Trying to jump off the fire escape!" she shouted again with her arms wailing around "I thought you were happy?"

"Errmm... Alice" I said to her as she looked about ready to explode "I didn't try to jump off the fire escape I just ermm got stuck" yes that's what I'll stick with and it is true I did get stuck, but behind Alice I could see Edward looking at me, and I knew he knew I was lying about something.

"You didn't?" she looked relieved, but that didn't last two seconds before she spun around to face Emmett and jumped, literally jumped at him "WHY... DID.... YOU........ SAY..... SHEEE....... TRIED....TO... JUMP?" all the while hitting him with her hands.

It took Jasper, Edward and Rosalie together to get Alice off of him. While they were distracted I snuck off to my room and curled up on my bed with Stinky E.J.

I must have nodded off because I was woken up by Edward's weight shifting the bed as he got under the covers and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into my ear.

"Yea" I mumbled closing my eyes again.

"Will you please tell me what the hell happened tonight?" his voice was childlike "because I am going out of my mind here!"

"Maybe, later" I told him and then nearly gagged as stinky let one rip. Edward shot out of bed opened the window and then took stinky out of my room.

"What the hell was he doing here anyway?" he asked getting back into bed again.

"Emmett asked Rosalie if he could stay here for a few nights, no idea why he didn't exactly give an explanation" shrugging I closed my eyes again.

* * *

The next evening I walked into the apartment to find Alice and Emmett in the lounge drinking and eating chocolate brownies.

"Bellerini!" Alice shouted and launched herself at me knocking me to the ground with a thud.

"Jesus Alice" I hissed getting off the ground as a shooting pain shot up my back.

"Sorry!" she said sitting down again "Drink?" she offered the bottle of wine to me as I shrugged my coat off and hung it up.

"Nope I'm good for now" I said looking over to Emmett who was looking fucking weird, like really spaced out "what's with him?" I said pointing at him but she just shrugged and started eating a brownie "how long have you guys been drinking?"

"Oh well I go back at 2 or something and Emmett turned up not long after with all this" she said signally to the table with the wine bottles and brownies.

"Please tell me he didn't bake those?" I shivered at the memory of the last time.

"Of course not that was the first thing I asked Bells!" she took another bite and moaned loudly "Some guy from his pre-law class gave them to him, they are _sooooooo_ good!"

"Okay" I said throwing both of them worrying glances as I went to my room to dump my backpack before going back into the lounge.

"I would like a silver one" Emmett said still staring into space.

"Oh what about pink and silver?" Alice asked him, I had no idea what the hell they were talking about.

"No" he shook his head "green and silver?" Emmett said finally looking in my direction and smiled, but it was a very weird kind of smile, almost freaky stalker scary and his eyes kind of bulged out a bit.

"That could work" Alice said grabbing her glass and refilling it with wine.

"Oh we could stick it to that thing, you know" he held up his hands as if we should know what the hell he was going on about.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alice squeaked excited idly and then added "Yes but what kind would you use?" she pondered as I sat concerned for her, no their mental health.

Shaking my head I got a class of orange juice from the kitchen and joined the weirdo's back in the lounge.

I had obviously missed something interesting as Emmett had his finger on his chin looking in deep thought "Did you ever sit back and think about, like seriously think about it and what this entire thing means?" I was about to interrupt when someone else did that for me.

Rosalie stormed through the door soaking wet and starting grumbling loudly "I swear to god only in New York can it go from a warm winters day to pissing it down with rain five minutes later" she glanced at Emmett and Alice before laughing "What the hell are you two up to?" squinting at them as they looked wide eyed at her.

"Discussing life" Alice just calmly said, this was getting to damn weird for me.

"Holy shit where the hell did you guys get those?" she shouted making me jump in my seat as she walked over to the table, she picked up one of the brownies and glared at her boyfriend and growled "_Emmett_!"

He lazily moved his head to look at her and gave her a cheesy smile, his eyes doign that weird bulging again "Hash cakes, really Emmett?"

"Paul gave me them his _girl_ made them" Emmett said obviously unaware that he was off his head right now, either that or he just really enjoying it.

"I am going to kill him!" Rosalie said grabbing and then proceeded to crumble them up into the bin "You two honestly, I thought better of you Alice" shaking her head she sat next to me and whispered so they couldn't hear, not that they were paying any attention as they were both grinning at each other like idiots. "This should be fun"

"I want cake" Emmett announced getting up and helping himself to our fridge "Oh bacon" Alice skipped to join him in the kitchen and plonked down on the kitchen worktop, with the help of a chair.

"Cake and Bacon could work" me and Rosalie both wrinkled our noses in disgust as we watched from the doorway "Emmett don't forget the ketchup" Alice added as Emmett separated the cake and added the pre cooked chopped bacon into it.

"Of course not" he said pouring way too much on to it.

"If they throw up I am vetoing clearing it up now" Rosalie hissed while covering her mouth with one hand.

"Well I'm not doing it either" I told her.

I looked back to Emmett who put the top back on the cake and cut it in half handing one half to Alice and keeping one for himself. Alice sniffed it and then took a bite, she actually ate the whole entire thing, and I just watched both of them devour it while Rosalie made gagging noises the entire time.

After that they both went back into the lounge and flipped aimlessly through the cartoon channels while Rosalie opened all the windows in the apartment trying to get them some air to clear their heads.

I was reading a book when a scream came from the bathroom Emmett had not long gone into their "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was followed by a crashing sound "It touched me! It touched my mini me! Oh god Oh god what the hel....."

Rosalie shoot out of her seat as Emmett came running down the hallway arms waving around frantically, his jeans around his ankles with nothing covering his manhood. Covering my eyes I shouted "COVER UP EMMETT!"

Rosalie started laughing, really laughing. I peeked at her through my hands and saw her wiping tears out of her eyes "It's just a moth" she told him through her laughter, barley.

"Its _weirddddddddd_" He said finally pulling up his jeans but couldn't seem to work out how to do them up so left it and plonked down on the sofa next to Alice who bounced from the movement.

There was a knock on the door and Rosalie got up to answer, after signing for a package and throwing concerned glances at her boyfriend and one of her best friends she ripped it open only to pull out a scrap of fabric, which I assumed to be clothing although it wouldn't really cover much.

"What's that?" I asked as Emmett burped really loud and then cackled at himself mumbling 'that was so cool'.

Shaking her head at Emmett's comment she held the red fabric up "It's our dresses me and Alice picked out for us all to wear to Emmett's birthday in a couple of weeks, and don't look at me like that, this is mine" Rolling my eyes I turned back to my book that I had abandoned a little while ago when her eyes turned all glassy as she inspected the dresses.

"gezz its just a dress" I mumbled under my breath.

"It is not just a dress, it's everything honestly sometimes I wonder about what goes on in that head of yours" she said tapping my temple "Do you not want to look good for my boyfriend's birthday? Or for Edward?" and just as she said his name he came through the front door "Never mind" she grumbled going back to her parcel.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered leaning over the back of the sofa and kissed my cheek "How was your...."

"Ommm pa pa ommmmmm pa pa" Emmett started randomly singing for no bloody reason causing Edward to look at him "Ohhhhh Eddie's here!" Emmett excitedly shouted "You can bake some more brownies" he told him rather than ask.

Looking at me "brownies?" Edward asked

"Don't even ask" Rosalie said from behind us "Let's just say this afternoon has been very interesting, hasn't it Bella?"

I just nodded as Alice started to grumble something about having a headache I grabbed Edwards hand and led him away from the mentally impaired to my room.

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviewers will recieve teaser lines for the nexr chapter before its updated :D**

**FYI I dont condone drug use or anything, but this was just in my head and wouldnt go away!**

**I know its short but I hope you enoyed it :)**

**I have been thinking about posting outtakes, like Alice and Emmetts date, Esmes thinking she was a Grandmother and things in other peoples pov what do you think?!?!**

**And also should I post it on this after this story has finished or should I start it now in a different post?!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and reading as always :D**


	27. Pimp Daddy

**EPOV**

"Hi man you alright!" Emmett once again paused in the damn corridor to talk to someone he doesn't even know while I try to get his arse to the apartment. I swear to god I am going to smack whoever it was that gave him hash brownies.

"Come on, apartment now!" I said pointing to the stairs, grumbling he marched off up them and finally to the apartment, at last.

"Oh it sparkles" he cooed as I opened the door, shaking my head I pushed, well more like directed since he weighed three times more than me into the apartment and locked the door behind us just as the phone rang, and Emmett just had to answer.

"Cullen- Whitlock residence Emmett the great speaking" he sang down the phone Alice like. "Man I am guuuuuud yea yea he's here" after laughing for a solid minute he started squealing and actually jumped up and down a few times "I am so fricking game I'm already there man!" he then hung up the phone and skipped over to his room.

"What was that about?" I cautiously asked as he smiled at me, all creepy childlike.

"That Grumpy is for me to know and you to not" he laughed at himself and then went into this room. _Why do I feel that this is going to not be good?_

* * *

Emmett's birthday was fast approaching and I had yet to buy him a single present, not that anything would compare to the inheritance he would receive from our grandmother as he was turning 21 and that money had been sitting there for years taunting us both not that we ever went without but still it was doing nothing but gathering interest and taunting.

I decided to go down to the girls apartment and maybe see if Alice would help me out seen as I keep getting told she is 'Queen of Shopping' so she might be able to help me out, hopefully.

As I approached the door I could hear shouting that can't be good Rosalie answered the door and she did not look happy and just pointed to the sofa which was in front of were Bella and Alice were shouting at each other and as soon as Rosalie shut the door she joined them.

"I am not wearing it Alice, I don't care you're not guilt tripping me into it" Bella shouted

"BELLAAAAAAAA!" Alice whined and then the three of them started shouting all at the same time, the only words I could make out where 'screw' 'nope' 'regret' 'birthday'. Not two minutes later Jasper and Emmett let themselves in through the door and sat either side of me, none of the girls noticing them.

"What the hell?" Emmett muttered "This is so hot" and then chuckled quietly to himself me and Jasper just looked at him with raised eyebrows and he just shrugged and turned back to the girls who were now really shouting and Alice grabbed a pillow and threw it, but instead of hitting Bella as she had attempted it smacked Rosalie in the face so of course she flipped and was now shouting at both Bella and Alice.

We sat there watching the three of them argue, it was like something out of a film and I couldn't hold my laughter in, which now of course meant they were all starring at me.

"Do you find this funny _Edward_?" Bella asked me crossing her arms over her chest literally glaring at me. The room feel silent and everyone's eyes kept going from me to Bella as she continued to glare.

"I.....urr....the thing is" I started mumbling words not really knowing what the hell you should say when your girlfriend speaks to you like that.

Bella stood up straight pointed to the door and said "Get out" I started to protest but then Emmett just cracked up and was smacking his knee with his hand.

"Dude you're in the doghouse" and carried on laughing.

Bella was still pointing at the door and just as I got up Rosalie threw a pillow at Emmett and shouted "Think that's funny do you? Huh well you can get the hell out right now as well and don't even think you're staying with me tonight" she crossed her arms.

"Oh man" Emmett moaned and got his butt off the sofa and dragged me with him. At that the girls started arguing again so Jasper quickly decided to come with us I'm guessing before he was in the doghouse as well.

***********************************************************

**BPOV**

I stared at the dress hanging on the back of the door which Alice and Rosalie had gotten me to wear for Emmett's birthday party; he was having a pimps and whores party. I don't know how they do it but those two always win, we had the worst argument we have ever had about clothing and I still lost and had been talked into wearing it.

I felt bad at snapping at Edward earlier, but when he started laughing it just made me feel he was taking their side over mine even though looking back I'm sure he didn't have a clue what we were arguing about so I decided to send him a text hoping he didn't hate me too much for kicking him out.

_E, I'm sorry about earlier, Miss you! B xx_

I sat there for ten minutes waiting for him to reply, but I didn't get a message or a phone call or anything so I turned my light off and tried to get an early night, that didn't happen though as I sent half the night checking my phone but it was useless he didn't reply.

The next morning after not sleeping well I decided, and I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea in my sleep deprived state but I did, I went running.

Getting back to the apartment over an hour later I saw I had a new message

_Bella I am so sorry, Jasper confiscated mine and Emm's cells last night, don't ask. Don't worry about it nothing to be sorry for Miss you too love! E XX_

I breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't mad at me for shouting at him and jumped in the shower before Alice and Rosalie woke up and hogged it.

* * *

It was the night of Emmett's Birthday and he had been jumping around all excited for the last couple of days. I was sat waiting for Alice and Rosalie to come out of their rooms dressed in my 'costume' and I was not happy about it, The dress was a metallic blue and was really, really short and cut very low and very tight it like a secound skin, I felt like I was wearing tin foil.

Alice was the first to appear and my eyes budged out of my head, she was wearing shorts that where actually black satin and lace French knickers a corset and suspenders and black, well basically stripper shoes on.

"Like what you see swan?" she said and then winked at me while grabbing a jacket and putting it on.

"Are you actually going out like that?" I asked shaking my head because I knew the answer before it left her lips.

"Yes Bella"

Rosalie came out not 20 seconds later dressed in a red dress that was shredded length ways and showed a gold bikini underneath with knee high black boots and carrying a whip. "Time to party girls"

As we left the apartment the boys started coming down the stairs and I burst into laughter as Emmett came into view first, we was wearing a zebra print velvet suit, with a bright pink cape and hat with zebra edging, along with a matching cane and 'pimp cup'.

"Oh my life it looks like an 80's flashback in some bad remake!" Alice muttered under her breath.

"Hello ladies" he said removing his zebra glasses and wiggled his eyebrows.

Rosalie walked over to him, swaying her hips and as they walked down the stairs I noticed on the back of Emmett's cape it had in glitter 'pimp daddy'.

Jasper and Edward were wearing the same velevt suits except Jaspers was in blue and Edwards was green they both had hats and canes.

"Come on the cab is waiting" Rosalie hollered up the stairs and the four of us quickly joined her and 'Pimp Daddy'.

Emmett was having his party in the VIP section of Eclipse and all of his Pre-Law friends were already there when we arrived. Me and Edward got some drinks as the others mingled.

"For what it's worth, I like this dress" Edward whispered in my ear as we waited to order I just looked at him and laughed.

"Yea you would Edward" and playfully shoved him.

Emmett's party was a blast and all of his friends seemed pretty cool, but I spent the majority of my time with Edward and not really paying anyone else attention.

"PRESENT TIME" Alice voice shouted over the room on a microphone.

We both groaned in unison but quickly went to the present table to watch Emmett open his gifts.

Me, Alice and Rosalie bought him a jumbo remote control truck that he squealed at when he opened , Jasper got him a bunch of stupid t-shirts that's he loves so much and Edward got him a new hard drive for his Xbox and some games that I think he loved more than anything. He also got one of those yards beer glasses,a set of paintball guns, some drinking games and a bunch of other stuff only Emmett would love.

We were all pretty drunk and when Rosalie came over to the table me, Alice, Edward and Jasper where at and threw her purse down nearly knocking over some drinks I thought maybe it was time to go home "Edward please sort your brother out will you" she said just as he approached and started whining.

"but it's my briiitthhhdddayyyy and I want it" making a sad face at Rosalie who just glared at him mumbling under her breath "Pleaaaaassssssseeee Rosie!!"

"He wants' to buy this club with his inheritance that he just got today" she said looking at Edward.

"Emmett you can't be serious" He said shaking his head

"What's not to be serious about, we spend a lot into his place so why not own it"

"That makes no sense you know that right?" Jasper said pulling Alice into his lap.

"It will be fun" he said nodding his head.

"Talk to mum and dad first if they think it's a good idea then fine" Edward said getting off the stool "But if you don't and it blows up in your face you have no one to blame but yourself"

"You can't be serious" Rosalie muttered to herself as she sat in Edwards now empty seat "The boy can barely keep himself alive let alone run a club and money oh god were going to end up living in someone's spare room aren't we, with kids just like him distroying everything, oh my god"

Emmett pouted again but when he saw he wasn't getting anywhere he swaged off with Edward into the crowd until about 20 minutes later when he all of a sudden out of know where appeared and stated " Paintball game car park now" and then disappeared as soon as he had arrived.

"I knew as soon as I saw those damn things that Ben bought him it would be trouble" Edward said wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"If he bruises me again with one of those paintballs I will shove my heel where the sun don't shine" Alice drunkenly said and then her and Jasper left in the direction Emmett left in.

Rosalie obviously was annoyed "How about we just don't go? I mean let's stay right here" crossing her arms pouting, she then added "I am getting sick and tired of all this you know!"

"Oh come on" I said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the car park "Let's go get Emmett in the nuts" at that she perked up and me and Edward both laughed.

As we left the exit of '_eclipse'_ and entered the car park A paintball gun was shoved into my hands and I looked wide eyed at it wondering how the hell to work one.

"It's easy babe, come one" Edward said grabbing his own and then pulled me over behind a phone box.

It was brutal, paintballs where flying everywhere and Alice was getting really into it along with Emmett, the six of us where acting like 13 year old boys, but it was fun.

Well it didn't last long as Emmett who was aiming to shoot at Edward who never left my side hit a black Mercedes smashing the window and making the alarm go off.

Alice yelped "RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" She screamed and we split up all dashing in different directions. I swear to god this stuff always happens to him, what is it? Some kind of malfunctioning gene or something.

Edward grabbed my hand both still clutching our paintball guns and we ran down a deserted ally. Stopping we leaned against the wall catching our breath "What's wrong with your brother?"

"Ask my mum, he takes after her side of the family" he told me shaking his head

"Yea I gathered that after the skinny dipping, actually that whole weekend"

"Please don't remind me" shaking his head "Okay let's get a cab and get home" he said holding his hand out for mine. Intertwining our fingers we left turned out of the alleyway only for me to collide with a hard body and yelp in surprise dropping the paaintball gun. I looked up and my eyes widened......

* * *

**A/N**

**Ohhh who is it??!?!!**

**And what do you think to Emmett runnign a club?! nightmare?!?**

**I know some of you wnat to know what happened to make Bella and how she ended up on the fire escape but all will be explained soon, promise :)**

**thanks for reading and reviewers will get teaser line for the next chapter :)**

**x**


	28. Answer Your Phone

**EPOV**

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked my brother who was stood in front of Bella covered in what looked like trash.

Looking down at the floor he just mumbled " garbage can" .

Bella laughed, really loud that it echoed down the alley behind us. Emmett started glaring at her but she just continued to chuckle at him with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"And where Is Rosalie?" I asked picking a brown piece of what looked like it had once been lettuce of his pink pimp cape.

"she got into a cab with Alice and Jazz" shaking his head I swear he grumbled something like _'laughed at me'._

"Okay lets get you home and washed cause man you stink" Bella said through laughter fanning her hand in front of her face "were going to have to get the subway cause no cab driver is going to let _you _in their cab in a million years like that and I am _not _walking all the way home"

We finally got back to the apartment building, Bella kept covering her nose as the stench from the trash was just getting worse and worse.

After closing the door behind us I saw the answer machine flashing indicating we had new messages but I decided to ignore it for now grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge that Emmett had bought at midnight last night as he was officially legal to buy alcohol.

I heard the shower turn on as I handed Bella one of the beers joined her on the sofa.

Emmett joined us not longer after freshly showered in a pair of grey sweats and a red smurf shirt.

"you going to explain exactly what happened back there Em?" Bella asked while I ran my fingers slowly through her hair.

He groaned downed his beer and then looked at us as if to say _'hell no'._

"How about I tell you about what happened to me if you share what happened to you on the fire escape" he suddenly said after a few minutes of silence, Bella's body froze and I was trying hard not to smile because it had been literally driving me crazy trying to work out what the hell happened that night.

"No" Bella croaked and then turned her attention to her beer bottle label which she apparently found fascinating all of a sudden.

"Why?" Emmett whined.

"No" she just said again still focused on the label.

I looked over at my brother who was looking at me and mouthed _'Tonight' _and then grinned nodding at himself looking like the kid he acted like most of the time.

Four beers later Emmett and Bella were drunkenly dancing around the lounge using their beer bottles as microphones and singing to each other loudly over the music.

I was laughing so hard at one point I swear beer came out of my nose.

When the song changed to a new one I cringed and buried my head in a pillow.

Emmett and Bella both pointed at me, laughed and then started dancing around me to The Buffy the Vampire slayer theme tune. I was never going to live that down… ever.

"come on sweet thing spill it, just for me!" I heard Emmett whisper, well attempt to whisper but in his drunken state it was even louder than his normal talking voice.

"Edward will be back soon Emmett" she replied, I stooped in the hallway after a bathroom brake wondering what the hell they where talking about and what Bella didn't want me to know about.

"Come on he takes ages, if you know what I mean" I could imagine his eyebrows suggestively wiggling and rolled my eyes.

Bella laughed "shut up Fred!".

"BELLAAAAAA" he sang "come on spill spill spill!"

"Fine!" Bella shouted and I then heard the movement of fabric "it was stinkys damn fault okay, damn dog followed me into Rose's room, one minutes he was on her bed, don't tell her by the way she would kill me, and the next minute he is gone" she took a deep breath as did I "I looked everywhere for the little stinker, next thing I know I can hear whining coming from Rose's room and stinky had gone on the fire escape and couldn't seem to get down" I inched closer to the lounge and could see Emmett looking at Bella as she held her head in her hands, he caught my movement and winked giving me the thumbs up "As soon as I got out there the stupid thing just jumped straight back into her room leaving me out there and then the damn thing broke and I was stuck, okay no big deal and don't you dare breath a word of this to _anyone _I will hurt _you _Emmett"

"Fine I promise my lips are sealed" he did a zipping motion over his lips "But your missing _something _out sweet thing, I can tell, and I _will _find out"

I chose that moment to walk back into the room and acted as if I had not heard a word of it just as I sat back with Bella the front door opened and in walked Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

"Oh lord, what died in here?" Rosalie spat covering her nose and taking one of the beers of the table. Emmett immediately pointed to Stinky who was asleep in his little doggy house that Alice had bought him next to his chair, Me and Bella both laughed knowing that smell was from the trash, even though he had showered we could still smell it from his clothes in the bathroom which where covering the floor waiting for someone else to pick them up.

"I'm going to bed" Bella said pulling me up off the sofa with her "Night freaks".

* * *

I was woken up by a very loud banging noise, raising my head off my pillow I just wanted to go back to sleep but the banging carried on.

I wiggled free of Bella's grip and stumbled my way down the hallway with my eyes still closed to the front door which someone was still banging on.

Squinting one eye open I looked at the state of the lounge that had beer bottles scattered everywhere and glanced up at the clock which said 9.37 AM groaning I opened the door as whoever it was knocking again, they better have a damn good reason for waking me up after a little of 4 hours sleep.

"Finally" I heard the distinctive voice of my farther as I opened the door, my eyes widened as I came face to face with Dr Carlisle Cullen "You look like hell son!" he chuckled and then pushed past me into the apartment and made a '_tutting'_ sound at what I was assuming at the empty beer bottles.

"Erm……. dad not that I am not glad to see you or anything but why are you here?" I asked closing the door and slumping down onto the sofa I had been sitting on with Bella last night.

"You really should check your messages" he sighed and pointed over at the flashing light of the machine "I had to come into town for a business deal and wanted to do something to celebrate your brother's 21st but when I came over last night you had gone out apparently and I tried your cells but they just went straight to voicemail, you two are impossible to get hold of"

"Business deal?" I asked "since when do Doctors make business deals?"

"Just an investment son" he was about to say more as Jasper came out of his room grumbling to himself.

"Hello Jasper" my dad smiled "well I can tell you lot had a good night by the state of you all and this place, I guess that Emmett won't be rising until tomorrow?" he joked

"you have no idea" Jasper said groaning as he sat down next to me "you don't even want to know what happened when you guys went to bed" he whispered shaking his head, I looked at him confused because I had not heard anything after me and Bella had gone to bed.

I turned to look at my farther as his cell phone rang, he picked it up looking at the screen and smiled "Dinner tonight okay" he opened his phone "answer your phone" and then let himself out.

"I'm going back to bed" I mumbled to Jasper who was falling asleep himself.

* * *

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes only to be assaulted with bright sun pouring in through the window, turning my head I came face to face with Edward who was lightly snoring.

I stifled a chuckle as his arms tightened around my waist, even in his sleep he wanted to keep me in bed.

I managed, after a struggle to get out of his grip I tip toed my way out of his room gathering my clothes from last night off the floor deciding to stay in the baseball shirt of Edwards and did the 'walk of shame' down to my apartment passing Jasper who was asleep on the coach curled up in a ball and sucking his thumb, I couldn't help but whip my phone out of my bag and snap a picture for later use.

The apartment was silent as I entered as I was guessing that Alice and Rosalie where still asleep in the apartment upstairs as they had gone to bed hours after we had by the sounds of the laughing that had woken me up last night not long after going to bed.

I took a hot shower and was getting annoyed at some glitter that wouldn't come off from last night when I heard the bathroom door open "Just me" Alice mumbled, sounding about as hung-over as I felt "just need some painkillers" I couldn't help but laugh, quietly of course.

* * *

That evening we decided that none of us could be bothered to cook so Alice sent Jasper to get us some take-out food for the four of us, being me, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper as Edward and Emmett had gone to dinner with their dad who was in town for a few days for some kind of business deal.

"smile!" Alice sang, me and Rosalie groaned in unison, how she felt so good after being hung-over from hell this afternoon I have no idea but she had always been that way, annoying as hell.

"I hate you" Rosalie whispered in Alice's direction as she hummed to herself dusting the television in her own little bubble of 'Alice land' as we called it.

Rosalie's phone chimed signalling a new text, she smiled as she opened it but it soon turned into a scowl and she actually growled at it starting to push buttons aggressively.

I looked at Alice who was watching Rosalie as she put her phone up to her ear and started shouting "What the hell is wrong with you? Huh your crazy, your insane completely and totally insane. Please tell me why? Why are you doing this?" she took a breath and also I assume to actually let the person, who I assumed was Emmett speak "This is insane you know that right? Two and a half years chucked away for this!" definitely Emmett "Do you know what I don't want to hear it, don't call me I'll call you" and then she hung up and flung her phone across the room, It landed on the carpet and instantly started ringing "Stupid monkey man" Rosalie huffed kneeling down to pick up her phone, she ripped the battery out and placed it on the coffee table "I need a drink, game?" she asked Alice who nodded enthusiastically but shot me a worried look when Rosalie went into the kitchen.

"Not getting involved" I told her holding my hands up and shaking my head.

"Fine!" Alice huffed and crossed her arms squinting at me.

Jasper came back soon after and instantly lifted the tension in the room, Rosalie spent the entire evening glaring at her phone which she had still not put the battery back into.

I excused myself and decided to go on a run, even though it was cold running in New York at night it always appealed to me, the lights of the city never failed to put me in a good mood.

Arriving back at the apartment over an hour later and covered in sweat I was confronted with Rosalie and Emmett arguing outside the front door, squeezing past them I saw Alice, Jasper and Edward cautiously watching and listening to the commotion.

"what did I miss?" I asked placing my ipod down and untying my running shoes.

"Long story" Edward said as he made his way over to me "Basically my dad had already bought Eclipse and has told Emmett that he can run it, but he has to finish pre-law first and can work there a few nights until he does but she wont let him get to that part"

"Oh" I said and backed away as he went to hug me, A look of hurt and confusion crossed his face "Just been on a run" I told him and he nodded but quickly grabbed me anyway.

"I happen to like you sweaty" he whispered into my ear.

I heard the front door slam and then Rosalie moaned "Oh good lord could you do that in private" and then stormed off into her room.

* * *

The following week I came home late after delays on the subway and just wanted to have a hot bath and get an early night hopping that tomorrow would not be the repeat of a bad day like today. This morning I had woken up late which caused me to miss my morning run and be late for class, also meaning I forgot my essay that was due in and also put me in a generally bad mood for the entire day, but no such luck Alice was spread out all over the lounge with her latest project and on the phone talking insanely fast and when she saw me her face exploded into the biggest grin and I internally groaned wondering what the hell I was in for.

I quickly walked into the kitchen and made my self a cheese toasty thinking I would have a while of avoiding Alice while she was on the phone but she danced into the kitchen a few moments later "what yah doing for thanksgiving?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes.

Well I wasn't expecting that "Going to Forks, as usual" she smiled at this "why?" I asked squinting my eyes at her.

"Oh Bella, no reason just my parents are going to England and Rose's are going somewhere" she threw her arms in the air "I was wonderingggggg"

"I'm sure Charlie will love for you to come " I said as I checked on my toasty "to be honest I am surprised you haven't rung him to ask yourself"

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" she shouted and launched herself at me hugging me so tightly I couldn't actually breath.

"How come your not going to England with your parents, haven't you like always wanted to go?" I curiously asked remembering her going on and on about it in our last year in high school when she finally released me.

Huffing she answered me "They are taking my Aunt Nelly" I cringed at the name "Yea exactly that face say's so much more than any words can!" It was true the three times I had meet Alice's Aunt Nelly she had insulted me in every way possible from the shape and width of my hips to the colour and shade of my eyes "I really just couldn't face being with her for the entire week"

I nodded in understanding as I took a bite of my food dropping piping hot cheese onto my chin burning it "Ouch ouch ouch!" I shouted splashing water onto it.

"Oh Bella!" Alice sighed taking a piece of kitchen roll and dabbing my chin "what are we going to do with you? Huh?" I couldn't help but laugh.

Rosalie came in just at that moment and declared "Girls night tonight" throwing a bag of junk food onto the kitchen table with some DVDs.

Alice screamed in excitement, insisted I ring Charlie about thanksgiving and then flew upstairs to the boys.

"One of these days she is actually going to move at a normal human speed" Rosalie said with a chuckle

"Yea and that will be the day the world ends" and we burst into a fit of giggles.

After watching 500 days of summer the boys decided that they wanted to be 'girls' for the evening and crashed our party bringing takeout and wine with them which of course buttered Alice and Rosalie up, I was just happy to be with my best friends, boy friend and eating a hell load of food that was bad for me.

"What are you doing for thanksgiving Cullen's?" Alice asked out of the blue as we had just been talking, in depth about the sequel to that vampire film which was coming out soon we wanted to go and see receiving us many eyes rolls from all the guys and fake gagging, mainly from Emmett.

"Nothing" Emmett said followed by a sad face "Mum and Dad are going on a cruise or something"

"Oh my god!" Alice screeched "your coming to Forks!" and whipped her cell out frantically pushing buttons and disappeared into her room.

"what the hell just happened?" Jasper whispered

"I think your coming to forks with us girls" Rosalie stated while glaring at Emmett who put his arm around her shoulders, they still hadn't made-up although she wasn't _as _mad anymore.

I groaned out loud causing everyone to turn and look at me, scrunching my eyes shut I mumbled "I am either going to end up embarrassing myself or someone doing it for me aren't I?"

"Oh yes!" Rosalie exclaimed " Do you remember last year when I came for the weekend and you"

"Enough!" I shouted mouthing _shut up _to Rosalie who laughed and rolled her eyes at me then turned her attention back to glaring at Emmett.

"just be thankful your going to Texas Jasper" I warned him

"All sorted" Alice said as she threw her phone at Jasper meaning he didn't have a chance to reply to me, she then sat in his lap "Charlie's very excited".

This caused Edward to groan and it was now his turn to have all eyes on him "we don't want to intrude"

"It's thanksgiving you have to come, It'll be fun" she smiled while I shook my head, she never gives people a choice "plus Sue makes the _bessssssssst _food I have ever had!"

"Sold!" Emmett shouted and clapped his hands "I was dreading Eddie here cooking"

"I can cook, unlike you!" Edward responded, Emmett just flipped him off and started talking to Alice about food.

I leaned over and whispered into Edwards ear "Your not intruding, I just hope you know what your letting yourself in for" he laughed and said " I think I can handle it love" and kissed my forehead.

"If you sure, Forks can be kind of" I started to say but was cut off by Alice "Don't try and scare him off Isabella Marie Swan" pointing at me.

I held up my hands and didn't say another word until Emmett announced that he was going to over-see some work being done on Eclipse tomorrow night and didn't want to go alone, Rosalie refused so I volunteered much to Edwards annoyance.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go tonight?" Alice asked, for the hundredth time since I walked through the door hours ago.

"Yes Alice, I have fun when I am with Emmett, he is like the brother I always wanted as a kid" I honestly told her and it was true once we had gotten over the whole pranking war and everything I really enjoyed spending time with him, most of the time.

"fine, leave me all alone" she sighed and dramatically sitting down on the sofa "but at least change into something else"

"My clothes are fine Alice" she rolled her eyes but before she could say another word about my _'lack of fashion sense' _"I'll see you later" and quickly fled the apartment joining Emmett on the stairs.

"shall we sweet thing?" Emmett asked in a western cowboy accent as he held his arm out, grabbing it I laughed and he tipped an imaginary hat on his head.

When we arrived at Eclipse I was shocked how different the place looked, Dr. Cullen had shut the place and was getting it refurbished before reopening it for New Years eve.

A group of construction workers where sat on what at one time resembled the bar but was now in the middle of the club on its side.

"What do you guys think your doing?" Emmett bellowed and I laughed knowing that he was pretending to be annoyed at them

"we….. We… we were just having a break" a scrawny looking guy who looked like he would break in half if he even picked up a shovel let alone anything actually heavy.

"A break?" Emmett replied putting his hands on his hips and glaring down at the men who all looked nervous "I don't think my farther Is paying you, more than he should be to take a break 20 minutes after you started!"

Four of them jumped up and scattered around the room while two others just sat there looking in complete shock, Emmett cleared his throat after a minute but they seemed to be frozen on the spot.

He chukled then saying "ahh don't look so scared guys I am just yanking your chains" taking a deep breath he added "but seriously get to work"

He stood looking at both of them waiting for one of them to speak but they continued to sit there mouth's hanging open; I almost wanted to take a picture. I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into a fit of hysterics so hard that I had to sit down on a box and not look in their direction until I had clamed down.

"Come on sweet thing I need your help" Emmett appeared after a while. I held my hand out and took the tool box he was pushing in my direction.

"What am I meant to do with this?" I asked eyeing the box carefully.

"all you have to do it pass me the tools, simple" he declared and then pulled me off the box I had made myself quiet comfortable on and dragged me from the main club down some corridors and stairs.

"Your not going to cut me up into little bits are you?" I asked half joking.

"Yes Bella that is exactly what I am going to do" He laughed stopping outside a closed door, pulling a bunch of keys out of his pocket and after fiddling around trying to find the right one the door was finally open and we stepped inside. The room was dark and smelt of damp the small light in the middle of the room kept flickering and I was totally getting the whole horror film feeling.

"what are we exactly doing here?" I asked keeping close to him, just in case, its always the ones who separate first that get killed first.

"I am going to try and fix the electrics for the boys bathroom because they keep blowing before those losers upstairs come and try and charge thousands or something, _you _will be handing things to me"

"I hope you know what your doing with all this stuff because I don't want to die tonight"

"have a little faith, will you!" he laughed as he opened the case on the wall and started fiddling with whatever was inside, a low wuring noise started to come from the back of the room and then the lights flickered and then went off completely leaving us in complete darkness.

Emmett screamed and I could hear his frantic footsteps running in what sounded like the direction we had originally come from.

"Emmett!" I shouted "Don't you dare leave me" but it was already too late as I heard the door close with a click "Oh god please don't be locked, please" I said to myself feeling the walls trying to find the door.

The wuring nose started to get louder and louder and I almost wanted to cry, finally finding the door I let out a frustrated scream as I found that it was indeed locked.

All of a sudden there was a loud cracking sound and the wuring stopped leaving the room it utter silence before starting again, but it was louder than ever before. I sunk to the floor with my back to the door trying to make out the shapes in the darkness and giving up instantly as I couldn't see a damned thing.

I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears with my hands wishing I had listened to Alice and really wanting to run, right this second.

"why does this always happen to me?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviewers get teaser lines for the next chapter :)**

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating this chapter, first I got a virus and lost everything on my laptop, including this chapter and i lost my teaser lines which i had written down but left at home whih is 3 hours away from uni, but enough about that its finally here , woooo!**

**So, what do you think Bella is hiding about the whole fire escape fiasco?**

**x**


	29. Blue Streak's

**EPOV**

"Chick, Chick, Chick, Chick, Chickeeennnnnn!" I could hear Emmett shout more than sing as I sat at the kitchen table "Layyyyyyy a littleee Egggg for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" just as he took a deep breath to start again as he didn't seem to know the rest of the words and kept repeating the same line over and over again, Jasper launched himself at my brother covering his mouth with both his hands.

"Please I am begging you to stop singing that" he pleaded as Alice made her way to the kitchen table "now promise" he added as if he was talking to a small child rather than a 21 year old, for all intense purposes a man.

Emmett closed his eyes and after a few moments nodded his head slowly.

"You really should learn the rest of the words to that song, maybe you should Google it! What time did you get back anyway? Did Bella go back to ours? Or is she in Edwards room? I still can't believe she went with you! What is going on? Oh did that new bar top come I still think you should of gone with the first option but that one is good too, we can work something out I am sure, maybe this weekend we could look at picking a uniform out?" Alice said in-between helping herself to mouth-full's of scrambled egg out of the bowel Emmett had just made.

I eyed her carefully not believing that she was actually eating something he made, especially after what happened not so long ago.

"shit" Emmett mumbled really quietly and then literally ran out of the apartment, leaving his food behind which in itself was astonishing and very rarely seen, actually make that never seen.

"what was that about?" Jasper asked but me and Alice both shrugged, her carrying on eating her eggs and me with my safe toast.

"you know these are really good!" she said with a mouth full.

"are you serious?" Jasper asked her "you do know that lump that just ran out of here for god knows what reason made them don't you?"

Egg literally flew out of her mouth all over the table and into mine and Jaspers face's "thanks Alice" I grumbled as I left them and made my way to the shower with the sound of Alice gagging in the kitchen.

* * *

"would you sit still for five minutes!" Rosalie shouted at the top of her lungs, making everyone on the plane, and not for the first time, turn around grumbling and giving looks that if they could kill the four of us would definitely be dead right now.

"what are you doing?" I whispered to Emmett who was sat to my right with Rosalie on his other side.

"I lost a peanut" he whined "It looked really good as well and I dropped it" Bella then laughed, a full on belly laugh causing Emmett to groan and turn to Rosalie who started going on and on at him so I tuned her out.

"what was that about?" Alice asked popping her head in-between mine and Bella's chairs as she was sat behind us.

"Ohhhhh nothing" Bella said wiping some tears that had fallen down her face, me and Alice exchanged concerned looks, ever since Bella had helped Emmett at Eclipse things had been weird between them, really weird.

The rest of the plane ride, no make that plane rides as we had to change at Seattle and get a tiny, tiny plane to Port Angeles which in all honesty shouldn't be able to carry my brother along with the over weight pilot let alone the five of us together went quickly and soon enough we where greeted by Charlie at the small airport, Bella ran to him knocking both of them into his police cruiser, it was then that I noticed the person stood beside them smiling with his arms crossed over his chest, _Pocahontas_ or as Bella called him _'Her best friend from forks, Jake'_.

"Take a chill pill bro" Emmett said elbowing me in the side and then proceeded to stroll over to the cars "Charlie man I missed you, now don't go arresting me this time, save that for the next time you see me, okay?!" he bellowed and bear-hugged Charlie lifting him of the ground casing Charlie to let out a '_hmmmmmffff_'.

Once he was safely put back onto solid ground Charlie dusted himself off and mumbled "sure son" at the same time that Bella launched herself, again, at Jake and I am not going to lie I was jealous.

After all the greetings we finally made our way to Forks, me and Emmett ended up with Charlie, in the back of the police cruiser while the girls all went with Jake in his car and it didn't escape my notice the smile that Charlie had on his face when me and Emmett sat behind him in the cruiser behind the metal plate.

While I was festering about Bella being with Jake, Emmett kept giggling to himself as Charlie sat in silence.

"What is so funny?" I whispered

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he replied "Just thinking what mum and dad would think if they saw us drive past them right now" and then he laughed again "you know in the back of a police car and all!" he then started to laugh but chocked on some air.

"You alright back there boys?" Charlie asked looking at us in the mirror as Emmett started to turn purple.

"Excuse my brother he has some brain cells missing" I explained while Emmett who had now stopped coughing was mumbling "I can just see mums face and dad shaking his head in that way he does when he is disappointed"

I spent the rest of the drive staring out of the window at the trees passing in a blur around us, and trust me there where a lot of trees.

We finally came to a stop and it was then I noticed that Jakes red car was already parked in the driveway of a small house.

"home sweet home" Charlie said under his breath as he got out of the car and then opened the door for me and Emmett to get out.

Rosalie, Alice and Bella came out of the house "What took you guys so long?" Alice asked as she scowled at the clouds that had changed to a dark gray colour.

"Dad did you take the long way around?" Charlie avoided answering Bella "Oh dad why would you do that?" but he just patted me on the shoulder shrugged and made his way into the house.

"Sorry" Bella whispered into my ear as she wrapped her arms around my neck "he is just trying to do the whole protective dad thing" I didn't respond just hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Are you two coming inside or just gunna carry on with your PDA?" Alice's voice screeched out of the open front door.

"time to play nice" Bella sung to me and then ran into the house.

* * *

"right time to make a bet" Emmett said as we chopped some fire wood in the back garden.

"Why and what would you like to make a bet on?" I cautiously asked him while I placed another log for him to chop onto the platform.

"Well, seen as your so enthusiastic brother dear" he said and then with a grunt lifted the axe and cut the log in half "I was thinking seen as me and you are bunking in the front room" he wiggled his eyebrows and winked at me "and seen as we are here for a whole freaking week" he added with a frown "We should see who manages to sneak off with their girl first"

I choked on air "Emmett, he is not only Bella's father but also the chief of police of this town and if he catches either of us he will either throw us in a cell and throw away the key or shoot us with that gun he always has on him and burry us somewhere out there" I practically whined, _yes like a girl_, and gestured to the forest around us.

"Alright Edwina calm down" he chuckled "and you he will do that too" he said poking me in the chest with his finger "if he finds you getting all hot and steamy with his one and only, well as far as I know only daughter"

"yes but he also views Alice and Rose as his daughters so he would kill you too but properly drag mine out, no I am not doing any bets with you" I threw my hands in the air and walked away leaving Emmett shouting profanities behind me.

"What is that oaf going on about now?" Rosalie asked as I closed the door behind me "wait I don't even want to know forget I asked" she added as she sat Indian style on the sofa flipping through the channels.

Alice and Bella came down stairs not long after and joined us shortly followed by Charlie and Jake who had been in the garage at the side of the house doing something to do with Bella's old high school truck or something, it was something I was interested in seeing in real life after seeing some photos of it around the girls apartment but not with Jake hanging around while I did or even Charlie for that matter.

After one of the most filling meals I had ever had which was cooked by the girls Rosalie announced "Time to get ready" causing me and Emmett to exchange a confused glance but it was Charlie that spoke first "going down to La Push girls?"

"Of course Charlie!" Alice smiled "as if we would miss the La Push annual shindig"

"of course not" Charlie said under his breath causing me and Emmett too chuckle, he just sent us a small smile and took a swig off his beer turning his attention back to the ball game on the flat screen "good luck boys you are going to need it!" he said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"what does that mean?" Emmett whispered while I just shrugged and watched the three girls go excitedly up the stairs to Bella's room.

"Alice" was all Charlie gave as an explanation.

* * *

97 minutes later, _yes I counted the minutes_, the girls finally made a re-appearance dressed in jumpers, scarves, hats and boots, after a screaming match which Charlie warned us not to even think about going to find out what it was about, but from the shouting it sounded like it was something to do with shoes?!

"Are you two still not dressed yet?" Alice scretched and started rummaging through mine and Emmett's bags mumbling something about 'who brings this too Washington' and 'whine like a baby'.

We pulled up to a beach just as the sun was setting and the temperature started to drop, a lot. "and were staying out here all night?" I asked again, still not believing that we were going to a beach party in the middle of November, in the evening.

"Yes Edward, come on I can see the fire over there" Alice pointed into the distance and started skipping down the beach.

"this is going to be interesting" Emmett told me and then himself started skipping catching up with Alice.

Bella who was swinging our joined hands in-between us laughed "He is such a girl sometimes!" and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

As we got closer to the fire I could make out a lot of people both standing and sitting around and singing 'All I want For Christmas'.

"Stop! Its not even the first of December yet, you cannot sing or play Christmas songs Its just not right!" Alice screamed causing everyone to pause and turn in our direction.

The party was going well and after being introduced to a few of Bella and Alice's high school friends we sat on a log drinking 'The Rez Wine' as Jake had called it, I was a little sceptical about it but it tasted fine and the girls drank it so I assumed it was safe enough.

Lady GaGa's Poker face came on and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all jumped up and started dancing on the log causing it to rock and me, Bella, Jake and a couple of other people to tumble off it into the sand.

"Okay, Okay!" Someone shouted as the music was turned down "Time for some games……..Beer ping pong!" everyone cheered and whooped loudly.

"Yes!" Bella shouted and grabbed my hand dragging me over to where a table had been set up "have u ever played?" she asked not taking her eyes of the table.

"Errrm… no" I mumbled.

"this is going to be fun, time to get drunk" she told me as we stood in front of 9 filled plastic cups of some sort of wine? I had no idea.

After losing beer ping pong mainly due to Bella's lack of co-ordination I sat out as her and Alice teamed up for the next round. Rosalie and Emmett seemed to of disappeared, and I was thankful that we hadn't made that bet as I am sure to of lost by now and I dread to think of what I would have had to do if I had of lost, Emmett being Emmett and all.

I grabbed a chilled beer from a cooler and sat on a log closer to the table so I was still close to Bella when a short, dark skinned boy sat besides me, and was staring at me smiling. "Can I help you?" I asked turning to look at him. His face exploded into a massive grin as he answered "I am Bella over there's soul mate, she just hasn't realised it yet, but other than that I am also known as Seth around here" holding his hand out to me "And you are?"

I looked at him wondering if someone had put him up to this or if he really was just naïve "I would be Bella's boyfriend, other wise known as Edward Cullen" his face instantly fell and he started speaking so quickly I thought for a split second that he might be related to Alice "Oh man I am so sorry, I was just joking me and Bella go way back, not in that way just a friend way, oh my god you probably think I am a weirdo with a crush on your girlfriend, not that there isn't a reason why I wouldn't, even though when she first moved here I had one but Jake called dibs so I couldn't of done anything oh god I ramble when I am nervous"

"Stop!" I said covering his mouth "Stop talking" we both then broke out in laughter.

Seth was actually a funny guy, and we where laughing about some stories he told me about when Bella used to come to La Push in high school and some things they all got up too.

"STRIP POKER!" Alice's voice screamed over the noise of the crowd , I turned to look and saw Bella trying to pull her off the chair she was now stood on and swaying from side to side.

"and that right there is why she _was _banned from drinking games in high school" Seth chuckled and then shouted "OFF, OFF, OFF!" standing up and lapping his hands, a few others joined in. Alice, despite screaming 'strip poker' had already taken her top off and was dancing on the spot, I quickly got up and ran over "Alice get down!" I scolded as I worriedly looked at Bella who scowled at me "Stop looking so freaked out Edward, I warned you about what you were letting yourself in for and If my memory serves me right you said, and I quote 'I think I can handle it love' end quote" she blew some hair that had fallen in her eyes out of the way and added "This isn't even something to even freak out about, honestly. I am she still has her pants on and this isn't like last time at all"

"ALICE BRANDON GET DOWN NOW!" Rosalie's voice came out of nowhere and made Alice freeze and mumble "Oh crap" she then, unsuccessfully got of the chair only to land on Bella knocking them both to the floor with a thud.

"what do you think you are doing?" Rosalie hissed dragging them both of the floor at the same time "No more drinking for you" she said pointing at Alice "Right sit" she pointed over at some empty chairs and we all without saying a word did as she said, me and Bella practically carrying Alice who was about to pass out any second.

Alice soon fell asleep in the chair and was currently covered in four blankets to stop her from freezing while the rest of us, joined by Seth and some others from The Rez sat hearing about the shenanigans they got up to at high school.

Emmett leaned over and whispered in my ear "Is it just me or is this whole experience starting to feel like 'that one time at band camp' moment?" I laughed and nodded in agreement as Bella was blushing and covering her ears with her hands as Jake finished telling us about the time that Bella rebelled and dyed bright blue streaks in her hair causing Alice to freak out and sneak around trying to dye her hair back to all brown, resulting in one time Bella runnning through their school gym naked while Alice followed with soaked through clothes holding a bottle of brown dye.

"Okay enough" Bella said standing up "I have had enough of embarrass Bella with silly things that she did when she was younger, I am going for a walk" she held her hand out for me and we left the other's as we strolled down the beach.

"I would of still won!" I heard Emmett shout from the fire and I couldn't help but chuckle at Bella's confused expression on her face but I just shook my head signalling she didn't even want to know and we carried on our walk down the beach.

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviewers as always get teaser lines for the next chapter!**

**I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update! I had so many uni deadlines that I just didn't have a chance to write this, but at last it is here!!!! :D**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!**

**and I will be updating a couple of times next week as i am home for the holidays**

**Love you all lots!**

**xxx**


	30. OUTTAKES

**A/N**

**Fred's Cake Outtake and Missing moments first one has been posted in a separate story so please have a look and also what missing moments would you like, and what POV's??**

**Also I just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading and that I am looking for a BETA for '**Someone Like You' **message me if your interested :) even if you just want to give me some ideas and things :)**

**Love you** **all!**

xxx


	31. UggsRUs

BPOV

When me and Edward made our way back to the bonfire we where greeted with the sight of Emmett and Rosalie dancing on top of the table top that we had all been sat around before we took our _walk_.

Alice was no longer in the chair she had been when we left, infact she was know where to be seen and that could not be a good thing in her current drunken state, _this could be like the graduation party_ and shuddered at the thought.

"Edward I'm just going to find Alice" but I don't think he heard what I said as he was just staring at his brother and my best friend as well as a majority of the other people on the beach.

The two of them were grinding on each other and their faces where pretty much attached for life if they didn't break apart soon "take a picture it will last longer" I muttered to two young boys who I recognized from Forks as I started my search for Alice.

It didn't take me long to find her, she was clutching a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and was hanging of off a tree that led the way to the cliff tops.

"Alice!" I shouted as I ran over to her "what are you doing over here _alone_?"

My only response was a hiccup and a jumbled slur of words.

"Okay enough of this for you" I said taking the bottle away and threw it down onto the sand making it spew everywhere.

"Hey I hadn't finished with that" _hiccup_

"Yea well tough luck duckling no more alcohol for you tonight"

"I don't feel so good" Alice then mumbled and slid down the tree into a pile and started turning a not so good looking shade of green "Is this real life?" she asked looking around scraping her hands through the sand "why is this happening to me? What did I do?"

"Just drank more than double your own weight in alcohol might be the issue" I replied "Come on maybe we should go home and yes this is very much real life" I told her as she grabbed her stomach and made a whining sound like an injured animal.

Edward jogged over as I started to, and not very successfully get Alice off the ground "Here let me" and he easily picked her up and started to carry her back to the fire when Alice shouted "SICK!" making me jump and also Edward who lost his footing and flew forwards landing on top of Alice and quickly rolled off her as soon as he could groaning and grabbing his chest trying to catch his breath "Jesus Alice".

I stood back holding my sides as my body shook with laughter as Alice sat up looked down at Edward turning an even worse shade of green.

"move before I throw up in that pretty boy hair of yours!"

She warned before she infact did, and Edwards face was priceless and I was regretting that I had left my phone in the car earlier because his reaction was by far the funniest thing I had ever seen all I could hear, apart from my own laughter was Edward making gagging noises which wasn't helping Alice's situation at all as she wrenched again loosing more of the contents of her stomach on the beach.

* * *

The next morning I was the first to wake in my old room so I made my way down to the kitchen only to find Charlie, Emmett and Edward talking amongst themselves and to my surprise they where getting ready to go on a fishing trip, _together_.

They left not long after and I ran upstairs waking Rosalie and a very hung-over Alice up.

"you mean the _three _of them have gone fishing? _Alone_? Charlie with the idiot brothers?" Alice crocked with her eyes still closed and her head still on the pillow "Hey!" she whisper shouted as me and Rosalie threw our pillows at her head for calling our boyfriends idiots, even though in some situations it was true, more Emmett than Edward but I was wise enough to say it out load.

"Yes, I don't like it!" I admitted "My dad has never taken anyone except Billy, Jake and Harry fishing, ever" _I hope he isn't up to something "_not even anyone from the station"

"Maybe your Dad realises that Edward is more than a short term thing" Rosalie suggested as she struggled out of bed "Come on I need some strong coffee and a calorie filled breakfast before I can think this much in a morning. Your asking too much of me"

"Oh _Hale _yes!" Alice said jumping out of bed only to stumble and have to support her weight on the old rocking chair.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" she weakly said "just got up wayyyyyyyyy to quickly"

"and drunk wayyy too much last night" to which I received a death glare.

Rosalie smirked as she left to go and start breakfast as Alice slowly made her way across my old bedroom groaning with every step she took.

"What happened last night?" she asked "Please tell me that I didn't start stripping and that both that and me throwing up on Edward was just a drunken dream!?"

"Afraid not" I said "you should of seen the look on his face when you threw up on his feet when we got you to the car, I thought smoke was going to start coming out of his ears and then out of the dindow on the way home, your cleaning the rental by the way"

"Oh god" was her only reply as she held her head taking one steep at a time down to the kitchen.

We spent the rest of the day relaxing infront of the flat screen watching old eighties films Alice used to force me to watch back in our high school days.

"I don't see what's so amazing about Jake Ryan!" Rosalie said as she made some fresh coffee "I mean yea he is kind of hot and everything but he is not funny at all"

"Oh and we know how much you _like _your funny guys don't we " Alice said adding a wink as she grabbed her ringing phone and quickly excited the kitchen out to the back yard.

"Jasper?" I asked but Rosalie just shrugged and handed me my mug.

"Do you think the boys are alright, Emmett hasn't so much as text me today" she questioned as we laid back down on the sofa.

"There's no phone reception at the lake Rose, trust me the amount of times the hospital or school hasn't been able to get a hold of Charlie is ridiculous, you know I have considered mentioning to him that moving there would save him a lot of travel time and gas"

Rosalie laughed and then added "you and your two left feet, you know I am surprised that you don't walk with a limp or something" I faked a shock gasp and threw me pillow that I had been holding in her face as we both fell in a round of hysterics.

When Alice came back she joined us on the sofa with red rimmed eyes and a sad look on her face.

"oh my god Alice what's wrong?" I asked rushing to her side and wrapping my arms round her not long followed by Rosalie who crushed me into Alice's tiny body.

"Was that Jasper on the phone? It's only five more days and we will be back in New York and your see him" Rosalie said trying to make her feel better but this seemed to have the opposite effect as Alice burst into a fresh round of tears.

"It wasn't Jasper" she sniffed after calming down after a few moments "It was Bree you know from my Fashion class" We both nodded her black fridays shopping partner "Barney's have moved their Thanks giving sale turns out its starting tomorrow and I am going to miss it, who has a pre Thanks giving sale, stupid recession!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing the girl was in tears because she was going to miss five days of a sale at Barney's. _Are you freaking kidding me_

"I want to go home, back to New York" she sniffled "lets just go now, please!" she said fluttering her eyelashes at me and I suppressed a groan.

"Mary Alice Brandon" Rosalie warned "We are here for a few days and you are more than welcome to go back to New York but me, Bella, Emmett and Edward are staying here so if this sale is more important to you than us then go"

"I'm sorry you must think I am a horrible person" she said, this brought a whole new wave of fresh tears "I love you both so much, and of course I am staying"

"good because I would of kicked that tiny butt of yours if you had left" Rosalie said giving Alice a little shove.

"It's just something we used to do……you know before I left" she mumbled the last bit" before they changed the rules and decided to move the sale"

"your saying it like someone died Alice, get a grip, it's a sale! You can afford it at full price plus you mosy likley have all the good stuff already so quit the moaning!"

Just then the front door opened bring the fishermen and also the horrendous smell of fish with them.

"Oh my good god" Rosalie hissed pinching her nose while Alice flew up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"What's up hot stuff?" Emmett asked taking a step towards her.

"Oh no, you are not touching me until you have showered, twice" she added as the smile on Emmett's face fell and he lifted his arm up to sniff "Maybe a dozen times, you big baboon" she added the last bit in a whisper.

"I don't get it" Emmett said abandoning his attempt to hug his girlfriend and instead flung a bucket full to the top of fish on the kitchen table and started to take his boots off.

"why did Alice run off so fast, go find someone else to throw up on" he chuckled to himself until Edward smacked him the end of a fishing pole "Ouch! What was that for? You know I think Vomit-a-la Edward could be a new look for you, keep all the girls away" _Girls_? _what girls?_ Edward hit him again with the pole "Okay, okay. Stop hitting me already!"

Edward smiled at me and started to take his own shoes off obviously thinking that I wouldn't want him to come near me like Rosalie, Unlike Rosalie I happened to not care if he smelled like fish and pounced on his back placing kisses on his exposed neck.

"Don't think your getting away from me that easily Cullen"

A throat cleared behind me and I moved so quickly I ended up falling into a sitting position on the bottom step of the stairs while Charlie stood in the doorway with a strange look on his face while I wanted to die from the embarrassment of him seeing me all over Edward, who I noticed smiled as if it was nothing and started speaking in a low voice to Emmett who waved Charlie over. _What the hell_

* * *

"I don't eat from the fish buffet!"

Alice shouted as I started gutting the fish, Emmett who was sat pealing some carrots starting laughing and shouted back "Oh trust us we know that you don't we know you like your sausage meat" Edward smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ouch what was that for, come on it was funny! And stop hitting me bro or I will ring mum" He exclaimed waving a half pealed carrot in Edwards face. "Plus I saw it on that English TV programme on the awesome new cable show"

Edward groaned and mouthed _'don't ask' _when I raised my eyebrows.

After a dinner of fish and vegetables I was stuffed, Alice who hadn't touched her fish at all but just proceeded to keep poking it with her fork and making faces each time she did it.

"Thanks Bells, I'm just running into Port Angele's quickly to get some supplies for the morning" Charlie said as he pushed himself up from the table.

"supplies?" Alice asked as I opened my mouth too.

Charlie looked at both Emmett and Edward before he answered "Yep, were going fishing in the morning"

"your leaving us again?" Rosalie said glaring at Emmett who had a sneaky smile on his face, I knew that smile it meant he was up to something, and it couldn't be good.

"yep" Edward replied.

Me, Alice and Rosalie exchanged worried looks as we cleared the table and the boys went to Port Angeles, apparently they decided it would need all three of them to go at 6pm in the evening, I didn't even know that the stores would be open until I remembered that it was always open till 10pm the week of thanksgiving.

"you know I don't even want too think about it" Rosalie said and started to wash the dishes as I was wondering what was going on and when the hell did my boyfriend and his brother become best friends with my dad?

"I have a bad feeling about this, my spidey senses are a-tingling" Alice said shaking her head and glaring at the front door as if she thought it was going to reveal anything.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by Alice's screaming. I shot out of bed coming face to face with Rosalie and we both quickly ran down the stairs only to pause and burst into a fit of giggles as we took the sight in before us.

"Oh I am glad you are finding this funny!" Alice screeched pointing at Charlie, Emmett and Edward who where dressed ready to go fishing, only they where not wearing the same shoes they had yesterday.

"what are you three wearing?" she literally shouted so loudly I was worried that my ear drums where going to shatter "those are not meant for men! This is a fashion nightmare!" she said clutching her head with both hands as the three boys burst into hysterics, yes even Charlie.

"what are feet got cold yesterday, I thought it was a good idea!" Emmett said once he caught his breath.

"this was your bright idea, surprise, surprise" Alice muttered "I need to lay down this is too much to take in at once" and slowly walked in the lounge and closed her eyes muttering something to herself.

"there just _uggs_ Alice!" He shouted as they left closing the front door without so much as a goodbye.

"I'm going back to bed" I told Rose and Alice who both followed me shortly after.

I was woken up by something not long after.

"shut up!" Alice mumbled form the other side of the room "someone answer that phone before I kill one of you" she added just as it stopped, but not for long.

The phone was ringing constantly, I stifled a yawn and covered my head with a pillow and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

"That was funnier than I thought!" Emmett shouted smacking the metal plate separating him form me and Charlie "Her face, PRICELESS!"

Oh and yes you heard right I had been upgraded from the backseat to the front seat leaving Emmett back there alone, and I am not going to lie I can now see the appeal of seeing him back there, like Charlie had with me.

"Calm down son" He said as Emmett continued to laugh away, we left the house fifteen minutes ago you would think he would be over it already, but this is Emmett so of course not.

We soon arrived at the lake and started to set things up ready to go out on the boat, yesterday had really been enjoyable and I had bonded with Charlie by some miracle even though I was missing spending this time with Bella I thought it was important to spend some time with her father.

"Come on pretty boy stop day dreaming and lets go catch us some fishes" Emmett said smacking me on the back so hard that I flew forward belly flopping straight into the water taking the boat with me as I had been holding onto the rope that had previously been securing in it to the dock.

"woah" I heard Charlie shout before I heard a even bigger splash than my own, as I floated out into the middle of the lake by the boat and current of the_ two splashes?_ I looked around and with my free hand I brushed my wet hair out of my face only to see Emmett splashing around like a fish on dry land coming towards me.

Now wasn't a time to laugh and I was trying really hard, really really hard to keep it in but as he, well whatever swim he was doing over to me and the boat his face was priceless, infact it kind of reminded me of Alice's when we where having dinner last night of pure disgust.

"Emmett calm down" I said as he finally reached me.

"calm down!" he shouted "Calm down! Really Edward you just dragged me into open water and your telling me to calm down"

"it's a lake Emmett, not open water" I reminded him but I don't think he heard me as he whined

"I don't want to die! Oh god my life is flashing before my eyes!" I ignored my idiot brother and looked over at Charlie who was currently sat on the dock in a fit of hysterics laughing his head off on the phone.

"I don't ever want to come here again" Emmett muttered as he wrapped his huge gorilla arm around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder "Make it go away" he mumbled as Charlie shouted, through his laughter I might add "DON'T WORRY BOYS WERE GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE AND SOME DRY CLOTHES"

I didn't think to ask how long it would take as something slimy touched my now bare foot as my uggs had gone, god knows where "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and I jumped on Emmett's shoulders holding my legs out infront of me out of the water "I'm going to sink fatward" Emmett struggled to say but I was watching the water to intently to reply.

* * *

A/N

Reviewers will recieve teaser lines for the next Chapter

**PLEASE NOTE! **

I have posted an outtake from this story in a seperate post so check out my page if you didn't have me on author alert and get alerted to it :)

Also while your on my page check out my new story 'Her Diamonds' summery-

_Bella Never thought that taking the job that would push her in the right direction for her carer would do the Polar opposite."I never asked for you to work for me, never forget that!"he screamed only to turn his back and walk away never once looking back. She should of known it would never of been more than it was._

_xxx_


	32. Brownies Part 2?

**BPOV**

"WAKE UP!" I heard Rosalie shout quickly followed by a thud and a yelp "you are not going to believe this!"

"Rosalie what the hell?!" I heard Alice screech "what's wrong with you? You ruined my dream of that mood controlling vampire! It was so good he was... Ouch!"

I opened one eye to see Rosalie lean over me "Get up and dressed I have to see this with my own eyes before they are pulled out!"

"what are you talking about?" I asked as I thrust my legs into a pair of jeans that she flung at me "Pulled out? who?"

"Emmett and Edward fell in the Lake"

"What? _The _Lake?" I asked confused while Alice continued mumbling about her dream.

"Yes, now come on lets move and make sure you have your phones to take some pictures!" she added as we ran down the stairs.

We skidded to a stop next to the cruiser and a couple of other cars.

"seriously Rose explain" Alice shouted as Rosalie and me ran ahead of her through the trees towards the lake.

"I already told you, more than once! Charlie didn't really explain just said that dumb and dumber had fallen in the lake and we had to see it"

"This better be good because this is ruining my new uggs" she moaned as we broke through the trees seeing Charlie and a couple of officers from the station pumping up a rubber dingy while the usual fishing boat Charlie used was floating in the middleof the big lake with Edward who was balancing on Emmett's shoulders and holding his feet in the air.

"Oh My God!" Rosalie said each word slowley and then burst into hysterics, but not before she whipped out her phone, zooming in and started taking dozens of pictures.

"Bella! OVer here!" Charlie shouted causing the boys to whip their heads around in our direction and Edward to fall of Emmett's shoulders into the lake.

"Don't do that again Fatward!" Emmett's voice floated over to us as he shouted at Edward when he broke through the water who then proceeded to say something in return but from this distance I couldn't tell what it was but I bet it was colourful because he was getting redder and redder. I grabbed Rosalie by one elbow while Alice grabbed the other and dragged her over to Charlie who himself was laughing.

When we had finally retrieved the boys and quickly got them home and into warm and dry clothes I relaxed on the sofa between them with hand hand interwind in Edwards.

"I miss stinky" Emmett mumbled as he hugged one of the pillows that my mum had bought when she first moved here, before I was even born.

"Yea well we are going back soon so your be reunited with the walking fart" Rosalie said with a eye roll as she handed them both large bowls of warmed chicken soup.

"hang on a minute!" I abruptly said turning my attention to Charlie who was watching the flat screen with a beer in hand "Rose said you rang earlier, I thought you said the lake got no reception?" he turned slightly pink but other wise kept his attention on the screen "DAD! How could you" I couldn't believe my own father would turn his phone off, and all these years I believed him "what if something would of happened and we needed to get a hold of you?"

"Calm down Bells" was all he said "you would of just called Billy or Jake and one of them would of come and got me, now what time are we leaving to go to Sue's in the morning?" he asked completely changing the subject.

"Seth said she was serving at around 2 so I guess we should get there at one or something, I'll give her a call in a bit" I replied still in shock about the whole phone thing.

* * *

Thanksgiving day morning Alice and Rosalie had me locked up in the bedroom getting ready to go to the Clearwater's for lunch.

"Alice I think this is a little bit over dressed for La Push" I suggested as she came in dressed in a strapless grey, purple and black dress.

"Yea trying to impress someone?" Rosalie cackled as she adjusted her sequined jumper in the full length mirror on the back of my door.

"Bella just get dressed will you"

So I quickly pulled on the blue dress and slipped the way to high matching blue heels on but didn't bother putting up a fight, because well I wasn't going to win against Alice, ever.

"Come on, I need me some fooooooood!" Emmett's voice bellowed from downstairs.

"Don't you always?" Alice muttered putting on a jacket while Rosalie replied to her comment "Oh he's always hungry alright, but not always for food"

"ewww gross that was TMI Rosalie Lillian Hale TMI" I laughed at Alices rant and left those two in search of a certain someone who I hadn't seen for the past three hours since Alice dragged me out of his arms after breakfast.

"About time!" Emmett said throwing his arms around my waist and hoisting me into the air "Looking hot today Swan" he whispered in my ear before he placed me back on the ground just as Edward came through the front door giving me that sexy smirk before I launched myself at him.

* * *

"I don't think you should eat anymore son" Charlie said with a worried expression "Sue's leftovers normally last her for weeks plus your starting to look a bit green" but Emmett the gannet that he is carried on shovelling the food in his mouth, that boy was nothing if not determined.

"I just need a short brake" he finally agreed dropping the fork to the plate with a clinking sound.

"Yes" Sue said starting to remove the now practically empty bowls of leftover food from the table "maybe we should save dessert for later aswell" she added but Emmett's head shot up and his eyes went wide.

"Later!" Rosalie hissed and then smacked him on the back of the head"

"what is with you people and hitting me?" he grumbled and looked down at his plate while the rest of us exchanged amused looks.

"Were trying to give those brain cells a kick start when they let you down" Rosalie replied with a smile on her lips.

We left the _'grown ups' _as Jake called it and me, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, his sister Leah, Sam, Emily and Jake sat in the side room chatting amongst ourselves and generally chilling out.

"Alice it was not the point" Jake shouted throwing his arms in the air as the rest of us laughed "She still shouldn't off done it, what where you thinking?" he asked and all eyes where on me.

"Hey the poor kid just wanted to show off to his friends, who was I to ruin his high school life?" I answered with a shrug.

"yea, yea! Your to nice for own good sometimes" he told me off and I swear I heard him mumble something along the lines of _'lucky freshmen' _and by the look on Edwards face he had heard it too, I quickly squeezed his shoulder with my arm that had been around it since we sat and he had pulled me onto his lap.

"What about that time with that foreign student?" Jake said bursting into hysterics "and your Dad made you take him to the dance!"

"Oh god I remember that!" Alice shrieked "He kept grabbing all the girls butts!" I shuddered thinking of it and decided to turn the attention on to her for a change.

"I stil don't why my dad ever decided to have a foreign student for a two weeks I was the one that ended up spending the most time with him" I shuddered remembering the time I had come home from work early to find him rummaging through my underwear draw, which made me remember something else that would bring the attention off me, for once from these stories.

"Yea but what about that time you gave that junior with the odd hair your underwear at the end of the date because you felt bad that you didn't want to do anything with him" causing her to turn bright red "and then the next day at school he proudly showed them to everybody saying he popped your cherry!"

Emmett laughed "Wait until Jazz hears about that" causing Alice and even Rosalie to groan.

"For your information I was still a virgin until we graduated"

"Yea that only lasted till the graduation party if I remember" Jake snickered and Alice launched herself at him giving us all a flash of her knickers as she did.

"no fair titch those heels gave you a boost, ouch!" he yelped as kicked him with '_those heels'_.

* * *

The next few days flew by and before I knew it I was back in the apartment with a pile of washing the size of cancoon to do and trying to think of something, no anything to put it off for a few more hours.

"Procrastinating too I see?" Rosalie startled me as she came from the bathroom dressed in only a towel "I have been doing the same thing" she admitted "I was hoping Alice would get so annoyed she would just do it for me but since she meet Jasper at the airport she hasn't even set foot in here" she said with a grimace.

"I know Edward said he was thinking of charging her some rent" I said with a laugh and then groaned quickly turning my attention back to the pile(s) and began sorting the washing throwing it into bags and dashed down to the Laundromat before I changed my mind, Rosalie asked me to do hers to which I replied "Yea alright if you want to go to Phoenix with Renee and Phil for Christmas" needless to say she said she would rather do her own washing than eat some concoction Renee named as a meal and I couldn't blame her.

A few hours later I returned to the apartment weighed down by bags of my now clean laundry only to find Alice wrapped up in a blanket, sunglasses and one of those furry hats with ear flaps on starring out of the window.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked but she 'ssssssshhhhhhhhhh'd' me with out looking in my direction quickly "shut the door already they could be right behind you" I looked at her wondering what the hell she was on and if her and Emmett had been at those brownies again.

"Her parents are in the city with someone called Aunt Belly or smelly, I don't know something that I don't want to know I am sure and to be quite honest with you I don't care that she is resembling something of a fashion victim right now" I hide a chuckle as I dropped my bags and jumped onto the sofa next to Rosalie.

"Aunt Nelly Rosalie and thanks for the support" she finally moved her head a few inches to look at me "They have been here three times since you have been gone and there is no way I want to see that women right now so as far as they are concerned we are out! So be _quiet _both of you!"

I just nodded my head and when she turned back to window I used my finger and motion to Rosalie that Alice was crazy just as someone knocked on the door, Alice gasped I froze and Rosalie got up to answer it.

"Rose!" Alice hissed

"Its just Emmett" she hissed back, but it wasn't Emmett it was Edward and I couldn't help the smile that took over my face as he stepped into the apartment and walked over to me.

"see it wasn't Emmett, you have to be more careful Rosalie Lillian Hale" Alice scolded.

"what is wrong with Alice?" Edward whispered to me as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Aunt Nelly" Alice said, "Don't become a spy Edward you wouldn't make a good one" and added a tut at the end.

"Aunt Nelly? What as in the elephant song?" Edward questioned confused and it was written all over his face how much he was and how serious he was being.

"and I thought you where meant to be the smart one!" Alice said watching through the window intently and then proceeded to tell him all about her Aunt.

That night Alice's mum left a voicemail message saying that they had tried to see her but that they had to take Aunt Nelly home so that they would see her at Christmas, regretfully.

Alice decided to celebrate by dragging me and Rosalie shopping after my class tomorrow.

* * *

After I left class I had to rush so quickly to meet Rosalie at the on-site star bucks before we braved Alice that I was out of breath when I got there.

"Oh look at this, it would be perfect for the club opening which is also new years eve so it has to be perfect, no maybe not this then" she talked to herself as she put the gold dress back on the rail.

I continued looking through the rail I had been looking at when I came across one of the ugliest dresses I had ever seen in my life, it was yellow with ruffles with black blobs on it and a very, very low neck line with this netting under the skirt.

"Alice" I said through laughter "Look at this ugly dress" I said holding it up.

"It's not ugly, It's just void!" Alice said moving onto the next one on the rail "please put it down before some body thinks your going to buy it" and the we both laughed so hard we cried.

"I may not be a fashionesta like you Alice but I would never buy _that_" I quickly put the dress back on the rail and pulled out a dress that caused Alice to squeal and shout "that's the one Bella, quick try it on!" pushing me in the direction of the changing rooms "ROSALIE!".

I left Alice and Rosalie at a makeup counter to quickly go to Barns & Nobel to pick up a book that I had ordered a few days ago when a tall gangly boy who looked like he still might be in high school started smiling ans staring at me. I quickly averted my eyes and looked ahead to see why the queue at customer services didn't seem to be moving when I felt someone nudge my arm.

Looking over I saw that it was the gangly boy "Mint?" he asked offering me one from a small box I couldn't help but laugh, he couldn't be serious "well don't mock me, Fresh breath is a priority in my life the girls happen to not mind it too" he said flashing me what I assumed was meant to be a sexy smirk_, try again lover boy you have nothing on Edward! _

* * *

We all managed to find dresses as well as shoes and a few other bits for New Years eve which also was the opening night of Eclipse, Emmett refused to tell us if he was re-naming it but I was sure he was going to and it was bound to be something odd or stupid, I mean this is Emmett we are talking about here so who knows what could happen.

When we got back to the apartment building I left Alice with our bags and went up to the boys apartment to see Edward for a few minutes as he was working all hours to finish some essay's he had to hand-in before the Christmas break started which was only in two weeks.

I walked in the door looking around at the mess before me, Emmett sat in his underpants and a open robe in his chair with stinky by his side surrounded by food packets and empty coke cans. _What is going on in here? _

"EDDDWARRRRDDDD_!" _I shouted not taking my eyes off Emmett who didn't so much as flinch, but stinky bless his heart made a smell _Great_

"what is it?" Edward said in a panicked voice as he rushed into the room in just a pair of boxers and his hair was pointing in every direction. For a few seconds all I could do was stare and I am pretty sure my mouth was hanging open catching flies and maybe drooling a little bit completely forgetting about Emmett and the state of the front room.

"are you checking me out?" Edward chuckled running his hands through his hair.

"You bet I was" I said blushing as I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around his bare chest which was vibrating as he silently laughed.

"what's going on in here?" I asked after a couple of minutes as we just held each other "Is he alright?" I nodded my head in Emmett's direction as the television went silent.

"He hasn't moved since yesterday morning" he confessed, removing himself from me and started picking empty can off the floor "he just sits watching this New UKAmericaone channel that just shows English shows, he's obsessed" he added shaking his head and just then Emmett burst into laughter and smacked his hands together.

"Oh Hi guys didn't see you there!" he admitted when he finally ripped his eyes off the screen "you guys have got to watch this its like the funniest thing I have ever seen! Right I need a shower taking my lady out tonight need to prettify myself" he then pushed himself out of the chair groaning as his muscles stretched for the first time in hours I am sure.

"See you later you SLAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" he shouted leaving me and Edward staring as his back.

* * *

**A/N**

**Any suggestions for a new name of Eclipse??**

**Reviewers recieve teaser lines for the next Chapter :)**

**The television programme Emmett reffers to with the 'Slaggggg' coment is 'Gavin and stacey' and if you havent seen it you should it is so funny and Uncle Bryn= the best! :) "I can't wait to see it" I am its ended :(**

**thank you for all the alerts and Favourites :) and reviews too you guys are awesome :)**

**xxx**


	33. Back to the start?

**EPOV**

"Poke him with a stick maybe?" Jasper suggested as we both stood staring at Emmett, who was actually sleeping with his eyes open in his chair.

"we have to do something this is creeping me out, at least close his eyes or something dude!" he shivered taking a step backwards.

"And why do I have to do anything?" I asked "Is that ice cream on his nose?" leaning closer as I noticed the whiteish splash on the end of his nose.

"He's your brother and I hope to god it is Cause if not, actually I don't even want to think what it could be" Jasper said backing away further from where I was "I am going down to the girls" and spun around disappearing out of the door as fast as he could.

With a sigh I leaned towards my brother who had been literally glued to his chair since we came back from Forks. "PANCAKESS!" I shouted and quickly backed away as Emmett jumped out of his chair.

"Where?" he asked clapping and rubbing his hands together not acting like he had just been woken up only a few seconds previously.

I simply shrugged grabbed my book bag and fled with him shouting "Tease" behind me.

* * *

"How about….." Jasper pondered "… Ice?"

"NO!" Alice shrieked from her bedroom where her Rosalie and Bella had been since we got here a couple of hours ago.

"How does she do that?" I whispered to Jasper who shrugged his shoulders and mumbled "I don't even know how to answer that question".

"I heard _that_!" Alice's voice floated from her room once again followed by Bella's giggle.

"Ouch! Damn it titch that hurt" Bella's voice shouted through the apartment "I didn't say do it again!"

"Oh it doesn't hurt that much don't be so over dramatic will you, your as bad as Emmett sometimes"

"How about _we _change the subject and instead concentrate on moving that oaf out of his chair and out into the real world? You know with _real _people and everything!" Rosalie suggested as her and Bella came into their lounge from Alice's room, Bella was rubbing the back of her head with one hand and glaring back in the direction of Alice's room.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Jasper asked with a chuckled as Bella sat in my lap wrapping her arms around my neck and placing a soft kiss on my temple.

"How about we go look at the club?" Alice sang as she danced into the room "I really want to see how much they have done"

"Only if you can get Emmett to get out of his chair" Rosalie snorted and started flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine while resting her feet on the coffee table.

Alice gazed at her for a few moments, you could almost see the cogs in her brain turning "fine, be ready in 10 minutes" she told us as she danced her way out of the door "and feet down!" she added before closing the door behind her.

Rosalie just glared at the door and flipped the bird not moving her feet an inch causing Jasper, Bella and me to laugh.

"Does she eat pure sugar or something?" I asked after Rosalie glared at me from laughing at her, and also because seriously there must be something that girl ate or took for her to be like that all of the time it was starting to bug me how someone could be happy all the time, _maybe she would share some?_

"Be nice" Bella scolded as she playfully smacked my arm and started to get off me.

"and where are you going?" I asked grabbing her by her waist and puling her back down.

"Alice said to be ready in ten minutes" she said pointing upstairs looking completely serious.

"Do you really think she will get him out of the chair and down here?" I asked but it wasn't Bella who answered it was Jasper "you have no idea E" before he himself scrambled and started putting his shoes on.

Less than ten minutes later Alice came back to the apartment with Emmett behind her.

"right come on lets move guys I have two hours till enders is on" he wrapped his arms around Rosalie and added quietly "I hope it wasn't Bradders" as we made our way down the stairs. Bella, Jasper and myself all swapped concerned looks as we followed behind them.

"Bradders?" Bella whispered, well apparently she didn't whisper it quietly enough because Emmett spun around on the stairs with his mouth breaking into one the biggest grins I had ever seen him do in the whole of his life, even when he used to flirt with girls.

"He is Max's son, he's dating Stacey who he was married to but not before she had an affair with his dad causing his wife to kick him out and then she buried him alive but felt so guilty that she went back and dug him up" he took a deep breath "anyway Stacey is pregnant with this dead guy Archie's baby but everyone on the square thinks its Bradders. Soooooooo there's this whole _'who dun it?'_ thing going on and I hope its not him, he wouldn't do well in jail" he said seriously but then linked his arm with Bella who looked like she wished she had never said a word as he chatted away about the programme.

"I hope she slaps him" Rosalie snickered as we walked behind them on the way to the subway "He needs someone to knock some sense into him and I'll be damned if I didn't fall asleep when he started talking to me about it".

The club was progressing nicely and with my dad coming up in a few days to have a look I think he would be happy. Emmett was getting impatient about the opening and so we were all glad that he would finally get out of the apartment more seen as he was only going into college for his finals to keep Carlisle happy.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella where are you going?" Alice asked as my hand hovered over the handle to the front door.

I muttered under my breath "damn it" as she quirked her eyebrow at me.

"I'm just going upstairs" I said truthfully, and it was true she just didn't need to know it wasn't to see the Cullen brother she thought it would be.

"I thought Edward had a late lecture today?" she asked taking a step towards me.

_Great _"Yea he does, now I'll just be upstairs" I quickly darted out of the door shouting a bye to Alice who was looking at me as if she knew what I was going to do.

I gently opened the door of the boys apartment to reveal Emmett with Stinky on his lap watching the television, when he spotted me he smiled and waved but didn't say a word as his attention was back on the television instantly.

I took a step forward and kept telling myself I could do this, it was just a TV programme.

Ever since yesterday when Emmett had told me all about '_Eastenders' _it was all I could think about, well okay not all I think that I was defiantly thinking of other things last night, but I digress.

I moved closer to the sofas and noticed that they where covered in a variety of rubbish.

"Enders?" Emmett said chuckling slightly as I nodded "I knew one of you would join me sooner or later" now it was my turn to laugh.

"Welcome to sofa city" Emmett said cheerily moving an empty pizza box with his foot "sit, watch, learn and enjoy!"

and so I did.

* * *

I must of fallen sleep because when I opened my eyes light was pouring in through the window and I was in bed, Edwards bed. I turned my head to the left and was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Edward, he always looked so innocent and young when he slept with his mouth slightly parted and his face completely relaxed. It was the moments like these that made me so thankful to have met him, and also all of my friends. _Well life would be dull that was for sure if I didn't know them._

* * *

"YES!" I heard Rosalie scream as she bundling through the door wrapped up in so many layers I was surprised that she could move any of her limbs "no more work until the New Year, Lets celebrate I need a good drink, or seven" she added with a laugh at the end.

"Well Rosalie you will celebrating on your own because we all, including all of the boys still have exams to do so _shhhhhhhh_" Alice said in a disgusted tone as she then turned her attention back to her _'master piece' _that she had to finish by next week or she would _fail_.

"Bella?" Rosalie turned throwing me her pleading look, eyelashes fluttering and all.

"Oh Hale no" I said looking back down at my laptop.

"Fine" she huffed and I heard her boots hit the floor as she took them off "What happened to you guys, you used to be so much fun"

"Were growing up" Alice muttered almost sadly, I looked over at her seeing the same look which I am sure was echoed on my face.

"I don't want to" Rosalie howled and before I knew it the three of us threw our self on each other on the sofa hysterically crying about growing up.

"Pr…prr..promise me we will never loose touch" Alice said followed by a hiccup.

"Promise" I said as the tears continued to fall down my face.

"I love you two" Rosalie shouted and then the three of us burst into a fresh round of tears.

* * *

**EPOV**

"What and she was just asleep?" Jasper asked for the seventh time since I told him about last night.

"Yes Jasper" I said throwing him an annoyed glance.

"Calm down okay, its just yah know……. Odd?"

"odd" I said nodding but not agreeing, in all honesty I was intrigued by the programmes that Emmett had been watching and had youtubed them, just don't tell… well _anyone_!

"Anyway, lets go to the girls" I said chugging back the last bit of my coffee which was almost cold "My dad wants us to pick something up for the club before he gets here tonight"

"What even that?" He pointed to Emmett who was laughing watching a repeat of something.

"Yes even me" he shouted not looking away from the screen.

I just raised my eyebrows in a _'I told you so' _way to Jasper who just smack me as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the one of the kitchen chairs.

"Lets go already"

As we approached the girls door the sound of wailing came from the other side.

"Oh great" Jasper muttered "What did you do?" he demanded poking Emmett in the chest with his finger.

"Me?" Emmett asked holding up both of his hands "Why do you always blame me for everything"

"Oh god what did you do? Please tell me it wasn't the thing with the fruit you wanted to do ages ago" Jasper started to speak not so fast I though his mouth was going to leave his body about knowing limits and futures.

"Enough!" I shouted causing them both to look at me "Lets go in there find out what the hell is going on and then we can go and collect whatever dad has ordered for the club" I turned opened the girls apartment door walking in with the two of them following behind me.

I looked up to see the three girls bundled together on the coach all with tears running down their faces, they froze when they heard us come in then looked at each other only to burst into tears when Alice mumbled something to quiet for me to hear.

I ran my hands through my hair "What do we do?" I whispered to Jasper who was by my side. While Emmett who was behind us mumbled under his breath something along the lines of "This would be so hot if they started touching each other" I was about to punch him the face when Jasper grabbed me by my jacket and dragged me over to the girls.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked as we got closer.

* * *

Three hours later we finally managed to calm the girls down from their hysterics about growing old and apart and we finally made it to the address my dad had emailed me the previous day.

"Are you sure this is the right place bro, I mean its cool and everything but it looks like a clown lives here or something" Emmett said from Bella's Backseat.

"I'm sure, maybe Dad made a mistake or something" I suggested as we looked at the red and white strip painted house and two pastel coloured cars park in front.

"What are we meant to be picking up?" Alice asked, but when I looked at her in the mirror "He didn't tell you what it was did he?" squinting her eyes back at me in the mirror, I could almost imagine if she was stood up how her hands would be on her hips.

"Erm…. N..no" I embarrassingly stuttered "Just that he had found something for the club that he wanted and had paid for it when he was here last time and I just had to pick it up today"

"Well go on then" She said waving her hands in the direction of the house.

"I'm not going alone!" I almost shouted.

"Yea well as much as I like the house I'm not risking an actual clown living in there so I am out" Emmett said getting an almost scared look on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest and squashed up against Rosalie who was sat in-between him and Alice while Jasper was sat behind them.

"Bella?" I asked turning to look at her but she didn't even need to say a word I knew she wasn't coming.

"Fine ill go" Alice said "Jasper hold this" she passed him her handbag with some skirt or something she was sewing for her finals in.

We slowly walked up the drive and towards the front door but before we could even knock the door flew open to reveal a elderly man with a really, I mean really bad hair piece on the top of his head but it was slightly to one side making it even more noticeable if that was at all possible.

Alice who was to my right said, a little to loudly "Oh my god".

"Can I help you two?" the man asked me and then looked at Alice "Is she alright?" as he adjusted his milk bottle glasses.

I looked at Alice who's mouth was hanging open and she was mouthing words that I couldn't make out.

"she just needs some sugar she'll be fine" I said trying not to laugh at my own joke.

Alice gasped and I'm sure was giving me evils right now but I continued to look at the man "Yea um My father Carlisle Cullen told me to come and pick something up he had bought from you today"

"Of course the pink one" _pink what? _But before I could ask any question he disappeared back into his house.

"did you see that dead thing on his head?" Alice blurted out as soon as he was out of sight.

"Shhh will you, and I know" we both laughed quietly until he reappeared.

"she's round back" and threw a set of keys at me without saying another word and closed the door to his house laving us alone and utterly confused.

"Come on I want see what this is" Alice said as she disappeared around the side of the house.

"What's going on?" Emmett shouted behind me, turning I saw him half hanging out of the car window.

I just shook my head and quickly went in search of Alice who I found just a short distance further down the drive standing on front of a baby pint convertible car, one of those you would see in one of those eighties/nineties cheesy films or some pop video.

"wow" I heard from behind me "that's ugly!"

Alice simply turned and look at Rosalie and I'm guessing everyone else from the car behind me "This is not going into the club, its just… no" she said turning back to the car.

"we should get this thing out of here" Jasper said "That old dude is looking out the window and shaking a phone at us, I'm guessing he is going to call the cops if we don't get out of here soon" Looking over sure enough there he was waving a phone around and saying something we couldn't hear through the glass.

We all stood looking at the car "Don't think I'm driving it! Oh for the love of god is that a car phone? This is too 80s, and not in the good kind of way" Alice screeched.

"There's a good kind?" Emmett innocently asked as he leaned over inspecting the inside of the so called car.

"Oh shut up you!"

"Ouch, damn it girl!" Emmett shouted as he rubbed his head with both of his hands.

"Well you can't you don't have a licence and I don't want to and I'm guessing Alice wont so you will have to Edward" Rosalie said and then proceeded to turn around and made her way back to Bella's car.

One by one they all went back to the car, with a groan I cranked open the door and began my I'm sure humiliating journey to the club through New York city_. Great great great!_

* * *

**BPOV**

"That was mean, one of us should of stayed with him" I said as we stopped at a red light.

"I think it was funny" Emmett said and yet again started laughing "but can we hurry up B The Boosh is on soon and I want to make me some Foooooddd when we get back from the club" he announced causing Rosalie to groan.

"Can we actually spend some time together for once this month, maybe you should just date your television or something I'm sure you two would be very happy together your could have little remote control babies and everything"

I kept my mouth shut and continued to drive as the two of them argued in the back of the car while Alice who was sat next to me in the front had other things on her mind as she sewed frantically while counting to herself.

"that boy needs teaching a lesson!" Rosalie seethed as we sat down in our own apartment after dropping Emmett and Jasper of at the club first "I mean what is it going to take to make him not sit in front of that box for hours and hours?"

"War" Alice mumbled absentmindedly as she carefully cut some fabric on the coffee table.

"What?" I said wondering if she had actually meant to speak to us or was talking to herself, again.

"WAR" Alice said slowly but very very loudly, me and Rose just looked at her "We should start another prank war he would get so into it again that he would stop watching the shows and then we can get back to normal" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You my love are a genius!" Rosalie shouted and launched her arms around Alice.

"you two are crazy!" I muttered grabbing my laptop of the side and started to walk to my room, away from the crazies, when Rosalie shouted "and don't think your getting away from this Bella your be helping" I groaned and slammed my bedroom door shut behind me.

* * *

That is how I found myself three hours later sat with Emmett watching one ridiculous show that I had no idea what was going on, I was only here to wait until he fell asleep so we could do what Alice and Rose had planned.

"Ice cream?" Emmett asked me not moving his head "Its Ben and Gerry's cheesecake one"

"Yea" I nodded

"Great it's on the top shelve in the freezer" I just looked at him, I couldn't believe this boy. Maybe he did deserve what they had planned for him… maybe. "umm Bella, Ice cream?"

"Of course" I gave him a fake smile and went to get the ice cream "see how you like it when you have to get up for a spoon" I said to myself as I took the ice cream back to him.

"thanks" he mumbled as he took the lid off.

I laughed and went to see how Edward was getting on in his room with his paper, he had been in there since he got back from the club.

When I came back I stood in the doorway staring at Emmett "Did you just eat that with your Amex card?"

"yea we ran out of spoons or something" he said getting more ice cream.

"whatever" I mumbled and took my seat on the sofa again.

"want some?" he offered a few moments later, I looked over to see him leaning across to me with ice cream dripping of his Amex card.

"No I'm good" I said with I'm sure disgusted look on my face.

"Your missing out its so good" he said shoveling the bit he offered me into his mouth.

"I'm full, but thanks"

Not twenty minutes later I started to hear soft snoring coming from his chair. Taking a closer look I saw that he was indeed asleep and quickly grabbed my phone and sent a text to Rosalie.

They both appeared at the boys apartment door mere seconds later holding a bag.

"Hurry up we don't have long, Jasper and Edward are in their rooms" I said as they crept towards Emmett who was now snoring loudly, I was surprised the furniture hadn't started to shake.

"Bella" I heard her whisper "does he have a jock strap on his head?" with a sound of pure disgust.

"Just… Just don't ask and do what you have to do so we can leave" I told her as I walked over to the door ready to run as soon as they had finished.

" I still don't get how this I going to make such a impact that you seem to want it to" I mentioned as they put the finishing touches to him.

"That is what the pictures are for, quick its moving!" she whisper shouted and we all darted down the stairs.

"EDWAAAARDDD!" We heard Emmett bellow as we made it to the last step.

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviewers get teaser lines for the next chapter!**

**Also i am still taking suggestions to what/if you think Emmett should change the nsame of Eclipse!!**

**thanks you to everyone that has alerted/fav'd this story and im sorry it took me so long to update but uni is crazy at the mo!!**

**Love you all!**

**x**


	34. What happened to your face

**EPOV**

"Calm down or I am not untying you" I warned Emmett as he continued to shout and scream squirming in his chair.

"what the hell is going on, I'm trying to stud….. What the hell happened to _you_?" Jasper asked with a laugh as he made his way over to Emmett and me.

"what the hell happened?" Emmett shouted at the top of his voice "Those damn girls is what happened!" trying to stand up still attached to the chair a look of sheer panic crossed his face before it fell back into place, causing Emmett to give a sigh of relief as it did after letting out a grunt as it was secure once again.

Jasper looked at me then as if asking me to answer what was going on "I don't know what happened, but _you_" I emphasised by pointing the scissors at him that I had retrieved from the kitchen to cut him out of the mess he was in "Must of done something to start _this _again"

"I haven't done a damned thing bro" he said pouting and it almost looked like he was going to start to cry or something.

"well Emmett not being funny or anything but you must of done something I mean for a start you have been duck tapped to your chair and turned into a human doodle."

"what?" Emmett screeched "they've written on me, oh god its Permanente marker isn't it?"

"Probably" me and Jasper said in unison and then burst into hysterics while Emmett shouted and cursed to know one in particular, actually it was directed at three girls from downstairs.

After a few moments we all calmed down and just looked at each other.

"Can you _please _untie me I need to go _potty_" Emmett all but whimpered.

"okay sit still" I said with a sigh and wondered how the hell we had gone from studying for our tests to somehow in this mess all over again.

* * *

"Well?" We both looked expectantly at Jasper as he came through the front door, but he just let out a massive sigh and shook his head.

"What happened?" Emmett bellowed as he continued to use wet wipes to try and get the marker of off his face, it wasn't working to well, well at all to be honest.

"No answer, I even climbed up the fire escape but all of their lights are off, they must of gone out or something"

"Or hiding more like it" Emmett said while turning back to the mirror "I think its coming of" he looked at me to reassure him, it wasn't coming off in the slightest and as I paused to answer he groaned and started frantically rubbing his face with a fresh wipe "We need a plan!"

"No, what we need to do if find out what _you _did wrong and fix it" I sternly told him.

"Ohh pallleaaassee" he exaggerated and put both of his hands on his hips, Alice style "We all know that they wouldn't of done what they did if they didn't want something done back to them, so why you two losers sit around and try and be the perfect boyfriends blah, blah, blah I am going to put a plan into action, I'm out" and slammed the front door behind him.

"Do you think we should of reminded about the marker all over his face? and that he's about to walked out there out with the public with a massive penis drawn on his face, among other things"

"Oh no, he saw it, its not our fault he has the attention span of a fish"

* * *

"Lets see how those girls like this" he said rubbing his hands together "I love it when a plan comes together"

"Your so getting dumped" Jasper stated as he grabbed his book and went to his room.

Emmett looked almost pained "you don't think Rosie would…"

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know, I mean they did start it but maybe you shouldn't do anything"

"Pffffffffft as if Eddie boy, come on your helping me with this one"

"Me?"

"Yes _you _Dumbward, now come on if I know my girl like I think I do they will be back before desperate housewives starts, it's the new series"

"Are you sure you're a dude?" I asked looking him up and down.

"Trust me, I am all man" he said cockily and added a wink while he grabbed himself over his jeans.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my end of the box before we made our way down to the girls.

"I don't need to or want to know Emmeroide!" which just caused him to laugh, really really loudly.

"That was actually a good one, I think little Miss Swan is good for you"

* * *

An hour later, and a felony or two me and Emmett went back to the apartment to get ready to see Carlisle tonight and sort out what the hell the pink car was about, among other things.

Jasper came out of his room and sniffed "I can't believe you helped him" he said with a disapproving voice as he put his book back on the book shelf and started searching for another one "you do realise this is either going to get us kicked out or given another warning, and after the last prank warning I'm leaning towards the getting kicked out"

"I know Jazz" I said as I made my way to have a shower, and heard Jasper mumble.

"That super hates us as it is"

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh my god we so have to go out, _Now_!" Alice shrieked as we ran all the way down the stairs and quickly out of the building.

"Where are we going to go?" Rosalie asked coming to a complete standstill on the sidewalk.

Alice stopped and walked back to us, you could see she was trying to think of something.

Suddenly a idea came to my mind and I yelled "Follow me" and took off towards the subway before either could ask me where we were going.

I stopped at the platform gasping for air, I really needed to start running more again I had defiantly been slaking since I have been with Edward and the whole prank war stuff, well the first prank war that is.

Alice and Rosalie appeared soon after clutching their chests and bracing themselves on the wall while they caught their breath.

"Would you…. Mind.. Telling us…… where the hell…. Were going….Bella?" Alice said straightening herself up.

"Jakes" I said moving for a women who continued to grumble as she passed clutching a bike at her side.

* * *

"As much as I love being back in student digs and everything" Rosalie sneered as she peered at the pile of dirty clothes on Jakes dorm floor, not for the first time since we have been here "but Desperate housewives starts soon and I would actually like to go home"

Alice and me burst into laughter, when we where in dorms last year Rosalie absolutely hated that they where so small and that the only place you could sit on a sofa was in a common room, and lets just say that you didn't really want to sit on them for a minute let alone an evening.

"Okay" Jake said peering over his laptop "I'll see for the holidays though Bella?"

"Ummmmm, No actually I'm spending Christmas with Renee and Phil"

"Ohh" was his reply, he actually didn't get a chance to say much else before as I was dragged out by both of my best friends and to the subway so we could get back to the apartment.

* * *

"I am so ready to eat this pizza" Alice sang as we made our way up the stairs to our apartment.

"Offft what died?" Rosalie whisper shouted from in front of me.

"Oh lord" I added as the stench hit my nose making me instantly gag and cover my nose and mouth with my hand.

"I bet its Laurent, he probably brought something home to dissect again" Alice moaned as she tried to open the door with one hand as she balanced a pizza in the other.

"Hurry up will you, I swear its getting stronger, smells more like a public toilet" Rosalie moaned grabbing the keys off Alice and thrusting the pizza she ha been holding in Alice's now empty hand.

"Is it just me or is it getting stronger by the door?" I asked as Rosalie finally opened it revealing a mist of green smoke which started to pour out of the apartment and into the hallway.

"Oh my god!" I shouted and ran into it to open the windows, I let out a frustrated scream as it wouldn't budge. It was then as I started to choke on the stench in the room that I saw something around the window seal and stormed back out of the apartment slamming the door behind me and back to Alice and Rose who where standing on the stairs fanning their faces with a spare hand as they clutched the pizzas in the other.

"I'm going to kill him" I stated and started to march up the stairs only to be pulled back by Rosalie "he glued the windows shut" I said dropping to the floor and wrapping my arms around my knees, like a child I might add.

"He really glued them?" Alice asked timidly, all I could do was nod in response I was entirely to angry to speak right now.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Stop fidgeting will you" I mumbled as another person stared unashamedly at Emmett on the subway on the way to the hotel to meet Carlisle.

"I thought you said that you couldn't see it as bad" he covered his face with both hands and groaned as a couple of pre-teens started to point and laugh at him.

Well it was true it didn't look as bad, Alice had covered the marker with foundation and other makeup as best she could, and to be honest I was surprised as hell that she even did it.

After coming home the girls came up to our apartment and demanded for Emmett to open all the windows so they could air the apartment out, declaring that their plan to get him out of his chair had worked. I didn't buy it, I knew Bella and there definitely a glint of something in her eyes as she watched my brother sulk his way off to their apartment.

"What do you expect it is permanent marker" I said turning back to my phone as I got a text from Jasper letting me know Bella had crashed out cold on the sofa and he carried her to my room.

"Come on this is our stop" I said nudging Emmett as I stood up, The pre-teens fell into a fresh round of laughter and I tried so hard to keep a straight face.

"Maybe I should just go home, I can't go to dinner in this place with this" he shouted as we got to the entrance of the hotel, causing the doorman to look at us with wary.

"Oh hell yes you are, you want to own and run this club yourself one day so get your butt in there and find out why the hell dad has bought all that stuff!"

Just as I turned to the door Carlisle came through them with a huge smile on his face, until his eyes landed on my brother.

"what happened to your face son?"

* * *

Three days later I left my last exam until the next term and felt so free and relived, the only thing that would make this day any better would be to spend the rest of it alone with Bella.

Unfortunately I knew that was not going to happen, seen as we were all going to be with our families over Christmas and would be leaving the city by the weekend Alice insisted on us having our own Christmas for the few days we all had off together.

Which involved a Christmas outing, which she was not telling us anything about.

Having a fake Christmas eve watching festive films and then the next day have a huge meal and open presents.

In reality I would of preferred to of just had Bella all to myself for the three days, but this was Alice there was no way that was going to happen.

"how'd it go man?" Jasper asked as I entered the girls apartment, which by the way still smelt like stink bombs no matter how many air fresheners and things the girls had.

"Yea think it went well" I nodded looking for Bella who I couldn't even hear in the unusually quiet apartment.

"There all in Alice's room, she having a bit of a moment" he told me as I sat down.

"Why aren't you in there?"

"it's a fashion drama, some designer she loves died….."

"Oh" was all I could say before Bella came storming down the hallway.

"I love you so much but that hurt Alice you need to grow up!" As soon as her eyes locked with mine she let out a loud sigh and leaped into my arms mumbling something about 'Demon…..Pixie…. Shoes……'

Emmett appeared from the kitchen with a mouth full of food and a sandwich in each hand "wh…ats….going….on?" he asked in-between bites.

Just then Alice appeared in the lounge as if appearing out of thin air and glared at Rosalie as she sat next to Emmett looking ticked off.

She was dressed in a black and white dress and placed her hands on her hips "I'm going to the store"

"Why?" Emmett asked before anyone could stop him.

"He was a legend, someone to be respected, now while you lot sit around and get spare tires I'm going to show _my _respect" she then pulled the black veil over her eyes and walked out of the door.

"she's lost her mind! OUCH!" Emmett moaned as Rosalie smacked him "what the hell is going on here?" he asked genuinely, I guessed Jasper hadn't had a chance to tell him before he raided their kitchen.

* * *

The next morning Alice seemed more herself, well as normal as Alice can be.

We had all been told to be at the apartment for 8am sharp all of us still half asleep, well apart from the pixie herself and Emmett who always a slight obsession with Christmas activates since we were kids.

"Right okay" she started addressing us, and it didn't escape my notice the smile or the way Jasper straightened up when she started to speak "I want you all on your best behaviour" even though she said all she only had her eyes on one of us, big surprise "and seen as this is the last time we will all be going out together I don't want us to couple off we all stay together"

We all nodded in agreement when we all knew that wouldn't happen in reality.

"I'm going to miss you guys when I go home, and you!" she shouted "I can't believe your leaving me in Forks, please change your mind?" she begged getting down onto her knees in front of Bella who just patted her head and laughed.

"Okay where are we going already?" Emmett boomed and bounced slightly on spot.

"Santa Land" and all of a sudden she was wisked into a bear hug by my brother who kept shouting yes until Alice kicked him so hard he finally put her down.

"I was hoping we were going there,I am Soooooooo excited"

"Okay you big child calm down" Rosalie said as she tried really hard to not laugh.

"Wait before we go I have presents for us" he disappeared for a few minutes running back up to our apartment before returning with both of his arms full.

"Oh no, no, no, no Hell NO!" Alice shouted while the rest of us stared at him thinking exactly the same thing.

* * *

A/N Reviewers get teaser lines for the next chapter!

Okay so i have to apologise for the dealy in this chapter, i have had no time at all to finish it so i decided to cut all of the christmas stuff out of this one, and seen as we are near to the end i thought i would be nice and give you guys an extra chapter :p.

RIP A. Mcqueen!!!!

and also congrats on winning the BAFTA to KSTEW!!!!!!!!!!

Love you all lots and i will post as soon as i finish, which shouldn't be long as i have written 70% of it!

xx


	35. PreChristmas Part one

**_BPOV_**

"Oh quit your moaning Alice!" I told her as we made the last turn out of the city and towards Santa Land which was a couple of hours away.

"_Bella_!" She whined "These are literally a fashion nightmare, I mean do we really we have to wear them?"

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw her glare down at her wool black jumper that had gold beads sewn on it and a felt Christmas dress in the middle surrounded by presents.I mean it wasn't even that bad, in all honesty mine was probably worse.

"It doesn't even fit, I mean not only is it black its so baggy its practically swallowing me, Don't give me that look _Isabella _you got it easy I mean yours is blue with a cute dog with a Christmas hat and yours" she turned in her seat and pointed almost violently at Rose in the back seat "Have a t-shirt, a freaking t-shirt, its just not fare"

"Alice, Its Christmas, were wearing the damn things okay, stop moaning or I am not giving you your presents till I come back from Renee's and Phil's _and _I'll tell Emmett" I meant it, well to be honest I would of meant it and then Alice would of somehow managed to persuade me otherwise probably using something to do with shopping veto's or something no doubt.

"You wouldn't?" She gasped and even though I was had my eyes on the road ahead of me I could feel her eyes on my face trying to burn through to my skull.

I just nodded in reply as I quickly glanced in the mirror to see Edward drive himself, Emmett and Jasper in a rented car behind us while I drove myself and the girls in my own car.

I wanted us all to drive together but Alice and Rosalie both said it was best this way so while we where on our own we could '_talk' _about the next step of _the _plan. Plus Alice had already rented their car for today so it was pretty much a mute point.

"Alice it's just a top okay, nobody you know is going to see it apart from the six of us and were all in the same boat right now. Anyway its freezing out today and your wearing a coat plus if your keep this up your going to end up giving yourself a heart attack or something just……_relax_? please"

"Fine" she huffed crossing her arms across her chest and muttered something to herself too quiet for me to hear, in all honesty I probably didn't want to hear it anyway.

Rosalie just laughed from the backseat and typed away on her phone, that girl couldn't go an hour with out checking her facebook.

"Moving on….." Alice stated and on her and Rose started their '_plan'_.

* * *

We finally made it to Santa Land and after twenty three minutes of practically crawling around the car park at a snails pace I managed to find a empty spot all I had to do was get into it, and it's not always an easy thing to do when your me let me tell you.

"Thank god we made it out alive, my life started flashing before my eyes it was all pranks, clothes and CK ads" Rosalie fake whined while she fanned her face with one hand no doubt letting her mind run away with the new CK male underwear ads model that have been everywhere lately, she had some issues what can I say.

"Oh shhh will you drama queen, my driving is not that bad" I said poking her ribs with my elbow.

"Keep telling yourself let Bells, keep telling yourself just that" she sang as she patted my head before pushing me towards the boys.

"Remember what I said earlier okay, we stick together" Alice warned as we made our way over to our guys who had managed to find a space closer to the entrance "and also remember not to let them think were planning something else, _smile _Girls!" and then she was off in a flash and jumped into Jaspers awaiting arms nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Do you think when she gets older she'll slow down? Yah know… even just a teeny weenie bit?" Rosalie practically whispered as we got nearer.

"Ha! I hope so but knowing her she'll get worse, I mean it Is _Alice _after all"

"God help us all" she snickered in reply "The world could end and it would just be her and the roaches" and we both tried to hide our laughter, and failed miserably.

"what's got you two laughing?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and quickly closed the distance between us "God I missed you"

"Edward it has only been like three and a bit hours and you where behind us the whole way"

"Still missed you" He whispered in my ear as someone fake coughed beside us.

"Come on already" Emmett whisper shouted as he started to visibly shake from… excitement……? Well I hope it was excitement and not the need for a fresh pair of underwear and jeans.

"Should we be worried he is starting to become like Alice?" I whispered to Edward before removing myself from his arms and instead laced my fingers with his.

"Terrified" he said back as the six of us walked towards the entrance of the park and I couldn't hep but laugh at his comment "you should of seen him all the way here"

* * *

"I think I have died and gone to heaven" Emmett shouted and then ran off in the direction of the gift shop after we had paid to get into the park.

"Emmett!" Rosalie shouted and then ran after him getting flustered looks from the men and dirty looks from the women with their children, people tended to either wanted Rose or want to be her.

"Well there goes the stay together rule" Alice huffed.

Jasper who was stood behind her winked at me and Edward before sweeping her into his arms and running in the opposite direction to where Emmett and Rosalie had gone with Alice over his shoulder who was shouting and screaming while kicking her legs at his chest.

"Alone at last" Edward whispered "come on lets go explore"

I turned to face him and decided maybe it was my turn to have a little fun "If I didn't know any better I would think that you wanted to come here as much as your brother did" I taunted him as I backed away slowly trying desperately to hide the smirk that was threatening to take over my face.

"And why would you say that?" he asked taking a tentative step towards me and by the looks of his face he too was fighting a smile.

"Oh I don't know maybe it has something to do with this" and then I took of running as fast as I could shouting "Catch me if you can Cullen" over my shoulder.

_Please don't fall _I kept chanting in my mind as I ran and darted through the crowds of people.

I rounded the corner and came face to face with an older man who I nearly knocked to the ground. I managed, by some miracle to stop before we collided and leaned against the wall out of sight of Edward but enough so I could see when he was nearing me and quickly make a escape, hopefully.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and wasn't at all surprised to see Edwards name flash up on the scream, I hit cancel and quickly turned it off before shoving it back into my coat pocket if he wanted me he had to catch me fair and square.

I cautiously glanced around the corner and saw no sign of him, or any of our friends and quickly ran in the direction I was previously going.

I spotted a ride to the side of me and quickly joined the que getting all kinds of odd looks from the families with small children as I glanced around me trying to be casual but failing miserably by the looks of it. I just smiled and being the complete klutz that I am somehow managed to trip over my own two feet standing still, but luckily I was saved from my face plant with the concrete by two warms arms.

I cringed as I was picked up, when both my feet where planted firmly back on the ground I was spun around to face my rescuer, and was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't the Cullen brother who I thought it was.

"Trip again Bella?" Emmett said with laughter "It's so much fun when your around"

I playfully smacked his forearm and glanced back at the que and saw that I was still receiving the _looks _from parents.

"Umm Where's Rose Emmett?" I asked turning back to face him throwing a quick look behind him to see if Edward was anywhere nearby.

"I kinda ran away from her she didn't want to go on the candy cane flume so I ditched her she didn't want to get her hair all messed up" I laughed really hard and I think I actually snorted that was typically a Rosalie thing to worry about, her hair.

"Woo calm down, so what ride is this?" he asked excitedly while someone behind us made a disgusted sound and said something along the lines of 'too old to be here. Disgraceful' .

"Its CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!" Emmett shouted which successfully seemed to silence the woman "I am _soooo_ excited Bella!!" and then he lifted me off the ground in one of his bear hugs and spun me around.

"Emmett please put me down before my pancakes from this morning make a reappearance" he instantly stopped and let me go, _thank god!_

* * *

We spent the next couple of hours going on different rides around the park and successfully managing to not get caught by either of our partners or Alice, and that was something to be rather proud of! Well I thought so anyway.

We where having so much fun, I almost felt bad about what was going on behind his back, not too much but a teeny tiny bit.

It was literally the best day of mine and his life, they way his face was all lit up, we looked like little kids I just wished that Edward and the rest of our friends where here with us.

"okay I need me some food and then were going on that sleigh ride again!" he dragged me too the que of the burger stand.

"thought you could run from me!" Rosalie's voice came over the general noise of children having fun and parents talking amongst themselves.

"Oh crap" Emmett mumbled at my side and started fidgeting, a lot as the small crowd around us grew uncomfortably silent.

"Stupid boy" She shouted as she got nearer, I looked up and she looked made like really really mad. Like that time he destroyed her wardrobe kind of mad, I was scared.

"Run!" he whisper shouted and then took off towards the spinning elf cups.

"I told you they would be together" I looked to where Rose was staring and sure enough there was Edward looking even more dishevelled than normal, damn him and that sex hair of his!

I looked back in the direction that Emmett ran "screw it" I said to myself and ran quicker than I think I have ever ran before to try and find him. I slowed down as I passed the cups and frantically looked for where he would of gone when I was pulled from my left into a _storage room?_

I looked up to see Emmett smiling down at me, dimples and everything "This is kinda fun don't you think sweet thing?"

"Yea actually it is, I feel like a naughty kid running from their parents or something" and I was actually having fun, although yea I would love to spend this time with Edward but when I was with Emmett we always had stupid childish fun, even if I did end up in a locked room in a blackout once overnight and had my car ruined a few times but still we had fun.

"what next?" I asked as I looked around the room we were in, yep defiantly a storage room.

"Well I say we wait here for fifteen and then go find some food cause I am starving and need something in my belly" he said the last part in a Scottish accent like fat bastard in Austin Powers.

"sounds good, then maybe we should actually try and find the others and do some group things?"

"Whatever" was his reply "Lets explore here" and he started looking at everything on the shelves and in the boxes "Oh look" he said spinning around quickly on the spot to show me what he had picked up.

I looked at him panicked and shouted "No Emmett put it down and step away!" just as the door behind me flew open startling the both of us.

* * *

**EPOV**

Rosalie and I looked around for a further ten minutes before giving up and going to get some food. We walked over to the 1950s themes American dinner on the other side of the park that we saw when we first came in.

"these pancakes are not as good as mine" she moaned poking them with her fork with a look of disgust on her face.

"Hey why don't we go on some rides?" I suggested as I picked up my burger "Might as well have fun and let the kids think they are winning"

"Why is it when those to are together its like being back at kindergarten?" she asked not looking up from her phone and still poking her food with the fork "Alice and Jasper will be here in a minute and she is not happy about those two, ha"

I took that as a _'I don't want to go on the rides so I am going to pretended I didn't hear what you just said' _answer and ate my burger as we awaited our friends to rescue me.

"well well look what we have here" I heard Alice before I saw her "Lose something guys?" she snickered taking a seat in-between us and stole some of my fries, I grabbed them and moved them to the other side of me to which I received a stuck out tongue from the little pixie.

"Shut up will you" Rosalie said before I got a chance to speak she continued "This place is like a living hell for me you know I love children and everything but there are way to many in this one place and the parents are just plain rude"

"Oh trust me I know me and Jazzykins where waiting to go on the flying reindeer ride and some woman started saying how we were too old to be here and damn college kids are nothing but trouble blah, blah, blah"

"I hope her little darlings are right rebels in high school" Jasper snickered "I would just love to see what she had to say then"

"Anyway where did the toddlers go?" she asked referring to Emmett and Bella.

"Don't know they ran, like _really _fast"

"Bella didn't fall?" she asked a little too shocked, I had been running with her once or twice and she had only tripped once, maybe more.

"Nope, and trust me I was relying on that" Rosalie admitted.

"she better _behave_" she said in what seemed like secret girl talk. _what does that even mean_, I thought as Rosalie nodded her head in agreement.

Jasper gave me an odd look as if he was thinking the same thing.

"what do you mean by that?" he quizzed giving his girlfriend a perplexed look.

"what are you talking about?" she said with a way to much sweet voice.

I sat up a bit straighter and leaned forward, she was defiantly hiding something.

"spill it Brandon"

She looked at me wide eyed and started fidgeting, a lot.

"I don't know what your talking about" she said looking everywhere but at us, something was defiantly going on and I was getting a really bad feeling about this.

Rosalie who had been silent started laughing, really really loudly.

"woooooahhhh calm down over there Barbie" she stopped instantly and I wished that I could go back in time by a few seconds before I called her Barbie, she really hated that.

"Read my lipstick darling, you don't stand a chance at finding out what's going on in that little head of hers" she sneered before she stood and dusted herself down "I am going to the ladies and then going to find my monkey man"

I turned my attention back to Alice who was still looking shifty and looking at Rosalie's retreating form like she wished she had though quickly enough to go with her.

"Alice" Jasper said and she visibly tensed "what are you up too?" he stood up and walked two steps towards her "What are you worried Bella might say to Emmett?" nothing but silence came from our table for the next few minutes until Jasper snapped.

"I knew it!" He shouted "I knew, didn't I tell you? I told him! I knew that you guys wouldn't just stop, what are you planning oh god its to do with all of us isn't it, oh good please don't do _that _anything but _that _I am begging you as your boyfriend right now" what was _that_? I was to confused to even form any words right now.

"Maybe I don't want you to know what you think you might know about what you don't know anything about" she said as she shredded a red and green napkin in her hands.

"What the hell does that even mean" I said as Jasper stayed oddly silent watching his girlfriend before looking at something behind me.

"I don't know" she muttered as she finally made eye contact with me.

"umm however much this conversation is enlightening and we will defiantly be revisiting sometime soon and don't think I'll forget but I think we need to deal with that" Jasper said in a somewhat sombre tone.

"What are you talking abo……" I stopped talking as I followed his line of sight.

"Oh my freaking god, what is that going on in this place?" Alice mumbled but no words came out of my mouth and all I could do was stare at the scene before my eyes.

"we are so getting thrown out of here"

"Yep, definitely" Jasper mumbled

"Do we go over there or just run?" I asked turning to Alice who was watching one of her best friends being restrained by the elf security of the park while she tried to get to another woman who seemed to be shouting at Rosalie.

"I don't know but .." she didn't get to finish her sentence before a male voice came over the speakers of the park "Would a Cullen, Edward Cullen please come to the security at the park entrance. That's a Edward Cullen to the park entrance"

"this can't be good" I mumbled before grabbing my coat.

* * *

A/N

Ohhh whats he getting called for?

Reviewers recieve teaser lines for the next chapter! :)

I don't evn know where to start about being sorry for how long this took to post but all i can say is uniwork is a killer!

Love you all for sticking with me, if your still there :P

xx


	36. PreChristmas Part Two

BPOV

"I told you to put it down, but oh no you never listen to anyone do you Emmett" I all but shouted as we were escorted through the park by security.

"Calm down lady" The one who had a hold of my arms said as Mike laughed beside us.

I didn't say anything in response and just glared at the people who where stopping and staring at us as we passed them.

It was then that I saw them, Rosalie was fighting with what looked like a soccer mum and stood to the side at one of the dinner tables was Edward along with Alice and Jasper who where to engrossed in their own conversation to notice me and Emmett or even Rosalie for the matter.

I vaguely heard one of the guards who where dragging Emmett along call for back up to deal with Rosalie while we where shoved through a door in a white corridor.

Emmett smiled that big goofy grin and I suppressed the urge to groan, and then he did it, he started humming the mission impossible theme tune. I knew he was going to do it, he always did that when ever we went down a long corridor and on the subway.

"what its cool" he said loudly, I'm not quiet sure who he said it too though seen as I hadn't said or heard a word.

"right come on you guys need a time out!" one of the guards sarcastically said, adding "Lets put them with the Valley girls" I groaned, out loud really loudly. _Great valley girls "_that should be interesting"

We where quickly shoved into what looked like one of those jail cells that you see on television or in music video. There where two long benches on each side with a metal sink and toilet on the far wall, with no privacy what so ever.

"HI" these three girls who all had straight blonde hair and where dressed in tennis looking skirts and preppy jumpers said in what I assume was meant to be a sultry voice to Emmett who, for the first time I had met him looked actually scared of a girl, well three to be prosiest. This surprised me as the man had to deal with Rosalie, _Rosalie_!

And Mike well he was standing up all straight and sticking his chest out, I wasn't sure if I should laugh or gag. I thought he was going to bang on his chest with both fists and shout _'me man, you women, please me!'_

"Hi" Emmett muttered and sat down as far away as he could from them, I quickly sat down next to him when a different guard come to the bars. "Are you three here with anyone else?"

"Yea" I answered, he asked for names but I just gave Edwards seen as I knew Rosalie was 'busy' and we would never hear the end of it from Alice so her and Jasper where out for sure. Mike spoke to him and I swear I heard him say he was here with his parents. _ha _

The three valley girls hadn't stopped talking to each other since we got here and the way their voices where all nasally was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Do you think this is going to come out?" Emmett asked me snapping my attention away from them. I turned to him seeing his attention on the splatters on his shirt before he looked at me awaiting a reply.

"yea it will, trust me I should know" his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as remembered while I tried to not laugh.

"Oh Heather will you stop it" one of the Valleys said along with a face punching fake laugh.

"No you stop it Heather" wait there both called Heather? Is this for real?

"Heather will you please tell your cousin to stop"

"Let me get this right, your all called Heather?" Emmett stood up quickly with the words bursting from his mouth.

The three of them nodded looking slightly in shook that he had spoken to them "Oh dear god its like that film my mum made me and Edward watch that one summer…. What's it called?" he looked like he was trying really hard to remember "Come on work brain" he hit his head with both hands.

"_Heathers_" we all shouted at him, including the so called 'Heathers'.

"Oh yea" he said shaking his head "Are you called Heather too?"

The fourth girl was dressed in tight fitted denim jeans, a vintage smiths shirt and a large coat tied around her waist "No I am not and none of them are actually called Heather either" where the first words she had spoken since we walked in, the 'Heathers' all gasped "She's Louise, her cousin and my sister Nikki and their high school friend Britney" she practically spat the last one, I was guessing that they didn't get on.

"What the hell Amy" the one she had said was her sister Nikki shouted causing the guards with bored looks.

I heard someone laughing from behind me and sure enough as I slowly turned around there was Edward along with Jasper by his side was literally laughing so hard I thought he was going to either pee his pants or pass out from a lack of oxygen, I'm not going to lie I was hoping for the first, _a lot. _

Edward smirked as our eyes connected and turned his attention to the security guard who had originally brought us in, before he approached the cell we where in.

"Do you think that you can behave for long enough to get to the car park?"

I rolled my eyes and had to physically bite down on my tongue so I didn't say something, well not so nice to him.

* * *

"So let me get this right" Alice said wiping the tears that had been rolling down her face with a tissue Jasper handed her while he laughed his butt of too. "You two where in a storage room and _he _found a fire extinguisher?" I groaned and nodded "and just as he set if off _Mike Newton _fell into said storage room with a candy cane girl"

"Who ran off as soon as she saw us!" Emmett shouted from our kitchen as he made himself something to eat, as if he needed it!

"And then she got security"

"Yup" Emmett said as he came into the room with a mouth full of food.

"And you" Alice turned her attention to Rosalie "Had a fight with that women because…."

"she said she saw dumb and dumber" pointing her finger at Me and her boyfriend, and my now partner in crime.

"Running away from me and Edward and was going on and on about how college students have no respect for their elders and how they should have an age restriction on the park to keep people like us out, What can I say she was just annoying and really rude" she added with a shrug and settled on Emmett's lap "she didn't know who she was dealing with".

"well I hope you had fun cause we have been banned from there for _ten _years!"

"Oh man" Emmett said with a sigh " I had fun there"

"It probably won't be open in ten years" Alice said shaking her head in disapproval but she was trying really hard from the look on her face to not burst into laughter again.

"Okay I think we should all get an early night, we have _sooooo _much to do tomorrow" everyone groaned in the room as Alice said this, but all slowly made our way to our rooms dragging our boys with us.

* * *

Alice didn't disappoint at 6am, _6am_!! She woke us _all _up, practically dragged us all out of our beds so we could decorate the flat today seen as it was our Christmas eve.

"okay come on boys we need to go get a tree!" she shouted as we all gathered in the lounge after showering and dressing "Rose, Bells I have left the ingredients in the kitchen you know what to do!" she told us and I couldn't help but smile, I loved cooking Christmas cookies, especially with Rosalie we always had fun cooking together. I glanced at Rose who was still in her pyjamas and she too was smiling.

When the four of them left Rosalie picked Stinky up and grabbed my elbow "Come on we have got some baking to do" she placed Stinky onto his bed by the cooker "and some a drinking too" she added waving the bottle of cooking wine, that we always drank more than cooked with in front of her.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Oh just pick a damn tree already" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" Alice shouted from somewhere in the abysses of all of these Christmas trees.

"Of course you did" I shouted just as loudly back as I walked to find her along with my best friend and brother who I lost around tree number nine or was it ten, whatever.

We had been here since it opened at 8.30 am and it was now 10.43 am, I couldn't believe how long it was taking just to choose a tree that in a few days would be thrown away when we all left to go home for the holidays.

"I've found it!" I heard her screech clapping her hands.

"Finally" I heard not only from my own mouth but also from two other directions.

We paid for the tree and secured it to Bella's car that we had used this morning.

"Okay so we need to make one or two more stops and then we can go back to the apartment" Alice said from the passenger seat. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but ignored it while I was driving, no doubt it was mum checking our flight times,again.

"I still need to check on Eclipse at some point today" Emmett reminded us all from the backseat.

Shopping around the Christmas period was never a good idea, but shopping with Alice around the Christmas period was actually pure hell. We spent two hours in a specialist Christmas store buying all kinds of decorations and things that Alice insisted we needed. Then we had the utter and pure hell of food shopping, it took two and a half hours because of how busy the store was and all I wanted to do was get back to my girl and enjoy the next couple of days we had together before separating for the holiday.

"Okay we will drop Emmett off at Eclipse and then back to the apartment we go!" Alice sang.

"How come he gets out of helping?" Jasper almost shouted from underneath all of the shopping bags.

"He is going to _work _and then he _will _be helping tonight"

Once we dropped Emmett off I managed to dodge the traffic and pulled into the complex car park in record time.

"Careful with the tree boys and don't forget all the bags" Alice said as she skipped away carrying one bag, there where still more than twenty still in the car.

"Is she for real?" I asked turning around to face Jasper who was glaring in the direction that his girlfriend left in.

"That is the stupidest question I have ever heard" he said with a laugh "it's Alice dude" he added patting me on my shoulder "lets take the shopping bags first and then come back for the tree" I think he was hoping that we could get the girls or someone else in the building to help us with it, yea I didn't think it was going to happen either.

We managed between the two of us to struggle with all the bags in one go up to the girls apartment, it was times like these I wished that our building had a lift!

As we approached the open door we could hear laughing, Jasper who was ahead of me raised a eyebrow as we slowed our pace.

The lounge was empty and we quietly placed the bags on the sofa's and made our way to the kitchen where the laughing was coming from. Jasper kicked a chair which made a loud scrapping noise "Oh shit! That hurt!"

"Oh crap Keep things as normal, Act natural" I heard Bella whisper shout in a somewhat Emmett style when he was doing something he shouldn't.

The scene that greeted us when we entered the kitchen was hilarious Rosalie and Bella where sat on the floor covered in flour.

"what's going on?" Jasper asked Alice who was ignoring the her two friends on the floor and was unpacking the one grocery bag she had brought with her.

"Oh just the usual they bake cookies, they drink they fall down" she said as if it was no big deal.

"so there drunk?" I asked watching Bella pat Rosalie's cheek and whisper something to her. Rose in return smiled and kissed my girlfriend on the lips.

"Woooooahhhh that was hot OUCH!" Jasper jumped about a foot in the air after Alice whacked him in the chest with a frying pan.

"Go, shooo get the tree. I'll put some coffee on to sober these two up" Alice said pushing us out of her apartment, for someone so small she was mighty strong.

"Its not going to go" I sighed "what do we do?"

"Ummmmmm… I have no freaking idea" Jasper said wiping the sweat that had formed on his forehead.

We had been struggling for the past twenty minutes to get this tree up the stairs but it would turn on the bend of the stairs, it was reminding me of that episode of friends where Ross buys a new sofa and cant get it into his apartment because of the stairs.

"I'm going to tell Alice, maybe we can cut it in half and then glue it back together when we get it upstairs, I tried to tell her not to buy a big tree but oh _no _she never listens to me" he moaned

"NO! and don't think we won't be talking later Mr!" Alice screamed from the top of the stairs, when she came into view she has fairy lights hanging around her neck with tinsel and various other sparkly things attached to herself "Let me deal with this"

Just as she attempted to pick up the tree, by herself.

One of the boys I recognised from living on the floor below the girls came up with what looked like his little brother. Alice shouted and huffed when she realised even with her super strength she sometimes possessed she couldn't pick it up.

"calm down hippy lady" the little boy said "she's sparkly" he stated.

"run!" I Whispered to the older one and they did because from the look on Alice's face when the words left his lips she was not a happy pixie.

* * *

Before I knew it the tree was up in the girls apartment and the apartment was half decorated, I'm not sure how it happened but it did.

Jasper was put in charge of lights while I had to put the decorations on the walls/ceiling, basically around the _whole _apartment.

A now sober, well almost sober Rosalie and Bella where cooking in the kitchen without alcohol and Alice was '_directing' _all of us _workers_.

"You know didn't think there was such a thing as too many Christmas lights, but I think have been proven wrong"

"Edward there are not too many lights, just wait until the decorations go on and you'll see" she warned me while waving a plastic candy cane in my face.

"Okay calm down" I mumbled as she went off to her bedroom. "How do you deal with all _that_.." I pointed towards where she had gone.

"Passion?" Jasper said finishing my sentence for me "A humble perk my friend" he said getting that far away look in his eyes, it made me visibly shiver "A very good perk, trust me" he added with a wink.

"Gross, I do not need to know that Jazz, do not need to know!" but the only reply I got was a chuckle while he carried on putting the lights on the tree.

Emmett appeared when we had finally decorated the whole apartment and the girls had almost finished cooking and pre-paring for tomorrow, _typical_.

"so how's the club coming along?" I asked him while he was admiring the tree, looking for something to eat on it no doubt. Little did he know Alice had hidden all the chocolates for the tree for tomorrow.

"Yea good bro, really good and I hate too admit it but dads stuff looks pretty cool"

"Really?" I asked shocked, I was not one hundred percent behind those ideas, hell I wasn't even fifty percent behind them.

"Yea I know, who'd of thought it!" he said loudly waving his arms around.

"Are you going to eat that?" Alice shouted at Emmett who had picked up one of the plastic candy canes that she had angrily waved at me earlier. My brother just grunted and nodded his head.

"Dude its not real food" Jasper spoke up just as Emmett went to bite it.

"Oh man, looks real, feels real, _not _real!" He shook his head placing the plastic cane back onto the tree after licking it to double check? Before he sat back down pulling Rosalie onto his lap when she came in to see what was going on.

"Okay so after dinner I was thinking we should all go in our own rooms finish wrapping presents and things and then get an early night otherwise Santa won't come"

So that's what we did, we ate Bella's famous Christmas chilli and went to wrap our presents for each other, I just hoped they liked what I had bought them.

* * *

I was awoken the next morning by my brother shouting at the top of his lungs "Guess what day it is?"

I groaned and turned to looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table, 6.38am "Tuesday" I told him, cause technically it was Tuesday.

"Its CHRISTMAS biatch! Get your butt up were going to the girls place to open some presents! ohh yeaaaa!"

I slowly got out of bed and slipped on some sweat pants and at-shirt before grapping the presents and heading down to the girls, well that was my plan before all hell broke loose in the apartment after a very, very loud crash.

"OUCCCHHH!"

* * *

A/N **Reviewers recieve teaser lines for the next chapter!!!**

**ohhh What do you think happened?!?!?!**

**what presents do you thinkk they got each other???**

**and also i am still taking suggestions for if and what the club should be called!**

**Love you all and thank you for all the alerts and reviews i got fot the last chapter :)**

**x**


	37. Jingle Bells

**BPOV**

"Finally time to ourselves" Rosalie sighed as she flung her entire body onto the sofa sinking into it while sighing as she made herself comfortable.

"I know, thank _me _for making sure you already wrapped your gifts the other day so tonight we can relax and then….. Well _prank_" Alice sang as she admired the Christmas tree.

The boys, well Jasper and Edward had really done a good job. Emmett well he had managed to turn up just as everything was finished, _lucky guy_!

"Do you still want to do this?" I asked causing both of my best friends to look at me sharing the same shocked expression on both of their faces "Don't get me wrong but tomorrow is meant to be our Christmas after all and I don't know I just thought it would be nice to have a fun day with none of, well _this_" I added waving my hand around.

"Don't chicken out now Bella" Alice almost shouted using the voice she normally used when at a Barney's sale when some upper east side girl tried to get something she wanted. That was the voice you never argued with and she always won with, so I kept my mouth shut and listened as they went over the plan for tonight, _again_.

* * *

The three of us ran downstairs and slammed the front door shut behind us securely.

"I can not wait till they wakeup!" Rosalie struggled to say while trying to catch her breath.

"you know you two" I pointed at the both of them as they where hunched over trying to catch their breath "Really should start running or going to the gym"

"The only exercise I need is in the form of shopping thanks in fact I feel another bicep workout is overdue" Alice told me as Rose actually cackled besides her "Besides Jazzykins helps me out in that department too"

"Oooooookayyy" I replied as I backed away from them and locked myself away in my room so I could get at least a couple of hours sleep before she gave us anymore details about her and 'Jazzykins' that if I heard I wouldn't be able to look at either of them for a few days.

* * *

I was woken up the next morning, ridiculously early by the way, by Alice and Rosalie shaking me awake.

"Bells come on Emmett set his alarm and it will be going off in ten minutes get out of bed!" Rosalie screeched. I weakly opened one eye to see a blurred Rose dressed in a Barbie night shirt and knee high bright pink socks.

"Ohhhhhh she lives great now move those exercised legs of yours will you!" Alice sang.

I just groaned and was about to just roll over and let me self succumb to the sleep I needed when I was pulled out of bed by the two of them "Oh no you don't missy"

"what's wrong with you two, your worse than Renee on Christmas morning" I groaned as I rubbed the sleep dust out of my eyes, which still hadn't one hundred percent focused yet.

"Less talky more walky" was the only reply I got before I was shoved still in my pyjamas and no shoes mind you out of the front door and then up the stairs to the boys apartment.

"Okay be quiet" Rosalie whispered as she slipped in to the apartment with the key she had stolen from Emmett when they had been at ours earlier. I stood to the side while they set up the camera up while I was still in a sleepy daze. Maybe if I was lucky this was just a dream and in reality I was still sound asleep in my nice comfy bed preferably cuddled up with Edward.

We all froze when we heard the unmistakable sound of Emmett's alarm blast the Family Guy theme tune.

"I thought you where going to change that?" Alice asked Rosalie in a whisper.

"Don't even ask" she replied shaking her head "That thing is like trying to crack into the government, actually that would probably be easier"

Alice quirked an eyebrow and looked at me as if she thought Rose was exaggerating, she wasn't I had heard her shouting at the thing from Edwards bedroom. She even threw it at the wall, which by the way caused more damage to the wall than the alarm itself.

We all went silent once again as Emmett's bedroom door creaked open. He walked through the living room humming jingle bells and as he past us it felt like we all stopped breathing not wanting to risk him even hearing us.

"Its CHRISTMAS _biatch_! Get your butt up were going to the girls place to open some presents! ohh yeaaaa!" we heard a second after he entered Edwards room soon followed by a groan from my boyfriend.

"you two are way to similar" Rosalie commented as Emmett skipped out of his brothers room and started to make his way to Jasper's, I however flipped her the bird and turned back to watch Emmett. However before he got halfway to Jasper's room he literally went head first into the paddling pool full of half set jelly mixed with black printer ink.

"OUCCCHHH!" he screamed like a girl as the three of laughed so loud I thought I might pass out from the lack of oxygen.

"YOU!" Emmett screamed wildly pointing around in the darkness.

"Oh my god" Alice said wiping her eyes "funnier… than…..I…though"

Just then the main lights all came on at once blinding the three of us for a few seconds.

"what the hell?" I heard Edward and Jasper both shout at the same time. I sheepishly looked up dreading the looks we would be getting but both of them where looking at Emmet who was still in the paddling pool.

The look of shock still evident on his face was the last thing I saw before I was carried out by Rosalie who at the same time was dragging Alice behind us out of there. Just as the door shut behind us I heard Jasper shout "what am I looking at? What is _this_? Oh my god don't touch it, are you crazy Edward?" followed by a splash and a groan.

* * *

After a couple of hours the six of us sat in awkward silence as we waited for the turkey to finish cooking in the oven.

I glanced up from my empty plate and looked at Edward who was sat in front of me. Just as I looked up so did he and quickly shot me a wink before looking back down to his own empty plate.

To his left was Jasper who was looking between the three of us girls looking like he was either planning something himself or trying to work out if we where.

On Edwards right was his brother. Emmett sat with a sulky expression on his face dressed in a turtleneck sweater even though Alice had the heating on full blast. His skin still had a slight bluefish/black tinge to it from the ink. Just thinking about when he fell into the paddling pool made me start to laugh. I tried really hard to hold it in I swear to god I did, but it just wanted to come out and before I knew it I had started laughing hysterically filling the once silent room.

Edward joined me next soon followed by everyone else, including Emmett who started banging his right fist on the table.

"This has to stop you know" Jasper said as he calmed down "I might get you all to sign a contract or something" he suggested somewhat seriously before Alice threw a bread roll at his head.

"I am not signing anything mister so forget about it right now" she warned him "Just for thinking that no dessert for you"

Emmett gasped as though someone just made a huge announcement and followed it with a "Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh"

"You won't either if you keep that up" that shut him up quicker than I thought possible.

* * *

I groaned as I quietly sat on the sofa after unbuttoning my jeans, defiantly ate way to much.

"it was so good though" Alice said as if hearing my thoughts "I'm going to miss you guys next week"

"ohh shh will you, I don't want another crying episode like when we left for the summer" Rosalie said as she came back from her bedroom dressed in comfy pyjamas.

"what we weren't going to see each other for weeks!" Alice defended herself.

"Yea two to be prosiest!" Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"You rang me up every ten minutes that first day I swear saying how much you missed me, we both went to Forks Alice!" I added.

"whatever" she mumbled cuddling up to a sleeping Jasper at her side.

"Okay present time!" Emmett boomed "seen as that got postponed after this mornings…._activities_"

I rolled my eyes as the six of us sat around the tree ready to open our gifts. We all had to buy each other one gift each, with a minimum budget of $20. Only Alice would come up with a minimum normally it's a maximum, but Alice is well….Alice!

"Okay me first" she said as she handed us each one wrapped gift. Alice bought me and Rosalie day's at the spar and a personal shopper for three hours at her favourite designer store. Three hours…. _Help me!_

Edward got a leather laptop bag because his old one was falling apart and a voucher for a massage at the spar too. Emmett was also given a voucher for a massage and a few t-shirts with random jokes written on them. One had _'Bacon Make's Everything Better!" _printed on it..

Jasper was just about to open his gift from Alice when Emmett mumbled something about being right back and to wait for him, so we did.

When Emmett came back into the lounge he was looking slightly shifty. I was about to say something when Rosalie stood up and pointed at him "What did you do?" while the rest of us just looked from one to the other until he finally spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?" he mumbled after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

We all glanced at each other before turning our gazes back to him.

"Shoot" Jasper answered while Rose just squinted her eyes at him, I could almost see what ways of punishing him she was thinking up for whatever it was he had done.

"Can you bleach out urine stains?" he said loudly

"What?" we all said at the same time.

Emmett squirmed on the spot he was still standing in the doorway blocking our sight down the hallway.

"well ummmm" he started fidgeting with his belt.

"Just spit it out" Alice said calmly, well for her anyway.

"Okay so don't get mad but I was looking for stinky cause dude has been missing for a while and when I found him he has _kindofpeedonthebed_"

"repeat that!" Edward said.

"He peed the bed!" He finally shouted after a few seconds, it was like he was on a delay.

"Emmett you have to be kidding me!" Rosalie shouted "Those sheets cost more than your precious Xbox"

"Calm down babe" he said taking a step towards his now very angry girlfriend.

"Calm down? Calm down? You have to be kidding me Emm. That dog of yours have just ruined my sheets and you tell me to calm down?"

"It wasn't your bed, It was Bella's" he said with a shrug as if we should of known that and it wasn't a big deal.

I don't remember anything after I flung myself at him, all I could see was red.

**EPOV**

I managed to get Bella off of my brother and carried her up to my apartment while the girls fixed Bella's bed situation before she actually hurt him. I had never seen her that mad, even after the whole car situation, all of them. It was kind of, no scratch that it was really hot.

I could of killed my brother, not only had his dog made a mess on Bella's bed, where I was meant to be sleeping tonight by the way. He also stopped us opening the gifts meaning that I hadn't been able to give Bella hers. I was kind of nervous about it to be honest, I mean I hadn't even told my brother I was thinking of giving it to her and now well I was even more nervous.

"I'm sorry but sometimes I hate that brother of yours" she admitted as she put on her pyjamas while I sat on the edge of the bed in my boxers fiddling with her gift in my hands.

"your not the only one, trust me" I admitted to her "You sure you have to leave early tomorrow?" I asked turning to her as she put her hair in a pony tail.

"Yea, my flight leaves at ten forty" she said sighing "Remind me to call Renee before we leave to remind her to actually pick me up from the airport" I simply nodded.

"Would you do something for me?" I asked as I slowly raised of the bed and walked towards her. She nodded as her eyes locked on what was in my hands "Take this home with you and don't open it till Christmas day, the real one"

I handed her the package "Promise?" I asked again as she took it.

"I promise" she quietly said "Do the same for me, I'll get yours from under the tree in the morning" I just nodded to her my promise as I wrapped my arms around her for one of the last times for over a week. Definitely going to be one of the longest weeks of my life.

Bella woke up really early the next morning, I was surprised with how quickly she actually got up after spending most of the night tossing and turning.

"I'm going down to mine to shower" she said before dashing out of the door. I soon followed only to be confronted with Emmett standing wide eyed in the middle of the living room while Bella slowly walked past him.

"Bella….."

"Well I would love to stay and chat and everything, but I just don't want to" she said bluntly before turning to me "I'll see you in ten?"

"Yep, I'll be down as soon as I change" I told her.

As soon as the door shut behind her I threw one of the sofa pillows at my brother "You are a idiot you know that?"

"You have anger issues" he said with his hands on his hips "Did you know that?" Jasper and Alice came out of his bedroom looking from me to my brother "You know maybe you need to see someone about that"

He plonked himself down In his chair while the three of us just starred at him.

"lets talk Emotions" he said suddenly "I can see you" he added and then tapped the side of his head with a finger "In here" before cracking up in laughter.

"your weird" Alice mumbled before dragging Jasper back into his bedroom.

* * *

**A/n**

**Reviewers recieve teaser lines for the next chapter!**

**Only 2/3 chapters plus the epi to go :(**

**Okay so I know I am a massive fail on the whole updating!**

**But i have just moved back from uni so i now have the whole summer off! so loads of updates on all my stories :)**


	38. New Year, New You

**BPOV**

I had never been so thankful to get on a plane in my entire life as I had been this morning.

Landing back in New York made me smile more than ever before because I knew that I would be seeing not only my best friends who I had missed more than normal but I would also get to see a special curtain someone else too.

Don't get me wrong I loved spending sometime with Renee and Phil but I wanted to spend every single second I could with him, plus the chances of food poisoning where dramatically reduced.

Well as long as Emmett was at a safe distance anyway.

I shuddered remembering that time he had given us food positioning.

When I got back to the apartment I found it empty.

Alice who had gotten back from Forks yesterday was with Edward and Emmett at the club training some staff and doing some last minute things for the grand opening in a few days.

I was really excited for the club to open and get to see what has happened to our once favourite hang out and the place Alice and Rose used to meet guys every single time we went.

Rosalie wasn't back from her parents yet so I took the opportunity to get a couple of hours sleep while I had the chance and sunk into my comfy bed with a sigh.

* * *

"I have never been so thankful for under nine degree weather in all my life!" Rosalie said throwing down her carryon bag by her feet while some poor tiny Chinese cab driver dragged in the rest of her luggage. "So how was Christmas? Renee kill anyone or burn anything?"

I smiled and looked down at my wrist "Yea Christmas was good" I looked back up at one of my best friends and added "But how about next year we just have it here?"

"Yea it kind of sucked not having the guys around didn't it" she said rummaging through her purse while the cab driver stood waiting to be paid and looked extremely bored and kind of like he wanted to go to sleep.

I simply nodded while playing with the heart pendant on the bracelet that Edward had given me for Christmas.

I loved it and was so touched he had given it to me but of course when Renee point out that it was a real diamond and to _keep a hold of that one _I freaked out, just a tiny bit.

I rang him straight away giving him what for about spending money on me.

Of course I instantly felt bad when he told he that his Grandmother, Elizabeth had left it to him when she died for him to give to someone special to him.

This of course made me feel even worse for what I had given him, he said that he loved it so I didn't argue but made a silent promise to get him something extra special to make up for it soon.

Both Rose and Alice gushed over the bracelet and then proceeded to moan about their own gifts. Jasper had bought Alice a Barney's voucher and Emmett got Rose a whole load of kinky stuff I didn't need or want to know the specifics of.

* * *

"Hey Kinky boy" I said winking at Emmett as I made myself and Edward, who was still passed out in bed some waffles and coffee.

"Hi Stripella" he shout back in a sing song voice normally used by Alice.

My whole body froze as he started to laugh.

"What's going on in here?" Edwards sleepy voice drifted through the room as me and Emmett just simply stared at each other. Well I stared and he just grinned and winked at me.

_Did he just say Stripella? How in the hell would he know about that… hell… he couldn't… could he? I am going to kill Rose! Fuck my life!_

"Oh nothing much bro" Emmett said still not taking his eyes off of mine "Bella here is just making us some breakfast isn't that right _Bella_?" I just nodded and made some kind of agreeing sound while Edward stood behind me wrapping his arms a round my waist and leaning his chin on my shoulder.

* * *

The next day was a blur. Rosalie had been really off and distant keeping herself locked away in her room since last night while Emmett was at the club getting it ready for tomorrow.

By the time the boys came around me and Alice had managed to get Rose out of her room and to somewhat communicate, mainly in grunts and sighs.

As soon as Emmett walked through the front door though she ran straight into his arms.

Something was definitely going on, that was for sure.

Alice and I exchange knowing glances but didn't say anything, there was one thing we knew since living with Rose for the last year or so was that if she wanted you to know something she would tell you.

We all fell into easy conversation and every now and then I would catch Emmett and Rosalie whisper to each other.

Jasper however managed to get them more involved by telling us about this old Italian woman that assaulted him with a bag of spaghetti in the super market when he was home for Christmas.

Alice who had gone to the bathroom a few moments ago stormed down the hallway causing everyone's laughter to stop, instantly just from the look on her face.

I noticed her clutching something in her hand before glancing back up to see her looking at every single person in the room before her eyes shot to Rosalie who was looking down at her lap clutching Emmett's hand in both of hers.

"Your pregnant?" she shouted throwing what she had previously been clutching in her hand onto the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"ahh Pixie be careful that's got pee on it!" Emmett shouted as my eyes focused on the pregnancy test.

"Oh please" Rosalie muttered "You microwave your own underwear in any microwave and people cook food in them which you eat too so shut up"

"Yea well Jasper boils his in a pan" he responded pointing frantically at Jasper who's mouth was hanging open before defending himself "What? It cleans them better"

"Please tell me you don't use the ones we use for cooking?" Edward asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"well you had sex on the kitchen table, did I protest about the sex smell? No I did not!" I instantly blushed and buried my head in Edwards neck "I didn't moan about cleaning the whole kitchen either so… there" he childishly pocked his tongue out in a totally un-Jasper like fashion.

"Yea and you Bella practicing on Rosie's stripper pole and that's how you ended up hanging out of the window. Wasn't it?" It was like time stood still and everyone froze before turning around in slow motion to gape at me, Jaspers mouth was literally hanging open so wide I was pretty sure I could fit both of my fists in there.

"I told you not to say anything!" Rosalie said smacking Emmett on the back of the head again.

"_you _promised you wouldn't say anything!" I shouted at Rose while I died on the inside of embarrassment.

Rose looked thoughtful for a moment before shouting "I didn't tell him _everything _but whatever I will make it fair Alice got her head stuck in a bucket on Christmas day and Jake had to help her out when he found her in the middle of the road when he she disorientated and thought she was in the pantry in the basement!"

I wanted to laugh at that because I was sure it was a sight to see but I couldn't think about it as Edward just stared at me. Obviously we would be talking about what Emmett just revealed later on.

"your pregnant" Alice said again ignoring what she had previously been said, I however filed that away for later use.

"Yes were having a baby" Emmett replied running fingers through Rosalie's hair. She sat there looking at all of us carefully before Emmett continued speaking "I know we have only been together for a few months but she is it for me and we are going to make this work"

Rosalie nodded "Your it for me too baby"

Everyone was silent as we all processed what had just happened.

"What about College?" I asked breaking the odd silence.

"I'm going to finish this year, hopefully early I just need to work really hard. I mean I guess I will have to talk to my professor and see what he suggests and hopefully just take a year off to look after the baby"

"Your pregnant!" Alice repeated for the third time this evening "Your going to have a baby?"

"Ahuh" she replied looking scared and leaned her body more into Emmett's.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed and then began to jump up and down on the spot "This is going to be so cool and so much fun, think of the shopping to be done!"

We spent the rest of that night all together, talking about how this time next year life was going to be so different and not just the six of us. Emmett and Rosalie decided to wait a few weeks to tell their parents about the baby so we where all sworn to secrecy.

As soon as Rose and Emmett retreated to her bedroom with Stinky in tow and Alice and Jasper went up to the boys apartment.

That left me and Edward alone for the first time since he found out about the whole window stripper thing that happened a while ago.

"I'm waiting" Edward said breaking not only my thoughts but also the silence that had engulfed us. Sighing I told him what happened that night, and I didn't leave a single thing out.

_~*~*~**~*~~**~~**~*~A few weeks Previous~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*  
_

_It was nearly a week after Stinky was officially named, well Stinky and I where sat in the lounge watching a rerun of America's Got Talent while Rosalie was flipping through one of her text books for school. _

_She sighed shutting the book in her lap "I am sooooooo fed up of reading I was thinking of maybe going to the gym and signing up for one of those sexy aerobic stripper class things, up for it?"_

"_ummmmmmm no!" I said laughing, I couldn't walk in a straight line without falling or tripping most of the time why the hell would I be able to be sexy and do the stuff they where going to do in that class?_

"_Come on, I bet Edward would like some of the little moves you'd learn, plus you know I have one of those poles which we can practice on at home between classes"_

_She looked so excited but there was no way it was going to happen. Plus I knew, and not only from being told but also hearing the stuff that happened in that bedroom of hers and I would have to be crazy. No scratch that she was crazy if she thought that I was going to be touching that thing covered in her and Emmett's…..stuff._

"_Don't try the Alice pout Rose not going to work" I told her shaking me head. _

"_Whatever" she said and started once again flipping through her text book._

_I rolled my eyes as I got up to get myself a drink from the kitchen. When I returned I couldn't help but laugh as She fluttered her eyelashes "Come on it will be fun, you know you want to"_

_I didn't say anything and just sat back down._

_After half an hour of sitting in silence, except for the television which I had given up watching._

"_Rose" I said after thinking about what we had been talking about "If, and it's a big if I agree to go with you, you can't tell anyone"_

"_Yes!" she shouted throwing her book on the floor and made her way over to me._

"_I said if Rosalie and by anyone I even mean Alice. I'm serious know one can find out okay?"_

"_I swear on my new Gucci dress that I will not tell anyone!" I was scared that her body had been taken over by Alice or something with the way she was so excited by this. _

"_Fine lets go, but if I fall or something don't laugh at me!"_

"_I won't!" she said jumping up and running to her room before reappearing fully dressed and clutching a gym bag "Come one then" she practically shouted as she shoved me towards my room._

_We soon arrived at the gym that we all signed up to in our first year of college and Rosalie being herself managed to persuade the woman taking the next class of beginners which was supposedly 'full' which started in forty minutes to let us join them._

_I was super nervous and was sweating just getting changed into my gym clothes god knows what I was going to be like when we actually go I there. _

"_What are you wearing?" Rose asked as she adjusted her pink shorts top. Only she could make gym clothes look sexy, it was not fair at all. _

"_Gym clothes" I shrugged looking up to meet her eyes "what?"_

"_Those are what you wear running on the streets of New York Bella, not for what we are about to do"_

"_Well this is what I've got let's go" I told her as I made my way towards the exit form the changing rooms. _

"_Oh no you don't missy you can borrow my spare set I keep with me, don't give me that look" I stared wide eyed at one of my best friends who just rose an eyebrow at me as if challenging me to argue. I knew I would probably lose if I tried so giving up and made my way over to her holding my hand out dreading what she would put me in. _

_I had to admit even though what she had given me to wear was incredibly tight I didn't mind it to much, I didn't tell Rose that of course. She had given me a very short pair of bright blue Nike shorts and a white Nike top. I kept my running shoes on and noticed that rose too had running shoes on but decided not to say a word, yet anyway. _

"_Welcome ladies!" A tall woman with short blonde hair shouted as she entered the gym studio that had about twelve women in it including me and Rose "First off I am Melisa and I will be your instructor today"_

_She now stood at the front of the room and was looking at each of us before speaking again "Take those running shoes off ladies this is a dance lesson not a run around the block. Don't be fooled though you will all be sweating more than ever before and aching in places you didn't even know you could ache tomorrow"_

"_I knew this was a bad idea" I mumbled quietly to myself. Rose elbowed me in my side to tell me to shut up, but I could see the smile she was trying to hide and just shook my head at her. _

"_These will be your footwear for these session's now come and get your size and we can get this show on the road!"_

_Two hours later me and Rose hobbled up to our apartment "why do we live in a building with no elevator?" Rose asked as we finally made it to our floor._

"_Blame Alice" I mumbled in response opening the front door to our apartment revealing Alice on the other side looking confused. _

"_Where have you two been I tried ringing you both but you left your phones here! What the hell happened to you two? You look in pain" she cocked her head to one side._

"_Don't ask, I'm having a bath and then going to bed"_

"_Me too" Rose said in agreement and we both made our way down the corridor to out own rooms completely ignoring Alice. _

_The next morning me and Rosalie where in the apartment together again, Alice was out with some of the girls from her course and all the boys where either studying or in class._

_Rose's phone had been going off constantly for the last twenty minutes, I assumed it was Emmett from the smile on her face each time she read what had been sent._

"_Look after the dog will you" she said suddenly "I need to go somewhere"_

"_where are you going? And how long will you be?" I asked as she started to grab her coat._

"_Just out and a couple of hours" she told me and then she was gone._

"_Oookkayyyyy" I said to the now empty room, she is crazy I though as I made my way to my own room to look for one of my text books. _

_I sat there for ten solid minutes trying to read one paragraph but I just couldn't. Since our class at the gym yesterday I was really aching but I kind of still wanted to do it again and wondered when our next lesson was going to be._

_Maybe I could practice on Rose's pole that she has?_

_I started nodding my head at myself and went into the kitchen to grab some cleaning stuff, I wasn't going to use the thing without cleaning it, maybe two or three hundred times. _

_As I slipped on the rubber gloves I turned to stinky who had now made himself comfortable on Rosalie's bed "Be good stinkers, We don't want Rose knowing that we have been in here" I told the dog, oh god I am talking to a dog!_

_After getting the pole out of the storage box that was kept hidden underneath the bed I sterilized the pole and then put it, nearly knocking myself out a few times in the process up and secured it to the ceiling bracket that was already there. _

_After practicing on the pole for twenty five minutes I was really starting to get the hang of it. Maybe me and Rose should make it a regular thing, I could even start going on my own maybe._

_After rubbing the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand I looked over to the bed to check on stinky and noticed immediately that he was not on the bed. _

_I groaned as I removed myself from the pole and slipped my stripper shoes off that we had been given yesterday and started to search for Stinky. _

_I looked everywhere in the apartment and started to get really worried. I grabbed my phone and saw that I only had probably ten or fifteen minutes left until rose said she would be back. I shoved my phone in my pocket and started calling out his name. where the hell could he get too? I wondered as I looked in the kitchen cupboards.. _

_I went back to where I last saw him and stood just looking at the bed as if it was going to help me find the damn dog._

"_Why does this have to happen to me?" I shouted and grabbed my hair with both hands. Just then I heard a whimpering sound that I recognised as Stinky instantly._

_I glanced around the room not moving a muscle before I heard it again. My eyes darted to the open window and I groaned before slowly walking towards it as if it would change what I was going to see and sure enough there he was looking all sad for himself on one of the steps on the fire escape. _

"_Come on boy" I said clapping my hands "Come in I'll make you some yummy human food that your not meant to have!"_

_He whimpered again and I closed my eyes before I crawled out of the window onto the fire escape._

_It groaned under the weight of my body and I cringed as I inched myself towards stinky trying desperately to hold on to the window frame. _

_Stinky suddenly got up and jumped onto my back as I leaned towards him and proceeded to jump into the window leaving me outside on my own looking like a creepy stalker or something. _

"_Oh great, thanks a bunch Stinky!" I shouted as I started to take a step back to the window. Suddenly everything happened at once the framework groaned louder than before, Stinky started barking at me from inside and then I was falling. Luckily I was still clutching the window frame and managed to stop myself from falling to the ground._

_I looked down to see some of the metal clatter to the ground in a heap "Oh god I should not of done that , big mistake big mistake!"_

"Then I remembered that I had my phone on and rang you" I said covering my red face with both hands. I felt Edwards hands attempt to pry mine off my face.

"Life is never dull without you around huh?" he said as his green eyes sparkled and he smiled that favourite crocked smile of his.

"Not to late to get out you know" I joked shoving my elbow into his.

"Nah I'm good thanks" he said before wrapping his arms around me and carrying me to my bedroom "who wants safe and predictable" he said laughing slightly "You have met my brother right?"

* * *

The morning of New Years eve arrived quickly and Alice was in full blown planning mode.

Our outfits had been selected and where already laid out for us to get ready later on.

We had to be ready as Emmett's parents had paid for the six of us to go to dinner seen as they couldn't make it to the club opening.

Last night Emmett announced that all of the tickets had been sold for tonight and he was so exited, we all where this could be such a big thing for him and in turn Rose and their baby.

I was also really excited to see what Eclipse looked like, especially with Carlisle's pink car among the other things I had heard about and also seen.

"Okay. So I am going downstairs to collect the mail and then its Mani Pedi time" Alice told us as I relaxed on the sofa next to an almost sleeping Rose who had been up since before 6am with morning sickness.

I groaned as she skipped out the door "She's really trying to kill me today!"

Rose snickered "you can thank me now, in a few months she is going to be all over baby things so you will get a teeny tiny break"

I laughed and play smacked her on the shoulder as Alice rejoined us along with an armful of mail.

"What's all that?" I asked noticing that a large majority of the mail were magazines.

"Pregnancy and baby magazines" she told me handing half of them to Rose who fake whispered "And so it begins"

She was not wrong. Alice literally talked about nothing but babies for the next forty minutes.

"boy, girl, boy, girl" she was looking from one to the other of these pink and blue baby all-in-ones "Oh there are just to many choices, can you not just have both?" Rosalie ended up throwing a early pregnancy magazine at Alice's head for that comment and mumbled something along the lines of 'I'd like to see you push one baby out of your down t_here_, let alone two she's fucking crazy, not that we didn't already know that'

Alice quickly changed the subject from the baby's sex to what type of birth Rose should have. According to her water birth was the better option.

"Forget it Alice" Rosalie groaned "I want drugs lots and lots of drugs"

"But it would be be….."

"No Alice we have like seven more months to go just calm down will you" adding "plus Emmett should have a tiny say in these things too not that he knows much of pain but I am determined to inflict a bit of pain on him when it's delivery time" she added flexing her hand.

"Okay" I breathed a sigh of relief hearing Alice agree and inspected my nails that where now painted royal blue to match the earrings Alice had picked out for me.

"Barbie Bella time!" I internally cringed and started to get up from my sitting position but when I looked up at Alice I don't think I had been as internal as I thought I had been with that cringe.

* * *

Four hours later, and I am not exaggerating in the slightest in all honesty it was probably longer. The three of us where all ready to go to dinner with the boys , Rose was dreading this dinner and was even more thankful that Emmett's parents where not able to make it as her morning sickness was becoming worse. Oh and by the way morning sickness should be renamed to all day and night sickness!

Alice had worked her magic once again.

She had picked my an ivory dress that had silver sequins on the straps and under the bust line along with strappy silver heels and a metallic clutch. My hair had been all curled and then pinned up leaving a few strands hanging loose. I loved it so much and my makeup was pretty natural apart from the dark Smokey eye makeup.

Rosalie was dressed in a tight champagne coloured sequin dress, she said while she could still fit into clothes and not look fat she would. Her words not mine, anyway she looked stunning init along with the metallic heels and matching clutch bag. She had straightened her hair with a side parting and kept her makeup neutral using browns and gold's.

Alice did her hair flicking out with dark eye makeup. Her dress was a gorgeous lilac colour and was very fitted.

We soon meet the boys downstairs and between the six of us got two cabs to the Ava Lounge.

"Oh my god the last time I was here was when I came with you!" Alice whisper shouted as we where assorted to our table followed by a shudder.

"don't remind me" Emmett said cringing as he looked anywhere but at Alice.

Edward who had been getting aggravated with his bowtie actually growled before moaning really loudly "I can't take this anymore" and then practically ripped it off and unbuttoned his white shirt. All three of the boys where in black tux's for the evening and I might of just misplaced my footing on the stairs when I saw all of them earlier this evening.

"Told you that you had a fat neck and to get another one bro" Emmett chuckled as he looked over the menu.

"I do not have a fat neck" Edward retorted somewhat childishly and I place my hand on his thigh under the table to try and calm him down, however this seemed to have the opposite effect because he went on to add "I do however had a rather large and thick…"

"Okay enough" Alice said interrupting, although Edward said in a quiet voice while looking at me 'True though' and I instantly felt my face burst bright red like a tomato.

"Good luck your going to need it raising three children" Alice added while Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"He's in training and so is the dog" and that was all she said as the rest of laughed quietly trying to not disturb the other people in the restaurant while Emmett simply nodded before relaying his rather large order to the waiter.

The rest of dinner went, well as good as expected. Emmett ate everything he ordered and then went onto eat most of Rosalie's as she couldn't eat it with out retching every few minutes.

* * *

The entire cab journey to the club Emmett was nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"Calm down" Rosalie soothed him running her fingers over his arm "It's going to be fine Emmy" she added in a coo as if she was talking to a small child, well it was Emmett. I had to bury my head into Edwards shoulder to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Yea Emmy, Relax" Edward said somehow managing to hold his laughter in as well as keeping a straight face.

We soon pulled up to the club and I was shocked to by the volume of people that where already outside queuing to get in.

"Oh My God!" Rosalie said while laying her hand over her flat stomach.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Alice said appearing out of nowhere with Jasper by her side "I want to dance!"

The six of us slowly walked towards the entrance receiving many dirty looks and glances from some of the girls who had been here by the looks of it for quiet a while.

Emmett disappeared off into the club leaving the five of us standing around awkwardly before he soon reappeared holding a mega phone a one of those massive grins on his face.

"HEELLLLOOOOOOOO NEWWW YOOOORRRKKKKKK!" the crowd erupted in cheers "I just wanted to thank you all for coming here tonight. It's been hard to get everything done in time but without the help of my friends and family it would have been even worse" he said winking at Rosalie "So let's get this party started! I would like to welcome you all tooo…." he grabbed a rope handing from the sheet that was covering the sign with the new name of the club underneath it "Love = 10 + 12"

We all laughed looking at the pink neon sign, he had used our apartment numbers in the name. Rose flung herself at him as people started to fill the club.

Emmett had really done an amazing job of the interior of the club. He had made the once massive single dance floor club into a four level club. It had all different types of rooms on each floor. Each one played different music and was decorated drastically differently.

Alice soon dragged us into the biggest of the rooms which happened to be eighties themed.

"Oh my god this is amazing!" I shouted as I ran over to the pink Cadillac that was set up in one of the corners of the room. Carlisle had come up with the idea of people having their photo's taken in the car as a way to remember their night and to also make extra profit for the club. The pictures could be bought there and then or later on the clubs new website. Edward was explaining to me as we queued up with Alice and Jasper to get our picture taken while Emmett and Rosalie where downstairs.

The both of them soon turned up and we made our way up to the top room where Emmett had reserved us a booth right next to the dance floor. This room was decorated in a Hollywood Glamour theme. All the seats were black leather and diamantes covered practically every surface sparkling as the lights hit them.

"We only have ten minutes to midnight everyone get on the dance floor and lets PAAAAARRRRRTTTTTYYYYYYYY!" the DJ shouted causing everyone to scream and jump around on the dance floor.

Edward grabbed my hand and quickly guided me to the dance floor before wrapping his arm's around me and kissing my cheek.

"I can't wait to spend the next whole new year with you" He whispered into my ear over the loud music that was filling the air around us.

Soon enough everyone started counting down the seconds to midnight.

"SEVEN…SIX…FIVE…..FOUR…..THREE…..TWO…ONNEEEEEE HAPPPPYYY NEWWWW YYYEEEAAARRRRRRR!" everyone screamed. I jumped up and down in Edwards arms before kissing him deeply. It was like the whole outside world disappeared in that moment and we where on our own, just the two of us. I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile .He bent down to whisper in my ear "I love you"

It was like my heart stopped and then started to beat erratically before I repeated those words and kissed him deeply once again.

"GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Alice screamed breaking our little moment up "COME ON!" she added as she started to drag us off the dance floor towards the rest of our friends.

~*~*~**~ The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

**A/N**

**Fred's cake now has a blog where all outfits and also chapters and outtakes will be posted!the link is on my profile so go check it out :) its not one hundred percent finished yet but bare with me :)  
**

**I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, alerted this story especially Devil'sMaster and iwannabe who always reviewed! you guys are amazing :) and Ihope you enjoyed it as much as I have done writing it!**

**I know i said that there was probably two chapter plus an epi left but this is the end and i think it is better to end this way! I hope your not to mad at me :/**

**Right so even though this is the end i will still be posting outtakes, so let me know if there are any specific ones you would like to see! Also remeber to author alert me so you don't miss them. **

**Outtakes that you can pick, and the ones that people want most i will do :)**

**1- Jasper's run in with the angry Itailan woman.**

**2- Edward and emmett's dinner with Carlisle about the club. **

**3- Christmas with Renee**

**4- Rosalie finding out she is pregnant.**

**5- Emmett buying Stinky.**

**6- Edward and charlies talk in Forks**

**Also any other ones that you would like to see tell me and i will see what i can do ;)  
**

**Outtakes will not be posted for a whil as i am writing alot of my other story 'i'm going i'm gone' which is really in my head right now but they will be posted soon.**

**Also look out for a new story i will be posting in the not so distant future called 'Ralfpacking'.**

**Thank you once again for everything and i can't wait to see what you think about it!**

**xxxxx  
**


End file.
